DailyDrabbles, Klaine
by TheDarkSideOfVenus
Summary: A drabble a day keeps the boredom away! I don't need to warn for slash, but here you go anyway. Rated M for... well, sex. Not in all chapters but in some.
1. New Year's Eve

Just a little challenge for myself, trying to upload a drabble every day. Rated M, not for all chapters but for some. Lots and lots of slash, be warned.

* * *

New Year's Eve

"Three!... Two!... One!..."

Their lips met just a second too early, none of them caring about the countdown. Their tongues quickly found each other, playfully nudging and licking. One glove-covered hand grabbed firmly on a satin-covered butt, grinding their hips together for a short second.

Blaine bit softly on Kurt's lip, tangling his hands in his hair and humming gently.

They separated after a long moment, only to cornily stare into each other's eyes, blue and hazel and nothing around them, ignoring completely the party renewing around them.

"I love you," the taller boy mattered softly, breathless, looking down at Blaine with adoring eyes.

"I love you too, Kurt, my dearest one," he answered, blushing a little, to match his red-with-studs bowtie.

"My medieval lover," Kurt giggled.

"Shut up," Blaine muttered and leaned down to nuzzle his neck, noticing a small, almost healed hickey on it. He'll have to give him another one, later tonight…

"Better."

* * *

And here's my first drabble of this drabble series! If you'd like to offer a word for me to write a drabble on, leave it in the reviews or message me :)


	2. Go Away

Go Away

"What do you want?" asked Kurt, clearly irritated. "Go away."

"Oh, come on, sweetheart. Your boyfriend's not here. You can stop pretending to hate me," said the blond-haired-blue-eyed boy.

Kurt's long and pale fingers, still holding his phone, texted a short "help" and pressed send.

"I'm not pretending," he mattered. "I really hate you. Now leave me alone, I'm not in the mood to put up with you today."

"Don't be like that, honey-" he began.

"I'm not your 'honey', nor your 'sweetheart'. Now _leave_," he tried to hide the fear in his voice with anger. _God, please let Blaine get that rushed text…_

"What if I don't want to leave?" he leaned closer, and Kurt jerked back instinctively.

"Hey there, love," called Blaine from behind him. He couldn't help a relieved sigh. Blaine walked towards the two men, laying a protective, possessive hand over Kurt's shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," said the blond, but Kurt knew he wasn't giving up just yet. "I was just going away."


	3. Storm

Storm

The sudden darkness startled Blaine. It was only the storm, he knew, but he couldn't help feeling just a little bit scared.

"Baby? Where are you?" He called over to Kurt.

"In the kitchen! Let me find a flashlight and I'm coming to get you!"

He smiled softly- his Kurt knew him so well. He heard several sounds of several things being shuffled, and finally, a small "Yes!" followed by a 'click'. Seconds later, Kurt entered the bedroom, a lighted flashlight in his hand. Blaine sighed with relief as Kurt walked towards him and hugged him tight.

"I don't like the dark. And it's getting cold," Blaine complained childishly. He was right, though- the cold December night was freezing, and the street light outside the window was off as well.

"Do you want me to light the fireplace?" he asked softly as Blaine nuzzled his neck.

"Yes please."

"Alright. Come on," Kurt tugged him to the living room, lighting the way with the flashlight. Blaine shivered at the chill, and hugged him tighter, goose bumps rising on his skin.

Twenty minutes later, the two men were sprawled on the thick rug in front of the warm fireplace.

"Mmm," sighed Blaine. "Now this is a much better way to spend this weekend."

Kurt giggled, snuggling deeper into his boyfriend's (actually, his _fiancée_) chest. Suddenly, his head jerked up. "Oh no, Blaine! I completely forgot! We were supposed to visit dad, Finn and Carole for dinner tonight! We'll have to call and let them know we can't come… The weather forecast said the roads will be clear, at best, tomorrow morning."

"Don't worry, love. They'll understand. We'll visit next week."

"I know, I know, I just…" he trailed off.

"What?"

"I just really don't want to get up for the phone right now."

* * *

Sorry for updating super late today, guys! Tried to make this one longer, though. Let me know if you like it :)

This was written as I wish for a storm, some rain, **something** to make me feel like we're in the wintertime. I was wearing a short-sleeve shirt today, alright? Something's seriously wrong.

~re-uploaded due to a stupid mistake of mine. I really need a beta.


	4. Touch

Touch

"B… Baby, yes, please, yes!"

Blaine moaned over him, pushing deeper. Their breathless pants were synced, and they were so close they could feel each other's heartbeat.

The friction was endless. So much skin, all of it **burning**…

The heat was unbearable, the tension building into blinding heights- Kurt screamed, calling out as he came, crying Blaine's name.

Blaine replied with a scorching kiss, thrusting harder, sucking hard on his neck, marking him over and over again. Seconds later, he came with a deep groan.

They lay there, panting, for a few minutes. Blaine's eyes were running frantically all over Kurt's body, and he was getting hared again already. He was so good that Blaine just couldn't get enough. He fought the tiredness, and grabbed Kurt's deliciously smooth ass- Kurt's eyes 1stared at him with deep arousal, his mouth twitching into a hungry smile, his dick coming back to life. A second later the smile turned into a cry of pleasure- Blaine gripped him tight as he renewed his long, powerful thrusts.

It didn't take long and they were cursing at each other's mouth, until they both climaxed together, rubbing and touching and scratching and groaning.

They lay in bliss, letting the minutes tick by.

"That… that was amazing," Blaine muttered, still breathing heavily.

"It was indeed," smiled Kurt. "Love you."

A soft smile brightened his face. "Love you too."

* * *

Hopefully this wasn't completely stupid. My first attempt at writing slash sex, in fact. I had a (fairly crappy) one-shot of femslash, though. You can check my profile for that one, it's named "Random Story About Love".

UPDATE: Nope. Took me half a year, but I edited the fuck outta this. Still not the best, though. Later smut drabbles are better, I swear.


	5. Monday Morning

Monday Morning

Blaine felt the soft hand on his cheek, and sighed, not quite awake yet.

"Wake up, sweetheart. You're already running late."

"Mmm," he moaned. "I hate Monday mornings."

"Come on. I'll drop the kids at school. Don't you have that meeting today?"

Blaine's eyes shot open. "Oh, crap!"

Kurt kissed him softly. "Yup, you better get up now. I'll get you some coffee, hmm?" with that, he left the room, walking quickly towards the other bedroom, which was shared between the two children.

First he walked to the bed holding a mess of long, dark brown curls.

"Sweetie, wake up." He kissed her little nose, and she opened slowly her bright, blue eyes. She truly was a miracle- something Blaine and he never believed they'll have.

"Five more minutes, please, daddy," she murmured. Her daddy smiled.

"Just five more," he whispered.

"'kay." She closed her eyes again.

Kurt's smile grew. She was so much like her father.

Next he walked to her younger brother, laying a hand on his smooth brown hair. "Freddie, dear, time to wake up."

Freddie, for a change, was a light sleeper, and quick to hop out of bed. Not a clue where he got that from.

"G'morning, daddy!" he wrapped his hands around his father's neck, receiving his morning kiss.

"Good morning, dear. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Eggs and bacon!" replied the boy enthusiastically.

"Hungry, aren't we? Alright than, it'll be ready in a few."

After giving Freddie another light kiss on his cheek, Kurt rose up and walked to the kitchen, to make breakfast for his family.

He was still thankful for every day passing- for this life, for his amazing husband and loving family. They were not perfect, no, but they were everything he ever hoped for- a dream come true.

* * *

Ugh I'm so disappointed with myself. I wanted to write a lot today but than I had to go visit family... and I got nothing done. I'll have to go into my writing-frenzy mode tomorrow...

By the way, if you liked Kurt and Blaine's kids, tomorrow's drabble will have more of Elizabeth. I tried finding her a nice nickname, since Elizabeth is such a mouthful, but I had no good ideas. Any suggestions?


	6. One Last Story Before Bed

One Last Story Before Bed

"Goodnight dearie," Blaine whispered, closing the book he held- Snow White.

"Daddy, wait!" Elizabeth grabbed her father's hand, making him smile- she never wanted to go to sleep, just like him at her age.

"Yes?"

"One more, pleeeease?" She gave him her most adorable puppy-eye- a trick she must've learned from her father. Kurt was known for melting Blaine with one begging look.

Blaine sighed, even though he wasn't irritated at all. "Alright, last one," he smile softly at her. "Which one would you like?"

"Ohhh," he face lit up, and her dad felt his heart swelling. "Beauty and the Beast!"

He laughed at her enthusiasm, putting away Snow White and pulling Beauty and the Beast from the shelf. He read slowly, tasting the ancient words, fading off when her eyes closed.

Her father kissed her cheek, whispering, "Goodnight, love." He placed the book back on the shelf, and rose from the bed, turning to the figure standing in the doorway- apparently, he's been watched.

He smiled at his husband widely, walking towards him and grabbing his hand, pulling Kurt to their bedroom.

"That was beautiful," Kurt breathed, kissing him sweetly, hands wrapping around him.

"Glad you enjoyed." Blaine kissed back, deeper than Kurt did.

"Mmm, would you tell me a bedtime story as well?"

* * *

Ah, the fluff. I never seem to get enough of it.

The expected storm has finally hit, and I'm sick. Yay :/ Don't worry, it's not gonna stop me from uploading new drabbles daily.


	7. Tomorrow

Tomorrow

Kurt looked at the two classy-white suits, which were his greatest pride so far- his masterpiece. He smiled, glowing with the joy of knowing that tomorrow, in less than twenty-four hours, Blaine and he will match in them.

He hung the two suits on the door, still smiling to himself.

The bathroom door opened with a crack-_ I really have to fix that, _Kurt thought- revealing Blaine, with wet, dark curls and a towel wrapped around his waist.

Kurt was practically drooling at the sight of Blaine's abs. _One more night_, he reminded himself, _and we will never be pulled apart. _He couldn't risk limping on his big day, of course, so sex will have to wait until tomorrow night. But he was allowed to fantasize.

Blaine saw the aim of his gaze, and smiled mischievously. His soon-to-be husband's eyes trailed up Blaine's body, and when he saw he's been caught, his cheeks turned deep red, hot as a flame. Blaine just smiled bigger, walking towards Kurt to hug him passionately.

"Tomorrow," he whispered in his ear, before hauling him into a kiss.

* * *

Aaaaand... more fluff. Good news are that tomorrow's drabble will be way darker- if you don't like sad, horrible fanfiction, you might not like it as well.


	8. Twenty Four Hours

Twenty Four Hours

Twenty-four hours ago he was positive Kurt was coming home.

Now, he knew Kurt was never, ever coming back.

Twenty-four hours ago he smiled, planning a surprise-second honeymoon for Kurt and him.

Now, their flight tickets were ripped to shreds, soaked wet with tears.

Twenty-four hours ago his phone rang, showing Kurt's number, but it wasn't Kurt on the other end of the line.

Now, the phone was broken to pieces on the floor.

Twenty-four hours ago he was walking around in the kitchen, making dinner.

Now, he was lying on the kitchen floor.

Twenty-four hours ago his eyes scanned the pumpkin pie recipe.

Now, his eyes were wide open, never blinking.

Twenty-four hours ago his abs were newly tanned thanks to a weekend on the beach.

Now, they were covered with his own blood, mutilated.

Twenty-four hours ago,

he was alive.

Now,

they were

both

dead.

* * *

So I realized I was being too focused on Kurt character, and decided to write a drabble from Blaine's perspective… this is what I came up with.

Um, being slightly unsure you could understand this completely- as I have no beta- this is basically what happened: Kurt died somehow, a car crash maybe, and Blaine get a phone call informing him his beloved passed away, and so, out of sorrow, he goes _Romeo and Juliet _and kills himself.


	9. Trouble

Trouble 

"B…Blaine, wake up, help me, please!" cried Kurt, stuttering as he felt the taste of blood on his tongue.

Blaine jerked awake, startled, taking in Kurt's wounded face in the dim light- immediately gripping him in a tight hug.

"What happened? How did you get in?"

Kurt's blood-shot eyes filled with tears. "Not… not now. Just help me, please."

* * *

Sorry for the super-late update- I have my mid-year math exam tomorrow and (as you might've guessed, since I'm a writer) I don't really do well nor like that subject.

Either way, here you have your DailyDrabble. I wrote it when I had "Trouble" by Taylor Swift (though I'm not a big fan of her) stuck on my mind, and even though I didn't use the exact word in the drabble, I couldn't find a better title for it. I guess it is obvious that Kurt got into some kind of trouble, so it still fits.


	10. Cherry

Cherry

"Try aiming lower," said Blaine after the third time the cherry hit his nose. He was lying on the carpet, his legs laid on Kurt's knees, who sat on the bed, throwing cherries into his mouth.

Kurt chuckled and tried again- this time hitting perfectly in the middle of Blaine's tongue. The boy smiled, biting into the small, red fruit, then spitting it's seed into his hand, throwing it directly into the trash bin.

Kurt laughed at this, at how perfect Blaine was. He threw another cherry, which was caught instinctively between Blaine's teeth. Kurt's next movements, which were climbing onto Blaine's chest with an extremely seductive smile, made his boyfriend almost choke on the cherry in his mouth.

* * *

Math exams will be the death of me.

Ugh.


	11. Now Is The Time

Just a first time fic. So, obviously, this will contain lemons.

* * *

Now Is the Time

"Kurt, baby, you… if you don't wanna-" breathed Blaine.

"Blaine, shut up. You _know_ how much-" he paused, panting wantonly, "-how much I want you. Let loose. Let me… indulge you," he smiled at Blaine's hesitant face, than eyed again Blaine's not-hesitant-at-all erection.

"K-Kurt." He moaned as Kurt palmed him. The soft tickles of his breath on the burning skin made him whimper, and then groan as he felt Kurt's tongue stroking him lightly. Kurt moaned at the taste, immediately licking again.

"Kurt! Kurt!" That was all he could say- or rather, scream- as Kurt devoured him like he was air and Kurt was drowning. He licked every drop of precome, marveling at how _delicious_ he was.

"Ah, Kurt, Kurt, I'm clo- I'm gonna-gonna come," panted Blaine, unconsciously thrusting his hips. "Kurt!" He yelled as he was driven over the edge, but Kurt didn't slow down, helping him ride out his orgasm- he set a frantic pace, stopping only when the body under him went completely relaxed. Sucking kisses trailed up Blaine's chest until Kurt's face met his own.

Kurt was dazed at what he found there, on Blaine's face- his pupils were the size of a tennis ball, his skin flushed, his breath blown out harshly in uneven, stuttering pants.

It was so hot Kurt almost came that instant.

Blaine tried to pull himself back together, but he couldn't move a finger. "K-Kurt. My God, that was… oh." He breathed deeply again. "You are perfect, flawless, beautiful-" he was shut up by a hungry kiss. Kurt's body rubbed restlessly against the still one underneath him, and his erection reminded Blaine that he should really take care of Kurt.

The kiss ended, and Kurt moved to suck a (fifth) hickey onto Blaine's neck. "I love you, I love you," he muttered.

Kurt stopped kissing him suddenly, though still rubbing eagerly. "Blaine, I…" Kurt closed his eyes, embarrassed.

"What is it?"

"I, well…" he was still rutting against Blaine's thigh. "Couldusesomehelp."

"You don't have to ask twice," said Blaine, who- while Kurt was rumbling- managed to gain control over his body again. He flipped him onto his back, whispering heatedly, "You're mine now, you know," a second before- without any seen hesitant- climbing over him and attacking his lips, face and neck, gripping his erection in his hand and jerking him off fast and rough.

"Not gonna be- ugh, you feel so good!- long," he muttered. "Oh, Blaine!" his voice was so high it might've broken a glass. Blaine smiled at the praise, and sneaked a finger to rub over Kurt's clenching hole.

"_Blaine_!" he shouted, body jerking. "Uh, uh. More!" he begged, moving against the tight friction. He was surrounded with pleasure- Blaine was everywhere; nipping at his shoulder, rubbing against his erection, at his hole.

He came harder than he imagined possible, screaming Blaine's name, unconsciously pulling his hair and bucking his hips up against his weight.

When he recovered, he was not the same. Neither of them was.


	12. Singing

Singing

"_This love has taken it's toll on me…_"

Kurt's voice was going on even without him focusing- a very useful trick for the times Blaine was present during any of his performances.

Blaine, on the other hand, had no idea what song Kurt was singing- he could just stare at _those lips_, unconsciously licking his.

And as suddenly as it began, the song was over, the small crowd cheering as Kurt walked sheepishly off stage. He was hugged momentarily by few sets of arms, and finally landed at the strong, secure hold of those that were his home.

"Later," whispered Blaine in his ear, and he blushed scarlet red.

"Later," he agreed.

* * *

I'm really sorry if this sucks, I feel like crap- might be dehydrated. Anyways, hope you like it.

Oh, and if you've sent me a prompt- I'll get around to it, promise. :)


	13. Shopping

Shopping

"Ohhh, Blaine, look! This would go great with your red bowtie. That silky one? Hey, it's even on sale! Wanna go try it on?"

Blaine liked shopping. He did. But right now he felt a little lightheaded, and his stomach was really mad at him.

"Blaine?" Kurt's worried voice woke him. "Blaine? Sweetheart? Are you okay?"

"Mmm?" He tried to focus on Kurt's question. "I'm sorry, what?" His blood was pounding hard in his ears, and he couldn't make up the next sentence.

"Blaine, babe, please! What's wrong?" _Kurt's panicking again_, he thought vaguely. _Why is he panicking?_

The next thing he felt was arms gripping him tightly, then sitting him in a chair. Something was shoved into his hand- a bottle of water. Out of instinct, he put it to his mouth and drank. The water tasted funny, he noted. Apple flavored.

"Blaine, I'm begging, snap out of it!" Kurt's voice sounded like it was far away.

He drank a little more, and found out he already finished the bottle. He lifted his gaze from the plastic, to Kurt's frightened eyes. There were a few more faces staring at him worriedly in the background, but he knew none of them.

"I think I might be sick," he said, pointing out the obvious. "Really, really sick."

"Oh Blaine, you scared the crap out of me. Let's go home, alright?" He helped Blaine get up and turned to face the woman closest to him. "Thank you, ma'am. He really had me worried there."

"Oh, you're welcome, darling. Let him rest, he'll sleep it off. Make sure he drinks enough, too. You need help getting home?"

"Oh, no, thank you, my car's in the parking lot. Thanks again for the help," he smiled sheepishly. Blaine found his arm and leaned on him for support, completely oblivious to the eyes still staring.

"Sure thing!" She smiled warmly at him. It felt nice for Kurt to know there still were some good people in this world. "Clear the way now. Nothing to see, he's alright," she shooed away the small crowd. A couple of people looked back to see he really was okay, and Kurt smiled reassuringly at them. The gray-haired woman made no signs of leaving, so Kurt just started walking, supporting Blaine's weight. She followed, but he wasn't concerned- she seemed to actually care.

When they got to the car, and Blaine was safely inside, she spoke again. Her voice was soft and warm. "Take care of him, boy. He seems to really love you, and it's good to see that you truly love him, too. There are not many couples out there like that. So do me a favor," she smiled, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Don't ever change. Stay young forever."

"Thank you, again," Kurt whispered, tearing a little. "I will."

* * *

For the beautiful _normalgleek_ that asked for them shopping together :) I know this probably wasn't what you thought of, but it sort of wrote itself- my stupid brain thinks that if I'm sick, Blaine should suffer along with me.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed- feel free to leave prompt words in the reviews!


	14. Candle

Candle

The moment Kurt walked through the door, he noticed the odd silence. Blaine usually blasted the speakers of his stereo with pop songs every second of the day, but now there was nothing. The eerie mood sent a chill down his spine.

He walked slowly to the kitchen, not bothering to take off his coat. The kitchen lights were out, the room lit by a single candle on the table.

Suddenly, his view was blocked by a pair of strong hands, but the familiar voice kept him from screaming.

"Hello, hottie," Blaine's voice was deadly seductive. "Guess who?"

"Hi," Breathed Kurt as the warn hands dropped from his eyes, coming to wrap around his waist. His eyes focused once again of the dining table, which held the small candle, as well as two glasses of wine, two dishes full of something that smelled completely delicious, and a shiny set of silverware. Dazed, he asked, "What's it for?"

Blaine kissed his ear, nipping on his lobe lightly. "For you, silly."

"Well, thank you, then."

* * *

I don't know about this one. I think I like it, but then I hate it. Written too poorly for my liking, but I just couldn't quite make it better


	15. Dinner Date

Dinner Date

The restaurant was calm, filled with quietly giggling couples of all ages.

And there they sat, almost in the corner, focused only with themselves as they spoke tenderly about the passing week.

Every once in a while, Kurt would look up from his salad, staring are Blaine for a precious moment. Whenever he'd be caught, he'd smile coyly, blush deep red and ask another question. How were things with his parents, what did he want to go as to the Halloween party next week, or just where did he get his beautiful shirt from.

After two glasses of wine, Blaine was getting a little more loosed. His leg found Kurt's and rubbed against it gently.

Kurt blushed even harder, biting his lip as he found Blaine's thigh with his fingers and tickled softly.

Blaine's eyes shot up to meet his face, something burning in them. Kurt tried his best to smile teasingly, and his lover chuckled, amused. His hand, which still lied on Blaine's thigh, pinched him. The chuckle was replaced with a hiss.

"Wanna go home?"

"Love, since we got here, all I could think of was getting you home."

* * *

For everyone that missed Elizabeth, she will appear in tomorrow's drabble :D

By the way, thanks for all the sweet reviews! It really means a lot 3  
And of course, if you have any ideas for something I should write about- leave it in the reviews, I'd love to write it :)


	16. In Love

In Love

"Daddy," said Elizabeth thoughtfully. "When did you first fall in love?"

Blaine smiled at her concentration. "Many, many years ago. When I was in high school," he said, reminiscing on the memories.

_"When did you first fall in love?" asked Kurt, snuggling into his chest. _

_"Mmm… Well, I was back at Dalton, sitting in our old choir room, and that _boy_ sang 'Blackbird' so beautifully-" _

_"Oh, shut up," muttered Kurt, turning to kiss him affectionately._

_"-and I've been under his spell ever since," he finished, slightly breathless. _

"Not that many!" argued Kurt, walking into the room, with the tray that held the three cups of hot cocoa. "I may be a dad now, but I'm not **old**!"


	17. Invisible

Invisible

_"You're nothing, worthless, pathetic…"_

Kurt jerked awake, sitting up in his bed, looking around as if he expected to see some kind of a monster staring at him.

He wiped the cold sweat from his forehead, shivering slightly.

The voices in his head kept going, and he turned on his bedside lamp. They still wouldn't shut up.

He snuggled back in the covers, a chill running down his spine. He wanted to take a shower, wash away the remains of the nightmare, but couldn't find the power to move his quivering body.

A quick glance at the clock informed him the time was 3:25a.m. He spent the next few minutes trying to fall back asleep, but the terror of the nightmare couldn't let him do so.

_Well_, he decided after a few more moments ticked by, _it was time to see if Blaine really meant his words, was it? _

Kurt's hand grabbed his phone from the nightstand, his fingers clenching it so hard his knuckles turned white. He pushed the speed-dial and waited.

No answer on the first ring. It rang again. Three times. Four…

"Hello?" answered a sleepy voice at last.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered. "I need you."

* * *

RL update: RL sucks. At least I have chocolate.


	18. Boom!

Boom!

_Boom!_

Kurt's startled awake. What on earth was that?

He stretched his hand, searching for Blaine, but the only thing he felt was cool night air. "Babe?" he whispered, scared. "Blaine?" Why was he not in bed?

He heard a distant, hissed curse, and shrank into a little ball under the covers. Could he reach his phone and call 911? Would whoever this was hear him?

Something heavy crawled on the mattress, moving towards to Kurt. He swallowed hard and prepared his throat for the following scream. The something was coming closer, and then, tugged the blanket lightly.

Without thinking twice, Kurt screamed as loud as he could, but soon, a warm hand found his mouth and shut him up gently.

"Kurt, love, you'll wake up the entire building. What's wrong?" a soft voice murmured.

Kurt's heart was still racing, but he punched Blaine lightly before letting him in the blanket.

"You scared the fuck out of me!" he scolded. "I thought I was gonna die! I wake up in the middle of the night to a crazy explosion sound, you're not in bed, and then you creep up on me like that!"

Blaine chuckled and hugged him tight. "Sorry, dear. Thought you were asleep and didn't wanna wake you."

"And the huge boom?" asked Kurt, his voice still stuttering a little.

"I… well, this was supposed to be a surprise, you know, for tomorrow- your birthday and all that…" he looked slightly embarrassed."I was decorating in the living room and one of the balloons popped just when I was nearly finished."

Kurt sighed with discontent. "Do me a favor, love, next time, no need for balloons."

* * *

Ahhh it's so late again! Sorry guys :  
I'm running out of ideas here, by the way, so you're welcome to leave prompts in the reviews- anything you can think up, really :)


	19. Surprise

Surprise

Blaine was walking calmly into Kurt's office when he recognized the figure Kurt was talking to, and froze in the doorway.

Was he hallucinating? After all these years, how had he found Blaine?

Kurt heard his footsteps and turned around.

"Oh, hi, babe. I'm finishing in a tick. Care to meet my new employee?"

No. No way. This wasn't happening!

"Blaine?" asked the said employee. "What are you doing here?"

Shit, shit, shit…

"Right back at you, _Eli_," he muttered. First name? And in front his boyfriend? The boy was rude. He walked towards the pair and wrapped his hand tightly around Kurt's waist, making a statement.

"Oh, you guys know each other?" smiled Kurt, not suspecting a thing. Blaine blushed scarlet with shame, staring at Eli, furious. "How nice! Well, Eli here will be helping me around the office for the next few months."

He turned back to Eli, who was still shocked. "So, here's your contract, alright? For all the insurance stuff. Andy will help you out with the rest." Eli nodded, obviously distracted. "Great. I've gotta run now. Have a good evening, and good luck!" He shook poor Eli's hand, and turned to go, slipping out of Blaine's hold and walking to the door. "Blaine? Are you coming?"

"Yeah," he said, not moving just yet. Then he mouthed towards Eli, _"You better stay away from him."_

"Let's go."

* * *

Guys, I'm so sorry! I thought it uploaded this yesterday and apparently it didn't :/ Anyways, here it is now. I'll double-check next time, promise.


	20. Listen To The Rain

Listen to the Rain

The explosion of a thunder came a mere second after the bright light. Kurt, who was wide awake since the first lightning of the night, shuddered, snuggling closer into Blaine with every boom. Blaine was not bothered by the strong sounds, sleeping heavily as usual.

A loud _sniff_ startled Kurt, and in the following flash of light, he saw the small figure standing in the doorway. When the loud, exploding sound hit, the figure ran straight to the bed, diving into it head-first, sobbing. Kurt immediately hugged her to him.

"Daddy-y, I'm scared!" whispered the girl, shivering.

Kurt gripped her tightly. "Want me to tell you a secret? I am, too." He kissed her hair, hugging her protectively to his chest. "But we can be scared together."

She seemed to relax a bit. "What about Papa?"

Her father laughed a little. "He never let anything so silly disturb his sleep." He paused for a moment, listening to the winds attacking the walls of the house. "Are you all tucked in the blanket?" he asked while wrapping the heavy blanket tighter around her tiny body.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She stopped shaking, to her father's relief.

"Good," murmured Kurt. "Try to sleep now. Papa and I are here to protect you, 'kay?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, daddy."

* * *

This was partly inspired by the Evanescence song with the same title, though it's not a song-fic. It was also inspired by the crazy storm that went around here when I wrote it. Unfortunately, it's hot again now. :(


	21. Peaceful

Peaceful

Kurt was looking out the big living room window, amazed at the vibrant color of the evergreen trees against the dark grey sky.

"Look, Blaine, it's so beautiful!" he sighed.

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Mmm, it is," he agreed. "But you know what's even more beautiful?"

Kurt smiled gently, knowing the answer. "What?"

"You."

"You're such a hopeless romantic," he blushed. "But you know what? It's okay." Kurt tugged him closer, kissing him affectionately, and bent to whisper in his ear, "Because I am, too."


	22. Surprise II

Surprise II

"What's going on?" asked Kurt when they were safely seated in the car. So he _had_ noticed.

"Nothing, nothing. Are we going for a pizza or Taco Bell?"

He failed at trying to change the subject, as Kurt pretended not to even hear him. "How do you know Eli? You looked at him as if he murdered your entire family."

Blaine fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "I met him back when I was… well, when I was a dumbass senior student at McKinley." The shame painted his cheeks with such deep red it actually hurt. Blaine couldn't argue he deserved much worse pain.

"And?" asked Kurt. When Blaine didn't reply, he just sat quietly and waited, not pushing further, knowing he will have his answer sooner or later.

The minutes ticked by, and after Blaine's blush subsided, he finally spoke. "He… He was the guy… that I… I…" he took a deep breath, looking down at his hands. "I'm still sorry for it, Kurt, every single day. Every single day I wish I didn't do it. Every single day I wake up next to you and know I don't deserve it." Now he's looking into Kurt's wounded, tearing eyes. "I love you, Kurt, you know I do. I was stupid and thought it could fix things, but it only made them worse."

Kurt didn't speak. He just stared into Blaine's eyes, which were full of sorrow, and cried silently.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine whispered, grabbing Kurt's hand. He tried to pull away at first, but then gave up and gripped Blaine's hand, taking it to his lap.

"I know you're sorry," he finally whispered. "I just… I… God. This is messed up." He wiped his tears quickly, and then looked up at Blaine. "It shouldn't matter anymore. It doesn't. It's just that… it still hurts," he whimpered, broken. Blaine's heart ached for him, knowing he was the only one to blame and that he couldn't even make it better.

"I love you," he said, apologetic, not knowing what else to say.

Kurt kissed the back of his hand, wetting it with tears. "I love you too."

* * *

So, my friend demanded I continue my former "Surprise" fic... and I came up with this. Hope you like it!


	23. Morning After

Morning After

Kurt woke up happily, feeling safe and boneless. Last night was the best night of his life, and every one of his muscles hurt deliciously.

Blaine's hand was wrapped around his waist, and he snuggled back into his boyfriend's warmness. They were both still completely naked. Could it get any better?

Yes, it could, apparently, because when he pressed back against Blaine's body, he found out they both had morning wood.

Kurt heard a giggle from behind him, and knew Blaine was awake, and that his thoughts were the same. He rubbed his hips teasingly on the hot skin, and the giggle turned to a hum of pleasure. A hand wrapping over his cock made him shudder as well.

"Mmm, good morning," whispered Blaine. His hold tightened and Kurt gasped.

"G-good morning to you too," he stuttered.

"Want me to help you there?" Without waiting for a reply, he started teasing, stroking with a slow rhythm.

"Mm, yes please."

"Want me to… suck you off?" his voice lowered. Kurt choked and nodded frantically. Blaine turned him to lie on his back, releasing his erection for a second and then grabbing it again as he climbed on top of his wide-eyed boyfriend.

Smirking, he lowered his head, trailing his tongue down Kurt's chest. "Please, Blaine," called Kurt, aching.

He stared wantonly at Kurt for another moment, then quickly swallowed his entire length. Kurt bucked up, crying and gripping the sheets. "Blaine!"

Blaine was bruising his lips against the hard skin of his cock, licking the underside of it, swallowing eagerly every drop of precome. He seemed to forget about just waking up- his entire body hummed with electricity, burning with lust, as their moans collided in the warm air. Kurt cried out, his body tingling, sharply alive, feeding Blaine's heated actions even more- Blaine clenched his teeth lightly over the throbbing cock, growling.

A moment later, he was coming- having Blaine attacking him like that was beyond anything he could imagine. He swore and fell back on the pillows, panting.

Blaine licked him until he was clean, moaning at the vibrant taste, and then crawled up so kiss Kurt fully on the lips, letting him taste himself. Kurt cupped his face, deepening the kiss, refusing to let go. When the need for air took over, he arched his hips upwards again, breaking the kiss to bit at Blaine's neck. He licked at stripe of skin to Blaine's ear, making him choke, and whispered into it, "I'm going to make you scream so loud, you'll be feeling it harder than the pain in your flawless ass."

* * *

I'm sorry to say this, especially about such a smutty fic- but forgive me if it's badly written; I hadn't had the time or energy to go over it enough. Hope it was okay either way, and I'll see you tomorrow :)


	24. Dawn

Dawn

"Hey, babe?" whispered Kurt at the sleeping figure in his arms. Blaine shuffled slightly, yawning. "It's dawn."

Blaine opened his bloodshot eyes slowly. "G'morning." He stretched his head to kiss Kurt lightly. They separated after a long moment, and Blaine's settled again in his lover's lap.

"Good morning," Kurt whispered back. "You alright?"

"Tired," moaned Blaine, leaning further into Kurt and pulling the blanket to his chin. "And my entire body is freaking sore." His eyes closed.

"Well, we did sleep on the goddamned couch all night. Wanna go sleep in bed?"

"Yes," he answered, immobile. Kurt stroked his hand under the blanket, humming in a relaxing tune. "Let's get up." He tugged Blaine to something that resembled sitting, and sat himself with a sigh. He kissed Blaine's neck, and stood up too quickly, feeling dizzy for a moment, before steadying himself and pulling Blaine to stand wobbly next to him while he grabbed the blanket.

Kurt was feeling slightly dizzy again, when he turned around to face Blaine, who was practically sleeping standing up. He chuckled softly, and wrapped his hand around Blaine's waist, leading him down the hall to the bedroom. Blaine landed on the bed with a _thud_, curling to a ball, and Kurt smiled at lovingly at him before covering him with the blanket and climbing in to lie next to him. Blaine, used to the familiar weight of Kurt against him, sank into his embrace, soundly asleep. Kurt nuzzled the back of his neck, falling asleep as well.

* * *

You guys, I almost forgot uploading this! I'm such a terrible person. I was already in bed, and I literally jumped up all like "Oh my god I didn't upload my DailyDrabble!"

So. Here it is now. :)


	25. Argue

Angst, so watch out.

* * *

Argue

"I don't care!" yelled Kurt, his throat sore from screaming. He slammed the bedroom door shut loudly, then leaned against it, panting with fury. A moment later he sank down to the floor, tears beginning to stream down his face, as terrible thoughts flooded his head, as they tend to do in situations like this. What if Blaine will be torn away from him again? He won't be able to make it through this time. How could he stand it all over again? His arms wrapped around his own limp body, shaking violently with silent sobs.

Kurt's heart ached for the thought of being alone again, crying himself to sleep alone, waking up alone, day after day…

This couldn't keep going, he decided. This had to be fixed.

But how? It seemed that they both were broken beyond repair, too far away to be pulled back to one another.

They were no longer who they used to be, no. They were older now, both physically and mentally. They weren't as blindly in love as teens often were, and they'd argue. A lot. And now, Kurt knew this had to end. Grabbing the doorknob for support, he rose to his feet, trembling still, one hand left around his torso, as if trying to keep himself from falling to pieces.

He opened the door quietly, creeping through the hallway, walking slowly to the living room, where he found Blaine sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. Kurt was shocked to hear him whimper, his entire body shivering with tears. Blaine's usually perfectly gelled hair was a mess, his hands gripping it so tight he must've plucked out some of it. Looking closer, Kurt could see his face glisten with tears, red from crying.

Now, Kurt ran towards Blaine, unable to stand seeing him cry like that. His arms grasped and lifted Blaine's limp body from the couch, clashing them together, as if making sure they'll never be able to break apart. Blaine startled, looking up with watery eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt, please-" he choked, hoarse, and burst into tears again. Kurt gripped his face, staring deeply into his eyes.

"No," he said. "I'm sorry. This has to stop, Blaine. I can't take it anymore."

Blaine's eyes widened with fear. "Are… are you breaking up with me?"

"No!" called Kurt, scaring them both a little. "No," his voice softened. "I am letting you know that I'm not giving up on you. I'm in love with you, Blaine. I don't want to see us fall apart. And I'm going to keep on fighting for us."

* * *

Ugh, the ending seems stupid. I don't know.


	26. Heat

Heat

"Oh my god, Blaine," whined Kurt. "Why on earth is it so hot in here?"

Blaine appeared in the kitchen, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead. "No idea. I just got home, too."

Kurt swore, not too quietly. "I'm freaking melting here. How hot is it outside?"

"Almost a hundred degrees."

Kurt swore again. "Why isn't the air conditioning working?"

Blaine sighed silently. Kurt started getting cranky at eighty degrees, then grew more and more frustrated as the temperature went up. "I don't know, love. Why don't you get yourself some Ben and Jerry's while I try to figure it out?"

"Okay," muttered Kurt, defeated. He couldn't blame no one for the _weather_.

* * *

For all the sweet reviewers- I love you so, so much and I wish I could just give you all a big big hug. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, every little review really means the world to me.


	27. The Big Apple

The Big Apple

"I- I don't want to leave," sobbed Kurt into Blaine's shirt, which was already soaked with tears.

Blaine held him tighter, whispering into his hair, "I don't want you to leave either."

All of a sudden, Kurt lifted his head, staring into Blaine's eyes deeply, blinking away his tears. "Make love to me, Blaine," he said in a heated, desperate whisper. "We have an hour, and then I won't see you again in months. Don't waste the precious time we have left."

Blaine was speechless from the quick change Kurt's mood took, unable to recover from the unbelievably sexy determination in his voice. He kissed him fiercely, bruising their lips as their bodies tangled together.

"Make me remember it till I come back," Kurt managed to choke out between moans and groans and kisses. "Make me remember **you**," he growled before attacking again.

"I love you!" cried Blaine when he was pinned to the bed under a hungry creature that was once a cub and will soon become a proud lion.

"I love you too, my Blaine."

* * *

Do you guys like Kurt calling him "my Blaine"? I think its kinda cute. Oh, and Kurt's leaving for NY, so I figured neither would want to let go and all that.

By the way, I've just spoken to someone that might want to Beta this series, so I'll let ya'll know how it goes :D


	28. Tender

Smutty one, so beware ;)

* * *

Tender

Blaine's hands were held tightly over his head with Kurt's determined ones. He was pinned completely to the bed, unable to move from under Kurt's lustful hold. Sweet words were whispered into the air, a few 'I love you's and 'you feel so good's. Their fingers intertwined when Kurt's cock was moving slowly yet powerfully inside Blaine, making him moan and growl, the sounds coming from deep inside his chest.

"Faster, oh god, please," whined Blaine, trying- and failing- to thrust as hard as possible against Kurt. He arched up, close enough to feel the heat spilling from Kurt's body, smell the odor that belonged to him only, nuzzling his neck, panting longingly.

"No," said Kurt calmly. Then, he leaned down to kiss his beloved deeply, skin sliding on skin, warm and gentle and tingling.

Kurt's long thrusts finally hit that sweet spot of Blaine's, and he gasped into Kurt's mouth, that only kissed him harder then, sucking onto his tongue in such a way that made him wish that sinful mouth would be somewhere else...

The too-long time it took Kurt to get back to rubbing against Blaine's prostate had him whimpering, biting his tongue and nibbling harshly on his lower lip. A curse Blaine never thought he'd use found it's way out of his mouth, and Kurt's body responded immediately, crushing hard into Blaine, purring like a satisfied cat.

Kurt felt the pressure, the heat getting closer- and stopped bothering to pull away, just rubbing over and over again on the sensitive nub deep inside of Blaine. The voices he was making were nothing like coherent speech, and he was wrapping his legs around Kurt's waist, but the boy, stubborn, smirked as he kept the slow, torturing pace. They were tangled so tight they hardly count as to separate bodies. Every shiver, every sigh of _pleasure_ rumbled through both of them, together.

Their shared orgasm, moments later, was deep and sensual, leaving them shuddering one against the other, weak and limp on the damp sheets.

"I love you," a whisper was all that disturbed the comfortable silence.

"I love you too."

* * *

I must admit this was inspired by both a fanfiction I once read (can't find the link at the moment, sorry!) and a... post on tumblr. Something about Kurt's plie.


	29. Kurt's New Mom

Kurt's New Mom

"Oh honey, you look beautiful!" called Kurt over Blaine's head- to which he was still adding finishing touches. Blaine glanced towards Mary and his mouth dropped open. The white dress against the tan skin was simple, yet ho-so gorgeous. Her dark hair was held in an elegant up-do, and a few white rose petals were entwined in it.

"Wow, Mary, you're lovely!" muttered Blaine, dazed.

"Thanks," she blushed. "I really owe it to you, Kurt. Do you think Burt's gonna like it?"

"Sweetheart, he's going to **drool**," smiled Kurt. Then, he grabbed the hairspray, attention back to Blaine- or rather- Blaine's hair. "Close your eyes!" he warned. Blaine obeyed, and he sprayed lightly a couple to times. "Great, now you're both done," he sounded satisfied. "Mary, dear, go grab your bouquet- one of the bridesmaids should have it. We'll get things going in about ten minutes, so make sure you find it by then and go wait behind the doors to the aisle." She nodded, and went on her way, murmuring calming words to herself. "Now," he said towards Blaine, "You, mister, need to help me find my tie! Where could it-" Blaine presented him with the tie, and he finally breathed. "Thank you." His quick fingers tied it perfectly, without even looking in the mirror. "Oh my god, I'm so nervous! Dad's suit doesn't even match the bridesmaids and the napkins are pink and not purple and the food truck is late and-"

"Hey," Blaine pulled his anxious beloved to sit on his knees. "Everything is perfect. Chill." Kurt looked at him doubtfully.

"I promise. Geez, to thing you might actually be worse on _our_ wedding."

* * *

Sort of an AU where Burt doesn't marry Carole- just 'cause I wanted to write a different wedding (and Blaine to be a part of it).

By the way, I'm so sorry about yesterday's fic, you guys, I have no idea why the fuck I uploaded that, it was so crappy I feel like dying of shame. I've edited it and uploaded a (hopefully) slightly better version.


	30. Made Of Stone

Made Of Stone

Their screams went on and on, but Blaine couldn't hear them. He wouldn't.

He stood in front of them, frozen- a living stone, unresponsive, no matter how loud they got, even when they gripped his body, shaking him mercilessly.

He could've fought, but he didn't. He might've even won that fight, even though they were two and he was alone, he just couldn't bring himself to raise a finger. They were his parents, after all. No matter they never thought of him as their son.

Instead, he just stood there, letting them throw his body from side to side, as if he was already lifeless.

He didn't notice the sharp pain in his cheek, but realized he'd been hit when the vibrant, metallic flavor of blood flooded his mouth.

Not even the fierce ache brought his back to consciousness- his only thought was _let it end_.

It did end eventually. His father shoved him into his room, cursing at him and locking the door as he left his son, _his son_, to bleed on the floor.

Blaine lay on the floor for a while, staring at the ceiling that seemed to slowly turn darker around the edges, spinning with a weird slow-motion. He didn't know how long passed when he heard a distant howl of an ambulance siren, and a voice calling _Let me see him! Let me see him! Where is he?!_

The voice was pretty, angelic, but panicked- terrified. Whose voice was it? Blaine tried to look, to see who owned the piercing screams, but couldn't find his eyes to open them- when had he closed them, anyway?

_Blaine?! Blaine?! Why isn't he answering?! Oh god, do something! Help him!_

I hear you, he wanted to say, but his lips seemed to slip away from him.

_Blaine, Blaine!_ Cried the voice, and Blaine suddenly felt a tug under his arms and knees, lifting him and carrying him far, far away...

Then came a slight sting inside his elbow, and he could feel a warm slumber crawling over him. He smiled as the pain slipped away, welcoming the sleep, and just a second before the world blacked out completely, he heard the distant, beautifully smooth voice- _you'll be alright._

* * *

Inspired, again, by an Evanescence song (with the same title). In case you wondered, I don't think Blaine would die- he'd probably just wake up in the hospital. Also, the one who called the ambulance was Blaine's mom, since I believe her mother-instincts would take over. And the angelic voice belongs to- shocker- Kurt.


	31. First Time of a Different Sort

First Time of a Different Sort

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up!"

Kurt jerked awake, his daughter's hand shaking his shoulder. "Liz, shh," he muttered. "What's wrong?"

Her little voice was terrified. It was no longer the young, high pitched cry she used to have, but as she grew older, her fears did, too. "I'm bleeding, Daddy!"

He rubbed his eyes, sitting up, careful not to disturb Blaine, who was still fast asleep, and stroked her hair, calming. "Where are you hurt?"

Liz seemed to shy away from his touch. "Well… I woke up and I had to pee, and I went to the bathroom and I just had blood instead of-" she blushed so hard she couldn't finish the sentence.

Kurt's cheeks turned lightly redder, too. "It's alright, dear. You got your period. You know what that means?" She shook her head. "Well-" he was not the right person for her be having this conversation with, and he knew it, "-we can talk to Carole about it in the morning, okay? For now," he dragged himself off the bed, standing up and leading her to the bathroom turning on the lights, "I'll get you what you need." He peeked into a cupboard, where he kept those pads for about a year, even though Blaine told him it was too early- but here they were. Their little girl was not so little anymore. Good thing he always liked to be prepared.

"Daddy," she said quietly when he turned back to her. "Am I going to bleed to death?"

He laughed softly, hugging her lightly. "No, sweetheart. You're alright. You see," he couldn't believe he was having this conversation, and way too soon- "every little girl, when she becomes a woman, have her period. You take these pads," he handed them to her, and she looked at then curiously, "and you do what it says on the package. Carole will explain more tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded, but then looked up to him again. "Do you and Papa have you period too?"

Kurt couldn't help a chuckle. "No, dear. Only women have periods. And you, my little girl, are a woman now."

She hugged him, cuddling in his chest. "Okay."

Over her head, when she couldn't see, a tear escaped his eye. Trying to be prepared was one thing, actually seeing it happening was another.

But even his little girl had to grow up, had she?

* * *

Well, I had my period (TMI!) and I thought of how, when Kurt and Blaine will have a girl, they'll have an extra hard and awkward time when she'll have her period- since they are two men. I think Kurt handled it okay, though.  
This drabble was supposed to be kinda funny, but it ended up too... deep, I guess. Oh well.


	32. Worry

Worry

"Why is he staring at you?" whispered Kurt in the middle of their conversation. "Don't look!"

"If I'm not looking, how am I supposed to know?" sighed Blaine, his eyes buried in the menu, even though he's been to Breadstix a thousand times and knew the menu by heart.

"He's looking _right at you_, for crying out loud. If in five seconds he's not looking away, I'm going to yell at him in front of everyone."

Blaine shook his head, chuckling at the threat. "What does he look like?"

"Like a creep."

"Come on, I might know him," said Blaine, trying to conceal his smile.

"Dirty blond hair, weird nose, strange mouth…"

"Is it Sam?" giggled Blaine.

"No, Sam's nose looks fine. And this dude's hair's both shorter and darker."

Blaine's smile disappeared. Was the guy Eli? What would he do if it _was_ him? Kurt would be so upset.

He had to look- just a quick glance back told him that the man who was staring directly into his eyes fiercely was Hunter, in his tidy Warbler suit.

Blaine turned back, not knowing whether to sigh in relief or be even more concerned. He decided on relief.

Kurt, noticing the change in Blaine expression, asked, "You know him?"

"Hunter," muttered Blaine as if his name was a curse word. "The Warbler's new leader. Wants me back at Dalton."

"Uh-oh. He's coming here. Want me to scare him off?"

Blaine smiled softly at Kurt's possessiveness. "It's okay."

Hunter arrived at their table a second after Kurt's hand gripped Blaine. "Hello, Blaine. What brings you here today?"

None of them missed the way he ignored Kurt's presence, nor how he used Blaine's first name. His eyes made it clear he indented on figuring out who Kurt was and using it against Blaine.

"Well, _Hunter_, I was actually enjoying a date with my boyfriend," he answered, composed, his tone stiff and cold as ice. "What do you want?"

"Oh, no, I can tell I'm interrupting," he said with a silken voice and a glance towards their linked hands on the table. "I'll just… see you around." He nodded his head as a goodbye at Blaine's furious eyes, and- ignoring Kurt again- walked away.

"He's just trying to piss you off," hissed Blaine thought his still clenched teeth.

"Well, he's doing a great job at that."

His featured softened, and he squeezed Kurt's hand. "Do you want to go home or stay and eat here?"

"Oh hell no. I'm not letting him ruin out date. We're going to have dinner, and then we're watching _Les Mis _like you promised, and we're going to enjoy every second of our evening." Kurt smiled then, and looked back at the menu. "I think I'm up for mushroom ravioli. Wanna share? It's was too huge for me."

Blaine shook his head, chuckling. "Alright. But I'm paying."

"Mmm, sneaky." That earned a smirk from Blaine, and Kurt grew warmer on the inside.

He had no intention of actually _watching_ the movie tonight, after all. He had already seen it anyways.

* * *

Sorry for this being so late, guys! I wasn't home for the entire day :/ I'm heading to bed, I'm dead tired.

Tomorrow will be a prompt from one of you- a sequel to 'Made of Stone' :)


	33. Waking Up

Waking Up

Blaine woke up to a strong, bright light, and shut his eyes as soon as he opened them. Who the hell turned on the lights when he slept?

Wait. They didn't even have such bright lights at his bedroom for this exact reason. Where was he? He tried to think where he could have fallen asleep, but trying to remember what happened last night hurt his mind, as if the memories were a physical pressure. Where was he?

He opened his eyes carefully, unwillingly, noticing his right eye was a little swollen and harder to open. Before his vision could get clear enough for him to recognize his surroundings, a desperate pair of lips crushed against his own.

The high pitched sigh of relief and the familiar way the mouth of his attacker pressed on his gave out his identity.

"Thank god you're okay," whispered Kurt between the light kisses he was now planting on Blaine's face and neck.

"Kurt," he moaned. "Oh god, I'm so sore. What happened to me?"

Kurt didn't reply. Blaine wasn't sure, as Kurt's face was hidden in his neck, but he thought Kurt might be sobbing. Then, the memories came back in a rush of fierce pain. Blood and yells and wails of a siren filled his mind, so powerful he was paralyzed.

"Dad hit me, didn't he?" he said quietly. Kurt lifted his head and nodded, biting his lip, tearing.

"It was so bad, Blaine. You're wracked. Black eye, cracked ribs, concussion, cuts all over..." he went silent. "I thought you were going to die. I swear to god, I could see your soul wanting to leave your body behind and fly up to heaven. Wanting it all to end. To run away."

Blaine did think of dying that night. Now he saw how cruel and selfish it was- how could he wish to leave Kurt alone?

"I'm sorry."

"Jesus, you are not apologizing to me right now! Your dad is the one to apologize. He will have a trial. On Tuesday, I think. He's not getting out of this, Blaine. He'll pay for hurting you," his voice turned furious.

"I don't want to get back at him. He's my dad."

"He almost killed you! If it weren't for your mom that called me and the ambulance..." he shuddered.

"I know. Still. I just… can't," he whispered, torn. How would he stand knowing his dad is in jail? Even doing community service. Pain shot through him once again, emphasizing the ache in his bones, the sting in his cuts.

"Oh, babe," Kurt stroked his cheek. "Don't cry. You're going to be okay, everything will be fine…" When Kurt mentioned it, he noticed he was, in fact, crying silently. The realization only made the tears flow faster.

"I wish I could believe it will."

* * *

For Sofia Michelle who asked me to continue my Made Of Stone drabble :) Hope it's good! I know Cooper's not in this one, either, but I just can't see him around in such situation. Maybe he didn't care, maybe he was just away from home and didn't even know what happened.  
Also, I'm planning something sweet for V-day, so stay tuned!


	34. Of Mice and Men

Of Mice and Men

"Oh my- oh my god, Blaine! Blaine, help me!" screamed Kurt, terrified to his core.

Blaine ran into the bedroom to find Kurt standing wobbly on the bed. "What is it?"

"A rat," Kurt said with a voice that held deep disgust and fear. "It's the size of a fucking dog, I swear," he shuddered, to Blaine's amusement. "It ran behind the trashcan."

Blaine chuckled, and Kurt stared at him with intense disapproval. "Alright, alright. I'll save you. " Blaine didn't enjoy meeting tiny animals of sorts either- even thought he have owned a snake once- but he was more than able to shoo away the occasional spider or mouse.

He walked carefully towards the trashcan on the opposite side of the room, but the rat, which could not have been bigger than three inches long, sensed him coming and shot from his previous hiding place to underneath the bed.

"Get it away from me! Blaiiiine get it away!" wailed Kurt.

Blaine giggled again. "I'm going to get the broom, okay? Try not to get yourself a stroke by then."

Kurt sank into the mattress, hugging his knees and looking around anxiously.

Blaine, thought still amused at the situation, felt Kurt's terror, and went quickly to find the broom. In record time, after fishing for it briefly behind the cabinet, he was back. Kurt sighed with relief.

"Is it still under the bed?" he asked. Kurt nodded. He took a breath, made sure the door was open wide, and pushed the broom under the bed, wiggling it to make sure the rat noticed it.

And a mere second late, a little ball of fur was running quickly towards the door, making Kurt yelp. Blaine, focused on his mission, grabbed the broom firmly and went after it- shooing it off all the way to the entrance door he opened just in time.

"It's out!" he called, putting the broom back in its place.

Kurt came into the room, still looking at the floor warily. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am," Blaine hugged him, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Fine. Can we have dinner now?"

* * *

I asked my RL friend for a prompt word since I had no idea, and she said "mouse". And I came up with the hilarious idea of Kurt being utterly terrified of a little mouse and Blaine having to shoo it away. It's also partly inspired by a YouTube video I watched of Kaelyn&Lucy ( user/kaelynandlucy). And by my passionate hate for everything that is too small to eat me but looks like it would (not necessarily rats, but spiders, most definitely).


	35. Paradise

Paradise

"_So lying underneath those stormy skies..._" sang Kurt, hugging Blaine as the lay on the blanket.

"It's actually not really stormy, you know. It's fairly hot," said Blaine.

"Oh please. Like you don't sing Christmas songs all year round," complained Kurt, then went back to humming the song.

"True." He turned to the food basket, grabbing a diet coke. Taking off his sunglasses so he could rest his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, he smiled, squinting at the midday sun.

"What are you smiling at, mister?" asked Kurt, eyes closed.

"At my beautiful boyfriend."

"Shut up and come back to cuddle with me."

* * *

Inspired by the Coldplay song with the same title, as you might've guessed.

RL update: I got myself a date this weekend and I'm freaking out, so forgive me if my next few drabbles will contain an overload of fluff.


	36. Settle

Settle

He will not settle for anything tonight, Kurt thought as he pushed Blaine backwards, slamming his lower back against the desk. He ripped off his underwear, eyeing giddily his growing erection.

"You're mine tonight," his voice is muffled against the heated skin. Blaine cried out, bucking up into his mouth when he swallowed him completely.

"Kurt- oh, oh god, Kurt!" wailed Blaine as Kurt's lips sucked around him deliciously.

They've done body-shots earlier that evening, and Kurt just couldn't resist tasting _more_. The flavor of alcohol on Blaine's already intoxicating skin did things to his body. Very, very good things.

Kurt stopped suddenly, rubbing against Blaine's skin as he rose to meet his lips. They've kissed a thousand times, yet every kiss took Blaine's breath away. He moaned deeply, thrusting his hips against Kurt's.

"Fuck me fuck me _fuck me_-" Blaine's voice was desperate, wanting, muffled in Kurt's lips.

"Turn around," Kurt hissed back, licking the beck of his neck when he did. "Where's the-?" Blaine pushed the bottle into his hand, trying to rub on the desk, looking desperately for more friction. Before he could move, Kurt's skilled fingers were stretching him painfully, and he squirmed and pushed back against them.

"Ready," he choked out seconds later. "Please, please…"

Kurt's reaction was a growl, coming from deep inside his chest. He took his fingers out and held Blaine in place as he began to fuck into him slowly, shivering at the loud moans and gasps he received.

Kurt was unconsciously babbling, whispering _I love you _and _you're mine_ over and over again as he picked up his pace, thrusting deeper, stronger. He found Blaine's prostate then, and Blaine screamed so loudly the neighbors probably called the police, but neither of them could care less; Kurt's hand found Blaine's dick and he started stroking roughly, in sync with the forceful thrusts.

"K-Kurt," stuttered Blaine. "I- I think I'm going to-" his sentence was cut off by his own cry of pleasure and pain and love, which he stopped only to pant harshly.

Kurt, who was still thrusting with the last few drops of energy, finally came with a heated whisper of Blaine's name, trying to hold both of them up.

"We made a total mess," giggled Kurt as he came back to his senses, and noticed the ripped papers and the overall misplaced things around them.

"Mmm, don't really care," sighed Blaine happily, enjoying his afterglow.

* * *

Alright guys, I'm knackered. Heading to bed after a long day is always satisfying. Good night/evening/morning, wherever you are.

And a useful tip for all of you writers: do not try to write smut when you're tired like… well, like a tired person who had an overly-busy day. No comparison for that, really.


	37. Tattoos and Bowties

AU: Skank!Kurt and nerd!Blaine. Smut.

It had to be done.

* * *

Tattoos and Bowties

"Oh, my god, Blaine, I didn't know this was hiding underneath your hideous nerdy clothes," panted Kurt.

"Shut up, Hummel," groaned Blaine. He, too, never thought their date would end up this way, in Kurt's bedroom, with his bowtie thrown, wrinkled, on the other side of the room, and his tongue on one of Kurt's tattoos. One of the tattoos that probably really hurt and were really embarrassing to make. Thinking that, he sank even lower, taking Kurt's erection into his mouth.

"Surname. Should I be insulted because I thought we were more deeply involved than that? Oh, oh! Blaine! Damn! OH!"

Blaine smirked, sucking deeper, then going back up for air, licking harshly the vain on the underside of Kurt's throbbing dick. He loved knowing that the tough guy who had way too many tattoos, piercings and pink dye in his hair melted in his arms. Since that first day, when the entire football team hit him, and Kurt was the one to fight them off- he fell for him, for that Skank.

"Blaine, Blaine! I'm coming!" he bawled, a second before the rich, warn liquid hit Blaine's tongue. Blaine swallowed each drop, humming deeply, satisfied.

When Kurt came down from his high, he opened his eyes to a very, very smug boy with very, very messy hair. He moaned again. "Shut it, Anderson."

"Mmm, you love me," smiled Blaine, coming closer to kiss Kurt.

"I do."

* * *

What is it with me; I end up every day this week just feeling drained.

Ugh.

Tomorrow's drabble won't be smut, but it will be very fluff-y.


	38. Cookies

Cookies

Kurt woke up to the warn scent of baking with the sound of rain in the background and sighed happily.

A second later, he shot up from the bed, terrified- Rachel couldn't cook. She knew that well enough to almost never bother trying. Except for now. What was she doing?

Running to the kitchen to make sure the apartment wasn't on fire, he found a different, shorter figure standing in front of the over, its back facing Kurt.

"Blaine?" Was Kurt dreaming? What on earth was Blaine doing in New York?

Blaine turned around, and Kurt saw a stain of flour on the apron he was wearing. The entire kitchen was a mess- bowls and measuring spoons, dirty with different kinds of cooking ingredients, and an egg was broken on the floor. Noticing him, Blaine's face lit up in a bright smile. "Good morning," he said softly.

"G… Good morning," answered Kurt, confused. The scent turned out to be coming from the cookies lying in the oven. "What are you doing here?" he asked, only to realize how rude he sounded. Trying to make up for his inappropriate welcome, he walked quickly to hug Blaine, whispering, "Not that I'm complaining. Smells really good, by the way."

Blaine nuzzled his neck, kissing lightly, the touch sending a shiver down Kurt's spine. "Thank you. And I'm here to keep my promise."

"Hmm?" Kurt, inhaling the smell of both Blaine's skin and the incredible cookies, couldn't remember any promises whatsoever.

"To bake you cookies at least twice a year, silly," giggled Blaine. "And since it's your birthday, I thought, well, what could have been more appropriate?"

It _was_ his birthday. Not that he thought this date would be too spectacular this year, being at school and away from home. But with Blaine here… He smiled. His birthday was going to be amazing.

* * *

Thanks for my lovely RL friend who agreed to Beta this :)

Ohh by the way- I'm officially famous! I got my first hate mail! Yay!

(And thank you from the bottom of my heart for the real reviewers, I love you so much)

Another RL update- tomorrow's my date! Ahh I'm so nervous.


	39. Pizza

Pizza

As soon as Kurt walked through the door, the scent of baking and earthy spices hit him. Hanging his coat and putting down his bag, he walked into the kitchen, smiling immediately.

Elizabeth and Freddie beamed at him, both covered in flour from head to toe, and their other father smiling apologetically from behind them.

"Hi Daddy!" called Elizabeth.

"Look, Daddy, we're helping Papa make dinner!" Freddie was thrilled.

"Well, you seem to do great," smiled Kurt, kissing each of their heads and turning to peck his husband.

"Hey, Liz, why don't you go get clean and take you little brother with you?" offered Blaine, to the children's dismay. "The pizza will take a while to bake." They sighed, and a second later raced up the stairs to the bathroom, laughing.

Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt as he laid his head on his chest. "How did they get covered in flour, if may I ask?"

"Freddie thought it would be hilarious to put flour in Liz's hair. Liz didn't think so."

Kurt laughed softly. "Well, as long as they enjoyed themselves. And as long as they don't get that flour on my couch."

* * *

RL: My date was so adorable. Happiness.


	40. Nursing Your Wounds

Nursing Your Wounds

"Ouch, Blaine."

Blaine was finishing with the bandage on Kurt's forearm, and moved on to the bruise on his eye, applying to it cream that left a cooling sensation on Kurt's skin. Then, he put a band aid on the already cleaned cut on Kurt's chin, sealing it with a kiss.

"Feeling better?" whispered Blaine.

"Mm-hmm. Much better," murmured Kurt, closing his eyes.

"No you're not," scolded Blaine. "You're wracked. I wish I could hit those assholes back."

Kurt opened his eyes abruptly, alarmed. "Hell no. You're not going anywhere near the douches."

"I'm boxing and I'm more fit than you are-"

"I don't care!" Kurt's voice rose, panicked. "They'll eat you alive."

"This isn't over, Kurt. I'm not letting anyone hurt you again. I failed this time, but never again."

Kurt suppressed a sigh. Of course Blaine wouldn't let it go. He'll just have to find a way to distract Blaine next time.

Next time… his bones ached at the thought, the bruises on his skin pulsing. He grimaced, groaning and closing his eyes again.

"Babe?" said Blaine, worried. "Are you in pain?"

Kurt nodded.

"Do you want another pill?"

He wanted to refuse, but the twinge of pain in his ribs made him change his mind.

"Yes, please."

Blaine kissed Kurt's swollen lips lightly, sighing. The same thought went through both of their minds at the same time- _What might happen next time?_

* * *

Just wanted to say, for all of you out there- you'll be surprised to see who loves you and accepts you the most. They're usually right below your nose. And remember, like Darren once said, that_ baby, you're not alone._

If you're reading this, I love you.


	41. Kiss and Tell

Kiss and Tell

"You guys!" Both Kurt and Blaine jumped at this, their hearts racing. "Ugh," groaned Finn as they quickly untangled, embarrassed. "I know we're bros and all, but seriously, dudes, ew. Can't you just go do it upstairs?"

_Like you ever go upstairs with Rachel, _thought Kurt angrily, but despite his irritation, he still blushed tomato red. Blaine just smiled at Finn, muttering, "sorry, man", and pulled Kurt from the couch, trotting upstairs and into Kurt's room- locking the door behind them.

They locked lips again, Blaine pinning Kurt bodily to the door, and soon forgot all about Finn.

* * *

Yeah… I wasn't in a very Finn-liking mood.


	42. Texting

Texting

**Incoming message from: Kurt**

Man, could the guy make World War I any less interesting?

**Outgoing message to: Kurt**

Probably not. Hey, what are we doing for our anniversary next week?

**Incoming message from: Kurt**

Like I'd tell you. It's a _surprise_.

**Outgoing message to: Kurt**

Just a hint?

**Incoming message from: Kurt**

Bring another set of underwear with you. That's all I'm giving away.

**Outgoing message to: Kurt**

Is the classroom suddenly hotter or is it just me?

**Incoming message from: Kurt**

You. You're always hot.

**Incoming message from: Kurt**

I'm sorry, no idea where that came from.

**Incoming message from: Kurt**

Blaine, stop giggling this second! Everyone's looking and Mr. Warner's about to notice!

**Incoming message from: Kurt**

Told you.

I just thought it'd be nice to write one of their text message conversations during class… because who doesn't have those from time to time?


	43. Sealing Your Wounds

A sequel for "Nursing Your Wounds"- enjoy!

* * *

Sealing Your Wounds

Kurt woke up in Blaine's arms, his body sore and spent. His arm was hurting again and the cut on his chin itched. Blinking a few times, he realized how swollen was his eye.

"Fuck," was all he muttered.

"Good morning to you too," he heard a sleepy voice behind him.

Unable to turn around, Kurt whispered, "Oh, sorry love, did I wake you?"

"Mm? No, no, I was awake for a while. How are you feeling?"

"Gross," sighed Kurt. "I think I'm going to take a shower." Sliding from the bed slowly, he steadied himself for a moment and suddenly froze. "Wait… How did my dad even let you sleep here?"

Blaine laughed softly, rubbing his eyes. "Took you some time. He saw you weren't doing well, I suppose. And he probably didn't think we'd fool around with you like this."

"Mm, true. Well, I'll be in the shower; you can get yourself some breakfast."

Blaine lingered in bed for a moment after Kurt disappeared into the bathroom. He didn't sleep well that night- he was too worried for sleep. The same troubles concerned him now, too.

He was almost too distracted in his anxious thoughts to hear Kurt calling, "Hey babe? Can you come here for a second?" in such a voice that Blaine could actually _hear_ him blushing.

Rolling out of bed and entering the bathroom, he found Kurt with his hand half-pulled out of the sleeve of his shirt. "I'm kinda stuck," grimaced Kurt. "And I can barely even move my hand."

Blaine rushed to help- pulling off Kurt's shirt gently, avoiding his wounds. Kurt's blush looked like it was so strong it hurt.

"Do you need any more help?" asked Blaine softly.

Kurt nodded, feeling weak and useless. "Can you… like… well…" if it was possible, Kurt blushed harder. "Help me take a shower? I just feel like I'm going to fall off my feet."

Blaine stroked his cheek. "Of course, love," he whispered.

It ended up being much more complicated than Blaine expected of Kurt. Once they've gone through the stage of mutual awkwardness- even though they have already seen each other naked- and stepped in the shower, Kurt leaning on Blaine heavily, the water wouldn't get warm. They stood, shivering a little, until the water reached a hot enough temperature, but even then, Blaine found another great difficulty in trying not to wet the many bandages and band-aids on Kurt's body. Moreover, the soap was discovered as stinging very strongly if it accidentally oozed into a cut.

Once the unsuccessful shower ended, and they were standing in the steamy bathroom, Blaine noticed a tear on Kurt's cheek.

"Kurt?" he whispered, wiping the tear away. "What's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head. "Look at me," he said, disgusted. "A few punches and I can't even take a shower on my own. They were right; I am pathetic."

Blaine instantly wrapped him in a hug. "You listen to me, Kurt. You are not pathetic. They are. You are wonderful. It's okay to need a little help after what they did to you. And I'm here, okay? I'm here for you."

Kurt nodded, sinking into Blaine's protective arms.

"Thank you."

* * *

This came from another prompt Sofia Michelle left me :) I think this just might turn into little series of few drabbles that will have continuity.

RL (in case someone actually cares): Parents. The only ones who can actually tell you very angrily how much they love you.


	44. Healing Your Wounds

A sequel for yesterday's drabble- enjoy!

* * *

Healing Your Wounds

It has been a week since the last time Kurt went to school.

Rachel and Mercedes brought him homework and Blaine almost never left his side, but at night, alone in his bed, his constant nightmares kept him up until dawn.

His cuts and bruises healed slowly, but after yet another sleepless night, on a rainy Sunday morning, Blaine looked at his dark under-eye circles judgmentally and said, "You're not sleeping enough, Kurt. You've got to sleep to help your body heal itself."

Kurt looked at his hands silently, tears pooling in his eyes before he blinked them away, his lips pursed into a thin line. A gentle finger on his chin- carefully avoiding the band aid there- made him look up.

"Kurt, I know it hurts, but you're not letting me help. Do you want me to ask your dad to stay here the night with you?"

Thankful, Kurt nodded, gripping Blaine's hand. "Please don't leave me."

"Of course. Never. After school tomorrow-" he began, but Kurt stopped him.

"No. I'm going to school with you. I can't stay at home like this anymore, I'm choking here."

Blaine smile sadly. "If you want to."

And so it was set- Blaine received special permission of staying, if they promised to keep the door open for the entire night, and when the morning came, it came a little warmer and brighter.

Kurt slept better that night- having Blaine holding him scared every nightmare away- and when the time to wake up came, he didn't complain, just slowly began his morning routine of showering, dressing and eating. Blaine accompanied him quietly, supporting when help was needed.

Soon, they were sitting in the car in the student parking lot of McKinley high school.

"I'm scared," Kurt whispered, looking out the window.

"I'm here," was all Blaine said. It was all he had to.

Opening the passenger door gentlemanly, Blaine offered him a hand. He took it willingly, rising to his feet and catching Blaine's lips for a light kiss.

"Ohhh," they heard a mean voice a few yards away. "The faggot's back."

Blaine turned around quickly, putting himself protectively in front of Kurt, between him and a suddenly very close football player.

"Leave us alone," said Kurt in a not-very-convincing voice.

"Or what?" mocked the guy, coming closer, fisting his hands.

"Or I'm going to beat your sissy ass up," called a familiar voice, coming from behind the football team player. The tall, hefty figure came closer quickly.

"Karofsky? What the hell?"

"You heard me, son of a bitch. Get away from them," threatened David.

This threat seemed to be more effective, and the guy fled. Karofsky turned to Blaine, fist-bumping him.  
"Thanks, man," said Blaine sincerely.

"No problem. He's just a douche, but you saw how he flew. The guy can't handle a real fight." He laid a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Y-yes," stuttered Kurt. "Thank you."

"Listen, I know you didn't really forgive me… But I am sorry, and I will prove it to you. The least I can do is make sure no one hurts you anymore."

Kurt thought it sounded very much like he and Blaine had some sort of an agreement, but didn't say anything. "Thank you again, then."

David patted his shoulder, nodded towards Blaine, and left. When they were alone again, Blaine sighed.

"That was way too close for me. Thank god David was around." First name basis? Wondered Kurt. Yes, something was up. "Anyways. Are you ready for the day?"

"Not at all. Let's go."

* * *

My lovely friend helped me a lot with this one :) I think it's going to be the last drabble for this mini-series ("Your Wounds") of continuous drabbles, I really don't have anywhere else to take it.

Beta-ed very briefly because I must go to bed- I apologize for any mistakes or if it simply sucks.

Tomorrow's V-day drabble will contain fluff; lots of it. Beware.


	45. Keep You Forever

Keep You Forever

After the echo of their screams has faded, Blaine was cuddling Kurt, wrapping him safely into his embrace, kissing his hair softly, and inhaling his sweet scent. They enjoyed their warm afterglow for a while, completely relaxed, snuggled close.

When Blaine thought of why he'd brought Kurt here, his heart started pounding loudly again. Kurt, whose ear was smashed on Blaine's chest, noticed the change in his lover's mode. "What's wrong?" he stroked the tensed muscles gently.

"N-nothing. I just…" _Come on_, he yelled at himself mentally. _You're ready for this. Do it. _"I need to… ask you something."

Why won't his heart _shut up_?!

"And what might that be?" smiled Kurt, not looking up at him, just snuggling closer.

"I… I… You know I love you, right?" _Gosh, this sounds wrong!_ He tried again. "I love you more than anything in this world, Kurt, and I will be damned if I cannot keep you forever." He sat up, pulling Kurt with him, kissing him hard as he reached for something on the bed-side table.

He forced himself to pull away from the kiss- plenty of time for that later- and shoved the box into Kurt's hand.

"Blaine?" Kurt looked at him as if he never saw him before. Then he glanced at the little box, and Blaine found himself sprawled on the bed, with a very hungry Kurt kissing him senseless, sucking and nibbling on his lower lip.

"Is… that… a yes?" panted Blaine when Kurt released him for air.

"What do you think?" muttered Kurt before kissing him again. "God, I love you…"

"Love you, too. Take a look at it, tell me if you like it," said Blaine enthusiastically, smiling so big It seemed like it hurt.

Kurt smiled back, and opened the satin covered box- _satin covered_?! It must've been actually expensive- his fingers shaking a bit.

When the light hits the little circle of diamonds, Kurt's vision turned blurry with tears. Blinking them away and taking a shudder breath, he murmured, "It's beautiful."

"Well, it had to match you."

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day- or a happy Thursday- for you all!

And a happy Glee (KlaineMakeoutAndSex) day!

For a non-Klaine drabble I wrote for my girlfriend this Valentine's, go here:

post/43077740268/i-wrote-this-for-my-girlfriend-as-her-valentines-gift


	46. You're the One That I Want

You're the One That I Want

"Blaine!" Kurt's scream pierced his ears. Blaine was so deep inside Kurt, he felt like he was drowning in the heat. "Oh, god, deeper- yes, fuck, yes!"

Blaine's cheeks turned deep red at those words- even after so many times of hearing Kurt swearing at him, crying and pleading, he couldn't get used to the deadly passionate creature Kurt became.

There was something he had to do, he finally remembered. The reason he brought Kurt here. He threw a hand back, grabbing the little box he made sure Kurt would be oblivious to earlier. But now, it was time. He bit forcefully on one of the tendons in Kurt's shoulder, gaining a cry as he kept thrusting back to meet him.

Blaine's heart flattered- it was now or never. He removed Kurt's fingers from the sheets, placing the box in them.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice was hoarse, confused and panting. He stopped thrusting. "What-" then he looked down to his hand. "Ohmigosh, Blaine! Yes! Yesyesyesyes!" Gripping Blaine's hair and pulling him close, Kurt kissed him so deeply his lips bruised further. "I love you, I love you…" Unconsciously, he found himself moving his hips again, still gripping on the box tightly and kissing Blaine fiercely.

And then they were moving together again, cursing and kissing, biting and moaning, as their hands fought over Kurt's head until the ring rested perfectly on Kurt's finger. When it did, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hair and one of his thighs, pulling him as close as possible, laughing breathlessly at the incredible sensations running through him- Blaine's body pinning him down, stretching him so full, kissing his neck hungrily…

Blaine felt Kurt tighten around him, and groaned as the heat grew a second before Kurt came, sweaty and panting and filthy, dark against the purity of the diamond-beaded ring.

Seconds later, Blaine climaxed with a heated whisper of Kurt's name.

When their hearts slowed a bit and their breaths became lass frantic, Blaine stroked Kurt's left hand softly. "It looks good on you," he murmured, cuddling closer into Kurt's chest.

"It really is beautiful." They sank into comfortable silence for a while. "Oh my god," said Kurt suddenly.

"What?" Blaine lifted his head lazily.

"We're getting married."

"Yes we are," said Blaine, straddling him, his smirk growing bigger by the second.

"Round two that fast?"

Blaine's smirk quickly turned into a growl.

* * *

Continuing yesterday, this is another proposal I thought of- I couldn't decide which of the two I liked more, so here are both.

Hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry it's this late, I'm not home at the moment. Tomorrow's drabble will go up the usual time :)


	47. Not-Asian F

Not-Asian F

"Shit, shit, shit!" muttered Blaine under his breath, looking down at the big, red mark on the white paper he held. _My parents are going to kill me! _The normal teenage post-exam thoughts ran through his mind. _What if I get held back? What if mom and dad will be so pissed they won't let me see Kurt anymore? What if they take my phone away and I can't even talk to him?! What if-_

His terrified thoughts were abruptly cut by the shiver of his phone. He made sure the teacher wasn't looking and pulled it out discreetly.

**Incoming message from: Kurt**

_**babe, u ok?**_

He raised his gaze and found Kurt looking at him worriedly from across the room.

**Outgoing message to: Kurt**

_**got an F. i'm good as dead.**_

**Incoming message from: Kurt**

_**don't worry about it. it's just an F. you'll be**_

_**alright. breadstix tonight to cheer up?**_

**Outgoing message to: Kurt**

_**yes please. love u :***_

**Incoming message from: Kurt**

_**well, i am incredible :***_

* * *

No idea what is it with me and text-messaging at the moment.

Other projects coming up- I'm going to turn "Your Wounds" into an actual full length fic, stay tuned for that :) Also, I have a little reaction fic coming up for "I Do", because I really, really must. Canon Klaine sex is something worth writing on.


	48. Peculiar

Peculiar 

They met at Breadstix, ordering their usual dishes. The conversation was warm, flowing comfortably. Blaine missed Kurt too much to stop holding his hand, even as they started eating.

It has been too long since they last saw each other. Kurt's last semester of the year- and the busiest one at that- ended recently, and Kurt was happy returning home, even if for a little while.

When Kurt spoke excitedly about NYADA, he couldn't help but noticing Blaine's sudden discomfort. He dismissed the idea, thinking Blaine just didn't like Kurt being at New York without him, and let it go with a squeeze on Blaine's hand.

Throughout the dinner, Kurt was still uneasy with Blaine's peculiar behavior. After their dessert arrived- a huge piece of cheesecake- Kurt couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What's wrong? And don't say 'nothing'; you've been acting weird for the entire evening, every time I spoke of New York."

Blaine's face lit unexpectedly, and he shifted in his seat, half nervous half excited. "Well, I _was_ going to wait to tell you… but my letter came in the mail yesterday. My NYADA letter."

Electricity buzzed in the short silence.

"I got in."

Kurt's lips burst into a huge smile, a second before crushing on Blaine's in a joyful kiss.

"We're going to NYADA together!" beamed Kurt, his heart racing and his cheeks strained in a smile that was so big it hurt.

"Yup, and my dad already agreed to help me rent an apartment, so we should probably start looking-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," stopped him Kurt. "You mean… We're going to rent a place together? We'll have a place of our own?" his eyes glistened.

Blaine's incredibly handsome smile made Kurt kiss him again, unable to stop smiling himself.

* * *

For you, my lovely reviewers- I love you so, so, so, so much. I truly love each and every one of you. Every little comment really means the world to me. You have no idea how amazing it is to know someone appreciate your work, and you really are the ones to make everything worth it.

By the way, JustAnotherLoverOfDrarry (Speaking of which, I love Drarry! They're amazing.) I'm not a native English speaker either- which is why I tend to mix American and British English- if you have a passion for writing, keep trying. Believe in yourself. You'll get better as you go, I promise. It takes a lot of practice, but in the end of the day it's worth it, when someone beautiful like you (and every other reviewer here, of course) comes along and comments wonderful things like that.


	49. Stars in Your Eyes

Stars in Your Eyes

"There are just so many _stars_!" enthused Blaine. "I've never seen so many!..."

Kurt kissed him affectionately. The stars, which you were never quite able to clearly see in the city, were spread across the sky, shining bright, completely visible from this little piece of heaven. "I knew you'd like it."

Blaine sighed happily. "I love it."

"I love _you_," whispered Kurt.

Blaine hugged him tighter. "I love you too."

* * *

Hope this turned out short and diabetes-sweet.

Inspired by many things- mainly my girlfriend. I'm so cliché it hurts, but I love you, and this is for you, babe.

Also- Klaine forever and ever (love your username) yes, Drarry is Draco and Harry from Harry potter, and they're an obsession of mine.


	50. My Little Cheerio

AU: Cheerio!Kurt and nerd!Blaine. Yay or nay?

* * *

My Little Cheerio

Blaine looked up just in time to see Kurt walk into the hallway, surrounded with his usual clan of Cheerio girls. They were all dressed in their red and white uniform, glamorous and magnificent, walking as if they were all on a runway.

He stared at them dreamily from his locker, his gaze fixed on Kurt's long, slender body moving and swaying gracefully. Blaine wondered if the crowd of girls hovering around Kurt remembered he was gay. Maybe they didn't. Maybe they just didn't care. Or maybe they thought they might be able to change that unchangeable fact.

Kurt spoke unexcitedly, nodding to the blabbering girl next to him. Blaine's eyes shot to his mouth- the way his soft lips curled around the words, the way his tongue wetted them occasionally, the way he pursed them with discontentment.

Kurt was absolutely dreamy, and Blaine thought so from the very first day he saw him, wearing that almost too-tight Cheerio outfit.

Sighing and pushing his glasses up his nose, Blaine shut his locker with a muffled _thump_, placing his books safely in his bag.

A soft, warm hand stroked his arm, and he looked up immediately, shocked to see the firm, manly back of one mischievous Cheerio walking away from him. A moment later, Kurt turned his head back, and winked.

The next moment he was gone in the sea of students, leaving Blaine to lean breathless against the lockers.

* * *

I saw those gifs from the movie "Suicide Room" on tumblr and thought it'd be perfect here.

By the way, my #50 drabble! First milestone :D


	51. Holey

Holey

They shut the door of their brand new apartment quickly, placing the bags on the floor and looking around excitedly. The place wasn't anything near what either imagined- it was small and dirty looking, but it was affordable and it was _their_s. No parents, no Finn, no Rachel, just the two of them.

The old furniture welcomed them, looking tired and spent. The tile in the bathroom needed a rug to cover up its stains, but they'll go buy that tomorrow. The kitchen had no food- they'll be eating out tonight, buying food tomorrow as well. The bedroom, however, was better looking. The bed was new, because really, Kurt couldn't sleep on some cheap mattress- he'll get cramps. Bright colored carpet was spread all across the room, wall to wall.

Kurt went immediately to the window, opening the yellow curtains to allow the sunlight in. Blaine looked, dazed, at the stretch of his muscles under the skin, peeking from underneath his shirt when he raised his hands, standing on his tiptoes as he wrestled with the fabric of the curtains.

Without thinking, Blaine moved forward to trace the patch of skin on Kurt lower back before it disappeared. Unalarmed, Kurt sank back into Blaine's warm body, almost purring.

"I like this, you know," he whispered. "We have a place to call _our home_."

Blaine smiled, nuzzling his neck lovingly. There was no need for any more words, and Kurt turned around to kiss Blaine's adorably innocent smile. His arms came to rest on Blaine's hips, pulling him closer but not _that_ close. Kurt's heart swelled with joy- what did he even do to deserve this amazing life?

"Oh my god!" the call startled them, and they broke apart quickly.

"What the- who was that?" asked Kurt, scared to admit he was genuinely scared.

Blaine scanned the room, and froze, looking up. "Holy shit."

Kurt followed his gaze, and his eyes widened.

There was a baseball-sized hole in the ceiling, and a pair of brown eyes stared back at him from behind it.

"Um, hello?" said Kurt, unsure of what else to say.

"Who the hell are you?" Blaine wasn't as polite.

"I'm so sorry," replied muffled voice that belonged to whomever was still looking at them from _the fucking hole in the ceiling_. "I'm, uh, your neighbor, I suppose. My name's Jenna. I wasn't really expecting anyone to, well, be there. That apartment wasn't for sale for that long time."

"Hi, Jenna," Kurt was beginning to recover from his shock. "Do you, um, mind explaining to my boyfriend and I why there is a hole in the ceiling of our new apartment?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story. I wanted to get it fixed before someone could move in, but you guys came just two days too early."

Blaine's neck was starting to hurt from looking up. Kurt noticed the twitch of his neck and knew he'll have to give him a massage later. Not that he complained.

"So, um, this isn't really a nice way to get to know your new neighbors. Would you like to come up here for some coffee?" suggested Jenna.

Kurt looked warily at Blaine, who nodded. Being friendly to your neighbors could never harm. "Sure thing," smiled Blaine, trying to compensate for his rudeness earlier. "We'll be over soon." Then, almost as an after-thought, he added, "I'm Blaine, by the way. And this is Kurt."

Kurt smiled politely at her, even though million thoughts ran though is mind- including several _Is she going to make us pay for fixing that hole, because I'm not sure we can afford it_, and _This is so weird_ and a second before he turned back to go and bring their bags, he thought, fairly upset, _Great, now we can't have sex until the stupid thing is fixed_.

* * *

Briefly Beta-ed, I fear. This was a long, tiring day, although is was a lot of fun.


	52. Bittersweet

Bittersweet

_Baby, don't forget my name…_

Blaine's gentle hands on his waist, warm and sorrowful. The longing stare in his eyes, yearning.

_When the morning breaks us…_

Kurt's soft sigh when he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, coming closer, swaying to the slow music.

_Baby, please, don't look away…_

The scent, the unbearably sweet scent, so familiar, yet so foreign now.

_When the morning breaks us…_

How could they even stand this- being broken so brutally? Torn apart and bleeding…

_Oh, your touch, so bittersweet, ahh…_

Maybe they didn't have to be broken.

* * *

Based on the song "Bittersweet" by Ellie Goulding, which is absolutely amazing. Also sort of based on the Klaine slow-dance scene in "I Do".

Sorry for the late update, guys- I actually went out tonight. It was lame, by the way.

And again, reviewers- I love you. I truly, truly do.


	53. Small Talk

Small Talk

"So… on exactly how many spots in this apartment have you already had sex?" asked Santana calmly, making Blaine choke on his medium drip coffee.

Kurt chuckled, composed as he patted gently on Blaine's back. As insufferable as Santana could be sometimes, after living with her, Kurt found they actually had several things in common. She may have not been the most friendly person, but deep down- perhaps very, very deep down- she liked Kurt and Blaine more than she cared to admit.

When Blaine stopped coughing, Kurt looked up at Santana, smiling. "Oh, you know, just every single spot imaginable. The bedroom, the couch you're sitting on, the couch we're sitting on, the kitchen…"

Santana smirked, sipping from her cup, amused.

* * *

So this idea just popped into my head and I found it completely hilarious. Hopefully you like it, too!


	54. Slushie

Slushie

"You know," said Kurt, eyeing the slushie warily, as if it might bite him if he tried drinking it, "I never actually got to drink one of those."

Blaine smiled. "Well, you get to drink one now."

Kurt looked into his cup, focused, and put his mouth over the straw- _Those lips_, thought Blaine, suddenly very distracted- sucking gently until the overly sweet flavor hit his tongue.

Blaine was most definitely hypnotized when Kurt raised his head. "That was a surprisingly fulfilling experience," he exclaimed.

Blaine shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "I, um, glad you liked it. It did cost two bucks, after all."

Kurt chuckled, returning to his slushie that he seemed to enjoy, only to sip it a bit too enthusiastically and jerk away quickly, gripping his forehead. "Brain-freeze!" he moaned.

His boyfriend laughed at him, then kissed him quickly, slipping his tongue into the cold, fruity-flavored mouth and pressing it against the roof of Kurt's mouth, immobile for few seconds. Kurt was surprised to feel the pain disappear.

"How did you do that?" he asked breathily, after breaking apart from the kiss.

"You didn't know? Putting your tongue against your soft palate makes the brain-freeze go away," he said casually, as if it was a known fact.

* * *

It's actually true, by the way- your tongue warms the roof of your mouth, which is the part that hurts when it "freezes", and relieves the pain.

By the way- I'm uploading this early as I'm working on the next chapter for "Your Wounds", which should be up here on today. I'm also currently co-writing something special with one of my reviewers (Again, my lovely reviewers, I love you all. You are what gets me going), stay tuned for that!


	55. Feathers

Feathers

Something tickled Kurt's hand.

He shooed it away sleepily, not opening his eyes, but then something stung in the small of his back. He rolled forward, meeting Blaine's warm body- who immediately wrapped a hand around him. As if knowing where it itched, Blaine's fingers scratched the itching spot, and Kurt snuggled closer, humming gently.

Several minutes later, Kurt finally opened his eyes to meet Blaine's smiling face, and his adoring stare. "Good morning, darling. How'd ya sleep?"

Kurt sighed happily. "Wonderful. Thank you for last night, I truly needed it." Leaning closer to kiss Blaine, he felt the itch again, this time on his scalp.

"What is that," he muttered, bringing a hand to scratch his head, and finding something stiff but fluffy (_what on earth _was_ that_?) in his hair. He pulled away and brought the offensive object to his face, to Blaine's soft chuckle. At first he didn't recognize the devious thing, but after blinking a couple of times, he frowned, confused as of its source.

He tore his gaze from the white feather and looked around. The room was all in place, with the exception of the tangled sheets... and the feathers lying all across the bed- and parts of the floor- like a light layer of snow. At the base of the bed was a much dismembered pillow.

"Holy crap."

Blaine giggled. "Yup."

"Did we do that?" Kurt's voice was somewhere between puzzled and pleased.

"Uh-huh. Feel like Bella Swan yet?" asked Blaine, amused.

Kurt couldn't help laughing contently.

* * *

And I couldn't help the Twilight reference. (Anyone who didn't read Twilight: they have sex and ruin the bedroom- breaking the bed's headboard and ripping few pillows.)


	56. Bugs and Sunshine

Bugs and Sunshine

"Eww! Blaine, get those bugs away from me!"

Blaine chuckled and helped Kurt over a fallen branch. "You could at least try to enjoy the trip, you know."

Kurt frowned. The bugs killed him, the humidity was most definitely devastating his hair, and it was hot enough to make him freaking melt.

"Are we there yet?" he asked in a particularly whiny tone.

"Almost," smiled Blaine, kissing Kurt's cheek before he pushed him away, muttering something about the cost of his shirt that was going to waste.

A few more tumbling yards forward, and a strong light was glowing behind the trees. Kurt, suddenly excited, managed to half-run towards it.

When the line of couple last trees was crossed, he found to his amazement, that they were, in fact, standing…

"We're on the top of a freaking cliff?!" he called, his voice echoing in the valley.

Blaine hugged him from behind, the cool wind chilling their flushed skin. "Yes. Isn't the view from here amazing?"

Kurt had to agree. The entire valley was vibrant green, the sun shining bright overhead and birds calling out loud, as if they were inside of a movie. And still- the top of a cliff. No wonder it took them that long to get there.

Blaine kissed Kurt's (still slightly sweaty) neck, and broke away. A sudden chill made him shudder- everywhere Blaine has been was attacked by the wind. Blaine, however, didn't seem to mind, as he pulled off his backpack and took a blanket out of it.

"Come on. Let's have lunch- I'm starving."

* * *

This. Has. Been. Such. A. Long. Day.

I feels like ages since I woke up, and I'm glad to be heading back to bed again.


	57. Lacrimosa

Lacrimosa

"Leave me _alone_, Rachel. Just _go away_," groaned Kurt, face down on his bed, his eyes swollen and his nose bright red.

"Kurt," said Rachel, coming closer despite his fury and dangerous state of emotional instability. "Look, I now you loved him-"Kurt rolled over so quickly he went dizzy. "Loved him? _Loved him_?! He was- is- my soul mate! The love of my life! We wanted to get married! We- we…" his eyes flooded with tears again, his voice trailing off.

"Oh, honey," purred Rachel, sitting down on the edge of his bed and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Everything happens for a reason, you know. Maybe you just…"

Kurt shook her hand off, wiping his eyes and looking at her, fuming with anger. "I'm getting really, really tired of your shit, Rachel. Leave. Me. Alone."

And finally, with a much wounded look in her eyes, she went away.

A second after she disappeared, the pain of guilt joined the throb of the heartbreak in Kurt's chest. He wanted to cry and scream and sob all together. "Why do I mess everything up?!"

* * *

Lacrimosa (as some Evanescence fans may know) means "weeping" in Latin. Suitable, since it's both Kurt and mine's mood at the moment.

(Reviewers. I love you. You manage to make me smile through my darkest times. Thank you from the very bottom of my heart.)


	58. Movie Night

Movie Night

"Why did we even pick this movie," whined Kurt before blowing his nose and dabbing another tissue on his damp cheeks. "It's way too sad."

Blaine kissed his head, wiping his own tears. "I know. Do you want to pause it and go get ice-cream?"

"But we don't know how it ends!" called Kurt desperately.

"They probably all just die," murmured Blaine, and a second after the words came out of his mouth, a man fell off a building, to Kurt's gasp. When the man's wife cried at his body, Kurt went back to sobbing quietly. Blaine hugged him tighter, looking away from the screen- on which, the dead man's wife proceeded with her own suicide- to the patched blanket on their lap.

Kurt squirmed and covered his eyes with a shaky hand, looking at the television through the gaps between his fingers. "I knew we should've gone for _Charmed_."

The music changed then, the credits beginning to roll. Kurt sighed with relief and Blaine couldn't disagree.

"Ben and Jerry's?" asked Blaine rhetorically. "I've got the strawberry cheesecake one. Shall we?"

"We shall."

* * *

If you're a Sherlock (obsessed) fan- you didn't make up that guy-falling-from-a-building reference. I don't watch it myself, but while having a tumblr account, it's hard to ignore you guys. And I needed a really sad thing to happen in the movie. Sorry for your broken heart- strawberry cheesecake ice cream?

Whoever asked to know what's up with me- I'm better, thank you. I was just in a really, really horrific mood the other day. Love life, what can I say.


	59. Late Night

Late Night

"Babe?" whispered Blaine when a key rattled in the front door's lock. "Is... that-" he yawned deeply, "you?"

A soft hand stroked his cheek. "No," chuckled Kurt. "a burglar."

Blaine leaned his head against the warm palm. "How… was, um, your day?"

Kurt smiled at him, pulling him up from the couch and leading the way to the bedroom. "It was good, actually. I've got everything ready for tomorrow's show. You'll love it- bowties are back this season."

"Mm, bring some home for me," muttered Blaine, landing heavily on the bed, which creaked angrily.

Kurt laid down next to him, after bothering to do no more than remove Blaine's watch and his own shoes and jeans. He wanted to whisper "goodnight", but a soft sound of snoring let him know Blaine was already asleep again.

* * *

I just wrote about five different drabbles, and yet I'm uploading this one that's been written two days ago. My brain is wonderful.


	60. Green-Eyed Monster

Green-Eyed Monster

The moment they walked in the club, Kurt felt half the eyes staring at them. At first he felt flattered, but after the third man that glanced towards Blaine lustfully, the ugly head of strong jealousy rose inside his chest.

They sat at the bar, Kurt's hand laid possessively on Blaine's knee, drinking and looking at the dance floor, sometimes throwing a "he can move" or "that shirt is dishonoring the entire human race". Quite a few of the man stared back, but Kurt sensed they were all looking straight at Blaine, not even noticing his own presence.

All of a sudden, a man, smelling strongly of vodka with somewhat unfocused eyes, sat down next to Blaine, leaning close. "Hi there, hot stuff," he said drunkenly, the words breaking in all the wrong places.

Kurt simply could not stand it anymore. He put down his half-empty glass, stood quickly and pulled Blaine into a searing kiss- to the drunken man's smirk. Blaine, slightly surprised but not objecting, kissed back, wrapping his hands around Kurt's neck, but Kurt broke away.

"Let's go dance," he whispered heatedly, not leaving room for argument as he took Blaine's hand and lead him to the very middle of the dance floor. Grabbing his hips, Kurt pulled Blaine towards him, back flat against his chest, and started swaying to the beat of the loud, distasteful music playing.

Blaine might've reacted a bit too enthusiastically, wrapping Kurt's hands over his stomach and holding them there, moving his ass just a little too much. Kurt's fingers pressed into his shirt, a growl as low as the beat in his chest, and he couldn't bring himself to regret it.

The room was too hot and humid, and some people (that were way too rude if you asked Kurt) kept bumping into them not very subtly, sometimes even letting their hand roam on sweaty skin for a moment before moving away with the beat. Every time they did, Kurt gripped Blaine tighter and lower, until they were pressed so close it was hard to dance and Kurt's mouth found Blaine's neck, kissing at first, then biting and marking him intentionally.

Blaine's head was thrown back with joy, soft moans escaping his lips to swirl in the steamy room.

All the while, Kurt couldn't stop seeing the longing stares directed at them. _He's mine!_ He wanted to shout, but instead, he just sank his teeth into Blaine's skin, moaning at the filthily mixed flavor of _sweat _and _alcohol_ and _Blaine_. Fuck everyone else- they could look at him all they like, but Blaine was _his_. The boy sighing in his arms, rubbing against him in the best possible way, whispering his name as if it was a prayer, belonged completely to him.

Kurt smiled at that thought, and brought his lips to Blaine's ear to murmur determinedly, "mine."

* * *

Inspired by this post ( post/44284108057) on tumblr! Thanks for whoever made it. Also thanks for my amazing reviewers who are all sweet little cupcakes. (Do we still say cupcakes? Do I care?)


	61. I'm Yours

Title from the song "I'm Yours" (obviously), to which I cannot resist. This is a sequel for yesterday's drabble, as requested.

* * *

I'm Yours

"We're so drunk," giggled Kurt when they walked from the cab to the front door of their apartment, leaning on each other.

Blaine _hmm_ed and kissed him, sloppy and dirty. His hands wrapped around his neck, holding tightly and never letting go even as the tumbled through the doorway. Kurt shut the door behind them shakily, leading them quickly to the bedroom.

They entered the bedroom, not bothering to close the door, kissing fiercely. "Mm, Blaine," whispered Kurt as Blaine's hand sneaks to grab his thigh. "I love you, but tonight was awful."

Not sober enough to be hurt, Blaine licked Kurt's neck and asked. "Why?"

Kurt gripped his curls, pulling almost too hard, frustrated. "You were too gorgeous. Everyone stared, making me feel like you're displayed out there, not even mine."

"M'yours," mumbled Blaine into Kurt's salty skin. "Yoursyoursyours…" His hips started moving without him even noticing, and Kurt was more than delighted to return the gesture.

Layer after layer hit the floor, their bodies in a tangle of skin and muscle, gripping and tugging and kissing and bruising.

Kurt felt filthy, sweaty from the club and tasting Blaine's bitterness from the alcohol, and everything seemed enhanced, sharp. In less than a minute, in spite of the drunkenness that made it much harder to take off their clothes properly, Blaine was pushed on the bed, trembling.

Kurt's tongue and brief kisses trailed down his chest and stomach, his nails scratching the skin on his thighs. Glancing upwards into Blaine's wide eyes, Kurt smirked before sinking his mouth down on his cock, swallowing it whole, sucking harder and faster than usual- way faster than what Blaine's mind could possibly handle at the moment.

He groaned deeply, bucking up his hips, dizzy. "What's gotten into you?" he asked breathily, before moaning again and crying out.

Kurt released him for a moment to smirk and mutter, "Mmm… your dick?"

* * *

I tried to make it fluffy, for the sake of those who asked for me to write fluff next, but I guess it didn't really work. Tomorrow will be fluff, though.

Also, RL: My mom asked to read "one of those stories you upload online".

Yeah… sure, mom…


	62. Roses

Roses

Kurt walked into the room when the sweet, floral scent hit him, his eyes still closed. He sighed, delighted, and asked, "Can I look now?"

Blaine, hands wrapped around Kurt's waist, replied with a soft kiss to his neck and a murmured "yes".

Kurt's eyes opened slowly, taking in the dim, candle-and-moon-lit room, which held red and white rose petals lying innocently in a heart form on the satin bed covers. Two wineglasses filled with an almost clear and very bubbly liquid stood gracefully on the nightstand. On the other nightstand was a bright red, heart-shaped box, which suspiciously seemed to contain some sort of expensive pralines. His heart fluttered, his stomach instantly filling with butterflies.

"Is… is all of this… just for me?" he whispered, dazed.

Blaine nuzzled his neck. "I know… our first time wasn't exactly… perfect. And I wanted… If I may… to try again. To make everything absolutely perfect just for you. And for our anniversary… I thought it would be nice."

"Blaine," said Kurt in a breathy voice. "It's so, so much more than just _nice_."

"You really like it?" Blaine's smile was audible.

"I most definitely _love_ it."

* * *

For you.


	63. Fur

Fur

"Uh, Kurt, what exactly… is this?" asked Blaine, peeking over Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt was holding the most furry piece of clothing known to humanity, and he _smiled _at it. "My masterpiece. For our fashion show this weekend."

It took all Blaine's love and devotion to whisper, calmly, "How do you… um… _wear_ it?"

Kurt turned around, enthusiastic. "I'll show you!" And he practically jumped on Blaine, pulling the (apparently) vest over his head and beginning to tie some hidden strings.

Blaine didn't struggle, knowing that if he would, the damage would be as awful as calling Kurt's beloved mother a slut.

"Honey," he tried, "Why is all the fur?"

Kurt's quick fingers didn't pause for a second. "Well, you know how they always exaggerate with whatever trend they're going for. It's different on the runway- the viewers are far away. You need to get you message through."

Blaine sighed, and Kurt tied the last string, stepping back to admire his work. His face lit immediately, and Blaine just couldn't resist that excited, boyish smile. "I'll take a look," he muttered, walking to the mirror, and gasping quietly once he caught his refection.

Fur. Fur, everywhere. All over his torso, fur.

_Fur_.

Choked, he said, "I guess fur's making a huge comeback, huh?"

* * *

Come on. Even Kurt-Perfect-Hummel screws up sometimes, and he is very prone to making a huge fashion mistake that everyone's going to love anyways- because he is, after all, Kurt-Perfect-Hummel.


	64. Outrun

For Sofia-Michelle's prompt :) I don't really watch White Collar, but I did write criminal!Kurt and detective!Blaine. Hope you enjoy anyways!

* * *

Outrun

Kurt leaned against a wall, panting. He's been running for a while now, and his muscles were beginning to go sore. The chase thrilled and excited him, blood rushing through his veins like toxic, and he knew this time he most definitely went too far.

The man in uniforms- uniforms that were too fitting ,stretched tightly over the body of Adonis- appeared to his right, but he didn't flinch. Desperately trying to hide his excitement at the hide-and-seek game he was winning, he looked lazily at his chaser (or rather, his pray?) and smirked, licking his lips almost too seductively. "Hello, Officer Anderson," he purred. "Looking for me?"

* * *

So, guys, I'm leaving for a field trip, but fear not! I'm uploading now three more drabbles, for the next three days in which I'll be gone. (Yes, I will miss the new episode. UGH.)


	65. Hello

Hello

"Honey?" called Blaine, walking through the doorway. "I'm home- oh," is voice trailed off, noticing the sleeping figure on the couch. Kurt was stretched in a lazy position, his arms hugging an open notebook to his chest. His hair was ruffled, his mouth slightly open, and Blaine never came home to a more adorable view.

He took off his coat and put the keys in their place, and moved on to the living room. He carefully took the notebook out of Kurt's clenching fingers. And looked at the words scrabbled at it.

It was a simple To-Do list, where _laundry_, _clean the bathroom _and _change the sheets _were crossed off. Next were _put the topping on the cake_ and _make dinner_. Blaine chuckled, knowing Kurt hated cooking and have been obviously putting it off.

He decided to let Kurt have free night, and went to the kitchen, pulling the already made topping from the refrigerator. He found the cake inside the open oven, set it on the island and began topping it with long, smooth strokes. Once finished, he pushed the cake into the fridge, and started making a quick salad and nice toasted bread for dinner.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, sweetie, I think I fell asleep," said a tired voice behind him. "I wanted to make dinner before you came but I was really tired and just sat down for a minute-"

"Hey," Blaine wrapped his arms around him and shut him up with a kiss. "It's alright."

* * *

This came out way crappier than I thought it would. And I've got no time to fix it, too. Sorry?

(In case you didn't see it in my last drabble- I'm leaving for a field trip. The drabbles for the days I'll be gone are going up now. No new updates till I come back.)


	66. Demons

Demons

_Fire. Too hot. Chased. No light. Hot, so hot. Burning. Screams. And falling, falling fast, falling forever…_

Kurt jerked awake with a gasp.

The sweat on his skin wasn't cold the way all those stories told about. He was sweating, yes. But the source of his choked, caved in and crowded feeling was the heavy blanket over him and Blaine's arms, cuddling him into his burning, almost feverish lap.

Still panting slightly, he managed to nudge Blaine a little. Then a little more. "Blaine, Blaine, wake up, please," he whispered, crying silently, his voice shivering.

Kurt knew Blaine woke when the arms around him tightened. He threw a leg out of the covers, unable to stand the heat.

"Nightmare," said Blaine, no question in his voice.

Kurt nodded.

"Talk about it?"

He shook his head.

"How can I help, then?" his breath huffed against the back of Kurt's neck.

"I- I- I'm too hot in here. Can we take a shower? I don't want to go alone." He sounded too childish, he knew that.

Blaine agreed like he always does, nevertheless.

* * *

Yay or nay? I don't know, I like Kurt waking up from a nightmare and Blaine soothing him.

(Again, if you didn't already see my A/N- I'm going on a field trip. Updates now instead of when I'm gone.)


	67. Skype

Skype

The call froze as soon as Blaine answered it. Kurt sighed. He had anticipated it, after all.

He heard Blaine groaning, too, and then clicking things in his computer. "Hello? Kurt?" his voice stuttered, thanks to the- very crappy- internet connection. The frozen picture suddenly came back to life, showing Blaine frustrated face, frowning. "Can you hear me?" his voice was clearer now.

"Yeah, yeah, it's working now," smiled Kurt. "Hi. How are you?"

"I miss you already," whimpered Blaine. "I want you back."

Kurt blew a kiss at his webcam. "I miss you, too. But I'll be back for the holidays. We'll be together then, I swear to god."

"Okay," murmured Blaine, smiling.

The picture froze yet again, this time of Blaine's side, showing the still image of Kurt smiling delightedly back.

* * *

I was going to make this one smutty, but since I didn't have really long time to write that, I decided not to. Maybe I'll re-write it as smut one day, who knows.

(I'm leaving now, this is the last update until Saturday. I love you all, sweet readers, and I'll see you when I'm home again.)


	68. Third Time's the Charm

Third Time's the Charm

The first time they have sex, it's innocent and moving. Their bodies are colliding in ways they have never thought of before.

The second time, they're exploring, daring, pushing the boundaries as far as they would go.

The third time is heated, full of desire and soaked in _want_. They have been kissing for a while when layers began to come off, revealing goose-bumped skin to the sound of low purring. They're both hard and they're kissing and feeling and touching, until Blaine makes the first move towards Kurt's lower abdomen. He's sucking kisses all over the flushed skin, gaining loud moans that make the uncomfortably hot air even hotter.

Kurt is already close, from just the touch of his fingertips, and Blaine's lips almost put an end to him. He's crying and begging and he never thought he could feel this way, shivering and shuddering in Blaine's hold.

"B…Blaine, oh my-" he stutters, suddenly cut by Blaine's lips. The kiss is fierce and burning, and they're grinding their bodies, groaning and sighing at the tight friction that is beyond anything they felt before.

When they break apart, gasping for air, Blaine asks, slightly ashamed but mostly lust-driven, "Do you know what rimming is?"

Kurt chokes on the air he tried to breath. "Yes- do you want me to…?" he bites his lip, and only imagining what reaction he'll achieve from Blaine makes his skin tingle.

"If… if you want to," Blaine's staring at him wide-eyed.

"Turn to lie on your stomach," commands Kurt quietly, wantonly.

Blaine obeys, and Kurt's mouth makes its path down Blaine's bare back, nibbling lightly on the skin, marking him everywhere as he quivers.

Kurt watched porn once or twice, he knows what he's supposed to do- but somehow, facing Blaine like this makes his stomach cringe with fear. Then the beauty of Blaine's toned, muscular body distracts him from his fear.

"O-only if you're ready," gasps Blaine, trying his best not to pressure Kurt.

"I'm ready," whispers Kurt, and he's diving to attack Blaine's skin.

At the first touch of wetness, Blaine's breath quickens and he moans. Kurt's tongue is possessive, intruding- it's on him, in him, in every way imaginable- and he cries out loud. He _cries_ as Kurt goes deeper, licking and twisting his tongue like it's not his first time doing this at all.

Blaine seems to not be able to control his body at this point- his hips are bucking up against Kurt's restraining hands, his hands are grasping the sheets, and he no longer can even call Kurt's name- all he can do is scream as he comes harder than he ever has.

"Oh, Kurt," he mutters when he regains his ability to speak. "Oh. That… that was… better than… than anything I've ever felt."

Kurt crawls on the bed to lie next to him, and Blaine realizes he came without Blaine ever touching him.

"I love you," he whispers, because it's the only thing he can remember right now.

"Mm." Kurt smiles. "Love you too."

* * *

Reviewers. Nothing better to come home to. I love you.


	69. Nerves

Nerves

"Oh my god, Blaine, I'm so damn nervous."

"Don't be. You'll do great. Your designs are beautiful and you know it."

"You're just saying that because you love me."

"I do love you, but I'm not biased."

"You so are."

All of a sudden, Blaine gripped his hand, his eyes glistening with a look Kurt knew too well.

"No," he shook his head before Blaine could even ask. "I don't care I'm stressing. The show's starting in exactly ten minutes. I love you, but no way."

Blaine leaned close, as if wanting to whisper in his ear, but instead of speaking, he nibbled harshly on Kurt's lobe. Kurt's legs immediately turned to jelly and his lower abdomen heated.

Some things never change.

"You need to do this _fast_," he growled.

Blaine giggled, pulling him towards the restroom. Kurt's pants were pushed down as soon as the door was locked. A hand found its way to Kurt's already half-hard cock, teasing a bit as he gasped. "You've got nine minutes," Kurt whispered. "Go."

Blaine didn't hesitate before dropping gracefully to his knees. When his tongue hit the flushed skin, dirty and wanton, Kurt cried out loud, his hips bucking. He fisted his hands, trying to stop himself from putting them in Blaine's hair and _pulling_. His nails left prints on his skin.

"Blaine, _Blaine_!" he called. "Oh god. Maybe- ah, yes, yes!- nine minutes is longer than y-you need, oh fuck, _Blaine_!"

Blaine felt a little proud and a little dazed, but continued nevertheless, doing his best in jerking off his boyfriend in the least time possible. His lips sucked and his head bobbed, his tongue circled around and then came back to lick and press as he swallowed bitter pre-come.

Kurt could feel his heart pulsing, and _damn this show, I made those designs, I don't need to see them again_, and there was a buzzing sound in his head that just won't go away.

A finger found its way to Kurt's hole, and he moaned. "No fair, no fair- oh! Baby, right there, oh…"

Kurt was lost in pleasure wherever he turned- behind him was Blaine's finger and the delicious press inside him, and in front of his was the glorious sight of Blaine's lips on his dick, sending tantalizing sensations all through his body. The friction was too much, too fast and too good, and he came with another cry of Blaine's name, groaning and panting as he felt Blaine swallow.

Once Kurt opened his eyes, he found a smug looking boy wiping his lips and looking at him. "Record time," he smirked.

Kurt just moaned throatily again, pulling up his underwear and slacks- _thank god they didn't crease_- and licked his lips, which were suddenly very dry.

"Come on," urged Blaine. "You need to go. I'll get there in a minute, once I fix myself."

Too dizzy to think, Kurt agreed with a kiss and left, tumbling on his way to backstage. Everything was flowing perfectly- _Lisa is the best, what would I even do without her_ - and he went to watch the models going on the stage. A few famous faces were in the crowd, and Kurt was glad he wasn't the one walking on the runway; he'd need much more than a blowjob for that.

Then everything ended and it was his turn to go up on stage. Before looking for an approving gaze from anyone else, he searched for Blaine's eyes. When their stares locked, Blaine winked, giving his a thumb up.


	70. Outlaws of Love

Outlaws of Love

That day Burt didn't warn them to keep the door open or asked what they were about to do in Kurt's room. He looked once at the tears running down both Kurt and Blaine's cheeks, and replied to the silent plea with a nod. In spite of how much he wanted to hug and comfort his son at the moment, he knew Blaine would help him more.

They slowly walked upstairs, into Kurt's room, and climbed in the bed together, pulling the covers over their heads and tangling in each other.

Blaine gripped Kurt when Kurt gripped him, his eyes tightly clenched and his lower lip trembling. Blaine needed no words to tell Kurt he felt the same; he just squeezed once on their laced hands, and Kurt's frantic-yet-silent mewls of pain settled to breathy sobs.

And they lay, curled into one body, crying together and holding each other's heads over the dark waters of the outside world.

When the exhausted unconsciousness finally arrived, they welcomed it, falling asleep with their bodies pressed together.

So I was listening to Adam Lambert's Outlaws of Love on repeat, and this is what came out of a quick note on my iPhone. Ahh, the sound of my broken Klainer heart.


	71. Shave

Shave

The white, dense foam was cool and minty on Blaine's face, and he felt goosebumps rising on his skin. He rubbed his eyes, red and sleep-swollen, and grabbed almost blindly for the shaving razor.

"No, you don't, mister," he heard Kurt's voice behind him and suddenly his hand was empty. "You're not going to shave when you're not even awake. I'd like your head to stay attached."

"M'wake," Blaine moaned, his tongue curling heavily around the words.

"I'd argue if you were coherent enough to reply. Now let me do that."

Blaine mumbled something that could've been both agreement and discontent, allowing Kurt to steady his head and move the razor smoothly through the shaving cream, stopping every once in a while to rinse it. After finishing quickly, Kurt brought a wet washcloth to clean the silky skin, and Blaine leaned into the warm touch, humming. Kurt kissed him for a moment, unable to resist. Then he slapped Blaine's butt lightly, and said cheerfully, "Come on, it's a bright new day, go get ready."

* * *

Well, I was sleepy. Don't blame me.


	72. Stay the Night

Stay the Night

"I can't believe your dad actually agreed to this," whispered Blaine into Kurt's forehead after kissing it.

Kurt was snuggled in Blaine's warmness, cuddled in the shelter of his arms. All he could smell was Blaine, and he was a little dizzy when he replied, "Well, he did mention not to try and have 'funny business'. He is _dad_. I think he just wanted to make me happy on my birthday."

Blaine smiled softly, burying his nose in Kurt's hair, inhaling deeply the earthy scent. "Am I the thing that would make you happy on your birthday?" he murmured.

"Mm-hmm. You're _everything_ I need to be happy."

"You're a sap," he blamed.

"You're a bigger sap," Kurt smiled into his boyfriend's pajama top. "We're compatible, then."

"Shut up and sleep."

There was a short silence.

"Hey, Blaine?" said Kurt quietly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart," answered Blaine, his heart swelling with joy. "Goodnight."

"'Night," Kurt whispered back, nuzzling Blaine's chest.

* * *

Is this story in English? I'm not even sure anymore. Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and realize it just says "Klaine 5EVA". Who knows.

So tired, damn it. (And still not done with my school project)

Ugh.


	73. Pi(e)s

Pi(e)s

"Ohh, that looks so good!" called Kurt, pulling Blaine towards the big display window of the bakery. His eyes were fixed on a medium sized pie, which had whipped cream, strawberries and sugar flowers piled on top of it.

"You want it?" smiled Blaine. Kurt seemed like he was about to flood the entire street in his drool. He nodded. "Let's go get it, then."

"Well, it probably costs a whole lot too much…" Kurt's words didn't match the way his eyes were still captivated, transfixed on the desired pie.

"We can afford a _pie_. Come on," he grabbed Kurt's hand and walked him into the store. "We can go eat it on a picnic in that nice meadow we saw last week."

* * *

Happy Pi day! Useful trick- to remember the value of Pi, you count the letters in each word in this sentence: May I have a large container of coffee? (3.1415926)

Hey, guess what, reviewers? I love you all.


	74. All About Us

All About Us

They kiss deeply, affectionately.

"Happy anniversary, my love," whispers Blaine.

They kiss softly at first, then tightly and fiercely as if their lives depended on it.

"Aw, sweetheart. Happy anniversary," pants Kurt.

They kiss once more, tongues dancing together, incredibly synchronized.

"I love you."

They kiss and it's burning, bruising their lips and making the blood pulse fast and hot through their veins.

"I love you, too."

They kiss and they don't stop, tangled one in the other, a perfect mess of arms and legs.

"We should-"

They kiss and the rest of Blaine's sentence is cut by Kurt's insistent mouth.

"Come on, then."

They kiss again, and they're _home_.

* * *

This was originally titled "Kiss", but then I realized I already had a drabble named "Kiss and Tell". I swear, it's harder to find a nice title every day than it is to actually write a whole drabble every day.

P.S. Happy Klaine anniversary! Hope you didn't cry your guts out, and that you enjoyed Darren's butt and Naya's sexiness in the last episode- I know I did.


	75. Sunscreen

Sunscreen

The sun was shining bright and the sand was hot, the waves of the sea cool and blue. It was just them on the beach, miles and miles away from anyone else.

"Come on. I don't want you to get sunburns," said Blaine in an overly mother-like tone, gesturing towards Kurt's unclothed chest with the sunscreen bottle. Kurt sighed. "Lay on your stomach, lazy boy. I'll never hear the end of it if you ruin your lovely skin."

Kurt mumbled something incoherent, and lay down on the towel. He heard the pop of the bottle opening, and soon a strong pair of hands found his back. He moaned lightly, smiling to himself. Blaine wasn't really just applying cream to his back- he was massaging him, and his sure, powerful hands never failed to make Kurt shudder with pleasure.

"Best honeymoon ever," he muttered.

* * *

I kinda wanted this smutty, but then… let's just say fluff took over.

Sorry if I'm not really… anything… good… today, I'm still not over AVPSY. It was just… It took my heart and tore it to pieces. Totally awesome, what can I say.


	76. Cheesecake

Guys I'm so terribly sorry! I don't know what happened, I was positive I uploaded this! I am so, so sorry!

* * *

Cheesecake

Kurt sighed, pressing his forefinger and thumb to his nose. He could feel the ache of a migraine coming from behind his eyes, and shut them tightly, knowing it won't stop the pain.

Blaine rubbed his bicep, looking at him compassionately, whispering, "What can I do for you, baby?"

Kurt just moaned, pushing the half-full dish away from him. "Can we have that cheesecake now? I just wanna go cuddle on the couch and it the whole fucking thing."

A soft smile lit Blaine's face, even though it wasn't really funny. He pulled Kurt into his lap, kissed his head lightly and said, "Of course. Why don't you go sit down and I'll go fetch it?"

In respond, Kurt nodded, nuzzling Blaine's chest before pulling away, wincing a little at the sudden chill.

"Can I get you anything else?" asked Blaine quietly, noticing the signs of Kurt's headache and trying not to worsen it.

"N-no. Just you," breathed Kurt.

"Okay."

An hour later, they were tangled together, sound asleep on the couch, and Kurt's worries and hurts were long gone.

* * *

So I saw a gif on tumblr [ . /tumblr_ly2jp5JPf11qjaao7o1_ ] and this thing above happened.

Also, today is my lovely friend Y's birthday! Happy birthday, girl! Hope your day was full of Klaine, CrissColfer, AVPSY, Harry Potter and love.


	77. Cracked Porcelain

Cracked Porcelain

Kurt lifted the cigarette to his lips, sucking on it for a moment, then closing his eyes and blowing a grey cloud of smoke.

"Hey, you got another one?" asked a rough voice.

Kurt didn't open his eyes. "Why don't you fuck off, Anderson."

"Listen, I know I was out of line yesterday. It was wrong to say that and I'm sorry, I am," he pleaded.

Now Kurt opened his eyes. "Blaine Anderson is sorry? Am I dreaming?" he mocked, face hard and cold.

Blaine breathed deeply. "I didn't mean it. You know I didn't, for fuck's sake. I…" he lowered his voice, looking around warily. "I love you, okay?"

Kurt gritted his teeth.

"Please, I can't take this anymore."

He shut his eyes tightly, dropping the cigarette and squishing it with the tip of his shoe. "Fine. Today, after last period. Meet me here."

* * *

So I just kinda came up with the title, and there was so much Skank!Kurt and badboy!Klaine on my tumblr dash I just had to do something about it.


	78. The Devil Wears Prada

The Devil Wears Prada AU, of Kurt as the editor of _Runway_, and Blaine as an employee there. I don't know how clear it's going to be, so I'm giving you a heads-up that the story begins as they're all leaving a preview, in which Blaine showed his designs.

* * *

The Devil Wears Prada

"Dude, he gave you a smile! A smile! That didn't happen for the last, like, decade," Drew whispered enthusiastically.

Blaine couldn't stop his smug smile. He was so thankful Kurt liked his designs, and to get a smile, well, he didn't hope for that in the best of his dreams.

"Tonight, we're going to that bar on Time Square, and you're finding the hottest guy in there and getting _laid_," said Drew, nudging his shoulder. Blaine giggled, nodding.

All of a sudden, the tall, slender figure of Kurt Hummel stood in their way, making them both freeze and then straighten up. He looked down at Drew for a moment, pursing his lips, and Drew backed away quickly.

"Blaine, am I right?" he said as he turned to look at him with the slightest of smirks, in a tone that meant _of course I'm right_. "Your designs were… divine," his voice was softer than Blaine's ever heard it, silky and tempting, and he thought he saw a glint of pink tongue wetting his plush lips.

"T-thank you, sir," replied Blaine formally, too afraid to even blink. "It's a great honor to hear that from you."

"Very well. Now, would you like to be in charge of the book tonight?" Was Blaine imagining, or did Kurt actually lean closer to him as he spoke?

"B-but I don't know where you live," he stuttered, realizing his sore mistake just a second too late.

"Oh, no need for that," said Kurt in a cat-like manner, his entire body still, but yet seeming to curve with the flexibility and charm of a cat. "You'll meet me at Jean Georges at six. Don't be late." And with that, he turned around, (_How the hell can he turn around so gracefully with those tight pants?_) leaving Blaine wide-eyed, wondering what just happened.

Drew came back to stand next to him, shocked. "He looked at you like you were something to eat. What _was _that?"

Blaine shook his head, as if trying to clear his thoughts. It didn't help. "I honestly have no idea. I think I'm bringing him the book tonight."

"You're going to his house?"

"No. He… He said... we'll meet for dinner."

"Duuuuuude! You got a date!"

"He's my boss, Drew." But Blaine couldn't forget that sparkle in Kurt's eyes, the way he stood just a little bit too close…

Was it a date? What were the consequences if it was? Was Blaine ready for those consequences, whatever they were?

He was both terrified and thrilled to find out.

* * *

So, since I had too many great AUs in my head at the moment, I am making this an AU week, a different one every day. Hope you enjoy!


	79. Signs

AU week! Inspired this AU post: (gleeddicted. tumblr. post / 45678559310/ klaine- au- popular- kurt- nerd- blaine- so) Delete the spaces for it to work- sorry it's this way, stupid FF wouldn't let me put the link.

* * *

Signs

"You! I know you're behind this!" called Blaine from the other side of the hallway, approaching Kurt, who turned around with a smirk. The Cheerio who was currently talking to him stopped, staring at Blaine like he was a disgusting piece of gum she couldn't get off her shoe. "The sign!" he went on, furious. "Don't even try to deny it-"

"So what if it was me?" Kurt's smirk grew bigger. "Ain't it true, anyway?"

Blaine breathed through his teeth, deciding that punching him won't help, and stepped closer to him, dangerously close, almost touching. "Oh yeah?" he said with an intoxicating voice, his stare fixed on Kurt's eyes. "If I remember correctly, _I_ was the one fucking _you_ into the mattress last night."

The Cheerio's eyes widened, while Kurt's narrowed.

"Oh, didn't your sweet friend know what were you up to yesterday? Didn't anyone notice you're _limping_? Big, bad Kurt doesn't want anyone to know he's being fucked by the unpopular nerd?" his head was tilted to the side as he spoke in a mocking tone- a habit he picked off Kurt.

Kurt's eyes burned into his. "You better watch your mouth, Anderson."

"Or else?"

"I'm not afraid of you."

"I'm not afraid of you, either, _Hummel_."


	80. You Inside of Me

AU week: Body-swap AU, Freaky Friday style. Title from Adam Lambert's "Underneath".

* * *

You Inside of Me

Blaine opened his eyes slowly, then froze.

His own face was peacefully asleep next to him. Was he dead? Or dreaming? One of the two.

His face scrunched up, and he- the other _he_- opened his eyes.

The other he was just as surprised to see him there. His breath quickened with fear. "Why are there two of me?"

"I don't know." He brought a hand to the other Blaine's face, as if trying to make sure he's real, but the familiar hand lifting up from the blanket wasn't his.

It was Kurt's.

He shot up from the bed and ran to the mirror. His reflection was Kurt's half-naked body, with ruffled hair and an extremely confused face.

The Blaine from the bed came to stand next to him, and his eyes widened as well. "B-Blaine, is that you?" he whispered.

In the mirror, Kurt's body nodded.

"Why the hell are we each other?"

"I don't know," said Blaine in Kurt's voice. Then he chuckled. "Your voice gets so high-pitched when you're nervous."

"Shut up," he said, nudging his shoulder.

"I'm taller than you now."

"No, I'm still taller. You're just in my body."

"Is that what I am?" Blaine-in-Kurt returned to sounding fearful.

"I- I think."

Kurt's body turned back to facing the mirror. "Well. Aren't you hot as hell."

Blaine's hand stroked his own face. "Not half as you are."

"You're so going to jerk off on this."

"Yup."

* * *

Well, I planned on making this smutty, but I really couldn't manage it- it just turned out weird. So I hope you enjoyed this instead!

Also, thanks for the sweet reviews once again. I genuinely love you all, and I surely would not be able to do any of this without you.


	81. Heads or Tails

AU week: kitty!Kurt, aka my drug. Aaaand it's smutty. Whoops?

* * *

Heads or Tails

Kurt hands are buried deep inside Blaine's curls, gripping tightly and pulling him even closer. Blaine is holding Kurt up, his hands under his thighs, while Kurt's legs are wrapped around him, his tail swinging slowly behind.

They're both already shirtless, and Kurt's purr echoes all around their apartment.

Blaine can feel Kurt's erection against his stomach. He knows Kurt missed him, and he missed Kurt just as badly.

Kurt's purr becomes louder when Blaine walks slowly towards the couch, leaning forward to let Kurt lay down. Blaine hovers over him, kissing his neck and sucking, making sure to leave a bruise. Kurt's soft moans are beyond what Blaine can bear- he thrusts his hips down forcefully can, to Kurt's mewl.

"Missed you too much," pants Blaine, his trembling hand undoing Kurt's belt buckle.

"Don't ever leave me again."

Blaine gasps when Kurt's hand slides down his pants, rubbing him through his briefs and then slipping inside them. Kurt's tail, in the most amazing animalistic act, wraps around his waist. "Please do that when I fuck you," Blaine breathes.

Kurt wants to reply, but all that comes out of his mouth is another yowling. They kiss again, and it's feverishly hot, burning like the sun. They both know they're close, and both pray for a round two.

"Fuck." Blaine's voice breaks. "I'm going to- ah!" Kurt squeezes him when he comes, almost kneading on the hot flesh. "Kurt, I love you, Kurt, Kurt, oh…"

Blaine doesn't wait till he comes down from his high to shift and crawl backwards down the couch, undoing Kurt's pants quickly and looking up at him. "Blaine. Please, please, _pleeeease_," his voice transforms into a howl when Blaine swallows him down, moaning against the heavenly flavor. Kurt comes with a heated whisper of "I love you" and a tug on Blaine's hair.

Blaine licks his lips when he lifts from between Kurt's thighs, and Kurt mirrors the gesture unconsciously.

They lie together, panting still, for few more minutes, until Kurt's tail wraps around Blaine's leg like a snake and he whispers, "Round two?"

"Bed," is all Blaine replies.


	82. Magical

AU week: Hogwarts AU, though magic isn't too involved. Just the magic of looooove! Sorry, sorry, that was uncalled for.

Also, the title sucks because I suck.

* * *

Magical

A flying paper crane landed on Kurt's desk. Without bothering to look around for the person who sent it, he unfolded the paper carefully.

_You're beautiful, Kurt Hummel. _

He was not expecting _that_.

It was sad to think he got so many notes with words of hate scribbled on them, that he couldn't believe this was real. Now he looked around, but everyone still listened lazily to professor Binns' lecture.

Everyone but Blaine Anderson, who stared at him with a gaze that burnt like a physical touch. His breath caught in his throat.

Blaine winked at him, smiling his handsome crooked smile that never failed to make Kurt swoon.

When professor Binns dismissed the class, Kurt walked slowly to Blaine, who took a little longer to pack his things. "Why?" he whispered, low enough so only Blaine would hear.

"What why?" Blaine looked up at him with those eyes, _those eyes_, those earnest, clear eyes…

It took him a second to recover before he regained his voice. "Why did you send me that note?"

"I thought I was being clear enough. You are beautiful."

Kurt blinked. "But… Why…"

"Yes?" Blaine's voice was just a little teasing, his smile just a little too similar to a smirk.

"Why me? Why now?"

Blaine didn't reply. He stepped deeper into Kurt's personal space, tipped his head up, and kissed him.

When they kissed, all the pieces came together in a rush that left Kurt dizzy.

"I love you," he panted, gasping for air when they parted.

"I love you, too," breathed Blaine, standing on his tiptoes to kiss him again.


	83. If I Had You

So I had no idea what AU to have on the last day of AU week, but I kinda wanted Cheerio!Kurt… then I looked it up on tumblr, and there was this amazing fanvid for "If I Had You" by Adam Lambert, and I fell in love. Link: (on youtube) watch?feature=player_embedded&v=CyjLMTCJg7M

* * *

If I Had You

_So I got my boots on, got the right amount of leather, a__nd I'm doing me up with a black color liner__…_

Kurt's smooth, snake-like movements were enough to send a thrill of electricity down Blaine's spine. When Kurt kicked high in the air, Blaine gasped silently. Tina giggled at him.

_And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter. All we need in this world is some love__!_

Blaine still remembered exactly what it's like to kiss that sinful, skillful mouth. It was as if his heart melted, while his knees buckled and his hands trembled in that soft hair, pressing Kurt closer.

_There's a thin line between the dark side and the light side, baby, tonight…_

Kurt looked right into his eyes then, as if telling him he noticed the fierce gaze, and smirked devilishly, his nostrils flaring.

_It's a struggle, gotta rumble, trying to find it…_

Blaine sucked in another shallow breath when Kurt swayed his hips, his pants tight enough to leave almost no room for imagination.

Kurt seemed fairly smug when their stares locked again.

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need…_

Not that Blaine needed imagination; he could easily recall every single detail of Kurt's delicious, marvel-craved, god-like body. Every muscle, stretching and moving underneath flawless skin…

_Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete…_

Blaine also remembered how tender Kurt could be. The way his eyes were bright and sincere when he sang him that Pink song in glee club before they even knew they were in love, the way his hands could stroke gently or bandage him when he hurt himself boxing, his soft laughter, his red eyes and tears...

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy__…_

Blaine lusted for the boy dancing there with all those other Cheerios, singing a carefree pop song and looking right at him shamelessly while moving his crotch in a way that should be appropriate only in bed.

_Yeah, if I had you… If I had you…_

The first few weeks had been a true hell. Torture. Blaine would steal glances at him from across the hallway, admiring his perfection and glow from afar, without even knowing Kurt did the same.

_From New York to LA getting high, rock N rollin', get a room, trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning…_

Kurt kept dancing, and Blaine thought he recognized a move he used once, on that stupid sexy song he preformed back in glee, for everyone to see and only Kurt to understand.

They had sex for the first time that night.

_Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis, what they need in this world is some love. _

Kurt winked at him, making his heart flutter. Surely it is unhealthy to be so in love, so completely devoted.

_There's a thin line between a wild time and a flat line, baby, tonight… It's a struggle, gotta rumble, trying to find it…_

Blaine knew it was a good idea to put his backpack on his lap when he sat down on the bleachers. He still blushed when Kurt licked his lips once more before singing the next line.

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need…__ Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete… _

When Tina nudged his shoulder, he noticed his own movements, swaying along to the beat of the song. He forced himself to stop, blushing harder. Tina chuckled again.

_Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete… _

Blaine didn't notice the rest of the song passing- the only thing filling his mind was Kurt.

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy__…_

The noise changed, drawing Blaine's attention. People were applauding- apparently the song was over, and he rose to his feet, clapping with everyone.

_Yeah, if I had you… _

Without a single thought, Blaine's feet moved him forward, and before anyone could do anything to would stop him, he was running towards Kurt, gripping him tightly when he bumped into his warm embrace.

_If I had you…_

And then, never hearing any of the people around them with their calls of joy and contempt, they kissed.

* * *

And that was me abusing the word 'drabble', I believe this is almost a thousand words. Well, hope you liked AU week!


	84. The Touch of the Fingertips

A late update tonight because of Passover dinner (a Jewish holiday in which you eat. Nothing much other than that.) but hopefully you'll still enjoy- I wanted a bit of fluffy smut after AU week :) Which, since you seemed to like the concept, I might do again, one way or another.

* * *

The Touch of the Fingertips

Blaine's hips strained upwards when he moaned loudly, his entire body jerking sharply when Kurt's fingers stroked his neck.

"Wha-" Kurt was interrupted by a burning kiss. "What was that?"

When Blaine's reply was nothing but a fierce groan as he pulled Kurt down for another lustful kiss, Kurt teased his neck again experimentally, eliciting the same reaction. One more touch and Blaine gasped a shuddery moan.

"Kurt," he breathed. "Stop that, you know I'm ticklish- oh!" he cried when Kurt thrust his hips down forcefully.

"I didn't know that," panted Kurt, running his fingertips against the flushed skin. Blaine jerked again, half crying half laughing, panting harshly.

"Oh god," moaned Kurt. "You're shivering inside me!"

Blaine couldn't stop giggling when pleasure coursed through him. Above him, Kurt shivered before breaking into a fit of giggles.

* * *

You guys. You are the best readers/reviewers on the entire planet. I wish you could see how hugely I smile, looking at each of your lovely comments or at how many you are and the different places you come from.

I love you all.


	85. This Is War

Someone prompted a sequel to "Signs", so here it is- although you could probably read it on its own, too.

* * *

This Is War

"Hey Hummel!" called Blaine from the other side of the hallway, immediately feeling all the eyes in the crowded room turning to look at him. He walked up to Kurt calmly, making sure to sway his hips as much as possible. Blaine pushed away the Cheerio clinging to Kurt, and threw an exceptionally tiny thong towards him, Kurt catching it instinctively.

"You left this at my place," he whispered, winking and licking his lips. Not leaving Kurt any time to respond, Blaine turned and left before the shock on Kurt's face turned to fury, smirking to himself.


	86. Bleed (I Must Be Dreaming)

Title from the Evanescence song of the same name- shocker, I know. Do I ever title anything unrelated to Evanescence? Probably not.

This is supposed to be kind of early!Klaine, so.

* * *

Bleed (I Must Be Dreaming)

The door was locked, two schoolbags leaning against it. Two blue-and-red blazers hung neatly on the coat hanger.

Two young boys sat on the bed, their hands intertwined and their lips pressing gently against the other's.

Kurt was trying to hold back a moan when he felt something liquid and slightly sticky smearing over his upper lip. He pulled away slowly, and whispered, his eyes widening, "Is that blood?"

Blaine's hand shakily touched under his own nose, and when he looked at it, he swore. "Oh my god, Kurt, I'm so sorry! It's winter and my-" he cut himself off, pressing his fingers tightly to the skin, as if trying to push the blood back.

"Oh, sweetie, you don't need to apologize," said Kurt gently, after shaking off the initial shock. "Come on, let's go wash off the blood and then tilt your head back till it stops."

Blaine nodded carefully, still holding his hand to his face, and followed Kurt to the bathroom.

Once the blood was no longer staining Blaine's face, Kurt made him tilt his head upwards and guided him back into the bedroom and onto the bed, letting him lie with his face towards the ceiling. Blaine closed his eyes, craning his neck further. Kurt sat on the chair next to the bed and looked at him, smiling an adoring smile at the simplicity and the beauty of his boyfriend.

Boyfriend. The word seemed out of context, unrelated to him, impossible, yet so real, almost as if you could see and touch it.

Thinking of Blaine as his 'boyfriend' also made his heart swell with pride.

"I think it stopped," said Blaine after a couple of minutes. "Thank you," he opened his eyes, those huge hazel eyes, to gaze at Kurt.

Kurt leaned over his face, kissing his lips for a moment. "You're welcome."

* * *

So I managed to give myself a cut inside my mouth, and let me tell you, that thing bleeds like crazy. As much as I might enjoy reading vampire stories, I do not wish to drink blood, and it tastes fairly nasty.

Ugh.

So, you know, being the asshole I am, I decided Blaine should suffer along, even if only momentarily. Then I got hit with feels and it got sort of fluffy?


	87. Zit

Crappy title, I'm aware.

* * *

Zit 

"Kurt, sweetie? Are you ready?" Blaine walked into the bathroom, finding Kurt in front of the mirror. "We gotta go-"

"Please don't look at me," said Kurt shamefully, hiding quickly behind his hands, his back turned to Blaine.

"Oh, honey, come on, you look gorgeous, you always do," Blaine tried to sooth him.

"I've got a zit the size of a tennis ball!" Kurt turned around furiously, his right hand still covering his forehead. "I can't go out like that!"

"It's not the size of a tennis ball, you're just exaggerating. Let me see," urged Blaine, removing Kurt's hand. Kurt sighed, crossing his arms. Looking at the small, red spot, Blaine chuckled. "Kurt, that is hardly a zit at all. You can cover it with your bangs."

Kurt scowled at him. "Do we _really _have to go?" he whined in a childish tone.

"We're not ditching Mike and Tina because of a zit. They're our friends and they've wanted to go out on a double-date with us for ages."

* * *

You guys! You're all too cute, saying cute things in the reviews and following and favorite-ing this story and just stopping by to read my stupid drabbles every day. I love you so much.


	88. Whipped

Whipped

"You got some on your nose," chuckled Kurt, looking adoringly at Blaine, who blushed at the comment, wiping the whipped cream off his nose with a napkin.

"You guys are disgusting," muttered Santana, only to be shushed by Rachel, who threw them an apologizing look.

It has been a long time since they all sat together in a café, but none of them missed the Lima Bean when they each enjoyed a tasteless cup of coffee in the middle of Time Square.

"Look at us," beamed Rachel. "We're all back together, just like the good old days!"

Kurt smiled back at her, his hand squeezing Blaine's thigh under the table. "We are. It feels good, it feels…" he trailed off for a second, looking at his little, new family, all of them smiling at him- Santana almost smirking, Rachel looking excited as always, and Blaine, well, devotedly. "It feels _whole_."

* * *

I felt like something sweet, you know? Also, I'm laughing too hard at my own pun in the title.

I don't know why isn't Mercedes there, I just… couldn't find her there?

Gosh, I feel like this is an AU, where Rachel stayed the nice girl she was and never turned into a bitch, and Klaine never broke up, and Santana stayed herself… Maybe this should take place in Season 2. Ugh.

Here's to hoping things will get back on track, huh?


	89. Under The Weather

Under The Weather

The rain was pounding hard against the roof when Kurt woke up. He reached for Blaine's warm body next to him under the heavy blanket, but his fingers came across nothing but air.

"Blaine?" he whispered, his voice hoarse from disuse. No answer.

Blinking in the darkness, he looked towards the distant light, coming from the bathroom. "Blaine?" he called again, louder this time.

"Bathroom, not feeling well," was Blaine's shaky reply.

Kurt dragged himself out of the bed, squinting at the sudden light when he entered the bathroom to find Blaine leaning over the toilet, heaving.

"Please tell me you're not pregnant," said Kurt, still a little foggy.

Blaine tried his best to laugh, but the sound that came out was pitiful. Kurt rubbed his back, comforting. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Do you want some Tylenol? Or tea?"

Blaine coughed, then groaned in pain. "Yes, please."

"Oh, poor thing. Come on, go back to bed. Sitting here on the cold tiles will do you no good."

"I'll puke if I try to walk back to the bedroom," sighed Blaine.

Kurt kissed his forehead, feeling the skin burning under his lips. "I'll carry you." And before Blaine could object, the floor disappeared from under him, and he yelped. "Shh, don't fight me. I've been working out a little, you know. I can carry your tiny self."

Blaine buried his face in Kurt's warm chest, shivering slightly, and whispered, "I'm not _that_ tiny."

"Yes, you are."

* * *

I like sick!Blaine, okay? And I didn't write it for a really long time, too. Since "Shopping", I believe. Wow, that seems like a forever ago.


	90. Right Back at You

So, I think today's Easter? I'm sorry I don't have a drabble for it, I just didn't really know the date (I'm Jewish, and Wikipedia had two _different_ dates for Easter. What) but then besides coloring eggs, I don't even know what do you do on Easter, anyway. You know what, you could write me in the reviews what did you do for Easter. I'd actually love to know!

For now, have some sick!Kurt, because he would obviously kiss Blaine even though he's sick and get infected as well, and I really couldn't resist some more fluffiness. Sort of a sequel for yesterday.

I'll stop blabbering now.

* * *

Right Back at You

"Shit," moaned Kurt a second after he woke up, his eyes still shut tight.

"Mmm, good morning to you, too," mumbled Blaine sleepily into his pillow.

Kurt's reply was another silent swear word, and a pained groan.

"You totally got sick yourself, huh? 'Strong immune system' my ass. I told you not to kiss me."

Kurt whined. "You know I can't resist you, you adorable little bastard. Oh god, my head! I feel like it's swollen to twice its size. "

Blaine threw an arm around him and cuddled close, nuzzling his too-warm neck. "Tylenol."

"Yes."

"And a marathon of all 'Friends' seasons."

"I love you," sighed Kurt.

"Love you too. At least now we know this is a twenty-four-hours thing, so you can just keep your lazy ass in bed 'til it goes away," mocked Blaine lovingly, smiling into Kurt's skin.

"You love my lazy ass."

"I do, I do."


	91. Fool For You

April Fools' Day! Woo!

* * *

Fool For You

"Blaine! You did _not_!" called Kurt from the shower, anger boiling in his voice. "**Blaine**!"

Kurt felt like stomping on the ground strong enough to make it shake. He came into the bedroom to find Blaine still lying in bed, smug, smiling at him.

"Happy April Fools' Day, love," he giggled.

Tears gathered in Kurt's eyes when his anger dissolved. It wasn't Blaine's fault, after all. He didn't even know Kurt's presentation was today, or that he was already late, or that he spent the last week planning his outfit for today which was now probably ruined…

"Hey, hey," Blaine rushed out of bed to grip Kurt around the waist. "What's wrong? I'm sorry, it was just a joke! I didn't think it would get you that upset…"

Kurt wiped his eyes before the tears could escape. "I know, I know. I just have this really big presentation today and I'm running late and now my hair-"

"Shh, come on, let's get you cleaned up. Then you can change quickly and I'll make you coffee, okay?"

"Okay. Although my hair… Fuck," Kurt sniffled.

"It's mostly alright. I can fix it for you if you'd like-" Kurt's glare made him shut up. "Maybe not. But I can still get you a cab instead you having to take the subway, so you have more time."

"You're paying for the cab," mumbled Kurt, defeated.

"I'm sorry, darling," Blaine kissed his jaw, looking up into his eyes.

Kurt sighed. "I know. You can make it up to me tonight."

"I'll go make that coffee," said Blaine and released Kurt, walking to the bedroom door.

"Hey, Blaine?"

Blaine turned around.

"The red top with the black tie or the white button down with the grey vest?"

"Mm, red top. You know I love you in red. Makes you look passionate," he winked, and left the room.

"Hopeless romantic!" called Kurt after him, smiling to himself.


	92. Reunited

Reunited

Blaine remembered last night vaguely. It was a blur of him and Kurt and dizziness and happiness and surprise and heartache and Burt chuckling and looking at them fondly.

He dreamed about something utterly sad, but when he woke up, it was just Kurt lying next to him, kissing him and whispering sweet nothings into his ear, and his dream didn't matter anymore.

"Kurt," he breathed, gripping the warm body and snuggling into it.

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt whispered back, and sighed happily. "God, I missed saying that so much. I love you, I love you…"

Blaine whimpered. "I love you too. I missed you." He emphasized the 'missed' with a squeeze on Kurt's waist.

After a few minutes of lying together comfortably, occasionally kissing, Kurt asked, "Are you really mine now?"

Blaine breathed deeply. "Yes, god yes. I'm yours. And we're never breaking up, because I don't think I can survive you leaving again."

"Good thing I'm never leaving, then," said Kurt with fervor in his eyes. "You're kinda stuck with me forever," he smiled.

Blaine laughed softly, clenching Kurt harder. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

So (CANON SPOILER ALERT!) Ryan tweeted about Klaine's wedding, and everyone was writing reaction fics for their reunion, and I couldn't help it as well. I think I might write another reunion fic, you know, for a little more… smut.

Have I said reunion too many times? I feel like I did. Reunion. Whoops.


	93. Forever For Two

I had Luclyn feels (Look them up on YouTube- KaelynandLucy) and they really need to get married already, so here's klaine marrying instead, because thanks to Ryan's tweet I'm super emotional right now. The next drabble is also going to be related- you know, reunion sex.

* * *

Forever For Two

They kissed again to the loud applause. There was not a dry eye in the audience- even Santana dabbed her face with a handkerchief. The two boys- men- smiled at each other when they broke apart from the kiss, pure happiness and joy reflecting from their faces.

Kurt felt like taking a bow, and Blaine mostly felt like kissing Kurt again. That will have to wait. The priest- the priest that married them, past tense- patted their backs, congratulating them briefly before their families and friends all tried to hug them at once.

Blaine didn't care they were wrinkling his bowtie, while Kurt didn't care his hair was getting ruined. It didn't matter that the flowers were pink roses instead of red ones, or that the cake was chocolate and not cheese- all that mattered for Kurt was the warmness of Blaine's hand in his when they hugged everyone, and all that mattered for Blaine was the glint in Kurt's eyes when their glances collided.

All that existed for them was one thing- they had a forever to share.


	94. At Last

Surprisingly enough, this smut fic is built around a poem by Rilke (an Austrian poet), named At Last. I found the translation in the book "Forever", by Maggie Stiefvater, whom I love. It's sort of a song-fic, but with a poem. A poem-fic. Can we make this a thing?

Also, my friend SlytherinIsInMyBlood here on , wrote a thing called Blind-Dates. It's Klaine and It's awesome, check it out!

* * *

At Last

_At last, no one decided._

The bed was finally warm enough now that there were two bodies inside of it, wrapping one around the other and moving in perfect sync, holing tight and never letting go.

_And no one knocked._

Kurt's lips were already chapped from kissing, and they felt wonderfully rough against Blaine's skin. He moaned lightly when their lips collided again, their groins grinding against each other's.

_And no one jumped up_.

Blaine whimpered when Kurt grabbed his erection tight, and leaned closer, putting his lips to his ear.

"Would you rather to top or bottom?" he breathed. Blaine gripped his waist and pulled him closer.

"I need you to fuck me. Make me yours."

_And no one opened. _

High-pitched voices of all sorts filled the heated air, when two bodies became one. They were no longer separate creatures- only one, KurtandBlaine.

"Are you really mine again?" asked Kurt in a whisper, tears in his eyes.

"Yes, god, Kurt, yes, yours. Forever."

_And there stood no one_.

Kurt lost control- slipping into his routine, fucking Blaine just fast enough to drive him mad but slow enough to torture him gently. Everything was as easy as breathing, moving and giving and taking and loving.

_And no one entered_.

"I'm- oh baby, right there!" cried Blaine, thrusting back to meet Kurt's hips, those slender-yet-masculine hips he never seemed to be able to get over.

"I love you," muttered Kurt, pushing Blaine over the edge and into the bliss with another cry.

_And no one said, "Welcome"._

They cuddled into a ball of arms and legs and torsos, breathing heavily, sated and spent.

"Please tell me this is more than just being bros," murmured Blaine, kissing Kurt's neck and sucking another hickey onto it.

"Blaine, I've never been prouder to call you my boyfriend. I want you, and I want more than just sex. I want _us_. We're going to screw up sometimes, and we're going to be- and act- dumb, but that's just how it is. I love you, Blaine Devon Anderson, and I'm not letting you go."

Blaine inhaled deeply, letting his tears wet Kurt's skin. "I love you, too. And I swear, we will never stop being **us**."

_And no one answered, "At last."_


	95. Sparks

Super late update, I'm sorry! Today (or rather, yesterday, even though I haven't gone to sleep yet) was my birthday, and you know me- so here's some birthday!Klaine. Hope you like it!

* * *

Sparks

Blaine chuckled when their waitress arrived, holding the cake with the sparkler on top. The boy with the nice hair from the other side of the restaurant smiled at him shyly. They were glancing at each other for the entire evening, their friends laughing at them for doing so.

Blaine didn't know the guy's name, but he thought he was a senior. While the cake was fought over by Tina and Sam, Blaine noticed that guy-over-the-restaurant was getting a sparkler cake too. _How funny, it must be his birthday as well!_

Kurt sat with Rachel and Mercedes, staring dreamily at the dark-haired boy who was way too adorable while just eating a damned cake.

"You should go over there and hit on him or something," commented Rachel with a mouth full of whipped cream.

"Yeah, why not," said Kurt. "Hi, I'm Kurt. It's my birthday, let's have sex."

The boy caught his gaze again and smiled warmly, and then blushed and nudged the girl next to him when she said something. He got a serious look when she kept talking, and nodded a few times.

Then he got up and- _oh god, he's coming here!_

"Hi," a warm, shy voice said. Kurt felt the blush coming full force. "I'm Blaine. Seems like we, uh, both got the same lucky date!" he giggled nervously.

"Yeah, guess we do," smiled Kurt. "I'm Kurt."

Uncomfortable silence. _For the love of all that's holy, please be gay, please be gay…_

Blaine sent a look towards Tina, cursing himself for listening to her when she said he should go ask the guy out. "My friend sort of made me do this-" oh god, it sounds so wrong! "-but, um, canIhaveyournumber?"

Kurt felt somewhat relieved to see Blaine nervous- at least he wasn't the only one. "S-sure," stuttered Kurt, fishing for a pen in his bag, then hurriedly writing his cell phone number on a napkin. Wordlessly he handed the napkin to Blaine's shaky hand.

"Thanks. I-I'll text you."

"I'd love you to."


	96. No Place Like Home

Fluff and nothing but fluff. Are you ready? Diabetes in less than 200 words.

* * *

No Place Like Home

Having dinner with Mr. Kurt Hummel-Anderson was one of Blaine favorite thing in this world. They didn't have to talk to let each other know how their day went or how happy or sad they felt, and just being together at the end of a long day was always satisfying.

Kurt was cutting the tomatoes for the salad when Blaine came up behind him and hugged him tight around the waist. He hummed gently, smiling when he felt Blaine's lips on his neck, continuing to cut the tomato into precise small cubes.

"Today's Thursday," murmured Blaine.

"Mhm." Kurt leaned against the warmness of Blaine's body, inhaling his sweet scent.

"Wanna go out tomorrow night? The Host is showing." He nibbled lightly on Kurt's ear.

"I'd love that. Can we go to that new bar afterwards? I've been dying to ever since they opened."

Blaine kissed just under Kurt's ear, feeling him shiver, and squeezed his waist. "It's a date."

* * *

You know what I just realized? I'm almost up to one hundred drabbles! Yay!

Also, can I just give a shoutout to my amazing friend, M? Girl, I love you. You're the best friend I could ever ask for. We're not just friends, we're sisters. Forever.


	97. Hair

Hair

Kurt emerged from the bathroom, and Blaine, who sat by the vanity table, turned to face him, finding a face just as irritated as his own.

"My hair just sucks today!" they both called at the same time, Blaine holding his gel and Kurt gripping on his hairspray. It might've been funny if both weren't so frustrated at the moment. Kurt sighed.

"I really don't wanna go," muttered Blaine.

"Me neither. Ugh."

Kurt put the hairspray bottle on the vanity with a muffled _thunk_ and Blaine mirrored the action unconsciously, spreading his arms to allow Kurt to sit in his lap.

"Let's stay at home," whispered Kurt, his frown turning to a smirk with an amazing speed.

"Uh-oh. I know that look. What are you up to?" His hands wrapped around Kurt's neck, pulling him closer until a less than a mere inch separated their lips.

"Kiss me and find out." Kurt voice was deadly seductive.

Their hair was going to look much, much worse.

* * *

Reviewers and readers, once again, I love you.

By the way, guys, feel free to send me prompts any time! Anything you'd like- from fluff through angst to smut, everything really.


	98. Live, Love, Leave

Ah, the smell of fresh Blangst and tears.

* * *

Live, Love, Leave

Cold. So cold. Why is no one there? Blaine snuggled in his blanket, shivering.

A distant figure looked at him, but he couldn't see the person's eyes. It was just a silhouette, but something about it made tears well up in his eyes.

He wanted the figure for an inexplicable, intense reason, but no matter how far or how fast he ran, it was still just a silhouette, out of reach.

Consciousness crept back onto him, as his mind could take no more of the torturous, endless running.

_I love you. Come back, please, please… _

No warm body next to him.

No hand in his.

No one.

Alone, alone…

"Kurt!" he called out, and woke up.

There was still no one by his side.

* * *

Title was a prompt from a RL friend. Hi, by the way. :)


	99. Baby Shower

So I felt like a shower fic but I didn't really want anything smutty… and daddies!Klaine happened.

* * *

Baby Shower

"Is it not too hot?" panicked Kurt.

"Mm, no, no, I think it's okay," Blaine assured, putting his hand under the stream of water to check yet again.

"Pretty little girl, aren't you," Kurt smiled warmly at his- _their_- daughter, who lied in the little plastic tub.

"She's so beautiful, Kurt, she's amazing," Blaine's heart melted when she looked at him with those huge eyes. She wasn't afraid of being crowded, both men leaning over her, and smiled at them, her daddies.

Blaine gasped and Kurt's eyes filled with tears of joy.

Kurt wrapped one hand around Blaine and the other he stroked Elizabeth's rosy cheek. "Oh, Blaine, she's ours."

"She is."

* * *

I was writing this and literally crying of happiness because I had too many feels about this little family.

Then I came here and saw how many people viewed the story and how many are following and read your lovely reviews and I just might be crying again.


	100. Acrylic

Acrylic

"It won't be much longer now," said Blaine in the gentle, dreamy tone he always got when he was painting. Kurt thought it sounded like he was turning into Luna Lovegood. "Almost done…" he moved the brush smoothly across the canvas, leaving Kurt mesmerized at the flex of the muscles in his bicep. "Okay." Blaine's smile was blinding, proud and satisfied at his work. "You can come here and take a look."

Kurt rose from the couch and came to stand behind Blaine. "Wow, Blaine… It's so beautiful!" he sighed.

Blaine blushed, fiddling with his brushes. "Thanks." A moment later, he tilted his head to the side, cracking his neck, and groaned.

Kurt pressed a light kiss to the side of his throat. "Hurts?"

"A little," Blaine turned around to lean into Kurt's embrace. "Strains it a bit, leaning over the canvas."

"Come on, I'll give you a massage while this dries." They walked out of the studio, leaving the canvas, which was painted in Blaine's most vibrant, warm colors, alone. It was showing Kurt lying shirtless on a couch made of flowers- they were Blaine's signature- his muscles tensed under the skin. Every last bit of it, to the finest detail, had Kurt's body and Blaine's skills combined. Nothing could ever express their togetherness more.

* * *

Ahh! It's my 100th drabble! This has truly been amazing so far, and I couldn't have done it without you all. Can't wait for what's to come!


	101. Steamy

Alternative meeting, at a sauna.

* * *

Steamy

Kurt leaned his head back against the wall, sighing and letting his body relax completely in the steamy room, closing his eyes and shifting in his seat to get comfy.

Rachel was right- this was exactly what he needed after that extremely busy week at work, with Isabelle sick and his pressuring deadline just around the corner. He pushed all thoughts of work and money and stress out of his mind, focusing on the pleasant heat alone.

Few moments passed in peace, until his neck began protesting against the awkward position it was in, making him open his eyes unwillingly and straighten his posture.

It took him no longer than a second to spot the hazel-eyed, curly-haired man from across the room staring at him. Once he realized he's been caught, he smiled and winked, then looked away.

It's not that Kurt didn't get hit on. He did. He was also aware he looked rather well- after he moved to New York, he started going to gym and was maintaining a nice, not-too-bold six pack. Still, being flirted with wasn't something he was used to just yet.

The guy was damn hot, too. Sharp jaw line, defined muscles, tiny waist…

Kurt made sure to catch the man's gaze when he turned his eyes to him, thinking that maybe the sauna wasn't what he really had to thank Rachel for.

Deciding that he might as well have fun, Kurt smirked the best he could, and licked his lip.

The guy smiled, gesturing slightly with his head towards the door. Kurt rose silently from his seat, and walked outside, swaying his hips just a little more than necessary. He felt the man following him, and walked a little further away from the sauna, not wanting to be disturbed. He turned around suddenly, and the view was glorious- the guy was probably about his age, and man was he handsome. And his smile. And those biceps.

"Hi, handsome sauna boy," breathed Kurt, letting a stranger invade his personal space.

A soft hand traced a line down his arm, sending an electric shiver throughout his entire body. "Your eyes are gorgeous," purred the man, his own hypnotizing eyes burning into Kurt's. "May I ask your name?"

"Kurt," he blurted out. "May I ask yours?"

"Blaine." A moment, then," May I kiss you?"

"Yes."

* * *

I feel really mean for ending it there. I don't think they would do anything interesting later on, though. Exchange numbers, go on a few dates, fall in love, marry, have children, grow old together, you know, the usual. ;)

Thank you guys for all the congrats you sent me for #100! I'm so excited!


	102. Sidekick

Title because I thought of Kurt singing that song (Sidekick by Starkid, from AVPSY) to Blaine, you know, the "It's not fair, I didn't know, I wasn't there" part? And I got emotional again, even though I don't think I ever _stopped_ being emotional over the episode.

When a comedy makes you cry your eyes out. Sigh.

* * *

Sidekick

Blaine looked away from Artie's camera. He already texted his parents, they were on their way to the school, but…

Kurt.

Kurt didn't even know, and Blaine couldn't stand it. If he was about to… to… **die**, right here, right now- he needed to tell Kurt he still loved him, no matter what. Just let him know that he never stopped loving him until the very end.

His fingers were shaking when he typed.

_Kurt. I'm here in school, there's someone with a gun and we're hiding in the choir room. I don't know what's going to happen and I'm so scared, but I need you to know this: I love you. I've never stopped and I never will. _

A tear dropped onto the screen and he wiped it away with his thumb. Artie patted his shoulder.

His heart ached- he needed Kurt, his reassuring touch, his warmness and his calming words.

The phone buzzed, and he answered the call quickly, not stopping to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" he whispered.

"Blaine! I don't know what going on oh god where are you what was that text are you serious is the police there what-"

"Shh, Kurt," Blaine muttered with a pain in his chest. "I'm in the choir room with bunch of other glee kids and Schue and Beiste. We don't know what's going on, and we heard two shots, but the police are here. And I… I'm really scared," he said in a tiny voice. "And I love you, and I don't want to die here without you knowing that."

The other end of the line was silent except for a few shaky breaths. "Blaine," Kurt said after a moment. "I love you." The tears were audible in his voice. "Be strong for me," he murmured, now obviously crying, his voice breaking. "Don't be afraid. I love you."

Blaine choked out a sob. "We promised to never say goodbye. I don't want to hang up."

"Don't."


	103. Mugs of Morning Coffee

Mugs of Morning Coffee

"Morning," smiled Kurt when Blaine walked into the kitchen, wearing his pajamas and modeling the worst case of bed head the world has ever seen. He was so puzzled-looking, squinting at the light, and it was perfectly adorable. Kurt's smile grew bigger, giddy and genuine.

"Mmmm," groaned Blaine, blinking heavily. He stumbled towards the cabinet, reaching for the first mug he saw- unfortunately, the Batman one- and fiddling with the coffee maker for a moment until he managed to pour for himself some of the coffee Kurt made earlier.

Kurt giggled when he sat down next to him with an _oomph_, his eyes still half closed.

"Come on, love, its Friday," soothed Kurt, rubbing his back. "One more day till weekend."

* * *

If you sent me a prompt and I have yet to post a drabble for it- I'll get around to it as soon as I can, promise. Hope you like this, nonetheless.

Okay, so- IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

I'm leaving in a week for a trip to Italy (Yay! First time going there!) and I'll be gone from the 19th to the 28th. I don't know if I'm going to have wifi there, so to make sure you'll have all your drabbles, I'm going to publish **two** drabbles per day for the next week, plus a bonus two next Thursday before I leave to catch my flight. It's easier for me that way, instead of uploading them all on Thursday.


	104. Your Way

Originally titled In My Way, but I didn't think it was appropriate to make a pun from On My Way.

A prompt from one of you guys! :D Sorry it took so long, I hope it came out like you wanted!

* * *

Your Way

"Blaine," breathed Kurt. "Can we make out now?" His blush was hands down, the cutest thing Blaine's ever seen.

"Isn't Finn home?" he whispered, leaning over Kurt's body where he sat on the couch.

Kurt shook his head. "He's out with Puck, some football game."

Their lips crushed together, to Blaine's soft moan. They were just getting into the straddling-while-kissing area, and this was a perfect time to practice.

Blaine climbed on top of Kurt, resting his knees on the couch on either side of the boy, sucking his lower lip and nibbling on it a little, just enough to make it sting.

Kurt pulled away after a moment, and Blaine frowned, puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," his eyes were wide, pupils dilated. He looked absolutely devastating. "It's just… you're kind of stopping the blood flow to my legs."

Blaine muttered a quick "sorry!", and rolled over to lie on his back on the couch, pulling Kurt on top of him. "Hi," he smiled warmly, his eyes glistening. "Is this okay?" he murmured.

Kurt simply closed his eyes and kissed him, hard and bruising.

A knee came between Blaine's legs. Usually he would've appreciated the courage, but with the added weight of Kurt's entire body, the pressure on his balls was too strong, and he hissed, pushing Kurt away slightly.

He opened his eyes to Kurt's fierce blush. "I'm sorry, honey, you just squished me a little."

Kurt tried to lift himself and lean on his elbows, failing terribly and knocking into Blaine's shoulder strong enough to probably leave a bruise.

"Ugh, this isn't working," groaned Kurt, tried to get up- and somehow managed to knock them both down to the carpeted floor with a _thump_ and a little surprised squeal from Blaine.

Looking at each other, they suddenly burst into laughter, Blaine kissing Kurt's cheek playfully.

"Do you still wanna make out?" asked Blaine after their laughter soothed a little.

"Like you have to ask. Just let's go to my room so we can do it properly, on the bed."

* * *

IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

I'm leaving soon for a trip to Italy and I'll be gone from the 19th to the 28th. I don't know if I'm going to have wifi there, so to make sure you'll have all your drabbles, I'm going to publish **two** drabbles per day until Thursday, on which you'll get a bonus two before I leave to catch my flight.


	105. Haunted

Haunted

_It's been a day. _

Kurt didn't sleep that night.

Neither did Blaine.

_It's been a week._

Rachel stopped asking if he was okay.

Tina glanced at him sorrowfully.

_It's been a month. _

Kurt finished the tenth Ben and Jerry's, the last one they had. He didn't bother checking how much weight he's gained.

Blaine didn't show up for Glee practice for the fourteenth time in a row. No one asked where he was.

_It's been two months. _

Kurt was so done with that; Adam was no Blaine, and he was nowhere close to being fixed.

Blaine couldn't even bring up the thought of himself kissing Tina, neither scare away the thought of kissing Kurt.

_It's been a three months. _

It was like being haunted. The dreams didn't stop. Neither did the nightmares. Time was dragging slowly, stretching out like a gum.

_It's been four months. _

He decided to call.

He decided to call, too.

Both swore at the same time when the line was busy.

He was faster to call again.

"Hello?"

"I love you."

* * *

Vaguely based on the Evanescence song with the same title. The ending doesn't have names simply because I don't believe it matters who decided to call first or who was faster to re-dial.

IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

I'm leaving soon for a trip to Italy and I'll be gone from the 19th to the 28th. I don't know if I'm going to have wifi there, so to make sure you'll have all your drabbles, I'm going to publish **two** drabbles per day until Thursday, on which you'll get a bonus two before I leave to catch my flight.


	106. You

It's my country's Memorial Day today, and, well, I thought this was what I could do to show my support.

* * *

You

Kurt's face drained of blood. His hands shook, and he clenched the phone tighter. Elizabeth tugged on his arm.

"Daddy, daddy, is that Papa on the phone? Can I talk to him? Please, _please_?"

Kurt swallowed, muttering something almost inaudible and hung up. He lifted Elizabeth from the floor and sat her on his knees, holding her hands tightly, his eyes wide open.

"Lizzy, honey, I…" tears welled up in his eyes and he blinked them away. _Lizzy_. She was all that mattered not.

She put a tiny, warm hand on his cheek. "What's wrong, Daddy? Don't cry," she said with the same innocent Kurt used to have. He had none of that left.

"My baby," he grabbed her and pressed her against his chest. "Papa's not coming home."


	107. Doodles

On a happier note, thank you all, dear reviewers. You're amazingly sweet and I seriously don't know what I did to deserve this. *Blows you a kiss*

* * *

Doodles

"Hey, Kurt?" asked Blaine, looking up from Kurt's history notebook. "What's that?"

"Oh!" Kurt snatched the notebook from Blaine's hand, stuffing it into his backpack quickly. "Nothing, nothing," he rubbed the back of his neck, blushing tomato red.

Blaine looked at him silently. He wasn't laughing- his eyes were filled with nothing but surprise. He reached slowly for the notebook and when Kurt didn't stop him, he opened it on the same page.

The one with the heart, drawn in red pen, their names written in it.

"My hearts never look this good," said Blaine, smiling his tiny smile. Then he looked up at Kurt, his gaze warm and sincere. "You don't need to be ashamed about it. It's pretty, and it's kind of really sweet."

Kurt didn't look away from his hands, fiddling with his fingers. "I drew that, um, before we were dating. Back when I, uh, thought you had a crush on me when you liked that Jeremiah guy."

Blaine rose from where he sat, hugging Kurt and leaning into him, the notebook forgotten on the bed.

"I can't believe I was ever such a dumbass, and I apologize for that," he murmured, the words swallowed by Kurt's shirt. "I promise to never let it happen again."

Kurt smiled into Blaine's neck, kissing it lightly. "I love you, my little dumbass."

"Mmm," sighed Blaine happily as Kurt's hands wrapped around him. "I love you, too."


	108. Sunburns

Sunburns

Kurt was so sweaty it should be illegal. Ugh, why did they have to go again?

Blaine saw the question in Kurt's eyes and smiled. "It's Chicago Pride, Kurt! Come on, we planned this for about eight months, let's have fun!"

"It's too hot to have fun," grumbled Kurt. "Can we get something to drink?"

Blaine tugged him happily to a vending machine nearby.

A few minutes later, in the shade, with a diet coke in his hand, Kurt was a little less grumpy.

"Felling better?" Blaine's voice was cheerful.

"Mhm. I still wish I could take off my shirt like all of those other guys, though."

"You could. I wouldn't object," said Blaine smugly.

"Shut up, you know how fast I burn," Kurt nudged his shoulder.

"I could always help you with applying the sunscreen," he winked.

Blaine squealed when Kurt threatened to spill the coke on his hair.

* * *

IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

I'm leaving soon for a trip to Italy and I'll be gone from the 19th to the 28th. I don't know if I'm going to have wifi there, so to make sure you'll have all your drabbles, I'm going to publish **two** drabbles per day until Thursday, on which you'll get a bonus two before I leave to catch my flight.


	109. Save Me

A prompt- mobster!Blaine, victim!Kurt. It's probably miles away from what you had in mind, but I'm kind of proud of how this came out. Would anyone like a sequel? Let me know in the reviews.

Huge thanks for the prompts, by the way- feel free to send them whenever you'd like!

* * *

Save Me

The big, cruel-looking man pushed Kurt forcefully, and he fell back onto the pavement. Why, why wouldn't he swallow his goddamn pride for a fucking moment and take the pepper spray his dad bought him with him. Not that it could save him now- they were three and he was alone.

Kurt closed his eyes when the man raised his fist, obviously preparing for another punch.

"Dave!" called a distant voice. "Leave him alone," the voice came closer, and Kurt hesitantly opened his eyes. It was another guy in a leather jacket, smaller than the others, but somehow, he seemed… authoritarian, like he was the leader.

The guy who's name was apparently Dave growled with frustration, but lowered his hand and took a step back. "Come on, B! Look at him, he's-"

"I don't care. I said leave him alone." The other men were already a few feet further away from Kurt, and he couldn't be more thankful.

"But-" Dave started complaining, stopping as soon as the other walked closer to him and Kurt.

"No. I make the calls around here, and I say _leave him alone_." He crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowing. The bigger guy snorted.

"Whatever, Anderson. I'm out." With that, he walked away, not looking back.

The leader sent his arm towards Kurt, and he jerked away, frightened, realizing his intention was to help Kurt up just a second too late. He grabbed the offered hand, and the man pulled him to a standing position.

"Sorry about that," he said. "Dave can be a douche."

Kurt nodded, still shivering slightly. He glanced at the other two, but they didn't make any signs of moving soon. He still didn't let his guard down, ready to sprint away any moment.

"Seb, do me a favor, go find Dave before he kills a man. Trent, you can stay if you'd like, I don't give a fuck. Just don't make any sudden movements; it looks like the guy's about to break."

Kurt clenched his teeth before they could begin to rattle. An arm startled him again when it patted his shoulder softly. "It's okay, man, no one's gonna hurt ya. What's your name? You really shouldn't be walking around here at night."

"K-Kurt Hummel," he stuttered. "I got lost."

"Alright, Kurt Hummel. I'm Blaine. Where do you live?"

Kurt mumbled the address, looking down at his shoes.

"Well, that's not too far. Trent, go get my car." Blaine threw him the keys he pulled from a pocket in his jacket. "I'll give you a ride after I get him home."

Trent walked off, not complaining.

Now that they were alone, Blaine let himself step closer to Kurt, slowly as if he was trying not to scare him away. "You alright there?" he asked in a softer tone. Kurt sniffed, nodding. When he looked up, he found Blaine's face much closer than he had anticipated.

"B-Blaine?" He whispered. "Why did you stop him? Why didn't you just let him… hurt me?"

Blaine's eyes were darker, and Kurt didn't expect the truth. "For now, let's just say I did."

Half an hour later, in his apartment, Kurt found a note in the pocket of his pants. A phone number was scribbled on it in a neat handwriting, below it- a single letter:

_-B_

* * *

IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

I'm leaving soon for a trip to Italy and I'll be gone from the 19th to the 28th. I don't know if I'm going to have wifi there, so to make sure you'll have all your drabbles, I'm going to publish **two** drabbles per day until Thursday, on which you'll get a bonus two before I leave to catch my flight.


	110. A Quiet Evening Alone

Title from Paramore's Crush Crush Crush.

* * *

A Quiet Evening Alone

They're sitting next to each other- or actually, _snuggled in_ each other. Living at an apartment that's all theirs does have its pluses.

Kurt smiles warmly, listening to Blaine's complaints about the day he had, and reached out for his cup of tea. He doesn't drink coffee in the evening anymore since Blaine told him it's unhealthy.

There's just a little bit left in the cup. He put his lips to the cup and tilts his head back extra far to make sure he caught every last drop, and almost chokes when he feels soft lips sucking on his throat.

Kurt gulped and Blaine hummed against his Adam's apple. His fingers curled into Blaine's hair, keeping him where he was when he put the cup back on the table.

"You could've choked me," Kurt whispered, and Blaine just smirked against his skin, licking it once more over the enormous hickey he placed there before pulling away.

"I'm glad I didn't."

* * *

I have no idea where this came from. No idea why do I find this appealing, either.

IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

I'm leaving soon for a trip to Italy and I'll be gone from the 19th to the 28th. I don't know if I'm going to have wifi there, so to make sure you'll have all your drabbles, I'm going to publish **two** drabbles per day until Thursday, on which you'll get a bonus two before I leave to catch my flight.


	111. I Came Home

About the sequel for #109 (Save Me) some of you asked for- definitely going to happen soon. It's just sort of late today and I don't really know where I'm going with it yet, and I'd rather take a little longer than rush through it while I'm tired and end up with a crappy story. You'll have it by the time Thursday, though, promise :)

This drabble is inspired by gleeddicted*tumblr*com[/]post[/]48141457212[/]klai ne-au-blaine-joins -the-army-but-goes

Title from AVPM, because who doesn't love Qvoldemort?

* * *

I Came Home

Kurt was watching the television with a blank face, never hearing what the news reporter said, when he heard a knock on the door.

After a year and a half, he learned to control the instinct to jump up and rush to the door, praying it was Blaine. He still hoped for it with every fiber of his being, though it was probably just Rachel again.

He turned off the television, rose heavily from the couch, and walked to the door. There was another knock, then another. Someone was being impatient.

"Just a second!" grumbled Kurt, annoyed. He unlocked the door, opened, and jerked back like he was he was bitten by a snake, his eyes wide and mouth open.

"H-hi," the short, curly-haired man said. He was dirty, wearing an overused military uniform.

"No," Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm dreaming, you can't be here, you never came home, you died, I'm hallucinating…"

Blaine took a step forward, reaching his arms out. "Kurt, please, I'm here. I promised you, didn't I? I said I'll come back, and I did. I did, Kurt, for you, for you…"

Kurt stood there, frozen, terrified. "Blaine. Please be real," he whispered, and threw himself into Blaine's arms.

Blaine gripped him tight enough to make breathing difficult, whispering in his ear, "I'm here, I'm here for you, Kurt, I'm home."

Kurt didn't realize he was crying until he lifted his head from Blaine's shoulder and Blaine stroked away his tears.

Kurt grabbed the back of Blaine's neck, molding their lips together, and he could no longer deny it was real- none of his dreams could ever compare to this, the firmness of _Blaine _in his arms, tying himself to his soul…

"I love you," he moaned between salty, breathless kisses.

"I love you ,too."

* * *

IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

I'm leaving soon for a trip to Italy and I'll be gone from the 19th to the 28th. I don't know if I'm going to have wifi there, so to make sure you'll have all your drabbles, I'm going to publish **two** drabbles per day until Thursday, on which you'll get a bonus two before I leave to catch my flight.


	112. Embrace Me

The sequel to Save me- a mobster!Blaine AU, #109. To be continued.

_Kurt's texts are in Italic._

**Blaine's texts are in bold.**

Just thought it would be easier to read that way :)

Also- never feel bad for giving prompts! You're awesome and once more, I love you all.

* * *

Embrace Me

Kurt bit his lip when he sent the message.

_Hi, is this Blaine?_

He didn't like the feeling in his stomach. Why did he text him?

**Yeah. Is your roommate home yet?**

Could Blaine be worried about him?

_No, but she said she's on her way._

Kurt stared down at his phone. When a few moments passed and no reply came, he typed a hesitant message.

_Would you like to-_

No, no, no. Too straight-forward. What if he wasn't even on Kurt's team?

_Are you-_

No, dammit. He can't just ask that.

_How did you even manage slipping your number into my pocket?_

Better. He pressed send before he could regret it.

**One of my many talents. ;)**

Kurt almost dropped his phone. Blaine wasn't… He couldn't be…

_Why did you do it? Give me you number, I mean._

No, he definitely didn't like the way this man made him feel. This was a recipe for a disaster.

When Blaine didn't answer, he was about to send another text, apologizing for his dumbness, but the oncoming message interrupted.

**I was worried. And maybe I just wanted to hear from you again.**

Kurt took a deep breath, shushing the butterflies in his stomach, and wrote.

_Can I buy you a 'Thank You' coffee sometime?_

The message was sent, and he heard the door creaking open, Rachel's heels clicking on the floor towards him.

"Kurt! Would you please tell me what the hell happened?!"

* * *

IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

I'm leaving soon for a trip to Italy and I'll be gone from the 19th to the 28th. I don't know if I'm going to have wifi there, so to make sure you'll have all your drabbles, I'm going to publish **two** drabbles per day until Thursday, on which you'll get a bonus two before I leave to catch my flight.


	113. Windows

I kind of felt like writing a sequel for the army!Blaine fic, but I couldn't decide what I wanted to do with it. Tomorrow I'll decide and let you know. For now- a little piece inspired (and pretty much a songfic) by the song Brand New Day by Ryan Star.

* * *

Windows

_I'm throwing rocks at your window, we're leaving this place together…_

"Blaine!" called Kurt, picking up another little stone, flinging it towards the window. He missed again, and swore. He looked at his phone- no new messages or calls. They must've taken his phone away.

"Blaine, god damn it!" Kurt bewailed, throwing another rock. This time he hit. He smiled bitterly at his little triumph, immediately throwing another. It hit the window's frame.

He was aiming again when Blaine's head appeared in the window, making him drop the stone.

"Blaine!"

"Kurt?" Blaine opened the window. His eyes were red and swollen- he's obviously been crying. Kurt ached to hug him and kiss his fears away. "I'm grounded," he said, frowning. "No phone."

Kurt knew that. "Did they hurt you?" he asked.

"No, no. They wouldn't. They're just really, really mad."

"Oh, baby, I wish I could comfort you through this. Just remember it's going to end soon."

"I know. I love you, and I'll see you in school tomorrow-"

"Blaine?" a voice called inside the house. "Who are you talking to?"

"Shit, I've gotta go," muttered Blaine. "Tomorrow, 'kay?"

Kurt pouted. "Okay. Love you, too!" he blew a kiss at Blaine before he disappeared again inside the house, and sighed to himself.

* * *

IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

I'm leaving soon for a trip to Italy and I'll be gone from the 19th to the 28th. I don't know if I'm going to have wifi there, so to make sure you'll have all your drabbles, I'm going to publish **two** drabbles per day until Thursday, on which you'll get a bonus two before I leave to catch my flight.


	114. Await Me

Part III of the mobster!Blaine (Save Me) series.

* * *

Await Me

Kurt has gone through his entire closet, groaning, frustrated, when he found nothing suitable.

Rachel sat on his bed, clearly judging him. "I can't believe you're this excited about a date with a guy whose friends almost killed you," she muttered.

"It's not a date," Kurt blushed a little, trying his best to keep a straight face. "It's just a 'Thank You' coffee."

Since the simple 'yes' and a winking smiley face appeared on the screen of his phone, he was a mess of thoughts and fears and those stupid, dumb butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

"It is a date and you know it as well as he does. I'm just worried about you. I don't want you dating a gangster."

Kurt eyes his purple shirt again. With the tight pants… yes. He lifted them off the bed and grabbed Rachel's hand, looking into her annoyed eyes.

"I'm not getting myself into trouble, Rach. Don't worry, okay?"

She pouted, and he smiled, returning to the bathroom to dress up and give the final touch to his hair.

After all, it could never be _too much_ hairspray.

* * *

IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

I'm leaving for a trip to Italy and I'll be gone from the 19th to the 28th. I don't know if I'm going to have wifi there, so to make sure you'll have all your drabbles, I'm going to publish **two** drabbles per day until Thursday, on which you'll get a bonus two before I leave to catch my flight.


	115. Attraction

As prompted, a prequel to #64, Outrun, a criminal!Kurt and detective!blaine I wrote a while ago. Enjoy!

* * *

Attraction

"What do you want from me?" spat Blaine. Kurt smirked at him, and Blaine did all he could to stop himself from grabbing the man's head and kissing him so fiercely their lips would bruise.

Kurt looked like he knew exactly what went through Blaine's mind.

He also seemed to be having similar thoughts.

"You, officer, are a very attractive person." He took a step closer, and Blaine's hand tightened on the loaded gun. All Kurt did was lean so close that Blaine could feel his breath on his lips. "Consider me attracted."

* * *

IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

I'm leaving for a trip to Italy and I'll be gone from the 19th to the 28th. I don't know if I'm going to have wifi there, so to make sure you'll have all your drabbles, I'm going to publish **two** drabbles per day until Thursday, on which you'll get a bonus two before I leave to catch my flight.


	116. Baby, You're a Firework

Kitty!Kurt (come on, who can resist that sweetie) is scared of fireworks. Title- Katy Perry's song.

* * *

Baby, You're a Firework

When Kurt shivered and leaned closer into Blaine, he thought Kurt was just cold. When the first firework lit up the sky with a loud booming sound, Kurt mewled, his tail wrapping around Blaine calf, and he hid his face in Blaine's armpit.

"Baby?" asked Blain, the fireworks continuing, the crowd making _ahhh_ sounds. "What's wrong?"

"Fireworks, fi-" his words were cut off by his loud whine when an especially big firework exploded.

"Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have brought you here, it's utterly my fault. I should've known! I'm sorry. Do you want to go inside?" he stroked Kurt's hair calmingly.

Kurt nodded franticly, his ear flat to his head and as a hiss escaping his lips at another loud noise.

Blaine kissed one of his ears lightly before pulling him towards the house, the fireworks as bright as lightning behind them.

* * *

IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

I'm leaving for a trip to Italy and I'll be gone from the 19th to the 28th. I don't know if I'm going to have wifi there, so to make sure you'll have all your drabbles, I'm going to publish **two** drabbles per day until Thursday, on which you'll get a bonus two before I leave to catch my flight.


	117. Teenage Dream

Hi everyone! So, about that army!Blaine fic- I have two storylines for it, and I need some more time working on them. When I'll be gone, I'll write both storylines, and the shorter will go here (as a part of this DailyDrabbles series) while the other will be published as its own story.

Um. I have a thing for bottom!Blaine and I wanted something more… fluffy-yet-smutty before I left.

By the way, Blaine's bottoming in both scenarios not because he should be getting all the attention, because he's more feminine, etc, but simply because I wanted some similarity between the different settings.

* * *

Teenage Dream

Kurt nuzzled the grey hair on the back his husband's neck, planting a soft kiss there. Blaine smiled, pulling gently at Kurt's thigh, guiding his hot flesh into him. Kurt sighed happily.

_"Oh, god, baby!" called Blaine, withering under Kurt, his face twisting with pain a pleasure. _

_"Is it good?" panted Kurt. "God, you're so tight, oh, fuck," he placed an open-mouthed kiss on Blaine throat. _

"Mm, love you."

"Love you too," hummed Blaine, leaning back against Kurt's weight, a high pitched moan escaping his mouth as Kurt gripped his waist and pushed deeper.

_Kurt's hand wrapped around Blaine's cock, while Blaine pulled him down into another searing-hot kiss. They were both sweaty, aching- almost there. Kurt's hand was working in time with his powerful thrusts into Blaine, who moaned into his mouth and sucked on his tongue. _

The tension was built slowly, rising higher and higher. Their pace quickened, their moaned becoming more frequent.

"Is it-" Kurt stopped to pant, "a bad day for a hickey?"

"Not at all," Blaine muttered, breathing heavily, lifting Kurt's leg to wrap around both of his. "Please, baby, I'm close."

Kurt was more that delighted to obey.

_"Kurt!" Blaine cried out as he came, harder than he had in months. It didn't take Kurt longer than two thrusts into Blaine's tight heat to join him, with a groan of his name. _

_They didn't move for a long time. _

"Oh god," panted Kurt after a strong, satisfying orgasm. "I don't think I can move. You officially managed to break me, after all these years."

"Does that mean I still have it in me?" Blaine turned around to face him, kissing him gently, licking at his lips a little.

"Baby, that means you have _me_ in you."

* * *

Okay, the time has come! I'm going to sleep for, like, five hours, and then I'm leaving to Italy! I'm really excited- and I've probably forgotten to pack something.

My life in a nutshell.

Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know that I love you, and I'll be back in ten days! You can still send prompts and reviews and everything, I do have the app on my phone, I'll just reply belatedly. It's going to be so strange not posting every day, though. I'll miss you guys. Goodbye. :)


	118. Hot Shower

I'm BACK! Oh man, I had so many ideas for fics (drabbles and multi-chaptered) while I was away. It was so strange not uploading every day, so I just wrote everything on the notes in my iPhone. Most of them were smutty. Whoops?

Italy was perfectly beautiful, oh god, I felt like I was walking inside of a painting! Had a blast.

* * *

Hot Shower

Blaine stood in the shower. It's been about half an hour since Kurt left, giggly and smitten, with one of Blaine's scarves wrapped around his neck securely.

Standing in the shower like this, the water running down his body and his eyes closed, it was easy to remember Kurt's touch all over him- his shaky fingers, his fleeting kisses...

He stood and remembered for a long time, his body tingling and his muscles relaxing under the spray, until he realized he was just wasting water and that he should be actually showering. He began with his usual routine of cleansing, washing his hair first and then down his body.

When he reached below his waist, he froze, looking at himself.

That was the part that was inside Kurt's body last night.

He looked at his cock as if it were a foreign object, touching the skin experimentally. That skin knew what is was like inside of Kurt. The concept was remarkable.

He tried the words on his lips, trying to make them more real.

"I fucked-"

No. That sounded wrong and not romantic. The tone was too rough as well.

"Yesterday, I made love to my boyfriend," he said loud and clear. The words ran a shiver down his spine as he thought of their meaning.

Instant hard-on.

How did he manage to be so lucky? Last night, he took Kurt virginity, and Kurt took his. They tore this last barrier apart, burnt it down completely.

"I made love to my boyfriend," he giggled. Then he thought of how wonderfully tight and warm Kurt body was, and a high pitched moan escaped his mouth. His hand wrapped around his aching erection and pulled, but he could no longer imagine it was Kurt- he knew how Kurt's long, silky fingers felt, and they were so much better. Just as he thought how hard jerking off without Kurt would be now, the images of his body, pale and slender and smooth and exposed, flooded his mind, and he gripped his dick tighter, movements harsh and erratic, coming mere two minutes later.

When he left the shower, he texted Kurt.

_Thinking of you. Love you so much. Xoxoxo _

* * *

Also, thank you guys for all of the lovely reviews while I was gone. Thank you, too, for everyone who's coming back to read new updates even though I went all missing in action.

I love you all, once again.

Thank you.


	119. Pasta Kisses

Pasta Kisses

Kurt and Blaine liked to share food. It was strangely intimate, sitting next to each other, feeding each other occasionally, smiling later when both their mouths tasted the same.

They were sitting in a lovely restaurant just outside the town, quietly enjoying a huge pile of pasta with pesto sauce.

"Oh my god," whispered Blaine, lifting an especially long string with his fork. "That's huge!"

Kurt giggled. Only Blaine could be excited about pasta. He found the urge to crack a dirty joke for a second- they were in _public_- and then said softly, "Yes, it kinda is. Behold the amazing pasta."

Blaine looked at him with his huge, sparkling eyes. He seemed so childish for a moment, that Kurt almost couldn't resist pinching his cheek. "We should totally eat it Lady and the Tramp style."

Kurt shook his head, smiled, then put the pasta into his mouth as Blaine did the same.

The slurping noises their messy eating made really shouldn't have sounded appealing… but they did.

When their lips touched, Kurt bit Blaine's plush lip, cutting the pasta in two and pulling away, licking his lips. They wouldn't have usually been this open about public displays of affection, but the hour was late and the restaurant was empty but them and a few more couples in distant corners, and one bored cashier.

Blaine's blush had Kurt stroking his cheek affectionately, murmuring into his ear sweet nothings and promises that made him dizzy.

* * *

So yeah, I just ate so much pasta, daydreamed about Lady and the Tramp, and… Klaine.

I had a very, very hard time not titling this "Butt Tramp-et". It's not even slightly related to the story, come on.

I really wanted to, though.

Humph.

Oh, and all of you in the reviews- I didn't just come back.

I came home.

(What is it with me and Starkid references today!)


	120. Scarves

Okay, so currently I've got two multi-chaptered stories in this DailyDrabbles series. One is army!Blaine, the other is mobster!Blaine. Mobster!Blaine will be updated tomorrow- their coffee date :) Army Blaine will be updated the day after tomorrow, and the other storyline of the same verse will be uploaded separately and linked here.

This story, today, is set the day after The First Time (Just like Hot Shower I posted two days ago. Could be sort of a sequel to that one, but not necessarily).

Enjoy!

* * *

Scarves

Kurt's body was sore as hell.

That was pretty much all he cared about when he finished cleaning himself and moisturizing before he went to bed. He was about to head downstairs to fetch himself a cup of water- as much as he loved Blaine, his mouth still tasted faintly like come, dammit- when he passed the mirror and caught a glimpse of his bruised, hickey-filled neck. Smiling to himself, he wrapped the same scarf from earlier (the one that still smelled like Blaine) around his neck twice, making sure no skin was visible.

Walking down the stairs had been slow and hurting- it was like he could still sense Blaine in him, and he tried his best to imitate his regular posture. When he came into the kitchen, he was happy to find it empty.

Only seconds later, Burt walked in, humming to himself. "Hi, kiddo!" he said cheerfully, barely glancing at him before turning to the fridge. "How was your day?" he asked, scanning the content of the fridge.

Kurt tried his best to hurry up, answering briefly. "Long, tiring. I'm actually going to bed now," he stated, turning back and almost leaving- but then Burt stopped him.

"Kurt." His voice was suspicious.

"What?" Kurt turned back, eyes too wide, acting as innocently as he could.

Burt narrowed his eyes, gesturing towards Kurt's neck. "What's wrong?"

_How could he _know_?! Was it that obvious?! I was acting perfectly normal! _Kurt straightened his posture even further, not letting himself groan in the pain that the movement induced.

"Nothing!" he replied too quickly, high-pitched. "What makes you think that?"

"Bud, you're wearing a scarf. Indoors. With your pajamas."

_Crap_. "I was…" Kurt's only hope was that it was too dark to see him blush. "Cold. I wanted to have something to warm me, but I didn't want to bring the blanket downstairs."

Burt just stood there, waiting for the truth to come on its own.

"Fine, you know what?!" snapped Kurt a minute later. Burt smiled. "Fine. You're my dad and I have nothing to hide from you. I'm practically an adult and I can do what I want." He pulled the scarf off. "There. I took off my scarf. Happy?"

Burt's face went from white to red to purple. His eyes were opened so wide Kurt thought they might fall on his grease covered shoes. After a long moment, he hissed, "Blaine", but didn't continue.

Kurt was suddenly so angry it hurt his bones. "Don't you even dare, dad, you don't-!"

"Blaine," Burt muttered again. "Are those… Blaine?"

Kurt frowned. "Of course they are. Who else?"

Burt looked like he was thinking very hard, looking fiercely at the floor. His face slowly regained normal color. "Fine, then, I guess," he murmured, more to himself than to Kurt. His gaze shot up. "Were you safe?"

Kurt sighed, mostly with relief. "Yes, dad." When Burt didn't say anything else, he gripped the scarf tighter and said, "Can I go to bed now?"

Burt held a hand up. "Wait. Do you love him, Kurt?"

Kurt was never so sure of something like that moment, when he replied, head raised in pride, "Yes. More than anything, dad. Anything in this world."

Burt breathed deep. "Does he love you?" he asked, softer now.

Kurt smiled. "He does."

He was never more sure of anything.

* * *

Very briefly Beta-ed, please forgive any mistakes.


	121. Home Sweet Home

Finally! That army!Blaine sequel. The longer version (with a very different storyline) will go up separately soon. By the way, this story is to be continued- even if not as much as the other storyline.

* * *

Home Sweet Home

"Oh, honey," murmured Kurt between kisses, his hands grasping Blaine's body with tremor. "Are-" a strong, desperate kiss. "Are you hungry?" he breathed when their lips parted, looking into Blaine's impossibly hazel eyes. He was so _real_.

"Mm, a little," he muttered, snuggling closer. "I ate something on the plane, but…"

"You haven't eaten?" Kurt sounded horrified. "Come on, I'll see what I can get you," he tugged Blaine to the kitchen, never breaking their tight embrace.

Blaine shivered at the cool air coming from the fridge, and Kurt hugged him tighter, kissing his ear while scanning the few edible items he had. His eyes found the still-full box of Chinese takeaway. He smiled, his lips shuddering when he knew that even though he kept ordering for two all this time, he never thought Blaine would actually be there to eat his share. "You want some Chinese? It's from that restaurant you love."

As if on cue, Blaine's stomach growled.

"That would be a yes," declared Kurt before he could reply. He pulled out the container and shoved it into the microwave.

Twenty minutes later, they were tangled on the sofa, Blaine's stomach full and Kurt's eyes tearing a little.

"Blaine," he said after a moment of comfortable silence. "Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you let me know you were coming back?" he sniffed. He knew it was stupid- he had Blaine back, that was all that mattered- but he couldn't help feeling a little deceived.

Blaine lifted his head from where it rested on Kurt's chest, and his eyes widened at Kurt's watery ones. "I didn't think, baby, I'm sorry," he whispered, quickly grasping the situation. "I just jumped on a plane, got on the subway, and ran all the way here."

"You did?" Kurt murmured.

Blaine kissed his chest. Kurt's fingers pressed against his lower back.

"We should probably shower and go to bed," Kurt said, defeated. "You must be tired."

"Yeah, a bit." He paused for a moment, then sighed. "Is it bad that I don't want to let you go, even if it's just a shower?"

Kurt breathed in his scent, that scent that always made him drunk, dizzy… "Who said you had to let me go?"`


	122. Intoxicate Me

Part IV of the mobster!Blaine AU- woo! Their first date :D (But don't tell them, they think it's just Thank You Coffee, so shh)

* * *

Intoxicate Me

Kurt arrived at the designated café- just a block away from Central Park- and looked around, searching a short, curly haired boy.

Was he late? What if Blaine was already here, waiting for too long? What if he had to wait so long he just left? What if he's going to get his coffee and leave? What if-

Kurt mentally slapped himself and yelled at his brain to shut the hell up. Both Blaine and he were allowed to be late. It's not a date, Kurt, it's a goddamn Thank You coffee for Blaine saving him from getting mugged or raped or killed or whatever.

There he was! He was, indeed, there already- in his leather jacket, tight jeans, and big boots, sitting next to one of the tables. He notices Kurt a second later, an expression Kurt wasn't able to decode on his face. He waved once, got up, and walked towards Kurt.

"Hi," said Kurt gently, smiling just a little bit. It's not like he actually had some control over his face muscles, right? "Nice jacket," he commented. He noticed it was a different one today- less ragged-looking, clearly newer and more expensive.

"Nice hair."

Ha! He told Rachel the hairspray was alright.

After a moment of silence, Kurt chewing on his lips and Blaine fiddling with his fingers, he asked, "Care for that coffee now?"

Blaine smiled, more tenderly than he wanted to admit. "Sure."

They stood in the line, and Kurt made sure with a light pat on his back pocket that his wallet was still there, as well as his phone and keys. Too late, he realized his mistake, hearing Blaine's sharp inhale. Trying to dissolve the sudden tension, he asked, "So what's your coffee order?"

Blaine ran a hand through his hair. "Well, um, I don't drink much coffee, actually, but when I do, it's usually a medium drip."

Kurt turned around just in time to tell the cashier, "One medium drip and one non-fat mocha."

Once both were out of the noisy café, holding their hot coffee cups, Kurt decided they should go sit somewhere in Central Park, as so they walked slowly, burning their tongues with too-hot drinks, not talking, too afraid to break the ice.

They sat down on an empty bench, chastely distant from one another. Blaine seemed more formal today, and Kurt could help but wonder why.

"So," said Blaine suddenly, apparently deciding it was time to end their uncomfortable silence. "What are you doing here in New York? Besides, you know, getting lost," he teased, but somehow his eyes didn't seem amused- they were burning.

Kurt was taken by surprise- he didn't expect personal questions. "Oh, um, I'm studying in NYADA. It's-"

"I know NYADA," interrupted Blaine, his voice harsh, holding something that sounded a lot like… longing? No, that couldn't be.

They talked about Kurt life in New York- why he'd moved here, his major, his roommate, his dad…

It took Kurt more than three glances from strangers who walked by to realize they were leaning closer to each other now, completely engaged in the conversation. He wasn't bothered by that realization as much as the realization he was babbling about himself and that Blaine has barely even said anything.

He tried to ask about Blaine, and found himself sucked back into the conversation, asking more and more about Blaine's friends, brother, parents, plans for the future, inexplicably interested.

When it happened, neither knew who moved first, whose idea it was. One moment they were talking on and on, and the other- their lips were smashed together, tangled in a fierce, almost angry kiss.

They kissed for a long time, their hands holding their coffee cups in their laps, only lips touching and nothing else; nothing but the burning fire of a lustful, breath-taking, tongue-sucking, lip-biting kiss.

When they broke apart, Kurt was panting, and Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes were so dark it was hard to notice their color.

"I… I have to, uh, go," said Blaine in a low, throaty voice, breathing heavily. He rose to his feet and walked away, not looking back, leaving Kurt's cheeks red and his chest heaving, shocked and yearning.

* * *

That was… the second longest drabble I have ever written here, I believe.

Um.

Oops?

To be continued, don't you worry!


	123. Apartment Life

I just had the idea and it was too funny not to write. Then my over-thinking and overall stupidness ruined it.

If you know what it's titled after, you are awesome.

* * *

Apartment Life

Kurt knew he was being too loud, but couldn't bring himself to care. Blaine bit hard into his shoulder, hot and fierce and rough inside him, and he screamed with pleasure.

They just moved in their brand new apartment, which was much less shitty than the last one, and obviously, the only proper was to celebrate finally living alone, just the two of them with no other roommates, was to, well, fuck on their brand new bed.

"Close, Blaine, fuck_fuckfuckfuck_…!" his voice was high pitched enough to blow up a glass.

Blaine smiled, pushing as hard as he could, not very far off himself. Moments later, Kurt came with a strangled cry, clenching so hard on Blaine's dick that his orgasm was pulled out of him, his entire body shivering, trembling with his release.

_Knock knock knock! _

It took Blaine a second to realize that was the door. He lifted his head, still shaking a little, from Kurt's overheated, heaving chest.

_Knock knock knock!_

"Who the fuck is that?" he muttered. Kurt looked at him, wide eyed, and shook his head, meaning 'no idea'.

"Which one of us looks more presentable to open the door?" asked Blaine.

Kurt though for a moment, then tried to move and groaned in pain. "Fuck, baby, looks like you might have too, I don't think I can get up."

"Shit."

Blaine got up, his knees wobbly, and found a pair of sport shorts to hop into, trying to fix his hair a little on his way to the door. He was sore as well, but he couldn't deny that Kurt had to be much worse.

He opened the door to a middle-aged man, who looked slightly annoyed and a lot sleepy.

"Um, good night, sir," greeted Blaine. "What brings you here?"

The man blinked once. Twice. "Hi. You're the new guy here, right? Hummel-Anderson?"

"Yes, sir."

"Listen, man, I know you probably like that girlfriend of yours, and I've been through the same when I just moved here, but the walls are very thin here and-"

"Babe? Who was it- oh." Kurt walking (or rather, limping) into sight, wearing nothing but pajama pants, made Blaine's blush even redder, if such a thing was physically possible. Not to mention all of the hickeys on his neck and chest were perfectly visible.

They all stood in uncomfortable silence until Kurt said in a little voice, "You're Doris' husband, right? Lovely woman, she invited us to have tea with you tomorrow."

"Y-yeah, she, um, mentioned something like that," he stuttered. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize… never mind. Sorry. Goodnight."

"Goodnight?" Kurt replied, but he was already gone, his footsteps echoing when he walked upstairs, moving faster with every step.

Blaine buried his head in his hands. "I'm not going to live through that tea tomorrow."

* * *

Readers and reviewers, as always- love you all.

(Okay, if you noticed and you insist to analyze my stories- no hard feelings, I do that sometimes, too- yes, I did mean to have the man reacting strangely and awkwardly to Blaine being gay. Although not homophobic, the man still sees Blaine in a much different light when he realizes he's gay, and goes from treating him like a bro ("Listen, man", "I've been through the same") despite his own age, to being awkward, stuttering, and running away. I just see it happens sometimes and I find it kind of sad.)


	124. Lovesick Melody

Title from the Paramore song! For no actual reason, I was just listening to it all day, and for some reason found it suitable for this drabble. It's messy and fun but also sweet and deep, you know?

* * *

Lovesick Melody

Kurt crawled into bed, unsurprised to find Blaine awake- he could never fall asleep without Kurt's weight against his back, and Kurt couldn't really blame him.

Blaine sighed when he felt Kurt's arms wrapping around him, leaning back. "You're working… way too much lately."

Kurt hummed, kissing the back of his neck. "I know. It's all going to be over in just a little bit, after fashion week."

"And then you'll be home for dinner and to play monopoly with me and give each other back rubs?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

Kurt giggled- Blaine really wasn't a night person. Or a morning person. He was just a sleepy person. "Yes."

The lied in the darkness for a while, Kurt vaguely humming a lullaby, but he knew Blaine wasn't asleep yet.

He stopped humming to whisper, "What're you thinking?"

"About people saying 'the apple of my eye'. I mean, dude, there are-" he yawned loudly, "-no apples in your eyes. I don' know what I'd do if I had apples for eyes. Do you think if your eyes were apples, they'd green because your eyes are green?"

Kurt burst out laughing.

* * *

Confession time! I thought this up last night right after I posted yesterday's drabble, because I went to bed and was tired and thought weird things, like my brain enjoys doing when I try to go to sleep. The 'apple of my eye' bit is because I needed something dumb for him to say and couldn't think of a good nightblogging post from tumblr- and it's probably rude to steal someone else's dumb thoughts.


	125. Sleepy Texts and Expensive Perfumes

Yes, I totally googled "perfumes for men" and picked one off the "seductive perfumes for men" list. By the description it seemed to fit Kurt (besides the fact it's meant to seduce women), at least in my eyes without ever smelling it. Also, I can imagine him buying a Chanel perfume.

* * *

Sleepy Texts and Expensive Perfumes

Kurt was woken up by the bright morning sun, red behind his eyelids. He still had the phone in his hand and he was so hot and sweaty it should be illegal. It took him a minute to groan, kick off the blankets and bring a hand to rub his eyes- and then, with utter disbelief and slight disgust, he realized how oily was his face.

He forgot to moisturize last night! How could he let such a thing happen?

His phone buzzed. He unlocked it, blinking sleepily.

_Good morning, my love. xoxoxo_

Oh.

He fell asleep texting Blaine.

_Good morning, babe. :* _

He sent the message, then smiled and sent another.

_Just so you know, you made me forget moisturizing last night and now I'm oily and disgusting. Hope you're happy. _

He put the phone back on the nightstand and flopped onto his stomach, nuzzling his pillow and stretching his legs and arms.

The phone buzzed again a couple of minutes later, and Kurt hoped that the thing he dropped while trying to reach it wasn't his bottle of Chanel's Egoiste Platinum perfume. He pushed the phone next to his nose and read.

_It's a pleasure to know I have the power to make Kurt Hummel forget his moisturizing routine. _

Bastard.


	126. Tears of Chocolate

I like both chocolate and angst, okay?

* * *

Tears of Chocolate

"Baby? Please open the door," begged Kurt. Blaine locked himself in their bedroom about half an hour ago, after the biggest fight they had in a long time. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Just please, open the door."

Listening closely, he could hear Blaine's shaky breaths; it seemed like he was still crying.

"I know I was being stupid and arrogant and an asshole and I'm _sorry_! But please, baby, you're worrying me."

A louder, longer and deeper breath, then, "What about what you said?"

Kurt's heart broke. "I will hate myself every day of the rest of my life for saying that. You are the best, most loving, sweetest person in this world, and I will hate myself even more if I lose you for being the idiot I am."

The door made a creaking noise, and Blaine's half-sobs-half-breaths were close. He was probably leaning against the door.

"I know I don't deserve you to forgive me," Kurt whispered, his cheek against the wooden door. "But I don't know what to do if you don't."

The door opened suddenly, and Kurt, unprepared, fall right into Blaine's arms. They held each other for a long time, not saying a word, grasping at each other, hurt and aching.

"Blaine," said Kurt in a tiny voice after a while. His head lied on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine's head rested on his. "I love you."

Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck. "I love you too. And I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. This was all my fault and please, forgive me."

Blaine sniffed. "It wasn't. And I already did. It just… still hurts to know you can see me that way."

Kurt gripped Blaine's face, bringing them to his, looking straight into his eyes. "Blaine Devon Anderson. Do not, ever, for a second, think I see you as a slut or a drama queen or that I still give a damn about the fact you fucked some guy that wasn't me when you were in _high school_."

Blaine's red eyes were watery again.

"People do stupid things they regret. One of them for me is this fight. Can we please end it and go eat our feelings?"

Blaine nodded.

In the kitchen, leaning against the island, they ate the pralines Kurt brought from work few days ago, silent and still thinking. They were standing close but not touching- when they both reached for another piece at the same time, a spark shot up Kurt's hand when he touched Blaine's.

When he saw a smear of chocolate just above Blaine's upper lip, he decided to take a deep breath and stop thinking.

Leaning in, he murmured, "You have a little chocolate," he kissed it away lightly, not sucking or open mouthed, and continued, "right over there."

Kurt could feel Blaine's hot, uneven breaths on his lips. "Does this mean we're okay now?"

"I really hope it does."


	127. Tea Time

As prompted (and also what I really wanted to write last time but didn't know quite how in so few words), a sequel to #123- Apartment Life! Awkwardness and Klaine.

I'm sorry if the details of how the little 'tea party' went are kinda weird- I've never actually been to one of those and I have absolutely no idea how it works.

As for the title… I couldn't resist.

* * *

Tea Time

Kurt was dressed in a white button-down with a beautiful tie Isabelle let him keep, and Blaine was wearing his favorite colorful polo shirt, with a pair of dark jeans.

Kurt told Blaine he was too dressed down, and Blaine said Kurt was too dressed up. The argument ended when they noticed they were almost late, each returning to his own hair.

It was going to be awkward and both knew it- they just didn't know how much. Of course any hickey not covered by clothes was well concealed, and yet, when Doris opened the door, smiling, both blushed tomato red.

"Good afternoon! Kurt, I must say you look spectacular!" The grey-haired woman flashed a smile at Blaine. "Blaine, right? Pleasure to meet you. Come on in!" She closed the door behind them, leading them to a warm colored, vintage styled living room. "Nathan, dear, come say hello!"

Nathan, nervous looking already, walked in moments later. The dark circles under his eyes indicated that he indeed had some trouble sleeping last night.

"I don't believe you've met Nathan yet." Nathan stared. Blaine returned his gaze with wide eyes. "Nathan, those are Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson."

Kurt was the first of the three to recover- he smiled as pleasantly as he could, shaking Nathan's sweaty hand. He did his best to resist the urge to wipe his hand over his pants.

Come on. It was impolite and his pants were new.

"Nice to meet you," he said in an extremely high-pitched voice. An elbow to Blaine's ribs got him to recover as well and shake Nathan's hand quickly. He didn't resist the urge to wipe his hand on his pants discreetly. Kurt sighed.

"Sit down," beamed Doris, perfectly oblivious. "Nathan, would you go get the tea?"

They sat on the L-shaped couch, Doris sending them warm glances as they unconsciously linked their hands.

"So you just got married, right? First apartment together?"

Kurt saved Blaine from answering, smiling politely. "Oh, no, we've lived together through most of our collage years, but always with other roommates. It's much more comfortable living alone, though."

Blaine jarred awake suddenly, trying to make his way into the conversation. "Definitely. We get more room to ourselves, and then there's the huge plus of getting to decorate the way we want. Speaking of which, your place is lovely…"

They speak of home décor and pros and cons of the apartments in the building until Nathan arrives, a tray holding four tea cups and a teapot in his hands, which he laid on the coffee table. Doris poured the tea into the small cups, the conversation moving on to the slight difference between painting your walls soft gray, white, or light mocha.

At one point, Blaine suddenly pulled his hand away from Kurt's. He sent him a questioning look which he didn't notice, since he was looking at Nathan- oh. His eyes were wide, staring at where their hands had been just a second ago.

Blaine gripped his cup with both hands, taking a long sip that must've burnt his tongue.

Kurt found Nathan staring at his neck just minutes later, right where his biggest hickey was.

_Could he know? _He thought for one terrified second. _Of course he couldn't. This is ridiculous. I've covered it up well enough that he couldn't see it if he was inches away from my neck. _

"Kurt?" said Doris, confused at him dozing off.

"Oh, the carpeting, of course," he said quickly. "Well, we thought of this thick rug in our bedroom, but we also considered this wall-to-wall thing? Although I've heard it's quite hard to clean…"

This was going to be a long afternoon.


	128. Fluff

Fluff with a fluffy blanket! Because I'm in love with mine, although it's already too hot to sleep with it- cuddling in it is pure joy.

And no, this story does not make any sense whatsoever.

* * *

Fluff

A year ago, Blaine believed there was no bigger joy than curling in his heavy, fluffy blanket.

Now he knew he had been mistaken- there was no bigger joy to him than curling into Kurt's arms, snuggling together on cold winter nights with the occasional thunder roaring in the background.

And lying with Kurt under that same blanket? Now that was something he couldn't stop himself from wanting more of. On one especially lazy weekend, they spent almost twenty four hours in Blaine's bed, excluding only bathroom and food breaks.

The look of Kurt's slender body wrapped in his blanket, in his bed, did strange things to Blaine's body. He stroked Kurt's cheek, admiring its softness and reddish glow. Their legs were tangled under the warm weight of the blanket, bodies intertwined.

Blaine kept looking for a while- smiling at Kurt's slightly open mouth, at his ruffles hair, at the long eyelashes brushing his cheeks.

"Blaine," Kurt's voice was quiet, a ghost of a whisper.

"Mmm?"

"You're staring. It's creepy. Go back to sleep."

Blaine giggled, resting his head on the pillow and placing his hand on Kurt's thigh, pulling him close, drowning in warmness.

* * *

Yeah.

I recommend bringing along your cuddly thing- whether it's an inanimate object or a living creature- because it's a SEASON FINALE tonight! I'm both excited and terrified.


	129. Everything About You

I read so many reaction fics for yesterday's episode that I can't really bring myself to writing one right now. If you really want one- let me know and I'll give it a shot anyway. Who knows what I can come up with. For now, an AU- Kurt knows Eli, who told him about Blaine cheating. Still somewhat suitable, huh?

* * *

Everything About You

Kurt's voice broke the silence. "He told me, Blaine. Eli. Didn't you see I was one of your shared friends on Facebook? I knew."

"Then..." Blaine trailed off. "Why didn't you tell me? God, why didn't you scream at me, broke up with me right away?"

"He told me everything, Blaine. Everything."

_He told me how sad you looked. _

_Although he didn't say… sad. He used the word _torn_. _

_He said he was sorry, and that as soon as he found out we were still dating, he texted me. _

_He said you must be sorry too, because you didn't even stay afterwards, leaving rushed and impolite, so unlike you. _

_He told me of how you cried._

_He said... you whispered my name._

"Kurt..." tears welled up in Blaine's eyes. "I'm so sorry. I can't even say sorry enough. I was stupid and wrong and terrible and I never should've even thought that-"

"Blaine."

"I'm sorry. I'm rattling, you don't want to hear this, I'll just leave..." he trailed off, wiped his tears, preparing to be torn away.

"No, Blaine, listen," he gripped Blaine's arm tight, looking into his eyes. "I can't say I understand. I don't. But I know," he paused for a second; breathing in. "That if the tables were turned, if it were me, you wouldn't have given up on us. You wouldn't have let this come between us." His eyesight became blurry from tears. "You would never let anything set us apart. And I don't think… that I am capable of this either. I don't forgive you, no-" he heard Blaine's sharp inhale- "not yet, anyway. But we _will_ work through this. Because I can't stand the thought of being apart from you." A beat, then, "and I love you, Blaine. With all that I have, I love you."

Blaine broke then, falling into Kurt's hands, and Kurt let him cry on his shoulder, holding him tight.

"I love you, too, Kurt, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Kurt kissed his hair and whispered, "it's okay."

* * *

I had two versions of the ending, and I really don't know which one I like better. I'm posting this one, but the other will find its way to you one day, fear not.


	130. Scream and Shout

Okay, so, this drabble is mindreader!Blaine AU. I've never written this AU before, but I've read something alike recently and decided to give it a shot. The concept is simple- Blaine can read minds. Yup. Sort of early!Klaine, as well- Kurt is not aware of Blaine's ability. Kurt's thoughts are in _Italic. _Blaine's thoughts are in **bold**.

* * *

Scream and Shout

_If he would've gone just a little to the left, oh god! Yesyesyesyes!_

Blaine heard it, of course, smirking and moving just to where Kurt needed him the most, sucking him deep into his throat. He cried out, yelling with pleasure that flooded Blaine's mind.

_He's so good, fuck, I don't even deserve this- fuck! His throat! Oh god, oh god! Yes, swallow around me- oh!_

"Fuck! Blaine! Coming- ah!" he screamed with all he had, and Blaine could sense his vision going white for a moment when he came into Blaine mouth.

_Oh, shit, he'll be the death of me. Fuck. Has he come already? I should take care of him. _

"Come here," Kurt whispered in a rusty voice. Blaine moaned when he gripped his leaking erection- he was so close it hurt.

_He's so big, dammit. _

"M'not," muttered Blaine, accidently answering Kurt's thoughts, panting into his shoulder.

_What did he say?_

But Blaine could no longer focus, his hips moving uncontrollably into the tight circle of Kurt's fingers, groaning and crying out Kurt's name as he came, shivering throughout his orgasm.

Once he came down from his high, Blaine laid his head on Kurt's chest, listening to the rumble of his messy thoughts. It's been a long time since he didn't feel guilty for doing so, but with Kurt anyway telling him everything on his mind, he cut himself a little slack.

"That was amazing," Kurt finally said. "It was like… like you were reading my mind."

Blaine smiled. Kurt always had his way of noticing things, especially about Blaine. He wasn't scared- he knew Kurt well enough to already know his reply. "Yeah, about that…"

**Nope. No matter what he asks, **thought Blaine a second before continuing. **I really shouldn't let him know when Rachel thinks her solo was better than his. **


	131. Burnt

So I'll take the very slight respond as a sign that most of you don't like mindreader!Blaine all that much.

Um.

I wrote you some plot-less smut instead?

(P.S. tomorrow will have plot, fear not)

* * *

Burnt

"Kurt, _Kurt_!" Blaine panted, his hips twitching.

Kurt licked up his thigh, agonizingly slow, nuzzling Blaine's crotch. He looked up at Blaine, who was panting hard, gripping on his hair, pleading silently with a tug- of course, Blaine would never push Kurt down onto his dick. He was too much of gentleman to do so, and tonight Kurt decided to teach him a lesson. Or rather, tease him endlessly for it.

He moved to the other side of Blaine's erection, completely ignoring it, biting down on the soft skin, hoping it will bruise. Kurt stopped the jerk of Blaine's hips with a pair of strong hands.

"Kurt, I swear to god-"

Kurt lifted his head, letting his breath tickle Blaine's flushed cock when he spoke. "You need me, baby? Tell me how much." His gaze was sure and dirty, and way too smug.

"Fuck, I need- oh!" he gasped when Kurt went back to sucking another hickey onto the sensitive patch of skin right under Blaine's balls. "Need you so suck me, Kurt, _ohshit_."

Kurt could feel Blaine's fingers trembling in his hair when he leaned up, licking and nibbling right above Blaine's dick, letting it rub against his jaw and throat, smearing pre-come on smooth skin.

"_Kuuuurt_," hissed Blaine, shaking under his touch. "Stop teasing me!"

Kurt flashed him a smirk, then dived down to flick his tongue against the head of Blaine's cock, lapping up the bitter liquid.

"Kurt!" he called when he felt fingers fleeting, lightly stroking his balls.

And then Kurt swallowed him up completely, warm and wet and tight and sucking, and he cried out loud enough for the neighbors to hear, coming more forcefully than he had in months. He was so deep in pleasure, fucking Kurt's mouth for long minutes until he came down, gasping for air, slumping against the headboard.

"Cm'ere, you tease," Blaine mumbled, unable to move. Kurt crawled on top of him, kissing him deeply, dirty and bitter from come, before leaning to whisper into his ear. "Love you, my sweet, dapper boyfriend."

"Shutup," muttered Blaine. "Love you too."


	132. Leave Me

Finally, part V of the mobster!Blaine series! I really need to name it, don't I?

Well. Any suggestions?

Oh, and-

_Kurt's text message_,

**Kurt's thoughts**.

I felt like I needed to be clear about that. :)

* * *

Leave Me

It has been over twenty-four hours since Kurt last saw Blaine. He decided it wasn't too early to text him.

_Hi, Blaine. _

Should he start a conversation?

No, not without apologizing properly first.

_Listen… I'm really sorry about yesterday. I just wanted to thank you. I didn't mean to go that far. I never wanted to harass you. _

He pressed 'send' and placed the phone on the nightstand, snuggling into his blanket- into his thoughts.

What was going on here? Why did he even care if Blaine didn't talk to him for a day? It's not like they knew each other.

Of course, that little, too-rational part of his mind nagged him with the answer.

**I do not like him**, he promised himself, frowning, gripping a handful of blanket.

He waited for a Blaine's reply, which never came, blurry thoughts running through his mind too fast to focus on; then, his phone buzzed and he jumped, a groan of frustration leaving his mouth when it was only Rachel asking if she needed to buy milk.

He told her to buy the two-percent-fat kind, and left the phone on the edge of his pillow, still waiting.

**Oh, you **_**so**_** do.**

* * *

Oh Kurt, don't you know that even when you're waiting for your crush to text back, you don't leave your phone next to your head? Come on now, radiation.


	133. Laryngitis

I believe I blew my nose so many times that it rubbed off enough skin to make me look like Voldemort by now.

And my throat hurts so bad, ughhhhhhhhh! Sometimes I really, really hate spring.

Therefore, sick!Kurt.

Where can I buy a Blaine to take care of me as well?

* * *

Laryngitis

"Kurt?" whispered Burt as he slowly opened Kurt's bedroom door. He knew Kurt didn't like people randomly entering his bedroom, but it was fairly late and Burt was pretty sure he shouldn't let his kid be late for school. "It's really late-" when he spotted Kurt, lying face down on his bed, Burt knew something was wrong. "Kiddo?"

Kurt turned his head slowly, blinking at Burt. "What?" he murmured, voice scratchy. Then he grimaced, whispering, "Ow."

"You alright? It's really late, and you're usually downstairs by this time…"

"I feel like crap." Kurt shut his eyes tightly.

"Oh. Well, I think you better stay home from school today, huh?" Burt didn't really know how to handle these things. Great timing, too- just when Carole was on a business trip and couldn't help him.

Kurt sighed. "Don't worry about it, dad. Just go to work. I'll sleep it off."

"You want some water? Tylenol?" Burt was determined to prove he could help.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt was asleep once again, and Burt called Blaine.

"Mr. Hummel, hi, what's going on?"

"Hi, Anderson. Listen. I need your help. Kurt's sick. Like, seriously sick. I can't stay home with him, and even if I could- I really don't know how to handle this. I gave him some Tylenol and he's asleep, but when he'll wake up, I need someone to take care of him."

Blaine's reply was instant. "Of course, of course. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Burt sighed. It was good to know someone cared for his child- even if he trusted them to be alone just because of Kurt's state.

When Kurt woke, he was warmer than before. He snuggled into himself, sighed, and then winced at the pain in his throat.

"Hi, baby. How are you feeling?"

Blaine. _The warmness was Blaine_, he realized. Why was Blaine here? Did it matter? Blaine was here. He smiled, but soon found his lips were so dry that smiling cracked them and make them bleed.

Blaine handed him a tissue and he blushed, pressing it onto his lip. "Thanks," he tried to whisper, but no sound came out. His eyes widened in fear. "Thanks," he tried again. Nothing. Just pain in his throat and some sort of a silent hiss and barely resembled speaking. "Blaine!" he couldn't cry out. He crumpled the tissue and threw it away angrily, whining under his breath at the raw pain stinging him sharply.

Blaine's face was worried. He stroked some stray hairs from Kurt's forehead. "Kurt, sweetie?"

_I can't speak_, mouthed Kurt. _Why can't I speak?!_

"Oh, Kurt, I think you might've lost your voice."

Kurt's hands went up to his neck, as if protecting it. _I didn't! I never lose my voice! This can't happen!_ Tears prickled his eyes. What if his voice would never come back? What if he'll have to give up singing for good? What if…

"Kurt," said Blaine in a calming voice, sensing the panic taking over Kurt. "Kurt. Relax. It's just a stupid laryngitis. It'll go away, I promise."

Kurt's cheeks were wet by now, and he was breathing heavily, terrified. _What if it won't?_

"It will. I swear. You just need to rest, both your body and your voice. Sleep. I'll be here when you wake." He wiped off Kurt's tears with a thumb.

Kurt drew in a deep breath, and settled back into Blaine's embrace.

"That's it. Sleep, darling."


	134. Hangover

Okay, something special coming up for #150! It's sort of a challenge- I really hope you'll like it!

* * *

Hangover

The day after Puck's party was exhausting. Blaine was hungover and tired and he just wanted to go home and sleep.

Kurt's been right by his side, though, with extra painkillers and a soothing caress of a hand on his back. He couldn't be more grateful, and yet, he just wanted to _sleep_.

The hours stretched on and on, and when his last period ended and he walked towards the choir room, hand in hand with Kurt, he was barely awake.

"Come on, sweetie, just glee and then we're going home and napping till dinner," Kurt whispered in his ear. He smiled back vaguely, and opened the door.

The entire room went silent. Kurt sighed, muttering under his breath something that might've been "_he was drunk, like you never done that before_". Blaine was too tired to care, sitting next to Kurt and laying his head on his shoulder.

Mr. Schue was late. Why was Mr. Schue late? Can't we just get this day over with?

The quiet chattering renewed, and Blaine thought he heard his name being whispered once or twice. It made him uncomfortable- why were they talking about him?

Kurt seemed to hear them, too. He turned around- accidently dropping Blaine's head from his shoulder- and the room was quiet again. "Okay, what's up with you guys? Stop gossiping about him like twelve-year-olds. You got him drunk, it's perfectly your fault is he said stuff you didn't wanna hear."

Blaine blinked. "What did I say?"

Puck smirked. "Oh, just something about your lovely man here-"

Kurt blushed, furious. "Stop it, Puck! Do I need to remind you who even _asked_ him? Who offered him very kindly the sixth bottle of beer? Right, that was _you_! You have _no right _to tease him like that when he's too hungover to even get half of what you're saying, and if you don't lay off him, I swear-!"

"What's with all the yelling?" asked Mr. Schue, who just walked into the choir room. "Kurt, is something wrong?"

"No," replied Kurt quickly, eying Puck with death in his eyes. "Nothing at all, Mr. Schue."

* * *

Woohoo, Kurt being all protective ^-^

You guys. I feel like I'm never saying this enough- I love you all. Those who leave sweet reviews and those who follow this story and those who just take the time to stop by and read- thank you, so, so much.


	135. Four Minutes

I re-watched some episodes from the first season today, and I've got to say there's not enough Kurt. Also, things are so much more interesting with Blaine around.

And Chris Colfer looks like a teenager and I love it. He is so adorable, dammit! He was really hot in 4 Minutes, though, which inspired this.

* * *

Four Minutes

"Oh my god, Kurt, what is _that_?" asked Blaine, leaning over Kurt's laptop.

"What's wha-" Kurt stopped at the doorway, realizing what Blaine was watching. "Blaine! Why did you even look at the folder named 'Porn'?!"

"Well, I was curious. This is much more interesting, though," he said, shameless.

Kurt blushed, practically running to the bed, snatching the laptop and shutting it quickly. "For your information, that video was in the folder named 'Porn' so that no one will look at it."

"Come on, Kurt! You never told me you were a Cheerio. You look hot," he winked. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Plus, 4 Minutes is an awesome song. Your voice sounds really good. You and Mercedes should sing together more."

"Thank you," said Kurt, then put the laptop on the nightstand. "Although I do not forgive you, Blaine Anderson. Looking at someone's 'Porn' folder is both creepy and rude."

Blaine got up from the bed, totally invading Kurt's personal space when he put his hands on his waist and rose to his tiptoes to whisper in Kurt's ear. "I sincerely apologize." His tone was not very apologetic. Kurt rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop himself from leaning down and planting a hot, open-mouthed kiss on Blaine's neck, sucking just enough to leave a mark.

Blaine lowered his right hand, gripping tightly at Kurt's ass. "I mean it, though. You look _really_ hot in that uniform."

* * *

Oh, for those who asked- #150 will contain mindreader!Blaine, but no more details for now ;)


	136. Pinkie Swear

Kids!Klaine AU- because it's the perfect fluff.

Well, at least it was fluffy until I ruined it. Why do I always find a way to make happy things sad?

* * *

Pinkie Swear

"My mommy was really happy I could come to this sleepover tonight," beamed Blaine.

"My mommy was happy you could come, too," smiled Kurt, stretching out his arm. Blaine caught it immediately, gripping his little hand.

"You know, I'm happy that you're here. I hate having to say goodbye to you because it's late and I need to go home."

They rested their linked hands on the pillow between them, smiling at each other- Kurt without his two, upper front teeth, and Blaine without one on the bottom. Elizabeth, who watched them, hidden behind the door, felt her heart swell with joy. Her little boy finally had a friend who made him happy.

"You know, Blaine, I really like you. You're my bestest friend!"

Blaine was delighted. So was Elizabeth, who wiped her eyes gently with her sleeve. "I really like you, too. We're bestest friends, pinkie swear!" Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek as they intertwined their pinkies, and the little boy grinned. He liked when his friends kissed his cheek- Tina did it a lot, and so did Brittany- but when Blaine did, he liked it best.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt asked when he pulled away.

"Yeah?"

"Can we cuddle when we go to sleep? My mommy always cuddles me when we go to sleep together," he nodded.

"Okay!"

Elizabeth's heart clenched. She watched them snuggling together under the heavy blanket, giggling innocently. She wanted to wrap both boys in her protective arms and never let that innocence go.

Maybe she could.

She walked into the bedroom slowly, crouching next to the bed. "Hi baby," she whispered.

Kurt blinked at her sleepily. "Hi mommy."

"Do you guys wanna come over and sleep with me? I don't like sleeping alone when daddy's not home."

Kurt beamed, immediacy turning to whisper something suspicious into Blaine's ear. It might've involved '_bouncy bed_'. They grinned at each other, and Blaine said, thrilled, "We'd love to, Mrs. Hummel."

Before she could reply, the boys leaped off the bed, and ran out of the bedroom, still holding hands. She heard them laugh, carelessly, young, when the climbed on the double bed, jumping and bouncing. Sighing happily, she followed them to the room, taking a moment to just look at them, cherish their youth and freedom.

It took them a while to notice her- when Blaine did, he missed a bounce and fell backwards on the bed, pulling Kurt with him. They landed with an _oomph_, quickly pulling on innocent expressions while sliding underneath the covers.

Elizabeth let her loving grin widen as she turned off the lights, and whispered, "Time to go to bed. You can bounce more tomorrow."

"Goodnight, mommy," Kurt mumbled, already sleepy. He curled deeper into Blaine's little arms, letting her climb into the bed behind him.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Hummel," said Blaine with a yawn.

"Goodnight, boys. Sweet dreams."

A soft snoring sound filled the room shortly after, and Elizabeth knew both boys were asleep. She lifted herself onto her elbow, and the view was heartwarming- two little boys, cuddling each other, in a way only children were capable of, with Kurt's little teddy bear squashed between them.

Yeah. Maybe she could.


	137. Itch

Kitty!Kurt because it's so, so much more adorable this way.

If you're reading this now, if you reviewed this story, if you followed/fav'd it, you're the best. Thank you. :*

* * *

Itch

"Blaine," whined Kurt, his tail twitching. "Can you give me a hand, please?"

Blaine walked into the room, rubbing his wet curls with a towel. "Sure, honey. What's wrong?"

"My back itches really badly, and I can't scratch it right! Could you please, please scratch it for me?" He looked like… well, like a kitten, his ears pricked and his eyes wide, a pout playing his lips. Blaine giggled, depositing the towel on the bed, just like Kurt told _not_ to.

Propping a kiss to Kurt's cheek, he whispered, "Of course."

"Right between my shoulder bones," he guided Blaine's hand under his shirt.

Blaine touched a spot lightly. "Here?"

"A little more to the left." Kurt's shoulders tensed.

"Here?"

"Just a little bit lower," Kurt almost mewled.

"Here?"

"Yes, yes! Please, it itches, like, so bad." He leaned into Blaine's hand, shoulders flexing and ears flat to his head, his purr rumbling low.

Blaine kissed his shoulder, running blunt nails on his hot skin. "Better?"  
"_Yes_. Thank you."

Curious as for the source of the itching, Blaine lifted Kurt's shirt a little, revealing reddened skin and a small lump where his fingers were still lightly scratching.

"Oh, darling," he frowned. "That's a nasty mosquito bite. We should probably put some aloe vera gel on it."

Kurt groaned. "I hate mosquitos."

* * *

Me too, Kurt, me too.


	138. Dance Until We Die

I'm filling up prompts from you guys for the next few days, so here we begin- a prequel to #134 'Hangover', Puck's party. :)

I swore to myself that I won't title this 'Party in the U.S.A'. Here's a title from Teenage Dream instead.

* * *

Dance Until We Die

Blaine laughed throatily, even though he hadn't heard Mike's joke, and took another swig from the bottle he was holding. Everything was fuzzy and warm, and his face was blushed hot. There were pretty lights on the ceiling- he looked at them for a while, smiling to himself.

"Dude," he heard a distant voice, and turned to look at Finn, whose face was scrunched up with worry. "Dude. You okay?"

Blaine nodded, but somehow that made the walls spin around him. "Whoops," he giggled, tumbling and almost falling off his own feet. A strong hand steadied him, but it was much smaller than he had anticipated.

"Blaine Devon Anderson," a familiar voice said.

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh is right. You are drunk, Blaine," another hand took the bottle away from his limp hand, "and you're going home." A clink of glass hitting glass- was Kurt smashing the bottle of the table or just putting it down? It was hard to tell the difference- and he flinched. He thought he heard a scolding, "You know he's a lightweight, guys." And then he was pulled away from the lights, almost floating through air with only Kurt's hand to lead him. He could barely see now- everything was as dizzy and blurry as if he was trying to look through mud.

"Oh, Blaine," sighed Kurt when they were finally seated in his car. He put Blaine's seatbelt on for him, and Blaine marveled at the beauty of how the light hit his pale hands.

"You're pretty," he hiccupped.

"So I've been told," murmured Kurt with a kiss to Blaine's cheek. Blaine grinned and leaned into Kurt's warm lips, humming. "Alright. Let's go home and hope dad will let you crush there."

* * *

Ugh, awful writer's block. Thank god for prompts and tumblr. Hot showers, too.


	139. Boxing Gloves and Ugly Lines

Cheerio!Kurt was prompted, and I hole deep love for boxing!Blaine. Thus, smutty fic.

Um, it's not actually public sex, but they are in the locker room and, well, you know.

* * *

Boxing Gloves and Ugly Lines

Blaine hit the bag with a groan. He could feel every bead of sweat on his back, could feel his tank top clinging to his skin, his hair breaking free from the gel, curls loose around his face. He blew out another breath, striking again.

"My face?" said a silky voice behind him, making him jump. He spun, turning around to face the slim, tall figure of the cheerleading captain.

"Never," he replied, gradually relaxing his tense posture.

"You were angry before," Kurt whispered, coming closer.

"I'm sorry," breathed Blaine when Kurt tucked a curl behind his ear.

"Mm, nothing for you to be sorry for," he whispered into Blaine's ear, licking his lobe and making him shiver. "By the way, sweat looks good on you."

"It does n-" Blaine's argument was stopped by Kurt's kiss, his hands wrapping around him, while Blaine's hands were hanging awkwardly from his neck, still snug in his boxing gloves. Kurt's knee spread Blaine's legs, and he moaned into the kiss.

Fumbling with his gloves until he managed to remove them- more difficult than it seems, with Kurt sucking on his tongue like that- he pushed Kurt backwards against the nearest wall.

He could feel Kurt smile when Blaine gripped on his ass, driving his fingers deep into the fabric-clad flesh, listening to his pleased hum.

When Blaine let his fingers slip into Kurt's uniform pants, he felt a spark race down his spine. "You're not wearing any underwear," he panted, squeezing on the smooth, heated skin of Kurt's ass.

"Well, obviously. Ugly lines." He wanted to go back to kissing, but Blaine stopped him.

"Obviously? As in, you obviously never wear underwear with your uniform?" he questioned.

Kurt replies with a "_Mmhmm_," and nibbled on Blaine's Adam's Apple.

"Oh god." Blaine pulled his face back up to kiss him senseless, shoving his leg deeper between Kurt's, rubbing hard. He smirked, biting Blaine's lip, sneaking a hand down into Blaine's pants…

He gasped, breaking away from the kiss. "We're in the locker room, Kurt-"

"Do you want to stop?" asked Kurt with a smirk and a harsh tug on Blaine's already hard cock.

"God, Kurt, no. _Please_, touch me,_ more_."

Kurt bit forcefully on his neck. "Good."

* * *

So I was thinking I could make this into a prompts-only week! A different prompt everyday. Write in the reviews what you would like to see! :)


	140. Decode

Several people prompted for more mindreader!Blaine- here you go! :)

One of these days I will manage to write a non-smutty mindreader!Blaine. Not today.

Titled after Paramore's song of the same name.

_Kurt's thoughts in Italic._

* * *

Decode

Kurt was daydreaming. Blaine, for one, was actually trying to focus on the lecture.

Only Kurt didn't want him to, apparently.

_Mmm, your skin under my fingertips... The way you moan so loudly, shiver when you feel me coming, how you lick all over me and mark me and kiss me silly..._

Blaine swallowed. That was not fair. Kurt knew he couldn't help listening. Especially when they were sitting this close.

He nudged Kurt's elbow with his own, sending him a slightly annoyed, slightly turned-on look.

Kurt didn't even turn to look back at him. He just smirked, and rested his head on his hand, scribbling meaningless lines and twirls in his notebook.

_Let's see if I can get you hard, shall we?_

"Kurt!" he whispered. "We're in the middle of the class!"

"Blaine, is there something you want to share with us?" Mrs. Roth eyed him with deep criticism.

"No, ma'am," he sighed.

_I'd say we're actually quite in the back of the class._

Blaine huffed a breath. He felt a blurry run of thoughts- Kurt was trying to decide what would get him hard as fast as possible- and shivered. When he found out what Kurt was planning, it was too late to ask Mrs. Roth if he could go to the restroom.

_Your skin under my tongue_, Kurt began. But there weren't only words- he imagined a tongue tracing his own body, which transferred the sensation straight to Blaine.

_Your hot, filthy mouth on my dick…_

Blaine sucked in a breath.

Don't think about it, don't think about it, turn it off, don't listen, don't listen,_**fuck**_.

He was trying to keep a blank face while practically getting a blowjob in class.

A_re you hard, baby? Want me to suck you? It's the last period, you know_, _just twenty more minutes and we can go home, and I'll fuck you so hard, make you come so hard you won't remember your name, I'll make you scream..._

Blaine whimpered. This class needed to end. Now.

_Think of my hand on your dick, teasing you, going up and down slowly... Than flicking against the head and sliding down, squeezing hard... Then, I'd let you go completely, leaving you bare, exposed... And I'll go down, and grip you balls so hard you'll cry out…_

Blaine whined. Not fair, not fair!

_Can you come like this? Just thinking of how amazing this afternoon would be?_

Blaine gritted his teeth. No. He's not coming in the middle of the class. Fifteen more minutes. That's all.

_Maybe you'll fuck me, all desperate and angry, and oh, Blaine! Yes, yes! Oh, your huge dick in me, oh, baby, you're so good, fucking me, kissing me all over..._

Blaine flushed a fierce red. The moans in his head were so real.

Do not come, Anderson. Do not.

_So good, Blaine, oh, you're perfect, yes, yes, in me, oh Blaine, Blaine, you're mine, yes, yes-_

"Class dismissed!"

Blaine stilled for a second, then flew from his chair, pushing everything messily into his bag, using it discreetly to hide his raging boner.

Kurt smirked at him, and reached out to grip his hand.

"You are mean, and I'm going to get you punished," breathed Blaine in Kurt's ear.

They raced to the car.

* * *

Thanks for everyone who sent prompts! Always feel free to send more :D


	141. Snow White Queen

Prompt for the fourth day of prompts week- spy!Blaine and target!Kurt :)

Titled after the Evanescence song. Amy actually wrote it after being chased out of her house and having to sleep at a friend's place because of the paparazzi, so I thought it fits quite nicely.

* * *

Snow White Queen

"Is he moving?" asked agent G, squinting at the screen.

Blaine didn't know the agent's name. He never wanted to. They all had code names for a reason, and it never bothered him, the mystery never seemed to occupy his mind.

"No. Staying in the lobby," he replied, eyes buried in his own computer. He should go visit the optometrist soon- he could feel his eyesight getting worse by the second, with all that computer usage.

"Switch to the camera in the picture frame, he's right by it."

"Switching." Their target today- Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, editor of fashion magazine named Vogue and a successful businessman- was looking around the room with a bored gaze, occasionally finding a spot on a wall or an inmate object and focusing on it for a few seconds before moving on.

It took Blaine a moment too long to understand what he was doing. When he did, Kurt Hummel's gaze was fixated on the camera they were watching from.

"Shit, shit, shit, he found our camera! He's looking right into it, shit, shit, shit…"

Agent G swore as well, stiff in his chair. Both men stared warily at their screens as Kurt Hummel came closer to the camera, so close that only his beautiful glasz eyes- stop that, Blaine, you're working- were visible. Blaine gulped. Agent G wordlessly turned on the microphone, and they heard the man's calm breath hissing through the speakers.

"Well, hello, Agent A."

Blaine looked at his partner, wide eyed. How could he know Blaine was assigned to him?

They could see just the slightest hint to a smile on Kurt Hummel's face- tiny, almost unnoticeable crow's feet, and then the microphone buzzed again.

"Or should I call you Blaine Anderson?"

* * *

You guys. Ugh. Stop being amazing. I love you.


	142. Chocolate Chips and Coughing

So a while ago, some of you asked for more Elizabeth. Recently someone prompted sick!Kurt and Blaine taking care of him. I combined the two with my utter love of kids!Klaine, and voila! Fifth day of prompts week :D

* * *

Chocolate Chips and Coughing

Elizabeth was sitting on the edge of Kurt's bed, watching his cautiously as he ate his chicken soup. She stroked his knee soothingly when he coughed, making sure the blanket was tucked tightly around him once again.

Suddenly, Kurt's expression lit up, and he gasped, surprise blooming on his face. Before she could ask, he yelled hoarsely, "Blaine!" looking at the doorway. Elizabeth turned around, smiling warmly at the young boy, who stood in the doorway, looking slightly wary, gripping a small paper bag.

"Come on in, sweetie," she gestured him to join them on the bed. "I'm sure Kurt has missed you a lot."

Kurt nodded, his smile widening as Blaine put the bag on the nightstand and hugged him carefully.

"I missed you too," said Blaine quietly, grinning, as they broke apart. Kurt handed the bowl and spoon to his mother, who patted his hair lightly and left. "How are you feeling?"

Kurt shrugged. "Mommy says it's just the flu. I get it every year."

Blaine sighed empathically. "I hope you feel better soon. School is boring without you, and I have no one to sit next to or play with at recess."

Kurt wanted badly to reach out and grab Blaine's hand, but he remembered his mother's words of limiting physical contact while you're sick. After all, he didn't want Blaine to be sick as well.

"I'm sorry," he frowned. "I promise, I'll be back soon and then we can sit together and share my peanut butter and jam sandwich and play hide and seek."

Blaine nodded, looking down and fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "Okay."

"Hey," said Kurt after a moment of silence. "What's in the bag?"

Blaine looked up, biting his lip with a smile. "Cookies. My mommy helped me make them for you."

"Ohh, cool!" Kurt reached for the bag, opening it eagerly. "Chocolate chips! I love those! Thanks, Blaine!" he beamed.

"You're welcome." Blaine's little heart felt lighter, knowing he made his sick friend happy.

* * *

Can you guys believe I'm still sick? Ugh. I mean, I'm going to school and all (end of the year, I kinda have to), but I'm still sneezing and coughing my lungs out.


	143. Business and Pleasure

D'aww, thanks for the get-well wishes. :*

Sixth day of prompts week- boss!Kurt employ!Blaine, which is also a follow up to something I wrote a long while ago, #78, The Devil Wears Prada AU. (Shh, I love that AU, I could resist.) It's about how everyone at the office finds out they're together. :D

Ugh, can you believe my stupid internet connection? I had to upload this through iPhone.

* * *

Business and Pleasure

"Blaine, holy _shit_!" Drew's eyes widened as soon as Blaine walked in.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Good morning to you, too, Drew." He put his bag under his desk and took off his coat, hanging it calmly.

"Who did that?" he didn't bother lowering his voice, as they were the only ones around at this hour.

Blaine blushed, tugging at his tie."I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Blaine! Come on, I thought we were friends. At least give me some more details. Was he hot?"

Blaine giggled, sitting on his chair and turning to his computer. "Very much so."

"Ohhh, was that the guy who was checking you out at Starbucks that other day?" his voice was too excited for something that did not have anything to do with him.

Blaine sighed, clicking on the calendar on the computer. He had two calls to make, a fabric delivery to pick up at eight, two meetings. And a lunch. ..with a certain person who gave him a fantastic hickey last night. Which Drew was still staring at. "No, Drew. Not homeless-hippy-Starbucks-guy."

"Stop that, he's not homeless. And he's a very cute hippy," he claimed with a raised eyebrow.

"Not as cute as Kurt," he muttered.

"What was that?" asked Drew, but before Blaine could reply, Martha strode through the doors, her heels clicking and her smile too-big-too-energetic for this time of the day.

"Hello, boys!" she beamed. "Drew, what a lovely hairdo! I told you not to cut it, it's absolutely gorgeous. Blaine- wow," she stopped, perfectly still, her eyes fixated on his neck. "Blaine Anderson. That hickey is the size of my last one-night-stand's dick. Who's the lucky boy?"

Blaine's cheeks were so red so fast it hurt. "Stop it, both of you. It's not that huge, and I didn't have any concealer, anyways. I'm an adult and I'm allowed to get hickeys from nice, hot guys every once in a while."

Martha seemed quite irritated, until her phone rang. She swallowed and hit the 'answer' button. "Yes, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine bit his lips, turning back to the computer to hide his smile. "Yes, yes, of course." She hung up, turning to face Drew. "He'll be here in five. Coffee?"

"On his table," nodded Drew.

"Blaine- schedule?"

Blaine scanned the calendar. "First meeting, with Lagerfeld's people, in thirty minutes."

Martha sighed in relief. "Good." She walked into Kurt's office, stopping at the doorway to glance back at Blaine. "Don't think you've managed to escape, mister. I'll find out, whether you like it or not."

Blaine shook his head, trying to make his heart rate slow. In this building, Kurt was his boss, and there was work to be done.

He could hear Martha fixing the other room to perfection when the elevator ringed, and it took every last drop of will not to turn around instantly.

The noises of boot heels on elegant, white floor were loud in Blaine's ears. "Good morning, sir," he heard Drew squeak.

Turn around and say good morning. Business as usual.

He spun in his chair. "Good morn- _oomph_!" A pair of strong lips cut his sentence in the middle. Kurt's hand gripped on his neck, right where the hickey was, tilting his head upwards, and he gasped into the kiss, feeling dizzy at Kurt nibbling on his lip. He heard a surprised noise, and knew Martha just walked out of Kurt's office. But honestly, with Kurt's tongue in his mouth, he couldn't care less.

The broke apart after a long, heavenly moment- Blaine couldn't feel his toes- and Kurt straightened up, winked at Blaine, and walked wordlessly past a frozen Martha into his office, the slightest of smirks playing his lips.

His beautiful, plush, kiss-bruised lips.

Blaine blushed harder, looking down at his hands before up, inevitably meeting Drew's gaze, with a shy and just a little bit smitten smile.

"_Dude_," Drew mouthed at him. "Dude." He blinked a few times, then gestured at his neck. "Him?"

Okay, Blaine's smile was a lot smitten. He nodded.

"Martha, tell Dave I approved his design and sent it to Clair. Tell Clair to have it ready by Friday. Also, I need a reservation for two at the restaurant across the street." Kurt's voice woke up Martha, who shot Blaine a glare, and quickly went to call the people she needed to.

Blaine could feel Drew's eyes on him when he returned to his computer, still smiling.

* * *

Yes, I'm aware that Blaine is a designer and shouldn't be working as a secretary as well.

No, I do not care. (Plus he could be both, okay? In this fic he can. Maybe working extra hours and stuff to get extra money because an apartment in New York is freaking expensive.)

Yup, I'm in love with this just the way it is.


	144. Dream Me

So many of you guys wanted to know what's going on with the mobster!Blaine series, and on the last day of prompts week, I'm here to tell you nothing's over yet! I have much more plot for this series, don't you worry!

Also, I've decided to name it 'You're Taking Over Me'- as a tribute to the Evanescence song :)

Please enjoy part VI in this series!

* * *

Dream Me

Blaine rolled around the bed for a long time before he fell into light, restless sleep. Images and voices haunted his mind, the feeling of a pair of warm lips on his own, a hand holding his, a whisper, a touch, mixture of both.

_Hi, Blaine._

He huffed. The voice was distant, twisted, yet so familiar, like he's heard it a thousand times before.

_Nice jacket…_

His smile, his smile was worth every bit of pain it took Blaine to get to New York. The simple compliment, the kindness of everything about him.

_I never wanted to harass you…_

A text message. He didn't reply. Why didn't he reply?

Rolling onto his back, his head swayed from side to side. He knew he was halfway to waking up, but the dream wouldn't leave. He felt like the blanket was swallowing him into the words, the hurt look in a beautiful boy's eyes as he ran away, not looking back.

Blaine jerked awake with a sharp inhale. His mouth tasted like the place where dreams come to die, he was soaked in sweat, and he really needed to pee. A glance towards the clock told him it was just a little past three in the morning.

_Ugh_.

He rolled out of bed with a grunt, steadying himself for a moment until the rush of dizziness faded away, and went to the bathroom.

Great. Just great. Not only he dreamt about Kurt Hummel _again_, but he also had morning wood. (It's not morning. For god's sake, it's three a.m.!)

He decided to brush his teeth as well as wash his face before he left the bathroom, shivering slightly at the cold water. Then he returned to his bed, feeling a little bit more refreshed and a little less like a ball of slime.

Curling under his blanket- god, that had to be his best investment ever, he loved it more than he liked most people- he grabbed his phone, typing two words and sending them to the contact that simply said 'Kurt'.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

I just wrote the next part on a whim, so it'll probably go up tomorrow!

Thank you, lovelies, for this amazing week, as well as every week prior. In the words of two wise men- this has been a wonderful week, and with you in it, a wonderful life!


	145. Forgive Me

The next part of You're Taking Over Me- number VII!

For anyone who's been confused, I'll post a list of the pervious chapters before any new one in this series.

So far we have:

Save Me | Embrace Me | Await Me | Intoxicate Me | Leave Me | Dream Me

* * *

Forgive Me

Kurt woke up to a loud buzzing noise.

Who the fuck was texting him in the middle of the night, and where are they escaping to when he comes after them with an axe?

He was having a good dream, dammit. He was married to Taylor Lautner, Marc Jacobs just recruited him as a creative director, and he finally moved out of the dumb loft to a huge penthouse.

Why would someone want to ruin this lovely dream of his?

Muttering a _shutup _to his phone, he 'slid to show the message', squinting at the sudden brightness.

_I'm sorry_, the message read.

What the fuck. Kurt wasn't awake enough for this. Who even-

Oh.

The sender was Blaine Anderson.

_I'm sorry. _

Sorry about what? Kurt was the one who needed to apologize. He was the one who was perfectly rude, forcing himself on Blaine like he swore to never to do anyone, and kissed him.

_Why are you sorry?_ He typed, careful as for typos, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

It took Blaine long enough to reply that Kurt's eyelids were already closed when he did, and he had to force them open to read the text.

_For leaving like that. For not telling you it wasn't your fault when _you _apologized. For being utterly rude every time we spoke._

Kurt was going to write it's not true, but another incoming text interrupted him.

_I'm not sorry for kissing you, though. I'm sorry if it hurt you, but I'm not taking it back._

New information.

Blaine Anderson wanted to kiss him.

Wow.

_First of all_, he began, knowing this is way too late for coherency,_ you weren't rude. I liked talking to you. Second of all, I liked kissing you as well. _He stopped for a second, took a breath, ignored every single fiber in his soul screaming at him not to do it, and typed, _Can we meet again tomorrow? This is not something to discuss over texting. _

He pressed 'send' before the regret could hit him.

Three, two, one… There it is. Kurt sighed at the twinge of _**I really shouldn't have done that**_.

He let himself drift back to half-sleeping for a moment, closing his eyes, too tired to move any other muscle.

The next buzzing of his phone jerked him back to consciousness.

_Okay. Same time, same place?_

* * *

I. Am. So. Tired.

I literally feel like I'm about to pass out and it's not even eleven p.m. here yet.


	146. So Close (And So Far)

Yay angst!

Also, a sequel to #136, Pinkie Swear.

It is canon about Elizabeth's death (the only un-canon thing being that the boys met when they were kids).

* * *

So Close (And So Far)

Blaine was finally, finally there, in New York with him. Kurt was so happy he could jump up and down.

No, actually, he _was_ jumping up and down. Blaine was right by him, bouncing next to him with an ecstatic smile. Their hands were intertwined.

On their brand new bed, in New-freaking-York! Both men were giggling like the children they used to be, happier than ever.

Well, what other way is there to check the durability of a new bed, really?

Blaine suddenly missed a jump, falling to his knees, pulling Kurt after him- and just like that, a strong memory hit Kurt like a racing train. His eyes widened, watering.

"Baby? Are you okay?" Blaine wrapped a hand around him, leaning closer to his lowered head, titling it up. "What's wrong, are you hurt?"

Kurt shook his head frantically, his lips clenched to a tight line to keep a loud sob from escaping.

"What is it, Kurt? Please tell me, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" pleaded Blaine, stroking the tears away from Kurt's face with his thumb.

"D-do you remember," he breathed, stuttering through sudden exhales. "The first time you slept over at my house?" Blaine nodded, and he shut his eyes, refusing to let any more tears run free. "And… and my m-mom, she… my dad wasn't home that night, and she let us sleep in her bed…" a hiccup followed by a loud breathe stalled him for a moment. "And we were… we were jumping just like this, and we were holding hands, and you tripped and pulled me down with you and- and-"

"And it made you think of her?" asked Blaine in a soft voice. Kurt nodded, biting his lip. "Do you want to sleep now? I bet you're tired of carrying boxes around all day." Kurt nodded again. "Come on, then."

They crawled under the sheets, pulling them over their heads, and Kurt gripped hard on Blaine's biceps, pushing his face into Blaine t-shirt.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay, I'm right here, it's okay," whispered Blaine again and again as Kurt's body shook with his sobs, with his ache. They drifted into sleep like that, Blaine murmuring assuring nothings and Kurt crying violently.

When Blaine woke up to the first rays of sunlight, Kurt stood by the window and his hand was laid gently on the cold glass. He looked up at the sky and whispered, "I miss you, mom."

* * *

Title from Give Your Heart Break, as an analogy for Blaine being close to Kurt yet Elizabeth and her memory being away.


	147. In A Manner of Speaking

Thanks for all the love, guys! Glad you enjoyed yesterday's drabble :) Your sweet reviews really made my day, as they always do. :*

This is set after the scene at the Lima Bean in 2x22, titled by the song of the same name- which I'm obsessed with.

* * *

In A Manner of Speaking

Kurt shut the door behind him, leaning against it. His thoughts were blurry and unfocused- all he could think of was earlier at the Lima Bean, how perfect their hands felt when they were tangled together, and how Blaine's hair was just perfectly gelled, and how Blaine told him, perfectly, just in the right time, that-

He sighed dreamily. Everything was perfect.

Sure, the butterflies in his stomach were gone by now… but their absence was filled with an army of elephants.

"Kiddo? You're home?" called Burt, before coming out of the kitchen and noticing Kurt's limp body, leaning against the door, his eyes almost glazed. "Kurt?" his voice was apprehensive. "Is everything okay?"

Kurt smiled at him brightly. Burt felt a twinge in his heart- Kurt didn't smile like that in a very, very long time.

"He told me he loves me, dad."


	148. Douche

I have no idea where did this come from… but I'm not sorry.

Is this considered a crack fic? I don't know.

* * *

Douche

A long while after their afterglow already faded, Kurt lifted his head from Blaine's chest.

"Can we take a shower now? I think I've got come in my hair and it's starting to dry in there."

Blaine giggled, leaning in for another bittersweet kiss before sitting up. "Of course, love."

It wasn't their first time showering together, and it sure wasn't going to be their last, but Blaine still felt a hundred times more naked this way, somehow even more vulnerable than during sex. Kurt was always there to sooth his worries, though- always smiling gently as he pulled him under the stream of hot water, working the soap on his body ever so gently.

Today Kurt was washing his hair after helping Blaine with soaping his back. He was glorious under the spray, body lithe and pale.

Blaine felt his knees turning to jelly, and leaned on the wall with a sigh. Kurt smiled at him- no, he _smirked_, and then suddenly let out a yelp and bent in half, his hands covering his face.

"Ow! Shit, shit, shit! Blaine, help me out, fuck, it hurts! Fuck, fuckfuckfuck…"

Blaine hovered over him immediately, trying to make Kurt look up at him unsuccessfully. His hands were almost glued to his eyes, with such force that Blaine couldn't possibly move them away. "At least let me know what's wrong," begged Blaine, gripping at Kurt's wrists.

Kurt stopped his continuous stream of swear words to reply, "Shampoo in my eyes, hurts, _hurts_," he moaned.

"Oh, poor darling, let me help you, come on," Blaine urged him away from the stream of water. "It won't come out if you keep your eyes closed." He tugged on Kurt's hands lightly.

"Hurts, Blaine, hurts, can't open them!"

Blaine pulled at his wrists again. "Come on, darling."

Kurt whimpered, but removed his hands, eyes still clenched tight. Blaine wiped away most of the water, soap and tears with a careful thumb. "Open them, baby, come on."

He blinked a few times, then opened his teary eyes. Blaine swiped his fingers across Kurt's lashes, catching the last drops of soap. Eyes still tearing furiously, Kurt blinked several times again.

"Better now?"

Kurt nodded, looking down. His cheeks reddened, and Blaine could guess why. "I totally ruined the rest of the night, huh? So much for round three."

He was slightly taken aback, although not objecting, when Blaine gripped the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "I promise you," he murmured after a long moment when all they could hear was frantic breathes and water, "that even with shampoo in your eyes and half-washed hair, you are the most beautiful man I've ever seen."

Kurt leaned their foreheads against one another's. "Is that a 'yes' for round three?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

Thanks again, lovelies, for taking time out of your days to stop by and read these drabbles. I would never be able to do this without you. I love you.


	149. Sleepyhead

Sleepyhead

Blaine walked into the room quietly, knowing Kurt was asleep before he even looked. But when he did, what a beautiful sight that was.

One of Kurt's hands lay on the pillow, the other on his stomach. The sheets pooled around his long, masculine-yet-slender legs. His hair was ruffled, he was stark naked and he was still wearing his reading glasses- when Blaine found out about those, he almost squealed with delight. They made his Kurt look so sexy in so many different, intriguing ways.

He debated for a moment about waking Kurt up with a blowjob, but decided that the peaceful spectacle shouldn't be disturbed. Instead, he pulled the sheets up to cover Kurt's body, took off his glasses and placed them safely on the nightstand.

When he stroke Kurt's cheek and planted a kiss on his forehead, Kurt's eyes blinked open. "Blaine?" He smiled faintly. "I fell asleep… Was waiting for you to-" his sentence ended with a yawn.

Blaine curled around the smooth heat of Kurt's body, nuzzling his neck before whispering, "Sleep, love. I'll be here when you wake."

* * *

Are you guys ready for tomorrow's 150th drabble?

Besides mindreader!Blaine, #150 will have… (drum roll) kitty!Kurt :D Any guesses of what it's going to be?


	150. Cute

So. Drabble number 150! So excited!

This is a very special one, since it is a _challenge_! (Which I sort of made up myself but shhh)

It's called the How Many AUs Can You Fit Into A Drabble?!

Yes I'm aware of the name being dumb. I am dumb. Life it dumb. Get used to it.

Anyways, this little drabble here contains no less than six AUs! They are: kitty!Kurt, mindreader!Blaine, deaf!Kurt, roommates!Blaintana, badboy!Kurt, and nerd!Blaine.

Wow. *wipes sweat off forehead*

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Cute

Blaine knew it was a bad idea to share an apartment with Santana. He wasn't oblivious to the fact that she couldn't leave anything clean or remember to pay the bills or not waste all the hot water.

But she, too, was going to NYADA and, well, how was he supposed to afford renting a place in New York all by himself?

So he rented a little place just a few blocks away from NYADA with her.

He always wanted to go to NYADA, even though it was frequently frowned upon, since it was the only school around hybrids went to. Maybe that was another reason he wanted to go there- he never had a hybrid friend. He researched about them a lot, because he found then very intriguing, but never met one personally. From what he read and learnt through looking from afar, they were actually pretty cool.

Blaine wasn't what you would consider 'cool'. He didn't dress very tastefully or invested a lot in looks or went to parties or got drunk. His ability to read minds (and often get lost in them, when there were too many around) made him very shy, quiet, and very, very clumsy- which, predictably, resulted in him running into someone just as he walked in the campus, spilling the poor guy's coffee all over his leather jacket and dropping his books to the ground.

Swearing under his breath, he apologized and picked up his stuff as the guy ignored him completely, trying to somehow wipe the coffee off his clothes with a handkerchief he pulled out of nowhere.

Blaine could hear what the guy was thinking, obviously, but it was the same confused buzz everyone he'd ever walked into had. He lifted the last book off the ground and straightened up, muttering, "I'm really sorry about that" before actually noticing the guy standing in front of him and gasping quietly.

The 'someone' he ran into was tall and slender and had cat ears that were flat to his head and tail that was swishing nervously behind him. He was wearing a coffee stained leather jacket and a _very_ tight pair of black jeans. His combat boots were shiny- and big enough to probably really hurt if the guy would kick Blaine in the nuts for spilling his coffee all over his clothes.

It took him a moment to realize the guy never heard his apology, still frantically cleaning his clothes. "I'm sorry," he repeated, but it was just like he was inaudible. "I'm sorry!" he almost yelled. A confused passerby stared. Still, no reaction. Even the man's thoughts were only focused on his stupid jacket that cost a lot and was his favorite. Why couldn't the guy be just slightly polite and at least acknowledge his existence, or not act like he couldn't even hear him-

_Wait._ Maybe he was… actually deaf?

Of course! Blaine felt like a complete dumbass. How could he not have realized this earlier?

He touched the guy's hand, and he jerked, pulling away and looking at Blaine. "_I'm sorry_," he mouthed, opening his mouth much bigger than necessary, exaggerating the words. It must've looked _really_ funny, because another passerby joined the first and they giggled together.

Deaf-guy-in-leather-jacket was shocked for a second, the only thing running though his mind _why the hell does this guy know I'm deaf?_ But concealing it well on the outside, and replying in a tone that managed to be teasing- although spoken through unsure lips and voice that broke in all the wrong places. "I can read your lips when you talk normally, you know."

Oh. Right. "Sorry," said Blaine.

"You already said that," pointed the other man.

"Sor- oh. Um. Right. Uh… hi?" he stuttered. "My name's Blaine. Are you a student here?" he asked, wondering a second too late if it was rude assuming he might not be, just because he was a hybrid and deaf and wearing a scary-looking outfit.

"Kurt," he said shortly. "And are _you_ a student here?" he gestured towards Blaine glasses, books, and overall nerdy look that didn't really match a Dramatic Arts school.

"Fair point," he mumbled, and Kurt's lips stretched into a wide grin. He had a dimple.

_He's cute_.

The thought was both his and not his. Where did it come from? It made him blush fiercely.

_He's very cute_.

No, this one wasn't his. The one before it, though…

When he made his decision to ask, is heart thumped almost hard enough for him to stop hearing Kurt's thoughts. "Can I get you a coffee? You know, instead of the one I spilled?"

He felt a heart that wasn't in his chest skip a beat. _I'd like that very much_, he could hear. "Sure," said Kurt nonchalantly, raising his eyebrow.

* * *

You darlings. I love you. #150. :')

Thank you so, so much from the very bottom of my heart. I could never do any of this without each and every one of you.


	151. Two Men and a Bro

Did you end up liking yesterday's drabble? Was it too much, too many AUs? I don't know. Again, mild response, so I assume it was. Well, never mind now. This drabble is set between season three and four, just for your information. Enjoy! :)

If it seriously bothers you very much, there's a teeny-tiny mention of slightly rough sex.

* * *

Two Men and a Bro

Kurt was leaning against the counter, his cup of steaming coffee warming his hand, watching Blaine make himself breakfast. There was something about it that just made Kurt's heart swell with joy and pride, this endearing man in his kitchen.

They rarely had an empty house to spend the entire night in, and when they did, Kurt loved nothing more than the morning after, pretending they were finally living together, just them, having a calm breakfast and smiling at each other and occasionally going back upstairs for another round of carefree, loud sex.

Blaine gripped his hand, smiling at him around a bite of his toast, and they looked out the window together, indulging on the peaceful picture of the sunrays graze the tops of the evergreen trees.

"'Morning, dudes," said a sleepy voice, making them jerk. Kurt tried pulling his hand away from Blaine's, but Blaine just held it tighter, smiling at a puffy-eyed Finn.

"Goodmorning, bro," smiled Blaine, taking another huge bite of toast.

"I didn't know you were home, Finn," said Kurt, blushing a little.

Finn opened the fridge blindly, and glared up at Kurt. "Yup. Got back from Rachel's around two." He just stuck his head back in the fridge, and Kurt assumed he was saved from an incredibly embarrassing conversation, until Finn pulled out the milk and said, "You guys were definitely having more fun than I did, though."

Kurt just filled his mouth with more coffee, deciding that occupying his mouth would be the best way to avoid replying. Blaine just giggled.

Finn fished a box of cereal out of the cabinet and poured himself some, adding the milk and sitting down next to the table.

"At least I think you had fun," he continued. Kurt just wished he could apparate to China. Finn was looking at Blaine now. "Sounded kinda like he was hurting you, man."

Kurt choked a little and okay, maybe filling his mouth with that much coffee wasn't a good idea. It burnt the entire way down.

Blaine smirked, and Kurt felt like shoving his face into the wall. "Well, but isn't that all the fun?"

Both Kurt and Finn groaned. Kurt actually had to put down his cup so he could cover his face with his hand.

"Didn't need that mental image, dudes."

* * *

Apparate- Harry Potter reference, it's basically disappearing and re-appearing in a different place, like teleporting.


	152. Pheromones

Inspired by Darren's new song of the same name. It's adorkable, go listen.

(By the way, proud of myself on this one- I didn't get lazy and actually checked the basics on how to box.)

* * *

Pheromones

"I want you to teach me how to box," said Kurt on one Saturday afternoon of lounging on the couch together.

Blaine's eyes widened just slightly. "I'm not the best teacher-" Kurt rolled his eyes, "-but I'd love to show you what I know. May I ask what brought this along?"

Kurt looked down at his hands. "Well… after what you told me, about… you know, that Sadie Hawkins dance…"

Blaine swallowed. "Yes?"

"Well, I want to be able to defend myself." Now he looked up at Blaine's hazel eyes. "I want to feel safe."

Blaine leaned his forehead against Kurt's, close enough it seemed like he only had one glasz eye staring back at him. "You know I'm always here to defend you."

Kurt inhaled, closing his eyes. "I know. I still want to learn, though."

"Okay. I- okay, Kurt, okay." They looked at each other silently for a couple for moments. "Now?"

Kurt thought about it for a second. Why not? They had the rest of the afternoon. "Yeah. Just let me change."

Ten minutes later, they were standing in front of the punching bag in Blaine's basement, Kurt's hands snug in Blaine's boxing gloves.

"Alright, now stand like this,'' Blaine demonstrated, and Kurt did his best to mimic the position. He smiled when Blaine's gentle hands guided him. "When you punch, don't stretch your arm all the way. Don't try to punch too forcefully, or move the bag too much. Start slowly, no need to just throw punches- we'll increase the intensity later."

Kurt nodded, his jaw set.

"Ready?"

Kurt nodded again. Blaine took a few steps back.

"Alright. When you're ready, just like I showed you-" he demonstrated the movement again.

Kurt took a breath, bracing himself and punched with the precision of a snake striking.

"Good, good!" smiled Blaine, gripping the bag and stilling it. "Again?"

Kurt's face scrunched with concentration as he went back into position. Blaine stepped back. He punched again, gritting his teeth in exertion. Blaine praised him when he succeeded, encouraging him to continue and occasionally re-straightening his posture.

They went on that way for about twenty minutes, Kurt gradually getting better and hitting the bag stronger.

He also gradually got more irritated and turned on- he was sweaty and panting, and he could barely hear Blaine cheering him, the blood pulsing loudly in his ears. The worst part was the Blaine didn't even get that aspect of his words.

"Yes! Harder, Kurt, you know you can- good!"

He was punching a stupid bag and he was half hard, dammit.

"C'mon, again! Yeah, just like that!" he called, beaming at Kurt.

Kurt tried punching twice in a row, to Blaine's admiration.

"Great, great! Just like that!"

Kurt grunted in frustration, stepping back from the bag and glaring at Blaine. "You gotta stop talking," he breathed.

"Why?"

Kurt quickly slid one of his gloves off, gripping at the collar of Blaine's shirt and pulling him close. "Because you make me go _insane_."

Blaine tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair, slick with sweat, and hauled him into a kiss that was mostly tongues fighting for dominance and Kurt's breathing heavily into his mouth. When they broke apart, gasping for air, Blaine nuzzled Kurt's wet neck, breathing in the scent of pure _Kurt_. He moaned loudly, and Kurt pushed a leg between his.

"God, Kurt," Blaine muttered, lowering his hands to cup Kurt's ass, bringing them even closer. Without thinking, his tongue lapped the wetness from Kurt's neck, making him shudder.

"You know what?" Kurt stuttered a little when a pair of familiar lips closed around his throat, sucking hard. "I think you're an excellent teacher."

* * *

Um, this was supposed to include the song actually playing in the background while Kurt's boxing, but as I was writing I just couldn't fit it in? I don't know.


	153. Count Me In

Inspired by this beautiful fanart: dinojay-tumblr-com/post/49412205384 (Change the - into . )

Literally saw it and opened the Word document.

* * *

Count Me In

"Kurt!" yelled Blaine. "Kurt, Kurt!"

Kurt rushed down the stairs, terrified, to see Blaine standing in the kitchen with an envelope in his hand. He felt relieved nothing was on fire- until Blaine looked at him, eyes wide. "My NYADA letter, Kurt, it's here."

Kurt hugged him tightly. "No matter what it says, Blaine, you're still going back to New York with me."

Blaine took a shaky breath, gripping on the paper in his hands. Kurt released him slowly, one of his hands petting his back slowly, calmingly. Their gazes locked for a silent beat, then Blaine looked down at the formal print. _New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts_. He swallowed, counted to ten, and ripped the envelope open with trembling hands.

_Mr. Blaine Devon Anderson, we are pleased to inform you…_

The paper slipped from his frozen hands, gliding through air to land on the floor with a _swoosh_.

"Blaine?"

He looked up at Kurt, dizzy with too many emotions running through him. "I got in, Kurt, I got in!"

Kurt gripped him enthusiastically and kissed him forcefully, actually lifting him and swirling him around. Blaine squealed, hands fisted in Kurt hair, and pulled him closer.

"I got in!" he screamed when Kurt let him breath. "I got _in_!"

"You got in, baby, I knew you would, you are the best student NYADA will ever see, I love you so much, I knew you'd make it!" mumbled Kurt between little, excited kisses all over Blaine's face.

"We're going to New York together!" Blaine was literally bouncing with joy, not that it stopped Kurt from trying to kiss him, over and over again. "We're going to share a crappy apartment and argue over who's going to take out the trash and we're going to have sex every night!"

A cough startled them, and Blaine stopped jumping, though not stilling completely. Burt frowned at them, but Kurt didn't loosen his hold over Blaine's waist. "What's all the hype about?"

"Blaine got his NYADA acceptance letter, dad!" he beamed.

Burt's face lit up with a smile. He tried to hug Blaine- a difficult task, since Kurt wouldn't let him go- and said, "I'm proud of you, kiddo."

Blaine quickly wiped a single tear from his eye. "Thank you, Burt."

Burt wrapped his hands around both his kids. "My boys, going off to the big city. You grow up too damn fast, you know that?"

* * *

Ugh, I love Burt being fatherly about Blaine.


	154. Public Displays of Affection

I just had the urge to write this. I hope it's good, although it's probably done a few times before.

Um, I don't think it's very clear so I'm just letting you know- the girl they meet is younger than they are, a freshman perhaps. (When Kurt's a senior and Blaine a junior.)

Furthermore, I wanted to remove any misunderstandings. I do not think it's the girl's fault or whatever. It's not about her age. She was raised by a family that made her that way.

* * *

Public Displays of Affection

Kurt and Blaine never held hands when the left the movies. No, they were in Ohio. Being completely, obviously a gay couple out in the public scared them. This wasn't school- no Mr. Schue or Ms. Pillsbury to punish bullies. Out in the real world, no one was there to protect them.

So they didn't hold hands.

Not to say they didn't do much more than that while _in _the actual theater. Some of their best kisses were dimly lit, tasting of fake butter and coke.

"Excuse me?" called a female voice behind them. Both turned around, slightly frightened someone noticed them earlier. The girl's eyes were locked on Blaine- it made Kurt feel better yet worse.

"Yes?" Blaine's voice was the smooth silk Kurt recognized as trying-to-stay-composed.

"Hi," she smiled, one second away from fluttering her eyelashes like a cartoon character.

_Uh-oh_.

And just like that, Blaine knew exactly what she wanted. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you're a wonderful person, but I'm already seeing someone."

Her look turned sultry. "Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."

Kurt opened his mouth in disbelief. "Okay, darling, first thing- that's revolting, and second- he's dating _me_!"

Her lips twisted to the most dumb-looking smile Kurt had ever seen. She looked like her IQ was about zero, and Kurt wasn't just exaggerating. "But that's silly," she shook her head. "You're two boys!"

Kurt looked at Blaine, who looked back at him with the same incredulity. "Listen…" started Blaine, in his explaining-things-to-a-child voice, but all of the sudden, his mouth was preoccupied.

Kurt gripped his jaw and shoved his tongue very visibly down his throat, kissing him so forcefully he almost tripped back. It was impossible not to melt into it, and he felt his hands move on their own accord, settling on Kurt's waist.

When Kurt knew Blaine had to breathe, he let go, almost laughing right at the girl's shocked face. "Have a good day," he smiled his fake, cold smile at her, took Blaine's warm hand in his, and walked away.


	155. White Lie

I wrote this a long while ago, and it somehow it never got done. However, I do enjoy Skank!Kurt, and so I decided to relive it.

Also, this drabble contains kitty!Blaine, since I've never seen one and it seemed appealing to try and write it.

Title… okay, you know the TV show Lie To Me? If you understand the song reference, you may laugh at me.

(P.S: They're Skanks, they're smoking, blah blah blah. I do not smoke; I do not recommend that you do. If you do, I'm not going to try and stop you. Just no one be offended. Deal?)

* * *

White Lie

Kurt lounged on the ragged couch, a lit cigarette in his mouth and a lazy smirk playing his lips as he argue with Quinn on whether or not she should get a piercing between her nostrils.

"You're going to look like a bull."

"I won't! Just a small one," she said and brought her cigarette to her mouth.

"No go, Q. Give it up, get a helix instead. It'll suit you so much better," he offered.

"Maybe I'll get a tattoo," she mused.

"If you're tattooing Puck's initials I'm punching you," said Kurt, exhaling light-gray smoke.

"I thought you can't punch girls," Quinn teased.

"You know I don't play by rules, darling," he smirked at her.

"Mm," she nodded. "Speaking of which, what's between you and that hybrid, what's his name again?"

"Blaine? Nothing. Fucked 'im, fucked me, end of the story."

"Yeah? Because little kitty seems to be headed here," she gestured with her head towards the nearing figure, which, indeed, had a gelled hair and a tail.

Kurt turned, flashing him a bright smile. Blaine smiled back, waving his hand once. "Hi babe," he murmured sultrily when he reached their spot under the bleachers, leaning down to kiss Kurt before sitting in his lap, tail wrapping around his shin possessively. "Hi Quinn. Like your shirt," he observed.

It was a torn Beatles shirt that probably belonged to her father at some point, but Quinn nodded anyway as a silent 'thanks'. She leaned back and closed her eyes, blowing out the smoke softly and steadily before taking another drag. The soft murmurs and quiet kissing noises made her shut her eyes tighter. If she had eaten anything, she would've puked by now.

"…tonight," she caught the end of a sentence.

"Your place… mine?"

The answer was too quietly whispered for her to hear, but she was perfectly okay with that. After that, there were some more repulsive kissing noises, and then Blaine's footsteps walking away.

Quinn didn't open her eyes, exhaling to let smoke burn its way out through her nose. "You lied."

"I did," his tone was composed, but Quinn could tell he was smiling.

"You love him," she accused.

"Yeah."

"No, you don't just love him, do you?" her eyes flew open. "You're actually _in love_ with him. Kurt Hummel fell hard."

Kurt just smirked, sucking lightly on the end of his cigarette.

* * *

Ugh, you know those crappy days when nothing turns out right? Yeah.

(Update- I just read you guys' comments, and I kid you not, my mood went up like, ten notches. Thank you, darlings. I love you.)


	156. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Tomorrow there's a Pride Parade near where I live (which unfortunately I will not attend, since I'm going to visit my grandma) and so I decided the world will be a better place with Klaine's first time at a Pride Parade.

Is the title too cheesy? Probably.

* * *

Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Due to over-crowded streets, Burt dropped them off, only after practically making them vow they will stick together and make sure both their phones were turned on and accessible.

Blaine was the responsible one, of course, to check quite frequently if they've been pickpocketed. Every time he patted Kurt's back pocket innocently, Kurt smirked at him with a knowing look.

"Ohhh, Blaine, look!" Kurt pointed at a big sign. "That one says 'do these look like white flags to you?' That's so adorable!" he beamed, and Blaine grasped his hand tighter. "Oh my god, I still can't believe we're here! This is amazing! I wanna _scream_!"

Yeah, it was so hot they were melting, and sweaty people kept bumping into them, but everything was joyfully rainbow- and they were walking hand in hand, and neither would trade that for the world.

There was love in the air, Kurt mused. Family. Blaine didn't disagree, but he doubted it being because of some half-naked strangers. He just enjoyed walking with Kurt, as close together or limb-tangled as they wished, even leaning his head against Kurt's shoulder occasionally.

When Blaine glanced at the muscular, dancing men, Kurt poked his waist, murmuring into his ear, "Don't give me a complex."

Blaine smiled, and staring into Kurt's eyes, all dancers were erased from his memory. "You know I only love you," he teased, eyes flickering to Kurt's lips.

"Mm," Kurt gripped his sweaty jaw.

When they kissed, for the first time the noises around them were cheers.

* * *

Many of you asked for more smut- all in due time, lovelies. (AKA tomorrow)


	157. Numb

As requested, this fic is of the smutty kind- first time… something. It's hardly even frottage, but I still enjoyed it.

Seriously not beta-ed, so please excuse any mistakes.

Ugh, you guys gotta stop being so cute. It melts my heart, and I need the damn thing, to, like, function. I love you so much, darlings.

* * *

Numb

Kurt's leg was going numb. He was curled up at Blaine side on the couch in front of the TV, and _his leg was going numb_. Man, he hated that feeling.

What if he just… wrapped his leg around Blaine's thighs?

Carefully, he lifted his numb leg- dammit, it was bad- and rested it over Blaine's lap with a relieved sigh.

Blaine whimpered.

Kurt frowned at him, confused. "Blaine?"

Blaine's eyes were fixated on the screen, wide and slightly scared. His body was frozen. "Hmm?"

"Is everything okay, baby?" Kurt laid a hand on Blaine's chest.

"Yeah, yeah, why wouldn't it be?" he chirped, voice high-pitched nervous.

Kurt tried to resettle himself in Blaine's lap, moving and re-locating limbs so he could look Blaine in the eye- and then he felt it against his thigh. "Oh."

It was mainly just _hard_. But its shape and _size_, oh god, it was _huge_, and knowing it was Blaine…

"You're…" Kurt gulped.

Blaine nodded.

"But… this movie isn't even remotely…"

"Not… not the movie," Blaine swallowed. Kurt has yet to move his leg away.

"What is it, then?" breathed Kurt. His leg rubbed a little, just the tiniest bit, against Blaine's crotch. He gasped sharply.

"Y…You," muttered Blaine quickly, before he could regret it. "You smelled so good tonight, and you were so close to me, and you kissed my neck and you _know_ how I am about it, and we're all alone…"

Kurt pressed a warm kiss to Blaine's throat. "Can I, maybe… straddle you?" he whispered, face going red.

Blaine nodded frantically, hands grasping at Kurt's shirt as soon as he positioned himself carefully over him. A hand found its way to the front of Blaine's pants, and man, did it feel good. He had a boy on top of him, and one of the said boy's hands on his crotch, and he loved it.

"May I?" asked Kurt in an almost terrified voice. "Not… not under- just… like this, for now?"

"I'd love that," replied Blaine, fingers flexing on Kurt's back.

Kurt's fingers were so long, dammit, they squeezed him and kneaded him and all he could do was bite his lip to keep quiet, because _god_ was he good.

To Kurt, this was a hallucination. He was sitting in his boyfriend's lap and _touching his very real dick_. Through two layers of clothing, yes, but still- Blaine whimpered high and breathed quickly and it was like there was nothing between them. His blood pumped hot and fast through his veins, and he pressed his wrist to Blaine's (ohmigod) erection, massaging it roughly.

"N-no, stop, stop," he choked out after a second. Kurt stilled. "If you keep doing that, I…"

Kurt inhaled, disoriented. "I'm close, too. You can. That is, if… if you want to."

"I do."

Kurt started going again, but soon Blaine tried to shoo his hand away.

"Wait, wait," he murmured. "Move your hand." Kurt obliged, although he (quite selfishly) really didn't want to. "Come here," whispered Blaine, licking his lips. He pulled Kurt closer, and when their erections bumped into each other, Kurt exhaled something alike a moan.

"Sorry, sorry," he bit his lip.

"It's okay," Blaine was so goddamn _close_. "You can make noise. I like your noises."

"You want to… move?" _Please say yes, god, if you don't I think I might die. _

Gripping Kurt's ass, Blaine nodded, leaning upwards to meet Kurt's lips, and they were moving again.

Kurt's muscles hurt with exhaustion of lifting himself and lowering himself back down, but he wouldn't stop. He burnt with need, that feeling of too much yet not enough, kissing his way into Blaine's mouth as they rutted against each other.

Blaine could feel his orgasm getting closer. He couldn't breathe. He felt lightheaded. Suddenly the kiss was cut, and he gasped for air. A single, low almost-growl of Kurt's name left his lips and his hips stuttered up as he came, hard.

Kurt's eyes widened at the sight of Blaine panting, eyes closed, and that most definitely threw him off the edge. He pushed his pulsing dick down, seeking as much friction as he could find, and closed his eyes as well, leaning his forehead against Blaine's. Electricity buzzed through his entire body, and he could hear himself saying something he couldn't understand, and everything was pleasure-white.

A few kisses later and quietly whispered 'I love you's, Kurt opened his eyes to find Blaine looking at him admiringly.

"We should probably go get cleaned," Kurt managed to get out, but his spent body just wanted to stay on the couch with Blaine forever.

"We should probably turn off the TV," giggled Blaine, and yes, the distant sounds of the _Tangled_ soundtrack were still there.

Kurt buried his wide grin in Blaine's shoulder. "I'll never be able to watch that movie with straight face."

* * *

Ever wondered what do I think while writing?

There you go! Thoughts while writing today's drabble (because I needed to procrastinate briefly during it, and didn't allow myself tumblr.):

I can't write this.

It's too late goddammit I need to write the fucking thing.

No, that sounds terrible.

Okay let's skip this part and fill it in later.

Oh god how do I fill this in now?

Can't write. Ugh.

This is worse than Fifty Shades of Grey, isn't it?

I suck. And not in the good way.

I'm going to take a shower.

*Eats chocolate and frowns at Word document*

My butt is so numb.


	158. Wake Me

**You guys, I am so, so sorry! There is some problem with and it didn't let me publish anything yesterday or today morning! I posted it in the reviews earlier, but I don't think anyone noticed... Anyways, again, I'm terribly sorry. Here is your chapter. **

Yay part VIII of You're Taking Over Me series!

Tonight part IX will be posted, and there will be smut! (*crowd cheers*) But it's not going to be what you think it is. (*crowd boos*)

So far we have:

Save Me | Embrace Me | Await Me | Intoxicate Me | Leave Me | Dream Me | Forgive Me

* * *

Wake Me

Kurt woke up again hours later, a fading dream chasing his mind. Something about an apology, then something he should be nervous about- but somehow he wasn't, because it was too much of a relief, in some twisted way.

He lifted his hand to rub the sleep off his eyes, but there was body-warm metal in it. He frowned at it suspiciously.

Why the hell did he sleep with his cell phone in his hand? Thinking about it, he didn't even remember falling asleep last night. He hoped Rachel didn't do anything stupid like trying to drag him to a club, like last time. Kurt didn't have a hangover, though, so he didn't really believe that might be the reason of his blurred out mind.

Groaning at the awful taste in his mouth, he sat up, then abandoned the phone on the nightstand and stretched his hands up as high as he could, he back popping.

He couldn't linger in bed today- another Monday, more endless work on his latest design for Isabelle. It was too hard, sometimes, trying to perfect the damned thing- he probably already went over it a hundred times.

He stood up and made his way to the bathroom in a daze, washing his face and brushing his teeth before stepping in the shower to indulge the little bit of hot water Rachel kindly left him.

Kurt's mind was filled with his To Do list for the day, starting off with some coffee, dammit-

Wait. Coffee.

Coffee as in 'coffee date'.

His dream. His dream that wasn't a dream.

Blaine texted him and said he was sorry and admitted that he wanted to kiss him and they had a _coffee date_ and oh dear god.

_What have I done_?


	159. Hallucinate Me

Part IX of the You're Taking Over Me Series!

So far we have:

Save Me | Embrace Me | Await Me | Intoxicate Me | Leave Me | Dream Me | Forgive Me | Wake Me

* * *

Hallucinate Me

_There's a body beneath his. A pair of hand roaming all over his skin. Warm, so warm and soft and swallowing him, taking his breath away._

_He doesn't know how he got there. _

_He looks down and- there he is. Perfect, pale skin, hypnotizing glasz eyes, long, lithe legs that wrap around his back as he rocks his hips almost unconsciously, gasping at the sharp sensations. _

_"I want you, Blaine," Kurt murmurs against Blaine's neck through an open mouthed kiss. "Don't you want me? I want you. Every part of you. Even those scars," he kisses Blaine's wrist lightly, soothing numb, rough textured skin with a tongue that never falters. Blaine shivers. He can't speak- he is lost in the pleasure, the warmth and tenderness that are Kurt, who then grips him by the hips to push him deeper inside, moaning loudly. _

_He is so hot and tight inside that Blaine cannot stand it- it drives him crazy, sends every nerve ending in his body abuzz._

_"When we're like this, does your height bother you?" Kurt asks with a stuttering breath. "I bet it doesn't. No need for boots or jacket. Just like this, just you and me…" _

_They kiss again and Kurt's mouth taste just the way it did that first time, like coffee and mint and something earthy, honey and sunshine that was simply Kurt. Blunt nails are scratching what will be angry red trails down his back, then go back up the other way and make him shudder. _

_"How could you ever think you're not beautiful?" whispers Kurt, his voice smooth like the silk of his skin. "You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen, and you're mine, oh," he pants with Blaine's next thrust into him. _

_"Your father was a fool to give you up," Kurt's nails are rough on his skin, and he's barely paying attention to what the man's saying. "But now you're only mine," he says in a tone that's almost malicious. Blaine groans as he snaps his entire body forward, to collide with Kurt's so delightfully. _

_"I love you," Kurt calls out, holding Blaine tight, making everything go hazed… "I love you!" he cries and—_

Blaine jerked awake, one hand on his wet crotch and shivering under his heavy blanket.

Two words crossed his mind:

Dream.

Shit.

* * *

*Hides behind her laptop* Don't kill me! I'm too young to die!


	160. When the Temperature Rises

So I got this idea and it just won't leave, and I decided I needed a short break before the next chapter of You're Taking Over Me.

Uh, so this fic- they're at this music festival, sort of like Coachella? I just wanted to make clear they're not at a club or anything, also not anything specifically for the LGBT community.

Enjoy!

* * *

When the Temperature Rises

The music was loud and the night air moist as everyone danced around them, swaying to the beat of some trashy pop song. The entire crowd moved as one, and there was absolutely no room for any movements other than the continuous wave of motion, bodies grinding against each other.

Kurt was sweating like hell and his mouth was dry. Blaine was smirking at him as he lowered his hands for the fifth time that night and squeezed Kurt's ass.

"I need a drink," Kurt called over the music.

"What?"

"I need a drink," Kurt mouthed, exaggerating the motion of his lips to help Blaine read them.

"What?!" Blaine called back, stretching up as Kurt bent down to speak into his ear.

"I need a drink!" he said loudly.

"Ouch, you didn't have to yell," grimaced Blaine, still took Kurt's hand and started leading the way slowly towards one of the kiosks. Kurt shook his head, laughing.

_God_,_ he is the only one on the planet who can shove people out of his way and be polite while doing it_, thought Kurt as he followed Blaine, holding his hand tight so he won't get lost and pretty much just staring at his ass instead of where they were headed.

Finally, they were out of the sea of people, and Kurt huffed out a breath.

"Alcohol or soda?" asked Blaine as they walked slower, holding hands more affectionately now, towards the two-in-one bar and kiosk.

"Soda, I think. I'm still a little hungover."

Blaine stroked the back of his hand with a thumb. "Sorry, babe. We can go to bed early tonight."

Kurt nodded, and fished his pocket for a few bucks. "Diet coke," he told the cashier, who took the money with a lazy look of boredom on his face, pulled a bottle from the fridge behind him and handed it to Kurt. "Thanks." He turned to Blaine. "Let's go find somewhere to sit, my legs are killing me."

They ended up on a bench, sitting chastely distant from each other- not because anyone might be looking, but because it was simply hot as hell, even at night. The still held hands as they spoke of this and that, their plans for tomorrow and for the night after that and Kurt drank his coke and smiled at Blaine who smiled back in the middle of an enthusiastic sentence.

"Oh god, I can't stand this any longer," grunted Blaine suddenly. He released his hand from Kurt's and took off his shirt in one swift motion. Kurt stared, one eyebrow so high it almost reached his hairline. "What, do you want a melted boyfriend? It's freaking hot."

"Now that you mention it…" winked Kurt, half joking half seductive.

Blaine rolled his eyes, snatching the bottle of soda from Kurt's hand and bringing it to his mouth. His eyes burnt into Kurt's as he closed his lips around the rim of the bottle and tilted it up, his adam's apple bobbing when he swallowed the artificially sweetened liquid.

Kurt clenched his hand tighter around Blaine's. "Maybe we don't have to go to sleep early."

* * *

Apparently there will not be a single time in which I will try to spell the word coke and not end up writing cock.

(Also Kurt is always drinking that because it's Chris' favorite drink. I know, I know, I know, character and actor are different, blah blah blah, but I find that Kurt would probably choose to drink diet coke all the time from the same reasons Chris does.)


	161. Eyes Wide Shut

So you know how Chris always jokes about him being a sleepwalker? Yeah, I saw a gifset on tumblr and couldn't resist. (Also, my little sister talks in her sleep, like, whole conversations and it's the funniest thing ever.)

Title from Adam Lambert's song, which is amazing and appropriately named Sleepwalker.

* * *

Eyes Wide Shut

It happened on the second night of their extended weekend together, alone at Kurt's empty home. They were both exhausted from mind-blowing orgasms and were determined to sleep in, but when Kurt woke up to the sound of the sheets rustling, the skies were still fully dark.

He heard the soft sound of Blaine's feet hitting the floor, and suddenly the bed was much colder and emptier.

"Baby, where are you going?" he asked, voice rough from disuse.

Blaine didn't reply, walking slowly out the room. Kurt assumed he just didn't hear him, and was probably going to pee or something, but then he heard a soft thump of something heavy colliding with the couch.

"Blaine?" he called. No answer. With a twinge of worry in his stomach, Kurt rolled out of bed, almost running to the living room despite his dizziness from getting up too quickly. He found Blaine standing next to the couch, which he seemed to have previously bumped into. "Blaine, honey?" he put his hands on Blaine's limp shoulders.

Blaine abruptly jerked and turned around, losing his balance and leaning into Kurt to stop himself from falling. "Wow… how did I get here?" he muttered, frowning.

Kurt felt his heart thump in his ears. "Uh, you just walked here?"

Blaine's eyes widened and he blushed. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, Kurt, I completely forgot! It's just… I mean, I… Isortofwalkinmysleepsometimes?"

"W-what?"

"I am a sleepwalker," Blaine looked at his feet like he's never seen anything more interesting.

Kurt looked at him with quiet amazement Blaine somehow always managed to ignite in him. The simplicity and shy look on his face when he said it just made Kurt fall a little bit more in love.

"Well, next time I'll close the door so you don't walk into more innocent couches. I bet there's a dent in it."

Blaine swatted his arm lightly. "Let's just go back to bed."

* * *

New You're Taking Over Me chapter tomorrow! Yay!

A friendly reminder that I love you all. *MWAH*


	162. Dress Me

Okay, part X of You're Taking Over Me!

So far we have:

Save Me | Embrace Me | Await Me | Intoxicate Me | Leave Me | Dream Me | Forgive Me | Wake Me | Hallucinate Me

Um, I felt like I needed something to fill the gap between the night they text each other and the day after when they meet again… The coffee date, though, will probably be posted in two parts, because it's too long for one drabble- which is supposed to be under a thousand words, ya know.

Ugh, the internet connection here sucks balls. I desperately need internet, okay?! It's like my own personal brand of heroin. (Shh, reference? What reference?)

* * *

Dress Me

Blaine got in the shower without bothering to turn on the lights. The feeling of hot water on his skin was heavenly, but he couldn't linger- he was too stressed to do so.

Kurt was wearing nothing but a towel, standing in front of his closet. He was debating on causal jeans-t-shirt-and-a-scarf combination versus slightly more dressed up button-down. Don't even get started on the shoes, because he had absolutely _none_.

Blaine was trying on his new boots. They did have a nice, big and square heel- it made him at least just a little bit closer to Kurt in height, and made him feel more powerful. With his red leather jacket, he was invincible.

Rachel knocked on the bathroom's door for the fifth time just as Kurt was perfecting the swoop in his hair. She threatened to hide his Louis Vuitton bag if he didn't let her pee immediately. He calmly replied she would never dare, because she wouldn't.

Blaine took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. Gel as usual or surprise with none? He looked longingly at his huge container of gel, and then sighed and closed the cabinet it lived in, opening another drawer instead. Just some natural looking mousse today. As for the reason of the abrupt change he lied to himself, thinking _of course I don't expect him to might want to touch my hair maybe or kiss me again and tangle his fingers in it, nothing like that_.

Kurt looked at the clock and muttered 'fuck' when the numbers showed the hour eight forty-five in the morning. He rushed out the door, blowing a kiss at a messy-haired Rachel, and ran to the bus stop, double checking he didn't forget money or ID or his pants.

Blaine tapped his foot nervously on the ground, glancing at his watch every five seconds. He was early, he knew it. But if Kurt wasn't going to show up soon, he'll faint from anxiety.

Kurt looked around, searching for the already-familiar gelled hair and black leather jacket. Then he caught the man who was staring at him, face whiter than usual. _No way_.


	163. Apologies and Blowjobs

The next two chapters of You're Taking Over Me will be posted tomorrow and the day following, just so you know :) I did plan on posting them today and tomorrow, but life kinda got in the way, meaning I didn't have a lot of writing time today- and I prefer putting more time and effort on continuous stories, rather than something that doesn't require plot.

This drabble happened because my friend was singing this stupid song, and I couldn't _not_ think about kitty!Kurt.

* * *

Apologies and Blowjobs

Blaine hummed something under his breath. Kurt, who was sprawled on the couch with his face in Blaine's lap, nuzzled his thigh, not really paying attention to the movie anymore. Blaine scratched his back calmingly, and he was happy and content.

"Hmm?" his loud purr drowned out most of his voice, but Blaine noticed, as he always did, and sang a little louder.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty-"

Kurt launched from his lap, leaning back at once, his purr dying. Inexplicable anger flooded through him. "I'm not your little kitty, and I refuse to be treated as such. If you keep singing that offensive song, I'll just go to bed, and you won't be allowed to follow."

Blaine tried to look ashamed of himself, but his little grin just didn't go away. "Sorry?"

"Sorry's not gonna cut it."

"I'll take you out to a fancy dinner and pay."

Kurt glared. "You can't just buy my forgiveness. You have to promise not to do it again. And _mean it_."

Blaine leaned closer, only making Kurt lean back. "I knew you wanted an apology blowjob."

Kurt's smirked, but still didn't let Blaine's lips meet his. "Fuck you."

"Okay," Blaine beamed at him. "Before or after the blowjob?" Kurt swatted his arm, tail playfully swishing behind him.

"Apologize."

Blaine's expression turned serious, his eyes burning into Kurt's, hazel clashing with glasz. "I sincerely apologize for my rude behavior and I promise to never sing that song again."

Kurt huffed. "Fine."

When their lips finally met, Kurt could feel Blaine smile.


	164. Know Me

Ahh! Part 11 of You're Taking Over Me is finally here!

Well, I've managed to fuck up the counting pretty thoroughly. I somehow missed 'Forgive Me' and that messed everything… yeah. I'm fixing it now in all the previous chapters.

This is part eleven- and I don't know roman numerals (nope Wikipedia doesn't have them) over ten, so we'll move on to normal numbers.

So far we have:

Save Me | Embrace Me | Await Me | Intoxicate Me | Leave Me | Dream Me | Forgive Me | Wake Me | Hallucinate Me | Dress Me

* * *

Know Me

Blaine almost cried in relief when he caught a glimpse of Kurt's bangs, pulled up taut with hairspray. He showed up, thank god. A moment filled with terrified, irrational thoughts ran through him, thoughts of _maybe he somehow knows what I dreamt of_, but he dismissed it, quickly recovering to wave at Kurt's nearing figure.

He was… gorgeous. No other word for it. A light scarf draped over a fitted t-shirt that stretched over his wide chest. His jeans were too tight to leave anything for imagination, and Blaine had to swallow several times, lifting his gaze after long seconds to look at Kurt's even more gorgeous face.

"Hi," breathed Kurt as he came nearer, clearly a bit nervous as well. It calmed Blaine somewhat.

"Hi," he smiled back. "You're here."

"I'm here," Kurt nodded.

"Do you want to, um, go inside?"

"Yeah, sure."

They sat inside- Kurt hadn't anticipated it being so cold, and his scarf wasn't enough to warm him up- on the farthest table from both the door, in a distant corner.

Kurt didn't know if he should speak first, and Blaine didn't either. So they sat, in a comfortable enough silence of just sipping their hot drinks and smiling at each other occasionally and _was that his foot against my shin right now?_

It was flirtatious and Kurt couldn't care less. Rachel be damned- this boy, there was something about him that grasped Kurt's attention and refused to let it go. They slowly engaged in a slightly wary conversation over the weather, which was terrible, way too cold for mid-October and so not Kurt's cup of tea (or rather, his cup of coffee, he joked) but Blaine didn't mind it simply because he loved the scent of everything after the rain.

When Kurt was halfway through his cardboard cup of non-fat mocha, he couldn't take it anymore. He was no longer nervous- not more than the usual, anyway- but somehow he felt like something was hanging in the air between them, and determined, he set his coffee down.

"Blaine." He began, and Blaine's eyes widened. He _was_ nervous. Hell, he's been nervous since he met the guy that first time. "Why are we talking about the freaking weather, and not about… this? About us?"

"Is there an 'us'?" asked Blaine. Where did all of his red-leather-induced bravery go?

"I was kinda hoping there is."

_Really?_ Blaine's heart pounded loud in his ears, and he tried his best to control it. There were millions of things that ran through his mind, and instead any of them he whispered, "Can we go outside, please? I want to talk to you… in a more private place."

Kurt nodded, but then remembered why they even sat inside in the first place. "But… I still don't have any coat," he spilled out.

"I- I can give you mine, really, I don't mind the cold." He unzipped the jacket quickly, without even remembering the thin, mid-length-sleeve shirt he was wearing underneath, and handed it over to Kurt.

Murmuring a quick 'thank you', Kurt looked down at Blaine's offering hand, and froze, a barely audible gasp parting his lips.

A zing of fear rushed through Kurt's spine. He _knew_ these scars. Just like when he discovered Rachel's…

They were perfect and horizontal, thin and horribly deep, and Kurt forgot all about going outside or taking Blaine's jacket. He just looked up sadly, his rhetorical question making Blaine's body cringe.

"Why?"

* * *

HOLY SHIT!

The. Most. Gigantic. Cockroach. Ever.

I an proud to say I'm not the kind of girl who get scared easily, okay? But that thing is literally huge. I swear to god, I killed a fair share of those but this one is... awful. And the bastard crawled under my bed so I can't even kill the thing. I'm sleeping in the living room tonight, it can find other people to eat.

So yeah, that's why it took me so long to correct the numbers on the other chapters of this series.

BECAUSE I WAS FIGHTING A SATANIC COCKROACH.


	165. See Me

I really should stop being surprised by the shitty titles I find for this series, but they just keep getting shittier like _how is this even possible?_

Anyways, Part 12 of You're Taking Over Me! It's… angst. Lots.

So far we have:

Save Me | Embrace Me | Await Me | Intoxicate Me | Leave Me | Dream Me | Forgive Me | Wake Me | Hallucinate Me | Dress Me | Know Me

(Oh, in case you were wondering- which you probably weren't but I'm so proud I have to share- the cockroach from last night went out of hiding and I grabbed a shoe and killed the enormous bitch. I may or may not have called out, "I'm a woman, hear me SMASH!" and I ain't even sorry.)

* * *

See Me

Blaine looked down, quickly hiding his arms under the coat. "Not… Not here," he whispered. "Please."

Kurt nodded half-heartedly, grabbing both cups and walking out, Blaine right behind him. When the cold wind hit them, both shivered. Kurt led the way to an abandoned stairway, on which they sat (damn his jeans) and he handed Blaine his hot chocolate, getting a handful of red leather instead.

"Are you sure you don't want it?" he hesitated. Blaine nodded, sipping from his cup and hugging his chest with one scarred arm. Kurt is grateful for the comforting heat of the jacket that smelled so much like Blaine, but he didn't look at Blaine when he said, "We need to talk about this, Blaine."

"Why would you even care? It's not like you know me."

"You saved my life. Who would I be not to save yours in return?"

"My life is not under any danger!" he burst, snapping only to look ashamed a second later. "I'm sorry," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. Goosebumps raised on his hand when the wind- not as strong now that they were safely between the walls of two stores- hit his sensitive skin. Kurt remembered that, too. It was how he found about Rachel's, and he was determined to save Blaine as well.

"That's okay, I get that you're stressed."

Blaine shook his head. "No, you don't get it. I'm not stressed- well, maybe I am, but that's not why… why I did it."

Kurt wanted to take Blaine's hand in his, pat his back or maybe embrace him, pull his cold body into his lap with the promise of heat and refuge. But he didn't, because he couldn't.

"You could tell me why. I won't judge you," he said softly, barely clear over the current of air passing them by.

"I'm not all rainbows and sunshine, Kurt. I'm just me. And I'm just broken."

The urge to soothe, to hold him became too much. He set down his cup and gripped Blaine's hand, aligning their arms to hide Blaine's scars from the cold. He still didn't dare to do any more, and kept staring forward at the busy street, almost out of sight behind a large bush.

"Can we… please not talk about this now? It's… too much."

"Okay." This was a conversation they will most definitely have some other time.

The sat quietly for a few more moments, the chill of the gray morning alongside the warmth of Kurt making Blaine feel a little bit more alive.

And that was when Kurt realized how far he'd already fallen. He could no longer imagine his life with no Blaine in them. It was scary, understanding this so clearly in such abrupt rush- he was in love.

He lowered his head, still looking forward, always looking forward- and kissed Blaine's hand, closing his eyes as he did.

It was like he was zapped, electrified by Kurt's lips. A zing of _something_ went through his entire body, making him shudder- he haven't felt like this for a very, very long time. He knew what that was. Of course he did. And he knew how dangerous it was.

Blaine pulled his hand away, the sudden frost hitting him forcefully, and he folded his hands over his chest, even though his drink was still in his hand. He didn't bother to look at Kurt, because he would have a wounded face with a side of puppy eyes, and he couldn't take _that_.

"What's wrong, baby?" Kurt murmured, but didn't try to touch him again.

Man, that stung like a bitchy wasp. "I'm not your baby."

Kurt nodded to himself. "Okay. What's wrong?"

Now Blaine looked at him, and his face indeed was full of hurt. Not that Blaine's face was much better. "I can't do this, Kurt. I can't. Not again."

"Can't do what? What not again?"

Blaine wanted to scream. He abandoned him cup and stood up, facing away from Kurt, hugging himself and leaning on the graffiti-covered wall.

He needed Kurt, and he hated that. He hated it so bad- why did he have to care? Get attached again? Kurt would leave eventually. Why bother?

Why couldn't he resist?

He heard Kurt getting up, and closed his eyes before any stupid, _stupid_ tears could escape. He loved Kurt, and his heart ached because it was wrong and he had to stop stopstop_stopwhatareyoudoing?!_

Blaine wasn't ready for arms to be wrapped around him. The leather on the outside of his jacket was cold as the air around them, but the face buried in his neck was hot as a summer's day. A single, quiet sob escaped his clenched throat. Kurt's hands tightened wordlessly.

After a long while, Blaine was feeling relatively warmer, and Kurt whispered against the hairs on the back of his neck- "It's going to be okay."

Blaine didn't believe him.

He had no reason to.


	166. I Can Feel the Pressure

Ahh fuck my stomach hurts so bad. I think it could be somehow connected to me eating McDonald's today. And probably not drinking enough. Fuck.

Eat salads and drink eight glasses of water a day, kids.

* * *

I Can Feel the Pressure

Kurt swore at the notebook as he erased the same line for the fifth time. The page was getting wrinkly. He drew the line carefully once more, and then erased it again quickly, groaning. He was getting more frustrated by the second, and the next line was drawn forcefully, becoming almost engraved in the paper. He almost yowled in irritation, trying to erase what was now very difficult to fix. _**It wasn't just right.**_

Kurt jumped when a pair of hands found his back, massaging it unexpectedly.

"Honey," Blaine said softly, cautious not to make him blow up, "you've been grunting at that thing for the last hour. Maybe-"

"No!" he yelled, his fist landing on the table. The vase with the pink and yellow tulips in it shook. "Stop trying to act like you know best! I will get this fucking sketch right! Isabelle asked for it to be ready by tomorrow and _it will be fucking done if it's the last thing I do on this planet!_"

Blaine's hands didn't stop massaging his shoulders, and somehow it was worse. Why couldn't Blaine be fucking mad at him for a change? Kurt saw red, tasted metal on his tongue. He was a second away from strangling his husband.

When Blaine spoke, his voice was almost inaudible, smooth and caressing. "Isabelle will understand."

That punched Kurt right in the gut, and he crumbled into a tiny ball, pulling his legs up to his chest and laying his head on the table. Blaine followed his movements, as he always did, changing the angle to hug him from his side, sitting on his knees and pulling Kurt into his lap in a tight embrace.

"It's okay, sweetie. You know Isabelle. She won't ever be mad at you. Everything's fine," he whispered into his ear, cradling the messy ball of ruffled hair, shaky sobs and tears.

"It's-it's not," whimpered Kurt. "I yelled at you because I was stressed about work and that's not okay."

Blaine kissed his hair. It tasted horribly, but he didn't care. "I understand, love. That happens."

Kurt sniffed, leaning deeper into Blaine's warmth. "I'm sorry."

"I already forgave you."

"I really don't deserve you," Kurt sighed. "I'm stupid and mean and I can't even draw a belt buckle."

Blaine didn't sigh or roll his eyes. He knew Kurt could obsess just a little bit too much sometimes. "You're not. And Isabelle will love this design no matter how the belt buckle looks like," he promised.

Kurt inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly and buried his head in the crook of Blaine's neck. "Thank you."

* * *

Flower meaning: Pink tulips are for caring, while the yellow ones stand for being hopelessly in love. (Blaine got them for Kurt, maybe to surprise him after a long day at work?)

Title from Paramore's 'Pressure'.

Um, I might go back tomorrow and edit the ending of this, because I didn't like it too much… I just can't think properly at the moment with my stomach like this. Sorry...


	167. Hyperactive

Just some sweetness (literally) before I crush completely- I'm so tired!

By the way- prompts are always, always welcome. If it takes me time to post whatever it is that you prompted, it's only because I want to make it perfect and exactly what you asked for.

* * *

Hyperactive

Kurt bounced on the couch Blaine was sitting on, making him squeal as he climbed on top of him. Giggling, he placed little, brief kisses all over Blaine's face and neck. Energy rippled through his body, pumping in his veins as he kissed Blaine enthusiastically.

"Who gave you sugar?" mumbled Blaine under Kurt's mouth, tasting sweetness on his lips. "Was it Rachel?"

Kurt smiled, and ducked his head to suck a mark onto Blaine's neck. Blaine moaned, grasping on his shirt. When satisfied, Kurt licked Blaine's ear fleetingly with the tip of his tongue, whispering into it, "Like you're going to resist the temptation of me sucking you off."

"Mm, Never said that."

An hour and two orgasms later, Kurt whimpered and curled into a ball on the bed, clutching his stomach. "Blaine," he moaned. "I think I ate too much sugar. I feel sick."

Blaine didn't laugh. He only chuckled when he got up to bring Kurt some water.


	168. Where Our Story Begins

A prompt from the lovely Suninthenightsky (oh my god is your username about Midnight Sun?)- Samcedes and Klaine double date!

Title from AVPM :)

* * *

Where Our Story Begins

"Oh my god," giggled Mercedes, her hand clenching Sam's tightly. "I can't believe we're all here again!"

After all, no double date could be complete without an overpriced meal at Breadstix, they agreed.

Kurt and Blaine smiled warmly at her, commenting about dinner choices and teasing over choosing the farthest place from them in the country to live in.

"So," Kurt rested his chin on his hand. "Do tell, how's LA?"

"It's so beautiful, Kurt! You guys gotta come visit sometime."

Sam kept his eyes on Mercedes when he answered. "Yeah, it really is. The beaches are really lovely, much better than the New York ones- less crowded, too."

They chit-chatted about nonsense for the rest of the evening, but when the inevitable subject of Plans for the Future came up, Sam and Mercedes began sharing too many hesitating gazes.

"Okay," said Blaine, and after a nudge from Kurt he crossed his arms over his chest as well. "You need to tell us what's wrong."

Kurt nodded.

Another, more frightened look shared between the two and they both started talking in the same time.

"We-"

"That's-"

They stopped talking altogether. Mercedes nodded for Sam to explain.

"Well, we weren't planning to actually tell anyone yet, but…"

"We're getting married!" called Mercedes, her smile shining so brightly it must've been seen from outer space.

"Congratulations, you guys!" beamed Kurt, the first to recover.

Blaine took another second until he replied with an impressed, awe-filled "I'm so happy for you! Did you decide when?"

When they sank back into an excited conversation over tiny niceties, Blaine's mind was elsewhere. Kurt noticed, but didn't comment.

Blaine's 'elsewhere' was in the hidden pocket of his suitcase, in the little square box resting there. He remembered the ring in it to the finest detail, and when Kurt talked eagerly about the pluses of an outdoor wedding, Blaine thought of _soon_.

_Soon, it'll be our outdoor wedding_.

* * *

Thanks for the lovely reviews, darlings! I'm glad you liked yesterday's drabble, it was a lot of fun to write :D I've also noticed there are more people around here lately, and if you're new (and if you're not) I just wanted to say hi to y'all!


	169. Aisle of Men

Yes, I'm aware of the fact the original title Isle of Man, but I am referring to two men and an aisle. (woohoo a pun!)

* * *

Aisle of Men

The band began playing the soft music, and Blaine could hear his pulse in his ears. He smiled at Kurt, slightly frightened, gripping his hand tighter. Kurt's smile was dazzling, bright as the sun- because like that, holding Blaine's hand and looking into his eyes, nothing else mattered.

Blaine cleared his throat. This was probably the biggest moment of his life, and he wasn't going to screw up. Not with Kurt's hand in his, grounding him, securing him.

Three…

Breathe, breathe.

Two…

The door opened to loud clapping on both sides of the aisle.

One…

"Never knew, I could feel like this," his voice filled the entire hall, ringing and joyful and heartfelt. Carole gasped silently, her hand over her mouth.

"Like I've never seen the sky before…"

Eyes began tearing as the two men walked slowly down the aisle, their voices filling the air in perfect harmony that touched every heart.

When the last note faded, neither of them was nervous. Hand in hand, storm cloud could gather all they wanted and stars could collide over and over again, but the look they shared, oblivious to anything besides their love, was enough to enlighten the world until the end of time.

* * *

Oh god. Such a long day. I'm neither a party person nor a pool person, and I've been to both today.


	170. Silly Love Songs

School's out for the summer, and I'm celebrating with some fluffy PWP! Literally, no plot. At all.

Wow, I wonder where that title is from. I'm so innovative and original.

* * *

Silly Love Songs

"Blaine," Kurt moaned sleepily. "Touch me."

"Where?" murmured Blaine into his ear, nibbling on his lobe. "Here?" he stroked the soft, bruised skin on his neck. "Here?" he moved his hand down Kurt's chest.

"Ya'know where," he mumbled, sighing.

"Here?" giggled Blaine, tickling under Kurt's armpit lightly. Kurt smiled and winced, shooing Blaine's hand away playfully.

"I want you to touch me here," he whispered, showing Blaine's hand the way to his crotch. Blaine squeezed him through his pajama pants, and he exhaled sharply. "Mmm, just like that," Kurt moaned. "Mm, yes. Love you."

"You only say that because I'm about to give you a handjob," smirked Blaine, tonguing a hickey on his throat.

"Why, I would never," Kurt said, tangling his hand in Blaine's hair and pulling him into a sweet, sleepy kiss.

* * *

I just hit 400 reviews! This is AMAZING! As always, my lovelies, thank you for reading, favorite-ing, following and reviewing. Love you :*


	171. Popsicles and Butterfly Kisses

Late update because I foolishly didn't take my laptop with me when I went to visit family today, believing we'd return early while we obviously did not. Sorry, lovelies.

Kid!Klaine, yay! They're about eleven years old in this drabble, and it's so fluffy I'm going to collapse.

* * *

Popsicles and Butterfly Kisses

Kurt looked contentedly at Blaine when they sat down on the bench in Blaine's back yard, the popsicles Blaine's mom gave them melting in their hands. It was a hot summer day, and while Blaine couldn't possibly stand this heat any longer, he scooted closer to Kurt with a coy smile.

Kurt smiled back through a bite of his popsicle- Blaine could never understand how he did that, every time he tried, the ice froze his teeth- and nudged his shoulder.

It was so new. Everyone in their class had girlfriends, and so they decided, since both thought girls were _**eww**_, that they should be boyfriends. When Kurt came over, they cheerfully announced the news to Blaine's mom, who had a look on her face that neither understood, but then she smiled at them and offered them popsicles, and their afternoon had been delightful.

Blaine gazed up at the clear blue sky, thinking happy thoughts as he licked his popsicle happily. When his eyes returned to Kurt, the boy was frowning.

"What's wrong?" he asked, surprised at Kurt's sudden change in mood.

Kurt huffed. "Can I… Can we hold hands?"

"Of course!" Blaine was excited- besides Tina, no one ever wanted to hold his hand. They quickly reached out for each other, giggling when their sticky hands clasped together.

It was nice, eating their cold, fruity-tasting popsicles and sharing joyful gazes, enjoying the light summer breeze. They swung their hands back and forth between them, feeling giddy and carefree.

"Hey, Kurt?" asked Blaine after looking into the depth of his half-eaten popsicle for a few seconds.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Kurt shook his head, taking another bite of colorful ice. "No. Mercedes told me she wanted to kiss me, but I don't really like _like_ her. And I think Sam wants to kiss her, so I told her that. I think she was a little disappointed, but she said it's okay and that she'd like to kiss Sam so that's okay, too."

Blaine nodded to himself. "And would you like to… maybe kiss me? Because ya'know, we're boyfriends now, so that's cool. But- but you don't have to, though, it's fine if you don't," he added quickly, concerned.

Kurt beamed at him. "I think it would be very nice to kiss you." He paused for a moment, thinking. "But… I don't really know how. Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"No," Blaine shook his head, licking a drop of sweet liquid before it could drop onto his hand. "I've seen once, in one of mom's grown-up movies, two people kissing. But I don't think I'd like that," he scrunched his face. "It was like they were trying to eat each other's faces."

Kurt busted into a fit of laughter, and Blaine couldn't stop himself from laughing as well. It was funny, thinking of two people trying to eat each other's faces.

When their giggles faded, Blaine continued. "Anyway, we could maybe kiss like dad kisses mom before he leaves for work. He goes like '_mwah_'-" he demonstrated, pouting and closing his eyes as he blew a kiss into the air, "and then mom smiles when she tells him to drive safe."

"That sounds nice," Kurt smiled. "We can do that." His heart was beating a little faster, and butterflies filled his stomach. He liked the feeling- it was new, and happy, and he wanted to always feel like this.

Blaine took a breath, steadying himself- and leaned in, closing his eyes before Kurt did, and then their lips touched, and it was the most perfect thing each of them has ever felt. It tasted like summer and sugar and popsicles and the sun burnt behind their closed eyelids.

When they pulled back, huge smiles stretched their lips. A shiver ran down Kurt's spine, and he giggled. "That was nice."

Blaine nodded, biting his lip shyly. His stomach was as butterfly-filled as Kurt's. "I'm happy that you're my boyfriend."

"I'm happy you're mine, too."

* * *

D'awww, you guys, you're the best. There is literally nothing better than seeing a new favorite/follower, or reading through you guys' lovely reviews. Thank you- I love you so dearly. :*


	172. Blaine's Pajama Pants

This is sort of early!Klaine? Not very long before season 3. It was supposed to go one way, then the other, then everything got mixed together and I'm tired as heck so this is what came out.

I'll just say it started from the idea of Kurt giving Blaine a massage and Blaine making those moaning noises, unaware of how sexual they are to Kurt.

(Oh, side note- red tulips' meaning is indeed a declaration of love. Thank you, internet, for this information. Also, if tulips appear several times in my stories- they're just my favorites, so that's why.)

* * *

Blaine's Pajama Pants

Kurt opened the door, his hair only half-done, to a hesitantly smiling Blaine. He was early for their movie date, but it's not like he hasn't been early before. He could wait and chat with Kurt while he finished getting ready.

"Hi," he smiled, glancing at Blaine's red bowtie and almost rolling his eyes- Blaine said something about it being his 'lucky bowtie' once.

"Hi." Blaine leaning in to kiss him, short and chaste, before stepping in and presenting Kurt with a small bouquet of red tulips- Kurt knew they meant a declaration of love. "For you," he said with a little bow, as old fashioned as it could get. Kurt giggled, accepting the flowers and pecking Blaine on the lips again.

"Thank you."

When they went up to Kurt's room, depositing the tulips in a vase, Blaine's movements were slower than usual. He blinked heavily, looking like he fought to re-open his eyes each time. He stumbled up the stairs, oblivious to Kurt's worried gaze, and sank onto Kurt's bed as soon as the bedroom's door closed.

"A little tired, are we?" murmured Kurt, laying next to Blaine and tucking a stray curl behind his ear- no gel today; Blaine didn't like gelling a newly-washed hair, and he just got back from his Friday afternoon workout.

"Mm."

Kurt kissed his cheek. "Do you still wanna go, or just have a sleep over instead?" As long as the door was kept open throughout the night, Burt wouldn't mind.

"I… ugh, I'm sorry, darling, I really don't feel like going out tonight. I'm exhausted from workout," he rubbed his eyes with his fists, scrunching his face.

"That's okay. We don't have to go out, Avengers will be there tomorrow," he promised. It's not like Blaine hasn't seen it already, anyways. And a little sleepover never hurt anyone. "I can give you a backrub before we go to bed."

"You would?" Blaine opened blurred eyes at him, smiling.

"Sure, turn around."

"Thank you, angelic boyfriend of mine."

"Sap."

Sitting up on his knees, Kurt helped Blaine out of his light sweater, leaving him in a white undershirt that made his heart beat a little faster. Blaine didn't seem to care, though, burying his face in the mattress and sighing happily when Kurt's hands found the aching spot right under his left scapula.

"Mm, right there," his voice broke into a moan when Kurt's fingers began applying pressure. Kurt could feel his cheeks heat instantly, but kept massaging Blaine's back gently.

Once the big knot dissolved under the heel of Kurt's palm, he moved on lower, gaining more sleepy groans of contentment. He moved his hands back upwards, looking for more knots; when he didn't find any, he curled his hands around Blaine's shoulders and began kneading them rhythmically.

The pleased noises Blaine made had Kurt squirming above him, trying to maintain his pace through a sudden haze of arousal. His squeezes on Blaine's flesh became stronger, and his breathing quickened with each sound of pleasure.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Blaine murmured something under his breath.

Kurt paused his movements. "What was that, honey?"

"M'falling asleep," he muttered. "Should… change clothes. Borrow pajama pants?" he asked.

Kurt planted a kiss on the back of his neck. "Of course." He rose from the bed, fishing Blaine's pajama pants (he called them that because he never wore them- they were too short for him- and only kept them for Blaine to borrow) out of the bottom drawer.

When he turned around, his breath stuck in his throat- Blaine was already asleep, and apparently previously managed to shimmy out of his pants, and was wearing only his undershirt and a pair of white boxer briefs.

White boxer briefs.

Kurt could see every single detail of Blaine's dick.

He swallowed, quickly looking away and nudging Blaine, who half-woke up only to pull the pajama pants on and fall right back asleep.

"I'm going to tell dad you're staying over," he murmured, even though he knew Blaine couldn't hear him. He just needed to get out of the room, which was way too hot even with Blaine- more or less- covered. Maybe wash his face. Change into his pajamas as well.

Glancing at Blaine one last time before he left the room, he sighed to himself. This boy didn't even realize the affect he had on Kurt.

One day, thought Kurt, Blaine was bound to find out.

He needed a cold shower.


	173. Champagne is for Celebration

Prompt! The proposal from #168 (I'm assuming you meant Blaine's proposal to Kurt) although it could be read on its own.

* * *

Champagne is for Celebration

Blaine spent a lot of time thinking about it. Planning it. He didn't want it to be too big or extravagant. He wanted it to be simple, loving and sweet. (Just like Kurt.) He wanted it to happen during sunset, when the light complimented Kurt's skin so beautifully. He wanted red roses and champagne.

And he wanted Kurt to say yes.

So on their last night in Lima before they headed back to New York, the zipper of the inner compartment in his suitcase was quietly opened. He pulled out the box, practicing opening it with one hand one last time, and smiled at the soft glow of the ring for a second. Then he quickly shut it and pushed it into his pocket, grabbing the bouquet of red roses.

Kurt was still in the shower, dressing up, when he finished packing their picnic basket and resting the flowers in it. They didn't really have any park to go to, but Blaine decided they'll settle for Burt's back yard.

It was simple, yet romantic. Perfect.

Blaine's heart was already pounding. He was excited and terrified and thrilled and frightened at the same time. A clan of butterflies crowded his tummy, and he was mere seconds from jumping up and down.

Just when he making sure everything was in its place, he heard soft footsteps coming towards him, and raised his eyes to a cheery Kurt, who glanced at the basket once and returned his gaze to Blaine with a puzzled frown. "What's the picnic basket for?"

Blaine straightened up proudly. "I said I was taking you out for dinner. This is dinner," he gestured at the basket. "And there is out." He pointed to the back door that led to the garden.

"Blaine," Kurt started, but then realized he had nothing else to say. "Okay," he smiled, shaking his head. "Dork," he muttered, closing the space between them and leaning in to peck Blaine's lips.

They went out into the sunset- it was too perfect, Blaine couldn't believe everything was working out- and Kurt held the basket when Blaine spread the blanket for them to sit on, quietly admiring Kurt's beauty. Then he took the basket and pulled out the roses, to Kurt's delighted squeal. "For you, handsome," he grinned.

"Blaine! Aw, thank you, honey," he accepted the flowers, sinking his nose into them and inhaling. The scent was intoxicating, and his smile was growing big enough for his cheeks to hurt. "I don't get it, why did you do all this?"

_Was the right moment now? _Blaine was panicking just a little. _No, no. Few more minutes. Sit down and- and maybe drink a little? Yeah, that's a good idea. _His heart was apparently trying to leave his chest, but he still managed to suck his panic in and smile back. "Well," he tried to improvise quickly. "Our last day in Lima before going back home." Lame, but that'll do for now. He'll understand soon, anyways.

Kurt didn't comment on the obvious lie, deciding Blaine will probably tell him the truth at some point of the evening. He just hoped it wasn't something bad. It wasn't, right?

They sat down, and Blaine opened the basket, taking out to champagne to Kurt's "Oh la la". Blaine smiled, reassuring himself everything was fine, and popped the cork gently, pouring the bubbly liquid into the pair of glasses Kurt fished from the basket. They clicked their wineglasses (only half-jokingly) and Kurt announced, "To you, my perfect boyfriend."

Blaine smiled as he sipped his drink, leaning against Kurt's warm body and laying his head on his shoulder.

Their thighs touched, and suddenly, "Blaine?" Kurt asked, confused. "Is there something in pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Blaine looked up at him, suddenly hit with panic again. "Uh…"

Kurt glanced down, putting his free hand over the bulge in Blaine's pants. "Nope, that's definitely not you. What's in there?" And just like that, before Blaine could stop him, he sneaked his hand in Blaine's pocket and pulled out the tiny box.

His jaw dropped.

"B-Blaine? Is that…" he trailed off, frozen.

Blaine stopped breathing. "It is." He looked right into Kurt's hypnotizing glasz eyes. "Open it?"

Kurt's fingers were shaking when he did. A gasp left his mouth when the reddish light hit the diamonds perfectly. He was speechless.

Blaine kissed his shoulder, wrapping his hand around his waist. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," he whispered right in Kurt's ear. "I love you, so very much. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Kurt squeaked. "Yes," he nodded. "Yes." Tears welled in his eyes. "God, Blaine, yes."

And Blaine was breathing again. Kurt turned his head just in time for his lips to collide with Blaine's in a sweet, champagne-tasting kiss.

When they broke apart, dizzy and blissful, Kurt clicked his glass with Blaine's playfully, whispering through his tears, "To you, my perfect fiancée."

* * *

I said 'basket' way too many times, did I? Crap. What other words are there for that thing?!

I don't know what's up with Kurt saying 'oh la la', it just fit perfectly in and I am not even slightly sorry.

(*Trying to hide excitement over a bunch of new people who favorite'd and reviewed and followed* Oh my god hi there! How are you? Hope you enjoy my stupid drabbles! And as always, of course, for everyone who's been here for a longer time- and some who were here from the very beginning- lots and lots and lots of love. Thank you, my lovelies, for you continuous support. You're the best. :* )


	174. But Uh-Oh Those Summer Nights

Written for Klaine Hiatus Madness week! Link: drblaine*tumblr*com/post/53261995281/klaine-hiatus -madness-week-june-24th-to-june

Day 1- Summer Camp :D

* * *

But Uh-Oh Those Summer Nights

Kurt hovered over Blaine's body, tilting back his head to allow the boy better access to his neck. He moaned lightly, gripping Blaine's biceps and shivering. Blaine smiled against his throat, licking a broad stripe upwards to his chin, soothing the marks of his teeth.

"We're going to be so late for dinner," gasped Kurt, but made no movement to leave.

Blaine nibbled on his collar bone. "Still want you." The pout was audible in his voice.

"We both already came twice," he said, the memory of Blaine's body pressed close to him as he bucked off the bed with the intensity of his orgasm rising goosebumps all over his skin. "I really doubt I can get hard again."

"I believe in you," smirked Blaine, running his hands down Kurt's spine.

"We really, really have to go. They'll be looking for us," he muttered, tangling his hands in Blaine's messy hair. The gel in it was forgotten a long time ago, and bunches of it were jutting out in different directions.

Blaine huffed, looking at the clock over Kurt's shoulder. "Fine." He stretched up to kiss Kurt deeply one last time, and sighed. "Make yourself decent, I'll try to fix my hair. Puck's going to be _so happy_."

Kurt giggled and leaned back, letting his hands roam all over Blaine's tan chest. "Okay," he said with a little smile.

Slowly, trying not to get dizzy, he rolled out of the bed, which creaked angrily at him, and went to fetch a new pair of jeans- god knows how he's going to get that stain out of his other pair- and a black sweater that informed that he indeed was 'Summer Camp Crew'.

Blaine went straight into the bathroom, holding back a shriek of horror at the boy (and the hair) staring back at him in the mirror.

He ducked his head, putting it under the tap and running the hot water. That should work- he could get his hair to look almost like before.

In a record time of five minutes, Kurt hid the bruises on his throat with the turtleneck of the sweater, and Blaine's hair was presentable again. He was also wearing a clean T-shirt and sweatpants. Hand in hand, they went out the door and headed over to the dining hall.

Apparently people were more interested in their food than in two hand-holding boys crossing the hall, and they grab themselves plates of food, mostly unnoticed until they reached the crew table.

Which suddenly filled with cheers, clapping and laughter, loud enough to draw the attention of the rest of the kids, who stareed, intrigued. Puck patted Kurt on the back when he sat down, blushing to the roots of his hair. Blaine tried to cover his face with his hand, sitting across the table from him and immediately starting to dig into his food.

"Just shut up, okay?" muttered Kurt.

"Dude, Mrs. Green is going to kill you if she finds out," said Sam, sounding half-amused half-worried.

Kurt glared at him. "Then she better _not_ find out." And with that, he kicked Puck in the shin, strongly enough to stop his chuckles and make him hiss.

Then he grabbed a fork and started eating calmly.


	175. I Wish I Wrote The Way I Thought

For Klaine Hiatus Madness week- day two, 'Those Who Know Best'.

Link: drblaine*tumblr*com/post/53261995281/klaine-hiatus -madness-week-june-24th-to-june

Although I don't have an actual day job yet, as I'm still in high school, I'm well on the track of becoming an author. Therefore, Blaine as an author! I always thought it suits him well, doesn't it?

Title from the poem of the same name- you can google it and find it easily. (And you should- it's lovely.)

* * *

I Wish I Wrote The Way I Thought

"Hey honey," called Kurt when he walked in the door. "I'm home!"

Nothing. Silence.

Kurt walked into the living room to find Blaine on the couch, lounging on it so his head was laid on one armrest, his legs on the other, and his laptop on his chest as he typed frantically. He learnt long ago not to bother Blaine when he's in his writing mode, and instead went to the kitchen, grabbing some cold takeout leftovers for himself and making Blaine the coffee he'll need soon enough.

The noise of typing was fascinating to Kurt- sometimes it stopped for a few seconds, and he heard a frustrated groan. Then several, too-powerful hits landing on what probably was the backspace, and the typing resumed.

When the steaming cup of coffee was resting on the counter and what was left of Kurt's Chinese takeout were only the veggies he didn't like, a loud snap of Blaine shutting his laptop triumphantly echoed through the apartment. The muffled sound of Blaine's feet hitting the wooden floor followed. He trotted to the kitchen, greeting Kurt with a kiss.

Kurt smiled at him. "Going well?"

Blaine nodded, beaming. "Yeah. Very. I wrote five thousand words this afternoon." He eyed the red mug, the one he got at Christmas, which was filled with deliciously smelling liquid. The mug was, no doubt, the best gift he got that year. With the amounts of coffee he consumed, he most definitely used that gift the most. "Is that for me?"

"Yup. Thought you might need it."

Blaine sipped it quickly, burning his tongue a little. Then he flashed a smile at Kurt. "God, I love you. Best husband ever."

"That's me," smiled Kurt, leaning against the counter. "Love you, too." He kissed Blaine's forehead lightly. "Wake me up when you finally come to bed, okay?"

Blaine swallowed another huge mouthful of coffee, nodding. He stood on his fingertips to kiss Kurt, who rubbed his bicep, soothing sore muscles.

"Goodnight," he whispered softly into Blaine's chapped lips (They always got chapped after a long day of writing, Kurt had no idea why) and with one last squeeze on his arm, he turned and walked to their bedroom to start getting ready for bed.

"Goodnight," Blaine called after him, grinning, his heart whole.

* * *

Wrote this after publishing yesterday's drabble- you know if it's written late at night on a whim, it's perfectly authentic. I'm actually way happier with this than yesterday's one, and it took me much less time to write.

Okay, sorry for the over-babbling, I just had to remind you all how much I love you. You guys are the best. Thank you so much, my lovelies.


	176. Going Home at Sunset

Written for Klaine Hiatus Madness week! Link: drblaine*tumblr*com/post/53261995281/klaine-hiatus -madness-week-june-24th-to-june

Day three- 'Life's a Beach'. I did something kinda different with this one, hope you like it! It's army!Blaine, as prompted a few days ago. (And yesterday as well, but I saw it only after writing this. Huh)

I hope I did enough research (especially on terminology- English not being my first language sucks sometimes) for this one. If I still got anything wrong, please let me know. Keep in mind that the terms used are common in the US navy, and maybe not all around the world.

* * *

Going Home at Sunset

Blaine reached the end of the dock and stepped off it, dangling his legs down into his submarine. Just before he dropped himself completely in it, he caught a glance of the beautiful, vibrant-colored sunset.

The memories it brought were a punch to his gut- memories of him and Kurt on their honeymoon, lying on a beach just like the one he left a moment ago, cuddling together against the strong winds, drinking wine and laughing like they had all the time in the world. Because they did.

He landed in the sub with practiced grace, walking to his seat with his shoulders bowed and sinking into it heavily. When he sat, he palmed the thick piece of paper- piece of _Kurt_- in the chest pocket of his military uniform. It held a promise of home, of Kurt waiting him there. It held words of love and devotion and _god, he missed Kurt_.

Just that noon, the water, through the wide glass walls of his prison and home (his sub), were precisely the color of Kurt's eyes. None of the soldiers in his section blamed him for crumbling, busting in tears.

Soon, so soon he could feel in his bones.

Deep down, although he couldn't find it in himself to tell Sergeant Wilson yet, he knew this was it. He served his country for long enough- it was time he served his own needs, which primarily included Kurt. Home.

_God, he wanted to be home_.

He looked around at his brothers (and two sisters) in arms. They were all tired as himself, the women's hair matted and the men growing beards. Just like him, some of them were clutching letters or pictures of husbands and wives and children and parents.

He sighed, staring into the darkening water without seeing, when they departed and began sailing home.

Home…


	177. Scandalous

Today is day four of Klaine Hiatus Madness week, and it's The Trope Gauntlet- basically, as many AU's as you can. And I already kinda did this one for #150… It's called Cute and it features kitty!Kurt, mindreader!Blaine, deaf!Kurt, roommates!Blaintana, badboy!Kurt, and nerd!Blaine.

So for the sake of not repeating myself (and really, I almost don't have any other AU's that I like) I decided to fill a prompt today, instead :)

Hope you enjoy anyway!

Set after TFT.

* * *

Scandalous

The day passed Blaine in a blur of moments between the classes he had with Kurt. He held Kurt's hand in every possibly occasion, and leaned his head against Kurt's broad shoulder in Glee Club. They sat especially close together during lunch, and blushed when both were changing in the locker room before PE.

When they were walking hand in hand to their cars, Kurt smiled hesitantly and asked, "Do you want to go out tonight?"

Blaine's eyes lit like they always do. "Of course. Where would you like to go?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Well… I was thinking… we could try, maybe, if you wanted… going back to Scandals?"

Blaine cringed at the memory of the other night. But Kurt wanted to try again- he couldn't disappoint him. He decided to agree, and brushed the worries off with a joke. "Sure. Don't let me touch the alcohol, though."

It was nine o'clock, after worried parents were reassured and nosey brothers were back to their own business, Kurt picked up Blaine from his house, armed with a smile and a new pair of skinny jeans that he hoped made his ass look fabulous- and would be easy to take off.

Not that he was planning anything of the sort, of course.

Blaine greeted him with a kiss and a whisper of "You look amazing tonight."

"Thank you," replied Kurt, pleased. They were quiet for the rest of the ride, not mentioning the fact that Blaine's hand crept to Kurt's thigh, resting there gently.

This time when they got to the club, they passed the bored security guide a little less cowardly, stepping in with their hand intertwined (wow, Blaine really couldn't let go of Kurt's hand today- what was it with him?) and their heads raised high.

"Drink?" said Blaine right into Kurt's ear.

"I thought you said you weren't drinking," giggled Kurt, amused.

"I'm really not. But that won't stop me from buying you a drink, like a gentleman would."

Kurt shook his head, and they walked to the bar, right through the dance floor. He got himself a fancy-named cocktail; Blaine asked for diet Sprite.

It wasn't the first time Blaine noticed Kurt's posture- since they met, it changed a lot. It went from bowed-shoulders-closed-scared to holding himself proudly, head raised high and his muscles pulled taut, his back straightened. He went from smiling coyly at him to full on _smiling_, a glint in his eyes and pink tongue wetting his lips, inviting.

He was marvelous.

Apparently, not only Blaine noticed that. More than a few of the men surrounding them were practically _staring_. It made Blaine uncomfortable; Kurt didn't notice, only smiling bigger when he crossed the line from _tipsy_ to _drunk_ and Blaine's hand found his again.

When he noticed a man nearing, clearly headed for Kurt, he muttered, "Let's go dance," and pulled Kurt right from his chair to the dance floor.

Kurt's drunken mind found nothing weird about the sudden transition, and he began dancing right away, his hips swaying in a hypnotizing way and his hands moving of their own accord, sometimes floating around in the air, sometimes clinging to Blaine's neck or waist.

A tall, dark-haired man came up behind Kurt, dancing closer and closer- in an involuntary respond, Blaine did, too- and suddenly his hands were all over an oblivious Kurt.

Blaine was furious, not letting the stranger's hand reach further down than Kurt's waist, and pulled him away, wrapping his hands around him almost possessively as he kept dancing.

He was so graceful, so carefree, and it sent tantalizing sensations to mix with the anger in Blaine's belly.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" he whispered into Kurt's ear. "Making me feel like you did."

Kurt's gaze was hazy; confused. "Wha'?"

It was possibly even worse. Kurt had no idea what he was doing- he was just drunk.

Probably just like Blaine, that other night. He wanted to kick himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

The stares continued, the occasional hand stroking Kurt's bicep or waist. It irritated Blaine in a way he didn't know, boiling in his blood, burning in his bones. He was so _jealous_ it hurt.

All those men, taller, handsomer, older, touching his Kurt like this… He had enough.

"I'm taking you home," Blaine said determinedly, beginning his way to the door and leading Kurt- still dancing- after him.

"Oh," Kurt mouth opened. "Are we going home to… have sex?" his head tilted to the side.

Blaine took a breath, swallowing down the wanting. Not like this, never like this. He couldn't. "No. We're going to your car, and we're probably going to make out in it for a while, and them I'm driving you home."

Kurt stopped moving his hips, looking like he pondered it for a moment when they finally got out of the club, the fresh air tasting nothing short of heaven. Blaine felt the watching eyes disappearing behind, and almost sighed in relief.

"No sex?"

Blaine allowed himself to kiss Kurt lightly. "Nope. Not tonight."

Kurt pouted, then asked, "But we can still make out, right?"

Blaine chuckled, letting himself feel joy about Kurt's adorable drunken state now that they were alone. "Of course we can."


	178. Queery

Written for Klaine Hiatus Madness week! Link: drblaine*tumblr*com/post/53261995281/klaine-hiatus -madness-week-june-24th-to-june

Day five (and the last)- Fandomception!

Uh, so I couldn't do Twilight or Harry Potter- both for evident reasons- and other books/movies/shows all seemed so… overdone and boring?

So I turned to smut, obviously. What's a better way to end the Klaine Hiatus Madness week?

There you go, then: Klaine watching Queer as Folk… and having sex. Voila!

Oh yeah, this title, man! It definitely sucks. Woohoo! (Okay that was seriously no pun intended, I noticed it only while editing!)

Note: this is set few weeks after TFT. Shh I imagine them getting comfortable very quickly.

* * *

Queery

Blaine has been worrying his lower lip between his teeth for the past ten minutes. They were sitting on Kurt's couch, watching TV- Queer as Folk, for Kurt's request. He didn't usually watch things of the sort, but somehow Brian and Justin just… got to him. He got hooked, and was now marathon-ing through seasons.

Blaine, though, seemed peculiarly anxious.

"What's wrong, honey?" asked Kurt, looking away just as Brian began fucking Justin against the kitchen counter.

Blaine shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, then looked at Kurt and smiled timidly. "Nothing, nothing. Um. Do you like… watch this… regularly?"

Kurt punched his shoulder. "Shut up, you know I watch it for the actual plot."

Blaine nodded. "Sure."

"I do, come on-" he leaned in to tickle Blaine for his comment- and came across something that wasn't as fluffy as his tummy. "Oh. You're really hard."

Blaine swallowed and nodded, staring straight forward without seeing.

"You weren't watching for the plot, now, were you?" Kurt licked his lips, settling on top of Blaine's thighs. He brought one hand down to squeeze Blaine's cock tightly through his pants. He whimpered.

The sounds in the background made Kurt flush, but he still leaned in and sucked on Blaine's adam's apple- he just couldn't resist. Blaine's hips jerked up, his erection bumping into Kurt's.

"For, _oh_, for the record, I wasn't thinking about… them," muttered Blaine, his shaky hands quickly unbuttoning Kurt's shirt. The silky skin he found underneath was marvelous; he nibbled on it, making Kurt sigh contently.

"What w-were you thinking about, then?"

Blaine stretched up to kiss him briefly, then giggled. "Dumbass. I was thinking of you."

"Oh yeah?" Kurt was looking right into his eyes, his pupils so dilated that is was hard to see his eye color.

"Mm. You were Brian."

Kurt lifted his head to look into Blaine's disarmingly beautiful hazel eyes with a smile. "Does that mean I get to fuck you into the mattress tonight?"

Blaine blushed, but smirked anyway. "If we manage to get to the bedroom, that is."

Kurt pecked his lips. "I'll race ya."

* * *

Wow, I am… out of my own character today. Sorry.

I was actually quite happy this morning, then I got dreadfully sad, and now I cheered up again.

Guess it's time to sleep, huh?


	179. Like Father Like Daughter

Teacher!Blaine teaching Kurt's daughter, and Kurt meeting him on a Parents' Day.

* * *

Like Father Like Daughter

It was Angela Hummel's first Parents' Day in Bronx Envision Academy.

She wasn't worried; her grades were always above average, and she knew she wasn't flunking any of her classes. She was excited when they moved to NYC, after her father got promoted. Although she was leaving her friends behind- it _was_ The Big Apple. A fabulous girl with her fabulous dad in The City That Never Sleeps- what more could she ask for?

It was scary, at the beginning- new school, new people, new places… But quickly enough- and thank god for one Mary Johns- she grew to love the city and its craziness.

So she was walking calmly through the hallways of her school, leading her dad to her classroom.

He knocked on the door.

Mr. Anderson opened it with a smile. "Hi, Angela. Mr. Hummel?"

And she watched in horror as her father's eyes widened. A pleasant smile quickly found his lips. They shook hands, exchanging broad grins, and Angela thought their hands _might've_ lingered just a little bit too long. Oh god. Kurt's eyebrow was raised high when he bit his lip in a way that was trying to be discreet but really wasn't.

"Please, call me Kurt."

Uh-freaking-oh. She wasn't very familiar with _that look_ on her father's face… but she could identify it well enough to determine its cause and effect.

"Blaine." Angela never heard her teacher sound this cheery. This is not happening. This is most definitely _not happening_. "Oh, uh, come in."

Angela sat to wait on the chair outside when Kurt disappeared inside. She didn't hear any kissing noises, so that was a good sign.

When her father shut the door behind him, his smile was too big for his own good. Her eyes narrowed when she got up from her chair.

"Well?" she asked, not looking away from his _goddamn smug _face when they started walking back to the car. "According to Mr. Anderson, am I at least as smart as Einstein?"

Kurt kissed the side of her head lightly. "Like I ever doubted it."

"Told you my grades weren't going to drop because we moved."

They sat in the car silently for a couple of moments, Kurt not yet turning the key in the ignition. Angela knew it was coming, and sat still, waiting.

"Hey," Kurt turned to face her. "You don't mind having dinner alone tonight, right? You can even order pizza if you wanna."

She rolled her eyes. "Please tell me you don't have a date with Mr. Anderson."

His smile was naive and young and although she would never admit it, it kinda got to her. "But that, darling, would be lying, and you know what's my opinion about lying."

Angela shook her head in disbelief. Great. No one (besides Mary, she would laugh so hard at this) will be hearing about this if it costs her new Prada's.

"Fine. And before you ask," she added quickly, "Your dark purple button down, black jacket, tight jeans and leaf brooch."

Kurt's heart swelled- she was so much like him without even realizing it. "Thank you," he muttered, then stared the car.

Angela dug her phone from her purse when they left the parking lot.

**To: Mary**

**Oh my god, you'll never guess who my father's got a date with.**

**To: Angela**

**WHO?**

**To: Mary**

**Mr. Freaking. Anderson.**

**To: Angela**

**I *knew* he was gay! Ha!**

**To: Angela**

**OH MY GOD though, are they actually going out?! Mr. Anderson and your dad, that's LEGIT!**

**To: Mary**

**Yup. Dinner date tonight.**

**To: Angela**

**You better tell me if he comes back with any hickeys/messed hair/goofy smile. **

"Hey, Angela?"

She lifted her face from the screen. "Yeah?"

Kurt bit his lip, hesitating for a second before asking, "Do you think he'll like me?"

"Dad. You're great," she said wholeheartedly. "He's going to love you."

Kurt's eyes were suddenly wet, and his smile grew bigger. "You're great, too. Greatest daughter ever."

* * *

I'm sorry it's not so much Klaine as Kurt and his daughter (YES I finally named his daughter something different than Elizabeth!) I just got hit with feels along the way.


	180. Dinnertime Cuddles

I was in a cuddly mood.

I had no one to cuddle with.

* * *

Dinnertime Cuddles

"Blaine?" called Kurt, throwing himself on the couch.

"In the kitchen!"

Kurt groaned, getting up slowly. He walked to the kitchen with an incredibly accurate imitation of a zombie.

Blaine was whistling Teenage Dream and humming the words to himself as he kneaded some kind of dough. Kurt rolled his barely-open eyes and walked to him, wrapping his arms around him in a lazy hug, letting Blaine support most of his weight.

"Hi there," muttered Blaine from under him, still kneading.

"Come lie with me on the couch."

"I'm making dinner," chuckled Blaine.

"Dinner can wait," Kurt mumbled, then yawned.

Blaine turned his head around to kiss whatever part of Kurt he managed to reach- the side of his chin. "You make a compelling argument, darling, but I really need to finish here."

Kurt huffed. "Fine. I'll just strangle you with my bear hug until you're done."

Although Kurt was heavy- muscle, not fat, thank you very much, he has been working out- they moved together seamlessly in the kitchen, while Blaine stirred that pot and poured that thing on top of the other, putting that in the oven and taking out this.

When the oven was turned off and the pots removed from the stovetop, Kurt asked, voice blurry, "Are you done yet?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Can we cuddle now?" he sounded hopeful.

"Yes," giggled Blaine.

Kurt made a cheering noise, and they walked to the living room; Blaine was practically giving Kurt a piggyback ride by now. They landed heavily on the couch, which creaked angrily at them.

They quickly repositioned themselves to spooning- Kurt's arms still wrapped around Blaine, who leaned back into the warm embrace. Their legs tangled, and Kurt sighed happily, burying his face in Blaine's post-shower-ungelled curls and inhaling deeply. He could feel in entire body relax, giving in and going still, unclenching every single muscle.

"Can we nap before dinner?" murmured Kurt, his words muffled in Blaine's hair.

"Sure thing, honey. Sleep, I'll wake you up later."

"Love y-you," his words broke with a gigantic yawn.

Blaine tickled him lightly, then took one of his hands and brought it to his mouth to kiss it and whisper, "Love you, too."


	181. Drunk

Re-watching old episodes. Yup.

So... A reaction fic (sort of) to 3x05, The First Time. The morning after Scandals- a little bit of angst.

Also, IMPORTANT! I'm going abroad again (I know. I've been flying around tons this year.) and, once again, wifi in my hotel is questionable and writing time even more so. Therefore, I'm asking for your opinion- would you like me to do what I did last time, and upload two drabbles per day beforehand, to compensate the time I'll be gone? Any other suggestions? Please reply in the comments or by sending me a private message. Thank you!

* * *

Drunk

**To Kurt xx:**

I'm sorry.

**To Kurt xx:**

I was drunk and that was wrong. I don't know why I even did that. It was rude and not considerate and I'm sorry.

**To Kurt xx:**

I'll never drink again, I swear I won't.

**To Kurt xx:**

I'm also sorry for walking away. I was acting like a coward.

**To Kurt xx:**

Please answer me. Please. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry.

**To Kurt xx:**

I love you. Please forgive me.

**To Kurt xx:**

I didn't mean what I said in the car, you know I didn't. You are amazing and spontaneous and fun and I would've regretted not waiting.

**To Kurt xx: **

Please, please don't break up with me. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry.

**To Prince Charming:**

I'm not going to break up with you, Blaine. I get that you were drunk and said things you didn't mean to, but they didn't just appear out of nowhere- they were already in your head, being drunk just made you speak them. We need to talk about this, but not via text. After the show?

**To Kurt xx:**

Okay. Thank you.

**To Kurt xx:**

I love you.

**To Prince Charming: **

I love you too.


	182. Hot Chocolate

So originally for the last day of Klaine Hiatus Madness week (Fandomception) I had another idea as well… and this is how it went!

Well, sort of. I wanted both of them crying, but somehow only Blaine does.

As always, dearest readers, thank you so much for all the love. You mean the world to me. MWAH!

* * *

Hot Chocolate

Blaine shut the book in his hand. His eyes were puffy and red, his breath ragged. He blindly searched for the cell phone on his nightstand, and quickly pressed the speed dial.

"Hello?"

"He dies, Kurt, he _dies_! You knew he dies and you still let me read that!" he cried, sobbing. His hands clenched the pillow in his lap to tight his knuckles whitened.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry! I just thought of how awesome the rest book was, and how you'd love the philosophy of it, and…" he trailed off, and Blaine sniffled.

"Can I come over to mourn at your place? I kinda want to hug someone that isn't my pillow."

Kurt's voice was filled with emotion."Of course, honey, of course."

Not half an hour later, Blaine knocked of the Hummel-Hudson residence door. Burt opened it, his wide smile shifting into a shocked stare when he saw Blaine's teary face, his old t-shirt, and frizzy hair.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel." He sniffed. "I'm sorry for the late hour; Kurt said I could come over…"

"Sure, buddy." Burt paused for a second, contemplating on whether or on was it rude to ask. Eventually he did. "Are you okay? Is something wrong with your parents, family? Something between you and Kurt?"

Blaine seemed surprised, as if he completely forgot about his appearance. "What? No, nothing like that-"

"Blaine!" called Kurt, running down the stairs. He slid under Burt's hand, which still gripped the door, and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "Oh, baby, it's gonna be okay…"

Burt stared in fascination when Blaine buried his face in Kurt's shoulder, automatically hugging back, and began to cry.

"He died, Kurt, I can't believe he died…"

"What?!" Burt called. "Who? You said your family was fine-"

Kurt lifted his head to look at his father. Apparently his face was wet, too. "Book, dad, it's a character in a book. Relax. No dead family members."

"Oh god," he seemed relieved. "You'll be the ones to give me another heart attack, I swear. Now come on, bud," he laid a hand on Blaine's quivering shoulder. "Nothing my famous hot chocolate can't fix, eh?"

* * *

So I'm leaving on the 13th and returning on the 23th , which means that if I'm going to be uploading two drabbles a day for the time I'll be gone I'm going to have to start tomorrow. If anyone has a better idea, please write it in the reviews/PM it to me to let me know- unless one of you suggests something else, I'll start uploading two drabbles per day tomorrow :)


	183. Wine into Water

Okay, so, yeah- yesterday I was totally thinking about Blaine reading The Fault in Our Stars XD

Alright, here we go! Two drabbles a day up until the 12th when I leave. Now, since I fucked up the counting (I don't like math) I'm going to upload three drabbles on the 12th- since my flight is on the morning of the 13th.

* * *

Wine into Water

"Blaine."

"Hmph?"

"You're drunk."

"M'not," mumbled Blaine as he leaned against Kurt's chest, one hand still gripping his glass and the other on Kurt's back, under his shirt.

"You are, and you know it." Kurt got up from the couch and pulled Blaine after him, towards the kitchen. It was relatively quiet- most of the people were in the living room, besides Puck and Quinn, who stood by the fridge and made out loudly. Kurt ignored them, finding a clean glass and filling it with tap water. He pushed it into Blaine's hand, taking away the alcohol.

"Hey!" moaned Blaine.

Kurt crossed his arms. "Drink."

Blaine pouted. "No."

"_Blaine_," said Kurt, rolling his eyes.

"_Kurt_," mimicked Blaine.

"You know you'll thank me later when your hangover isn't absolutely demoralizing like last time."

Blaine sighed. He could be drunk, but not drunk enough to forget how a hangover feels. "What do I get from it? If I drink this water, what would you give me?"

Kurt caught on quickly enough and decided to play along. He ducked to whisper in Blaine's ear. "I'll give you head."

A smile bloomed on Blaine's lips. He reached and grabbed the cup of water, emptying it with one long gulp.

Kurt smirked. "Not so uncooperative now, huh? C'mon, let's get you another one." He took the glass from Blaine and turned to the sink to refill it, but before he could turn back, a pair of warm arms wrapped around his waist.

Blaine rested his head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "What do I get for another?" before nibbling on the lobe.

"Mm, let me think. Another glass would be… sex in the shower tomorrow morning, and I'll fuck you against the shower door."

Blaine's breath was growing faster, and Kurt could feel his erection pressing against his thigh. "And another?" he muttered, his hips grinding against Kurt's.

Kurt was beginning to pant. "I'll get you off now. I can feel how much you want it."

"Fuck."

"Bathroom, now."

"Lead the way."

* * *

*looks at title and laughs at the stupid pun* Oh, I'm a genius.


	184. Bribed Ice Cream

IMPORTANT!

I'm going abroad between the 13th and the 23 of July.

You already know the drill- two drabbles per day until the 12th, on which three drabbles will be posted.

* * *

Bribed Ice Cream

"Oh god, it's too hot to _live_," moaned Kurt. He was lying on the carpet in his bedroom next to Blaine. The fan was going full speed, blowing (hot) air on their immobile bodies.

"Ugh, I know. What did the weatherman say?" he whimpered.

"A hundred and ten degrees."

"_Ugh_."

Kurt rolled on his side. "I need ice cream."

"I need to lie here until it gets colder by at least twenty degrees."

"Blaine."

"Mm."

"Get up. Ice cream."

"Mm."

"Ben and Jerry's."

"Still involved getting up."

"I can just shove ice cubes down your shirt until you agree to move," muttered Kurt.

"Bring it on."

"Your _pants_."

"As unattractive as it is, go ahead."

"Blaine."

"Mm?"

"Just get up already."

"You're not up," Blaine observed.

"Well, I was hoping you'd be able to help me with that."

"Kurt."

"Fine." He pushed himself up into a sitting position. "There. Now get up."

"Alright, alright." Blaine got up slowly as well. "Can't we just bribe Finn to get us ice cream?"

Kurt looked at him for a couple of seconds, then yelled, "Finn!"


	185. The Worst Part Before It Gets Better

IMPORTANT!

I'm going away between the 13th and the 23 of July.  
You already know the drill- two drabbles per day until the 12th, on which three drabbles will be posted.

I'm. So. Angry. God. I wish I had a punching bag like Blaine has.

* * *

The Worst Part Before It Gets Better

Blaine's glove hit the bag with force that could knock down a man twice his size. He didn't stop to still the bag or breathe- just punched again. And again. And again. His posture was tense; his legs were planted on the ground, slightly bent at the knees, his shoulders tight and his torso leaning forward a little.

With a groan, he roundhouse-kicked the bag. It destroyed his balance- he fell back on his ass, and that alone was enough to make him explode. He screamed in frustration, got up before the bag could swing back and hit him and kicked again.

He didn't fall this time, just swayed for a second until he fixed his posture and threw another punch. It twisted his wrist a little, and pain surged through his arm. Ignoring it, he punched one, two, three times in a row with his other hand.

He didn't hear his name being called over the sound of his groans and incomprehensible mutters, not even when the voice calling him became more and more frantic, until eventually there was a shout.

"Blaine!"

He turned around, and this time the bag got him- its bottom met Blaine's legs, and they involuntarily folded, making him fall onto his knees.

Kurt rushed to him, helping him up and wrapping him in a warm embrace. For a second, Blaine had to fight the smoldering urge to shake Kurt off him, but a hand smoothing his hair stopped him.

"What's wrong, baby?" Kurt whispered.

"I hate him, you know? I really, really hate him."

"It's going to be okay."

Blaine wanted to be angry, he really did- but something in Kurt just dissolves his fury, leaving him empty.

"I really wish it will," he mumbled, and leaned his head against Kurt's chest, letting himself sink into the embrace.

* * *

Okay, okay, I'm feeling better now. And I read your reviews and I just wanted to remind ya'll how much I love you. Yes, even you, that never comments because you're shy or just because you don't wanna- I know you're here, and it warms my heart. Thank you. :*


	186. Before The Dawn

Kitty!Kurt- To cheer up a little after the last drabble, huh?

Title- Evanescence's song of the same name.

IMPORTANT!  
I'm going away between the 13th and the 23 of July.  
You already know the drill- two drabbles per day until the 12th, on which three drabbles will be posted.

* * *

Before The Dawn

The quite noise of the door shutting woke Kurt. In a sleepy haze, he stayed in bed, rubbing his eyes as his ears twitched to the sound of soft footsteps. His tail was going numb- he reached behind himself to free it from between his body and the bed. He sat up slowly, his heart already pounding faster, when the bedroom door opened. A soft glow of light from the hallway reached inside, but was quickly locked out when Blaine closed the door.

It took him a second to realize Kurt was awake. "Hi, baby. Did I wake you?"

Kurt reached out, and Blaine stepped forward, gripping his hand and kissing it. "A little bit," Kurt murmured sleepily.

"Just let me change and I'll join you, 'kay?"

He nodded, and slumped back onto the pillows, watching through half-lidded eyes as Blaine shimmied out of his pants and shirt, slipping on an old Dalton t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. When he climbed on the bed and crawled under the covers, Kurt could feel his purr beginning in the back of his throat. He snuggled into the welcoming heat of Blaine, wrapping his tail around his calf and throwing his leg around his waist. The feeling of _home_ tingled in the pit of his belly.

"I missed you," he muttered, almost inaudible over his purr.

Blaine kissed his nose, then his lips. "I missed you, too."


	187. The Blue Piano

IMPORTANT!  
I'm going away between the 13th and the 23 of July.  
You already know the drill- two drabbles per day until the 12th, on which three drabbles will be posted.

This drabble is Kurt and Blaine shopping for a piano! I think I never read anything like this, so…

* * *

The Blue Piano

Kurt found Blaine sitting next to an amazingly blue piano. He was hunched over the keys, softly playing a melody that Kurt soon recognized as his own- one of those composed on a rainy Sunday afternoon, in front of the fire in their apartment, in a cocoon of blankets.

He walked up to him, resting his chin on his shoulder. "You like this one?"

Blaine nodded absentmindedly, attention resting fully on the keys, the sounds, the soft breath of music.

Kurt took a moment to look, to appreciate the sheer beauty of Blaine. It was obscene, the way his long fingers gently, like he was trying not to pop a bubble of soap, pressed down, their ends momentarily whitening. The focused pout on his face. The way his entire body seemed to inhale the music, swaying unconsciously to the harmony of the song.

He put his lips to Blaine's neck, right under his ear. They were in the middle of the store, but Kurt couldn't care less. He breathed in Blaine's scent, clean and musky.

The melody slowly came to an end- fading away like a cloud scattering, tenderly. "We're taking this one, aren't we?"

Blaine smiled, turning his head to kiss Kurt lightly. "Yeah."


	188. Music Again

Early!Klaine smut, title from Adam Lambert's song :D

IMPORTANT!  
I'm going away between the 13th and the 23 of July.  
You already know the drill- two drabbles per day until the 12th, on which three drabbles will be posted.

* * *

Music Again

As it was happening, a zing of worry went through him. Then he realized what was happening.

Blaine's face was a portrait of pleasure, not pain, his mouth stretched into a big 'O' and one breathy moan of Kurt's name escaped his lips. Kurt was too terrified to look down between their bodies to see if it stained his pants.

As soon as it was over- oh god, as soon as Blaine's orgasm stopped- his eyes opened, widening in fear.

"Oh god, Kurt, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- it's just that you- and I couldn't-"

Kurt swallowed. "I- it's okay. I think. I'm just... surprised."

"I totally get it if you wanna go home now or-"

"Can you make me come as well?" asked Kurt abruptly.

Blaine inhaled quickly. "You want me to?"

Kurt forced himself to say exactly what he was thinking, stuttering a little in the process. "Seeing you come because of me is so hot, baby."

"Okay, Kurt, okay. How do you want me to?"

Oh god. How did he want to? "I-I don't know," he muttered.

Blaine stroked his face gently. "What would make you feel good?"

"Um." Kurt pondered it for a moment. "I- I need you to touch me, yes, because I don't think I can come without it and I need you to touch me. But- but not underneath my clothes. I-I'm not ready for that right now."

Blaine smiled reassuringly. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

Kurt nodded, and leaned forward to close the space between their lips. Blaine's hand reached down to cup him through two layers of clothes, and he shivered; it was warm and his touch was everything, so different than his own. They broke apart, and Kurt was panting frantically.

"Can you come like this?" asked Blaine, massaging and kneading him.

"Yes," moaned Kurt. "Want to, so much…"

Blaine kissed him again, with too much tongue and saliva and he couldn't care less. His free hand drew circles over Kurt's hard nipple. "Come for me, baby," he whispered. "Stop thinking, come on, I love you, let go..."

"I love you-" Kurt choked as hot-white pleasure washed all over him, coursing through his frigid body, making him spasm and cling onto Blaine, who kept touching him until he came down, shivering slightly and breathing heavily.

They fell asleep shortly after, cuddled close under the covers, deciding to keep the talking for tomorrow- as well as the showering.


	189. You Healed My Bruises

Badboy!Blaine, early!Klaine, and Blaine is not in McKinley. Hurt/comfort sort of thing.

I'll admit I wrote it because currently I've got two nasty bruises on my thigh, both from horseback riding. Dangerous sport indeed. (My mom wants me to quit every time I fall. Not gonna happen.)

IMPORTANT!  
I'm going away between the 13th and the 23 of July.  
You already know the drill- two drabbles per day until the 12th, on which three drabbles will be posted.

* * *

You Healed My Bruises

"Hey, baby," Blaine said into the phone, smiling even though Kurt couldn't see. "How was your day?"

"Really crappy, actually," Kurt's tone erased the smile from Blaine's face. He sounded… miserable. Depressed.

"What can I do for you? Do I need to kick someone's ass? That reeky dude again?"

Kurt giggled, but it wasn't a happy sound. "It's Rick. And no, not him. Can you please just… come over? Maybe spend the night?"

Blaine already learnt that Kurt didn't mean 'spend the night' as '_spend_ _the night_'. He usually meant cuddles and popcorn and movies, sometimes a little making out. Surprisingly, he didn't care much- he was happy to be around Kurt, no matter what they were actually doing (or not doing).

However, he knew Kurt's dad didn't really believe that.

"Is your dad…" he began, only to be stopped by Kurt.

"I told him. He'll have to suck it up."

"Okay. I'll be there in fifteen."

It actually took him seventeen minutes. Kurt counted, snuggled in a burrito of blankets on his bed. He heard Burt open the door, and Blaine greet him warily. After a short, hushed conversation, Blaine's footsteps were headed upstairs. He opened the door slowly, confused as for the dark room.

"Are you okay, honey?" he whispered, closing the door behind him and softly kick off his shoes, as well as putting down his bag.

Kurt shook his head, sniffling. "Come cuddle with me?" His voice was so pitiful, so small, and Blaine's heart broke. He quickly walked into the bed, and Kurt scooted aside to allow him under the covers.

His body seemed smaller, although he was the taller one, and he let Blaine cradle him. He rested his head on his chest and Blaine wrapped his arms around him and squeezed tight-

"Ow!" called Kurt, immediately pulling back, his hand flying to his shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine didn't try to pull Kurt back, giving him space.

"Yeah," Kurt replied too quickly. "It's nothing."

Blaine frowned. "No it's not. I can see it isn't. What's wrong, baby?" He shooed away Kurt's hand from his shoulder, pushing up the fabric of his t-shirt- to find an ugly blue and purple bruise, deep and dark against his milky skin.

Kurt pushed his hand away and pulled the sleeve back down. "It's _nothing_."

Blaine looked at him, shocked. "Who did that to you? I'll make them pay, I swear to god I will. No one can touch you, you understand? They better not dare."

Kurt's shoulders were slumped, and he fell back onto Blaine's chest, burying his face in his warmness. "I-it was Karofsky. He just shoved me into a locker, that's all. But I already told Ms. Pillsbury. She'll have principal Figgins handle him. Don't get in trouble because of me. "

"Does your dad know?"

"He doesn't know," Kurt said slightly louder. "And you better keep it that way."

Blaine was going to tell Burt. Both of them knew it, but Kurt didn't have the power to argue. Blaine just wrapped a hand around his waist, holding him close, and put the other ever-so-gently over his wounded shoulder. "He'll pay, Kurt. No one can touch you," he repeated, then his tone got softer. "Sleep, alright? It'll help you heal faster."

"Is that even true?"

Blaine smiled a little, hearing Kurt's regular tome returning. "Shut up and sleep," he kissed Kurt's head.

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	190. New Kid

Mindreader!Kurt this time, I hope you enjoy! It's also kid!Klaine. And Kurt's mom knows about his ability, obviously.

IMPORTANT!  
I'm going away between the 13th and the 23 of July.  
You already know the drill- two drabbles per day until the 12th, on which three drabbles will be posted.

* * *

New Kid

That day Kurt came home happy, skipping around and singing blissfully.

Elizabeth smiled at him when he walked in the kitchen. He was so happy since they moved here, and it warmed her heart. "Someone's cheerful today."

Kurt nodded, dancing towards her, spiraling and twirling. "I met this kid, he's new here as well!"

"Oh, really?" she stirred the soup she was making.

"Yup!" He hugged her around the waist, his little arms barely managing to wrap around her. "And he was so nice, mommy! He was thinking such nice things, about everyone. He was thinking about how pretty Rachel's dress was, and how Mercedes seemed nice even though she was angry because her mom gave her an icky sandwich, and he was thinking about me, too! He was thinking I was _beautiful_, mommy! And he wanted to be my friend!"

Elizabeth petted her son's head. "He seems very nice, darling. You should ask him to come over for dinner sometime. What's his name?"

"His name's Blaine; Blaine And-Ande-Anderson," he stuttered. "Can you call his mom to ask if he can come over? Please, pleeeeease?" he tugged on her apron.

"Of course, honey. Now go wash your hands before we eat, okay?"

He squeezed around her waist before letting go, and then ran off to the bathroom, singing and skipping all the way.

* * *

Prompts are always welcome- and those already sent that weren't answered just yet will be filled soon, I promise.

Have a lovely night/morning/afternoon/evening wherever you are! :*


	191. Everything

IMPORTANT!  
I'm going away between the 13th and the 23 of July.  
You already know the drill- two drabbles per day until the 12th, on which three drabbles will be posted.

So I got a prompt for mindreader!Blaine smut- which is just an excuse for smut, really- and I actually had a rough draft of something, so here it is!

Um, since there's barebacking- I'll just have you know that in this verse, both were virgins before they had sex with each other, so I'm not encouraging unsafe sex.

Also, it's not just titled Everything, it's because of Michael Buble's song. Because I've got some class. (Or not)

* * *

Everything

They were panting and clenching at every free surface- arms and thighs and curls and waists, and Kurt was buried so deep inside Blaine he couldn't breathe. He was pounding into his heat, and Blaine cried out again and again.

It was rushed and on a whim- Kurt barely even had the time to reach for the lube, never mind a condom. Blaine practically _pounced _him once he heard the random, unintentional re-run of Kurt's dream from last night. From that moment on, not another coherent thought went through his mind.

"God, I need to come. Will you let me come in you?" moaned Kurt, bending Blaine's legs father up and fastening his rhythm of fucking into him steadily. _And lick it out of you_, he thought, shivering with arousal. So goddamn close.

"Shit, please. Please. Lick it out. It's so sexy, _Kurt_," he gasped when Kurt rubbed his (goddamn perfect) abs very deliberately against his swollen cock.

Kurt was shocked by how hot all of it was- how every nerve ending in his body was burning and buzzing with electricity. He was covered in beads of sweat, currently holding Blaine's hands, with their fingers intertwined, over Blaine's head. _God, I love him. How can he be mine? He's so amazing… And so hot, fuck._

Blaine giggled breathlessly. "You're not so bad yourself, baby."

"Dammit, I forgot you can-" his sentence broke with a loud moan as Blaine freed his hands and moved them to grip his ass and push him forward, deeper in, spreading it in the process.

"Hear. Yeah," gasped Blaine. "Please, just fuck me. I need you."

Kurt leaned forward to kiss Blaine, whose head was spinning with the flood of thoughts- pleasure and warmness and feeling safe, all pouring into him in a rush of colors and voices.

He felt it before Kurt did, but waited until Kurt said, with a choked voice, "Coming" to start clenching down around him, rocking back harder into his thrusts and kissing him dirtier.

Feeling it, feeling Kurt spilling everything he had to give inside him and moaning high and delighted was what put an end to Blaine. He slapped his lips against Kurt's, quieting him, and came between their writhing bodies.

_I love him so much_.

"I love you, too. You're my everything."


	192. If I Just Lay Here

A prompt- sequel to #189. I don't know if I'll actually make this into a whole series, but there you go anyways. Morning after. Kinda fluffy, I suppose- sorry if it's not actually what you asked for…

IMPORTANT!  
I'm going away between the 13th and the 23 of July.  
You already know the drill- two drabbles per day until the 12th, on which three drabbles will be posted.

* * *

If I Just Lay Here

Kurt woke up to searing heat. Why was he so hot? His eyes opened slowly and he blinked once, twice, only to shut them tightly against and nuzzled against his pillow-

Wait. That's not his pillow.

He opened his eyes fully this time, taking in the sight of Blaine, _in his bed_, his eyes closed and mouth hanging open as he snored lightly. It was surprisingly adorable- aside from his awkward morning erection, pressing into Kurt's thigh. He gently scooted away from it, but his movement woke up Blaine.

"G'morning," mumbled Blaine sleepily, flipping over onto his stomach now that Kurt wasn't lying on top of him. "How're you feeling?" his voice melted into the pillow he was currently making out with.

"Better," answered Kurt immediately. Thankfully, Blaine wasn't awake enough to argue.

"Your shoulder?"

"Better," he replied again.

Blaine cracked open one eye, then sighed. "I'm not going to argue, _but_, you are going to let me give a you a massage later, and buy you a cheesecake for breakfast, and you're staying home on Monday and letting me handle the rest."

"What! No way-"

"Kurt," Blaine stopped him. "Shut up. You know you can't stop me from overreacting like a worried mom. Now get your good shoulder here and let me strangle you with love."

Kurt smiled a little. _Strangle with love_. Too bad he couldn't record it. "Fine." And he climbed on top of Blaine- who protested quite loudly but didn't throw him off, just reached for his hand and gripped it tight- and settled there comfortably, dropping his head to rest on the back of Blaine's neck, and fell back asleep.

* * *

So I'm almost up to TWO HUNDRED drabbles! How did that happen?! (Quickly mentioning that I have absolutely no intention of stopping with this story after the year ends) And I've got a nice idea for something special! However, if you guys have got any suggestions, I'd love to hear them!

Now, Since I'm still uploading two drabbles a day up till Friday, #200 is going to be uploaded then, as well as #201.(Yay for lame coincidence!)

Thank you for the support and love- I would never be able to do this without you. You're the best. :*


	193. Beautiful

You guys. I see way too many of you being shy about prompting stuff. No more, 'kay?

Let me assure you, that by saying "prompts are always welcome" I _literally_ mean, "prompts are _always_ welcome", no matter who you are or what you ate for lunch yesterday- always welcome.

And I think I speak on behalf of many other writers as well when I say that unless someone tells you, clean and clear, that they're overloaded with prompts and are asking for a short break to reply to them all- if they're accepting prompts, you can keep 'em coming.

Plus, a prompt is the ultimate positive feedback, because while you say 'would you write that' that subtext is 'I think this would be cool written by you', aka 'you write nicely'.

So thank you for your prompts, and onto the drabble! (Which is, you guessed it- a prompt. It was originally Blaine stressing over a little belly, but the first thing that jumped into my mind when I read it was mpreg (male pregnant) and since I never actually wrote that AU- I decided to give it a try! Hope you like :D )

IMPORTANT!  
I'm going away between the 13th and the 23 of July.  
You already know the drill- two drabbles per day until the 12th, on which three drabbles will be posted.

* * *

Beautiful

"Kurt!" Blaine called out, voice shaky and terrified.

Kurt rushed into their bedroom to find Blaine standing shirtless in front of the mirror, a hand on his stomach. "What's wrong, baby? Are you feeling okay?"

Morning sickness was gradually getting worse, but the doctor said everything was okay, so they tried to ignore it. But…

"I'm starting to show," he gasped, tears already staining his face.

Kurt's face bloomed with a bright smile. "That's wonderful, honey!" He kissed him cheerfully, putting a hand over the one on his stomach, but when he pulled back, Blaine wasn't crying happy tears. "Why are you sad? That's great, it means you're eating well and our little baby is growing in there and-"

Blaine ducked his head. "It's not wonderful."

"Wha- why not?"

"I'm getting fat!" he bawled, and Kurt let his hand slip from his stomach. "I'm going to be fat and ugly!" He turned his back to Kurt and covered his face with his hands.

"Hey, now," Kurt gently turned him around, shooing away his hands. "What's that all about? You were excited before."

Blaine shrugged, lifting his shoulder so high it touched his ear. He was still looking down, sobbing quietly. The tilt of his face made the tears fall dramatically on the rug below.

"Blaine," Kurt's voice was tender and pleading as his hands on Blaine's biceps. "You can tell me. Everything. What's wrong?"

"I'm 'fraid," he murmured.

"Afraid of what, honey? I'm right here, there's nothing to be afraid of," Kurt soothed.

"I'm 'fraid that I'llbefatanduglyandyouwon'tlovemeanymore."

"Oh, B," Kurt wrapped his hands around him, tangling his fingers in his hair and holding him close. "Baby. I love you. _You_, not your body. I love _you_ in any way, shape or form that you are."

Blaine shrugged again, sniffling. "I know I don't look like I did before. And it's just that… I always watched what I ate, you know? And I always worked out a lot. I was always in shape. I-I-I know I don't have the abs I used to have when we were younger, and sometimes… sometimes," a sob escaped his mouth. "I'm just scared that one day you won't like what's in front of you anymore."

"Oh, honey, you know I've told you this before- body is just that, it's just _body_. It's not what defines who you are. The inside is what counts, and you know it."

"Sure, my skeleton must be disarmingly handsome."

Kurt swatted his ass lightly. "Shut up. You know what I mean."

Blaine sighed. "I know, I know, but I just can't stop feeling like this! I feel like I'm getting older, and soon I'll be walking around with gray hair, wrinkles and a beer belly!"

"Blaine. Shh." Kurt hugged him tighter. "I can assure you that in fifty years, with a beer belly, wrinkles and gray hair; you'll still be that most beautiful man I've ever met. Love might be blind, but when I look at you, I can see so damn clearly just how _stunning _you are. Gorgeous. And no belly can change that. Nothing can. I love you _so much_, Blaine, and you will always, always be beautiful to me."

Blaine curled deeper into Kurt's warm embrace. "Thank you," he whispered through his tears, not slowly soaking Kurt's shirt. Both knew that the conversation wasn't over yet, and Blaine's pillow will see many more tears, but for now it was almost okay. "Sorry you had to witness that, little one," he said to his belly. "Your papa is a little dumb sometimes."

Kurt chuckled, kissing Blaine's head. "But your daddy loves him anyway."

* * *

Dude, I just realized the A/N in the beginning is two hundred words. Sorry. I just wanted you to know I love you.


	194. Happiest Day of Our Lives

Wow, the last drabble was emotional. And it's A/N as well. Um. Well.

Another prompt, and a fluff-filled one at that- Blaine proposing to Kurt on Samcedes' wedding.

IMPORTANT!  
I'm going away between the 13th and the 23 of July.  
You already know the drill- two drabbles per day until the 12th, on which three drabbles will be posted.

* * *

Happiest Day of Our Lives

Blaine asked for Sam and Mercedes' permission. Of course he did. They agreed much more enthusiastically than he thought they would- they were excited to share their happiest day with two of their best friends.

So he got the ring. Made sure every little detail of it was absolutely perfect. It was elegant, simple and just right for Kurt. He had no doubts Kurt was going to love it.

It was tucked neatly into the inner pocket of his jacket. His heart was racing the entire day. Mercedes' dress was beautiful. The music was intoxicating.

A recipe for success.

What he didn't know, though, was why the hell the music suddenly quieted a little, and both Sam and Mercedes were standing near the DJ, Sam holding a microphone.

"Everyone, over here," he said, and Blaine's legs suddenly turned to jelly. Oh no. He did not. No. No no no.

"Tonight was, no doubt, the happiest, best night of my life." Mercedes looked at him adoringly, smiling coyly. Kurt aww'd. "Above all, I'm so glad I got to share this amazing night with all of you. And in this very special night," he was looking right at Blaine now, whose breath was speeding and eyes widening. "Mercedes and I want to share our happiness and love with another couple over here." He gestured towards them, and Kurt's face turned blank with surprise. "Blaine, man, go for it."

In a split of a second, Blaine decided it doesn't get more perfect than this.

"Blaine? What?"

Blaine closed his eyes, sucking a breath, and dropped onto one knee.

A mutual gasp was heard in the room. Kurt's, though, was the loudest.

Blaine looked up at him, his eyes filled with pure _love_. And he smiled earnestly as he pulled the box out of his pocket, opening it and presenting it to Kurt proudly.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." He stopped to swallow, and breathe. "Right now I can't really remember the speech I wrote down, sorry-" Kurt chuckled, as well as the rest of the people around them "-but I can remember this: I love you, Kurt. I love you forever. Will you marry me?"

Kurt's face twisted up with tears of joy. He nodded, choking out a "yes".

Blaine quickly stood up, and Kurt's hands were instantly on his face, pulling him into a wet kiss. When the kiss ended, Blaine slipped the ring on Kurt's finger, and before marveling at how perfectly it rested there, he turned to the audience and called "He said yes!"

* * *

Oh man, I meant to slide in a joke about Kurt not catching the bouquet, but it got lost in a wave of feels. I seriously meant to title this 'Four Lovers and a Bouquet' but then I realized I ended up not putting the bouquet joke in there! Dang.


	195. Sweeter Than Heaven, Hotter Than Hell

Uh… so… Pirate!Blaine.

I have zero knowledge about pirates.

So instead- Halloween! Blaine in a pirate costume :D

Title from Florence and the Machine's Drumming Song.

IMPORTANT!  
I'm going away between the 13th and the 23 of July.  
You already know the drill- two drabbles per day until the 12th, on which three drabbles will be posted.

* * *

Sweeter Than Heaven, Hotter Than Hell

Kurt's jaw dropped to the floor as soon as he opened the door. Blaine stood there, blushing, in a deadly seductive pirate costume.

He looked sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell.

"You like it?" he mumbled shyly.

Kurt shut his mouth, swallowed, and replied, "I love it."

"Really?"

Kurt swatted his arm playfully. "Yes, really," he said, and didn't ogle his ass at all when he walked in.

They left to the party twenty minutes later, (after Blaine had convinced Kurt his hair looked just fine and his minimalistic outfit- the merman to Blaine's pirate- was gorgeous) happily hand holding and smiling at each other every time they shared a glance. As soon as they walked in, they were targeted with three whistles and a catcall from Santana.

They decided it was time to get drunk, and moved to the bar, occasionally leaving it to dance for a song or two.

The parts of Blaine's costume gradually came off the drunker he became. First, the hat. Then, eye-patch. His vest followed, with the decorative belt that held the plastic sword. Kurt didn't have much to take off, so he sufficed with grinding against Blaine completely inappropriately to the loud beat, kissing him when he got the chance and whining under his breath when he didn't.

"You taste nice," mumbled Blaine after his lips got practically dismembered under Kurt's intoxicated ones.

"You do, too," purred Kurt, letting his hands roam all over Blaine's compact, exposed body.

They kissed again, all tongue and no breath, Kurt's hands pulling Blaine close and Blaine's hands scratching marks on Kurt's shirtless back.

"Let's go home," Kurt whispered.

"So we can make _loooooove_?" Blaine sing-songed, grinning.

"Absolutely," Kurt replied, pulling him towards the door, picking up random bits of his costume along the way.

Blaine giggled. "Awesome."

* * *

About Kurt's merman costume: well, he obviously wouldn't wear a long, tight _skirt_ to mimic a tail, so I thought he might go for a pair of skin-tight shorts painted to look like scales, with maybe some decorations over his chest, arms and hair.

I left the description out so you can imagine it just how you want it to be. He's shirtless anyway, so who cares. ;)


	196. Stupidly Jealous

Another prompt! I'm apparently doing a prompts-week or something without noticing. Cool.

Tomorrow I'll upload the next chapter of You're Taking Over Me :)

IMPORTANT!  
I'm going away between the 13th and the 23 of July.  
You already know the drill- two drabbles per day until the 12th, on which three drabbles will be posted.

* * *

Stupidly Jealous

Blaine couldn't stand it. He knew it was nothing. Kurt was always friendly. But he could not stand it.

He knew it was wrong of him to feel this way, of course- he's not going to act all possessive and rude to his boyfriend, pulling him away from a _friend_, for christ's sake.

But still. Something hot and furious swirled inside of him. _Why does he lean so close to my Kurt? I'm right here, dammit! Does Kurt not notice at all? Doesn't he care? Why doesn't he?_

His hand has been resting on Kurt's thigh for the past fifteen minutes, with no comment from Kurt. He did his best not to squeeze it as hard as he could, almost succeeding, and Kurt winced just slightly- a movement invisible to anyone else but Blaine.

"Sorry," he muttered under his breath. Kurt nodded, silently signing that it's okay.

It went on for another half an hour- which felt like a forever and a half to Blaine- until Adam leaned back and said, with his goddamn British accent, "Well, Kurt, it was lovely to see you again. Blaine, pleasure to finally meet you." He stood up, and Kurt quickly followed suit, pulling Blaine with him.

Adam's smile was perfectly genuine as he hugged Kurt and shook Blaine's hand, and that annoyed Blaine ever further. Why can't the guy be rude and disgusting so Blaine could hate him?

He just wanted to go home and forget all about Adam. He wanted Kurt to forget, too.

The ride home was quiet, although the subway was, as usual, filled to the brim with rushing people. They got to their dark apartment, and Blaine shut the door, pushing Kurt against it, breathing heavily but not kissing him.

"What is it, baby?" Kurt rested a hand on Blaine's cheek.

Blaine frowned, and dropped to his knees breathlessly. Kurt gasped softly, burying his fingers in Blaine's curls and leaning back onto the door for support.

Blaine didn't wait. Not today. He ripped the zipper of Kurt's jeans open, and pushed them down with his briefs. He didn't stop to look and admire, either- he just grabbed Kurt's hips and sank his mouth, taking in the entirety of Kurt's (still half soft) cock and sucking hard, rolling his tongue against it and pulling a moan after a moan from between Kurt's clenched teeth.

Kurt grew hard amazingly fast, dizzy and panting above him, heavy and delicious in his mouth- but he didn't have the time to taste today. He just needed Kurt so badly, needed to feel him come, needed to have him and be his.

Blaine pushed a hand down his own pants and started jerking himself off angrily, Kurt's touch guiding him to bob his head to the same rhythm.

Neither of them lasted long- it was urgent and fierce and breathless and Kurt cried out for release as Blaine pushed them both over the edge. They came together, moaning loud and shameless, and Kurt sank down to sit on the floor in front of Blaine, who looked like sin incarnated with his jeans and underwear soaked, his hair wild, and his lips swollen.

"Not that I complain, baby," breathed Kurt. "But I think something's wrong and you won't tell me what it is."

Blaine sighed, and scooted over to sit with his back to the door, leaning his head on Kurt shoulder as their hand intertwined.

"Adam," he grumbled.

"Oh, honey-"

"I know, I know, you don't see him that way and he doesn't matter and you love me. You told me," he sighed. "But I just… ugh. He's nice, he is, and he really seems to care about you a lot. I'm so happy to see you came here and began a new life and found new friends and all that… but I'm just…" Kurt's hand squeezed his. "I'm just stupidly jealous."

"It's not stupid," Kurt whispered, and Blaine smiled at the déjà vu. "I get it. I'm sorry you feel this way, and I promise I love you, and only you. Forever. 'Kay?"

"Okay," Blaine kissed Kurt's neck. Then he remembered the sticky feeling in his underwear. "Can we go take a shower now?"

"Mm, only if it means I get to fuck you in the shower."

* * *

You know what? Since my idea for the big #200 doesn't actually involve the chapter's content, and I'm on a roll with the prompts, I'm going to do this: You guys leave me the craziest prompts you can think of, AU or not, anything (besides incest or rape) that you can possibly think up- and I'll try and put as many of them as I can in #200.

We have two days, let's do it! :D


	197. Kill Me Softly

Not a prompt, because I'm really, really too tired to write one. So here's fluff I had lying around.

The next chapter of YTOM (which you guys asked me to continue already after I abandoned it ruthlessly) is the second drabble I uploaded today, and that's because it's pretty… heavy, and I'd rather not post fluff after it.

IMPORTANT!  
I'm going away between the 13th and the 23 of July.  
You already know the drill- two drabbles per day until the 12th, on which three drabbles will be posted.

* * *

Kill Me Softly

Blaine was _tired_. He didn't like to think after an orgasm, and he just had two, very powerful ones, pulled out of him with Kurt's beautiful touch; tender and caring and loving and perfect.

Kurt was lying on top of him, kissing his neck, and gently massaging his scalp. He was so pretty Blaine felt like squealing with joy- his skin was milky white and there were freckles all over his face and throat and back, and he was glowing with _happy_.

Blaine was happy, too. He had Kurt in his arms, sleepy mind and a warm bed, and he never asked for more than this.

He tried to lift his hand to stroke Kurt's ruffled hair- but his hand didn't move. _Too tired_. He wanted to move his hand, focused his entire strength on it, but it just twitched lightly and stilled.

"Kurt," he murmured.

"Yes, sweetie?" purred Kurt by his ear. _Oh god, his voice. His velvet voice. God. _

"I think you broke me."

Kurt's soft laughter and the gentle jerks of his body as he laughed filled Blaine's mind, and he fell asleep perfectly content, with the lullaby of Kurt against him.

* * *

Okay HOLD UP.

I totally, completely fucked up the counting. Again. I'm an awful person (and I really shouldn't be doing this so late). Um. So #200 is tomorrow? Together with #199, of course, and then on Friday #201, #202 and #203. I think.

Anyways, everything until I leave will be either prompts or another chapter(s?) of YTOM.


	198. Hurt Me

The next chapter of You're Taking Over Me! :D The next one will be uploaded tomorrow, along with (drum roll please) DRABBLE NUMBER TWO HUNDRED! Woo!

So far we have:

Save Me | Embrace Me | Await Me | Intoxicate Me | Leave Me | Dream Me | Forgive Me | Wake Me | Hallucinate Me | Dress Me | Know Me | See Me

Um. The chapter is not very cheery. Actually, it has pretty strong language, too, so be prepared.

* * *

Hurt Me

It was the morning of their sort-of-maybe-not-really second date. They were _supposed _to go eat brunch. Talk. Kurt hoped he might find out more about Blaine's life and wounds, so he could heal them; Blaine hoped he could get this- even if he wasn't sure what _this_ was- out of his system and leave before he got hurt.

Supposed to.

Kurt's morning was the usual. Showering in lukewarm water because Rachel used all the hot water. A cup of coffee. His hair coiffed to perfection slowly. He didn't think anything was out of the ordinary- a normal Saturday morning. Well, with the exception of his date with Blaine. But he was trying not to stress out.

Blaine's morning was rushed and dizzy. He had a hole in his favorite pair of jeans, and no money to go fix them. Almost no food in the fridge, and he had no time to go grocery shopping. His phone's battery was dying two seconds after he unplugged it from the charger.

He thought about calling Dave, telling him to get him a new phone, but then he remembered he had no phone to call Dave with.

They met up outside of Kurt's apartment. Blaine was in leather and Kurt in Armani Isabelle let him borrow. Neither spoke, waiting for the other to begin, as they walked slowly, unhurried. Because they thought they had time.

The men showed up quietly, and Blaine didn't notice them, his gaze turned down. Kurt ignored them like he learnt to ignore every other gang of men in this crazy place. After all, what were the odds they wanted something to do with him?

The tallest guy coughed, and immediately, the two men closest to him moved to the opposite sides of the sidewalk. Blaine looked up at the source of the sound, and paled.

"Kurt," he whispered. "Leave. Now."

"What-"

"Now. I'll call you later. You need to go," he stopped walking, gripping Kurt's arm to make him stop as well.

"I don't understand-" he looked between the men and Blaine, and then lowered his voice as well. "Who are they?"

"Dangerous," muttered Blaine. _Not letting you anywhere near them_. "Leave. Go the opposite direction and don't even look back."

The tall guy realized his prey wasn't going to walk right into his trap, and nodded once to make everyone else go towards Blaine with him.

"Fuck. Just leave, Kurt, please," he begged.

"No."

"Kurt, are you nuts-"

"If they're so dangerous, you're not facing them alone." His voice was so determined and Blaine wanted to scream.

"Just _go_, dammit-"

"Hey there, faggot!" one of the guys near the edge of the sidewalk.

"Fuck off, Bailey." He stepped in front of Kurt, instinctively protective. "At least I don't screw my mom."

"Oh, Blainey," mocked the tall guy, standing right in front of Blaine- or actually, over him. The guy was _gigantic_. "Is that your pretty little boyfriend?"

"Oh, Brendon, I've missed you. How's your girl? Still sucking off every guy in sight? Or did she already get some freaky sex disease and died?" His tone was sweet as artificial sugar.

"She was a slut. I got a new one, as virgin as this fag," he pointed to Kurt, who stopped breathing.

"He's not the one you want, you little asshole. Let him be."

Brendon _tsk_ed his tongue. "Protective, aren't we?"

"You know I can get my men here faster than you can blink." _Maybe not with a dead phone, but he doesn't know that._ "So I suggest you stop wasting the oxygen here and go be a dumbass somewhere else."

"What if I don't wanna?"

"I'll fucking make you," Blaine spat, pushing him back.

Brendon pushed harder. "I don't think so." A nod, and the guy standing in the alley behind Kurt ran over to grip his wrists with one hand, the other on his mouth. Kurt tried to wrestle him, to scream, but it was useless.

Blaine was already too preoccupied with dodging punches and throwing his own to notice. Just when he kicked Brendon in the balls, the two remaining men launched at him, one of them gripping his throat and the other one punching his stomach until he was sure he heard a crack.

"Kurt," he closed his eyes against the pain and the lack of air. "_Run_."

Everything was black.

* * *

IMPORTANT!  
I'm going away between the 13th and the 23 of July.  
You already know the drill- two drabbles per day until the 12th, on which three drabbles will be posted.


	199. Protect Me

IMPORTANT!

I'm going away between the 13th and the 23 of July.  
You already know the drill- two drabbles per day until the 12th, on which three drabbles will be posted.

The next chapter of YTOM. Enjoy! :)

So far we have:

Save Me | Embrace Me | Await Me | Intoxicate Me | Leave Me | Dream Me | Forgive Me | Wake Me | Hallucinate Me | Dress Me | Know Me | See Me | Hurt Me

* * *

Protect Me

Blaine's eyes opened slowly, and he groaned. His head pounded and the too-bright lights didn't help. The bed was uncomfortable, and he already knew where he was before he looked around; after all, he visited hospitals enough to remember.

A soft, relieved sigh was the first thing he heard. He looked towards the source of the sound, and there was Kurt Hummel, sitting with his shoulders hunched on a plastic chair right by the bed.

"Oh, Blaine, thank god. I didn't know how long it was until you'd wake up, and… well. At least you're awake now."

Blaine _hmm_ed. "What happened to me?" Then he saw Kurt. _Really_ saw him. And his bare arms were covered with bruises, a gauze plastered to his forehead, and one of his eyes was swollen. "What happened to _you_?"

"Those guys… Brendon, and the other three…" he mumbled.

"Fuck, I remember. Brendon and another three, huh? McKaley was there, too. I didn't see him, the bastard. How did we get away?"

Kurt looked down. "I tried to make them stop hurting you, I did! But this one guy, he came from behind me and gripped my arms and I couldn't fight him, Blaine, he was too strong! And they kept punching you after you fainted, and your head got hit the sidewalk when they dropped you and ran off…"

"Why did they run off, though?" Blaine's voice was emotionless- it was like Kurt was using all the emotion in the room, and there was none left for Blaine.

Kurt sniffed, still not looking into his eyes. "Well, some passersby saw and called the cops, so when they heard the sirens they left. I don't know if they got caught. The ambulance arrived quickly, so they got to you in time and they said the swelling in your head wasn't that bad, and you'll wake up soon… But it wasn't as soon as I hoped."

"What else did they say? How bad am I?" _How bad are you?_ No, he won't ask that. Kurt's not in a hospital bed- he'll be fine.

"Um… they're not sure how many fractured ribs you got, because the X-ray wasn't decoded by the professionals yet, but at least two. And the rest is superficial, some bruises, some cuts."

"I'll live; you don't have to look like you're staring at my coffin. It happens to me all the time, I'm used to it."

Kurt's expression turned furious, and _now_ he was looking right at Blaine. "That doesn't make it okay! We'll go to the police, get them arrested-"

"There's no 'we', okay?" Blaine spat. "This is my life. That's how my life looks: there are douches in it. Sometimes I punch them and sometimes they punch me. You don't like it, and you shouldn't. You only got hurt because they wanted me- so you're leaving, now. Go back to your little roommate and NYADA, and don't walk around dangerous neighborhoods."

Kurt leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "No."

"Fuck you, you know? You saw where it got you the last time you didn't listen to me."

"Exactly. I didn't get hurt for nothing, okay? I did it to save you, and I'll go through a lot more than a few punches to save you again," he said, determined.

"You're really, really stupid, you know that? God knows why-" he stopped himself before he could say _Why I'm in love with you_.

"You know what? You're the really stupid one." Kurt leaned over the bed rail, so close Blaine could just rise up a little and kiss him right on his stupid mouth. "I don't care if it's too early to say this- I care about you. I care enough to save you, even if you're an ungrateful fool." He leaned back when a nurse walked in, smiling tiredly.

"Well, Mr. Anderson, I see you're awake. We got the deciphering of your X-ray…"


	200. Mind and Matter

Alright, here it is! Drabble #200! Asgfsdfgkhsrtdfggtdkhy!

Aside from this special drabble, I'm doing something different. Starting tonight until I leave tomorrow, I plan to go over **all** the drabbles in this series, and edit them. I'm doing this because you know how I am- sometimes I'm tired, sometimes I barely beta what I wrote before posting, and so, to give all of you something higher-quality and overall better, I'll beta them all again. Some of the older stories will get a little more intense makeover, too. I hope this is something you can enjoy while I'm gone, as well. :)

And now, to the drabble! It's long as heck and contains several prompts: hurt!Kurt, Burt walking in on Klaine, kitty!Kurt and puppy!Blaine who can read his soulmate's mind during sex.

Let's do this!

* * *

Mind and Matter

Grinding wasn't new to them, and neither were many other wonderful things that were almost-sex-but-not-quite.

So it wasn't completely unusual when Blaine's soothing touch after Kurt's particularly crappy day- and two slushies down his shirt- turned into something more. It was easy and comforting and both boys soon sank into a rhythm of moans and tender kisses and hips rolling against each other's.

Blaine knew Kurt was his soulmate since the first time they kissed. Every touch made him feel so connected to Kurt, and sometimes he thought he could feel Kurt's heart beating, as if it rested in his own chest. It wasn't unheard of- many hybrids had very strong connections to their mates. They just usually weren't between cat and dog hybrids.

Kurt's breath was speeding, his ears flat to his head, and Blaine exhaled sharply at each of his movements, so hard in his pants that there was nothing he wished more than to get out of them. But then Kurt stopped kissing him and he opened his eyes, confused.

"Blaine," Kurt voice was breathy, his hips never stilling and his tail curled around Blaine's leg. "Remember what we talked about the other day? That you wanted me to be comfortable so that you could be comfortable?"

Blaine nodded.

"I think… I'm comfortable enough now."

"Huh?" Blaine's mind was blurry and he really couldn't get what Kurt was saying.

"I want to have sex with you, Blaine." Kurt smiled gently at him, stroking his cheek.

"N-now?" _Don't move, stupid tail, don't you dare. I don't care if you're excited. _

"I mean… if you want to? My dad isn't supposed to come back until six."

Blaine's tail still gave a little twitch. "Okay. I'd… I'd love that. Do you have…?"

Kurt blushed. "Yeah. Do you want to… or me?"

_Oh god. Who's going to top and who's going to bottom? How am I supposed to answer that?_ "W-what do you want?"

Kurt swallowed and his ears did that cute thing that they always did when he was unsure or nervous. "I kinda… want to… f-f-" he forced the word out, "to fuck you."

Both of them blushed furiously. Eventually, Blaine said, "I'd love that."

They already saw each other naked, on that morning after they got so drunk and woke up completely nude together (there were no sore asses, thank you very much, so they assumed nothing happened), so there was only slight embarrassment when they helped each other get their clothes off, tails tangling in them awkwardly.

From there on it took some fumbling and almost falling off the bed when Kurt rolled over to fish the lube and condom from his nightstand drawer, but two fingers _inside_ Blaine felt amazing and he rocked down on them, moaning softly.

"Feels good, Kurt, so good…" They were so close together the hardly counted as two, and with the third finger, Blaine was really, really close. "Ready, Kurt, now, please," he panted, and Kurt was flushed all the way down to his chest. He quickly rolled the condom on, and sleeked it up with the remaining lube.

"Ready?" he whispered.

"Ready," Blaine replied, closing his eyes.

Kurt pushed in. Blaine moaned. He pushed deeper. Blaine's tail was squirming under him. When Kurt bottomed out, Blaine's head was spinning. He sucked in a breath, and started thrusting against Kurt, who instantly moved with him, purring loud and unashamed.

There was something else, though, above the moans and gentle noises of pleasure. At first, Blaine couldn't pinpoint what it was, but then he felt it, and it was like he knew it all along.

Kurt's heart, beating in his chest. The purr in his throat. The strain of his muscles. Blaine could feel it all.

_I love him_.

The thought was both foreign and perfectly familiar. It was Kurt's, he was sure of it. He recognized the presence of his soulmate in his mind.

_It feels so good; I don't think I can last much longer._

Blaine gripped on Kurt's hair and pulled him down to a scorching hot kiss, thrusting harder and clenching tight. Kurt purr was so loud it blacked out his thoughts for a moment or two, but Blaine didn't need it to know what was going on.

"You can come, sweetie, let go," he breathed, and Kurt's body tensed, muscles rippling under milky skin, and Blaine could _feel_ it, every little detail of it, as Kurt came, hard and fast, into the condom, fucking him desperately through it.

It was all Blaine needed to orgasm himself- he cried out and bucked up, realizing and not caring he never touched himself at the same time.

Suddenly, there was a loud "Oh!" and the sound of the door slamming shut. Kurt's purr ceased and Blaine's ears twitched in a second of dead silence. "I'll leave now and pretend I didn't see anything," Burt's voice was clearly traumatized. "If you promise- _swear_ to me you used a condom." There was another moment of quiet, and Kurt's body was gradually relaxing, and Burt continued after clearing his throat. "And we're having pizza for dinner- let me know… later, if Blaine's eating here."

Kurt let out a relived sigh. "Okay, dad."

Both of them listened closely to hear Burt's footsteps walking away. When they did, Blaine sighed as well. "I thought he'd be much… angrier," he whispered.

"Me too."

"Umm, Kurt?" Blaine's blush returned. "You're still kinda… inside me."

"Oh! Sorry."

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

So we're up to TWO HUNDRED DRABBLES, gee whiz! I'm so proud, and so thankful for all of you guys' amazing support. I cannot believe I was somehow lucky enough to have my dream come true. I love you so, so dearly. :*


	201. Coffee Shop

The prompt was barista!Blaine and geek!Kurt, but I just turned it into a coffeeshop AU. Because you can never have enough of those.

* * *

Coffee Shop

He's there every Tuesday. Never orders more than coffee, sometimes cheesecake. He usually just sits there, typing away on his Macbook. His hair is styled upwards simply, and thick-framed glasses sit on his nose when he types. He takes them off before leaving, their case snapping loudly when he closes it and letting Blaine know he's leaving.

Blaine always stares from afar, admiring him quietly throughout his workday. A harmless glance here and there towards an attractive boy never hurt anyone, right?

And sometimes he thinks The Boy notices him. One time he thought The Boy actually smiled at him, but he wasn't sure, because a second later he spilled a cup of coffee he was making, and his boss yelled at him to clean it up.

It's Tuesday again, and Blaine waits patiently for The Boy to arrive. He's on cashier duty today, so he'll be able to talk to him, even if it's just a few meaningless words.

Tuesdays are always slow, and this one is no different. So far Blaine had two tired-looking teenagers who bought some coffee before school, a hungover guy, and a nice old lady that gave him a nice tip after he nicely gave her a free chocolate cookie because he was in a nice mood.

So he sits, waits. It's almost ten already, but The Boy doesn't have a specific time for his arrival. When he finally walks in the door, his laptop bag is resting on one of his broad shoulders, and Blaine smiles brightly.

"Goodmorning," says Blaine politely when The Boy nears the cashier desk.

"Goodmorning," The Boy smiles, too, and Blaine feels warmer somehow. "Grand-"

"Nonfat mocha, yeah," Blaine finishes for him, typing the order on the computer and pressing send. The Boy hands him the money for his coffee, and he asks, "Do you want some croissants? They're super fresh, just got out of the oven."

The Boy eyes the croissants through the glass. They are indeed mouthwatering, and Blaine sneaked one out of the kitchen earlier to know that they don't just _look_ good.

"I really shouldn't," he sighs. "But they look amazing."

Blaine smiles, snatches a paper bag and quickly grabs one of the croissants, stuffing it in the bag and giving it to The Boy. "Here. It's on the house."

The Boy is speechless for a moment, then bits his lips coyly. "Thank you."

A 'ding' behind him informs Blaine the order is ready. He takes it carefully and when The Boy takes it from him, their fingers touch and… There's no magical spark, nothing fairytale-like, but The Boy's hand is warm and soft and he wants to keep touching it after it's gone.

They Boy smiles again, murmurs another "Thank you" and goes to sit down at his regular spot by the wall- because that's where the outlet is. Blaine sighs.

One day he'll get the courage to talk to him.

Maybe today would be that day, and maybe not.

Courage, Blaine, courage…

* * *

So while editing older fics I noticed I sounded so British! (I'm not, by the way.) Also I was obsessed with writing the words 'love' and 'his beloved' and I couldn't write smut if my life depended on it.

Six months change a person, huh?

Also, about the editing thing- I edited some, but I didn't have the time to get to all of them, because of packing and family stuff, so when I come back I'll finish, pinkie swear!

You know what? If, during my absence, you find something that bothers you in any of my drabbles (typos, incorrect grammar, general dumbness, anything) post it in the reviews and I'll edit it when I get back.


	202. Missed My Train for You

Black!Klaine. This was a… very interesting prompt that I couldn't put in #200, but I didn't give it up because it's hilarious.

Before we begin, I'll just have you know that I'm not racist- this is purely a joke and I do not mean to offend. If you were offended, I'm sorry- message me and I'll change the offending part.

Also, Blaine is a little… well, this is kinda slipping into the badboy!Blaine territory, but he has a heart of gold ,we all know him.

Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening. But it is. Here we go!

* * *

Missed My Train for You

Kurt was rushing, as usual. He hated living so far away from a subway station- his mornings just constantly _sucked_.

He knew it was a bad choice to rent an apartment in one of the 'blacker' neighborhoods, but he really didn't couldn't afford anywhere else. You make-do.

That didn't mean walking near the group of men- all of whom were chain smoking- was an enjoyable experience.

"Hey there, hot stuff!" one of them called. Kurt didn't stop walking, but apparently this douche was more desperate than the others, because he ran after him and gripped his hand.

"Ew, get away from me!" he freed his hand, a little more forcefully than required. _Thank god I still have the pepper spray dad gave me._

"C'mon, honey, it ain't no secret you gay. And damn, your ass is _fine_."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fuck you."

"Sure, baby," his smug face was so annoying Kurt wanted to slap him.

He started walking again, but the guy followed him like a stubborn dog. Once they turned around a corner, the man leaned closer to Kurt and whispered, "Listen, man, I'm sorry. They wouldn't leave me alone, and, you know how it is, I've got some reputation to keep."

Kurt kept walking, shrugging. "Fine. You can leave now, go back to them."

"I don't want to."

"Then don't. What do you want from me?" Kurt's tone was deadly- he was really, really late, and his boss (who was a little racist anyway) was going to kill him.

"Your number, at least."

Kurt groaned. "And _why_ on earth would I give you my number?"

"Because I asked nicely, because I'm also gay, and because I like you."

"First of all, you did _not_ ask nicely-"

"I am now," he pleaded.

"And second of all, I don't even know your name!"

"Blaine. My name's Blaine Anderson."

Kurt looked at him, eyes narrowing. "You know what, Blaine Anderson?" he finally stopped walking. Blaine was panting from running after him. "Fine." He pulled a cellphone out of his pocket. "Your number?"

Blaine quickly spilled it out, and added, "Please let me make it up to you?"

Kurt saved the contact and shoved the phone back in his pocket. Then he leaned close to Blaine and whispered, in his most deadly voice, "If you think you can play games with me, make me fall for you and break my heart, I'm telling you now not to dare. I can get you in some deep trouble if you hurt me, as well as your little friends. So do. Not. Dare."

Blaine inhaled deeply- and planted his lips onto Kurt's. It was quick and hot as an open flame, and although it couldn't have lasted for more than a second, it left Kurt breathless.

"I won't."


	203. Stay

Come on, guys, how can I leave you without some I'll-miss-you smut?

Last drabble before I leave. Oh god, I'm going to miss you like hell. :*

Just to let you know; bottom!Kurt, takes place before Kurt leaves to New York- and it's not really canon because I don't want it to be.

Ohhhh it got emotional. Like, really emotional.

* * *

Stay

"Blaine!"

A cry.

"_Blaine_!"

The bed banged ruthlessly against the wall.

"Ohgod_fuckBlaine_!"

A primal, throaty groan.

"Shitshitshit!"

A long, high pitched noise.

"More, I swear to god-"

Skin on skin, rubbing fast and scorching.

"Kiss me, right now, dammit-!"

Muffled noises of pleasure mixed with pain, followed by harsh breaths.

"Uh, uh, uh, coming, _coming,_ _Blaine_!"

Streaks of come smearing over tanned skin to a loud scream, then rubbing off on a pale body.

"Let go, baby…"

One body stilling, the other still tense, thrusting hard and strong.

"Yeah, just like that…"

A muffled, yet loud moan, buried into freckled skin.

"Shh, it's alright, sweetie, it's going to be okay…"

Tears, rolling from honey-colored eyes onto milky-white neck.

"I'm still here, I'm here, you have me…"

Breaking down, and pained sobs.

"I'll miss you so much."

A long whine.

"I'll miss you, too. But I swear it's not forever. I swear it's not."

Clenching tight, holding on to every surface possible.

"I can't without you, Kurt, I can't."

Stroking, soothing and calming.

"I know, baby, it's so hard for me, too. But we'll get through this, I swear, we will."

More tears, so many tears.

"I love you so much, I can't, Kurt, I can't!"

A simple embrace, but so close neither can breathe.

"I love you, Blaine. We'll make it through."

Two that are one, tangled and curled into a ball of heat.

"We will."

A breath.

"We will."

* * *

Ahhh I'm leaving! I don't wanna leave you guys! I'm going to miss you so, so much. Like last time- I have the app on my phone, please feel free to keep me sane through the next eleven days. Send prompts, talk about stuff you saw on tumblr (By the way! My tumblr is **shinyblooredapple **if you wanna talk over there- you don't need to follow me, just send an ask), really everything- just not through PM, because I can't log onto my account from the app.

I'm landing on the 23rd, and I'll see you on the 24th! Goodbye for now, darlings- I love you! MWAH :*


	204. Shadow

I'M BACK! Home sweet home. How are you guys doing? I'm so glad to be back! :D

Now, however much I'm happy to start posting again, I have to change the mood, because today's drabble isn't happy. While I was gone, we all lost a dear friend of ours. In his memory, I wrote today's story.

This doesn't contain Finn or Cory's death, because that might be disrespectful (and a little too soon) and that's not at all what I want to achieve, so instead, I put in Elizabeth. The quote on her tombstone is Helen Keller's.

Cory, rest in peace.

* * *

Shadow

The three walked together towards section H, unhurried. It stood on the second row before last, the marble tombstone with black words engraved on it. Kurt remembered the first time he walked there, hand in hand with his father.

He was holding Burt's hand today as well, lilacs (ever her favorites) in his other hand. Blaine was two or three steps behind, not wanting to invade their silence.

They reached the tombstone. Their faces were blank, but not for long.

_Elizabeth Hummel_

_Beloved wife, mother and sister_

_1970-2001_

_"Keep your face to the sunshine and you cannot see a shadow."_

Kurt dropped Burt's hand to lean forward and rest the flowers gently on the cold stone. Then he kneeled on the grass, and Burt followed, crouching next to him.

Blaine watched as Kurt stroked the marble gently, eyes closed, head bowed, one tear shining on his cheek.

"Hi, mom," he whispered. His heart throbbed, ached. "Miss you."

Burt quickly wrapped his arms around his son, cradling him against his chest. Kissing his hair, he murmured, "Yeah. I miss her, too."


	205. Tip

Okay, okay, so yesterday was depressing. I'm sorry.

Here, have this cute-awkward waiter!Blaine. :*

* * *

Tip

Blaine smiled at the nice guy in table seven. He was friendly, eating dinner with a brown haired girl and politely listening to her rambling. He was dressed tastefully and sat with certain elegance to his posture.

He felt a little sorry when they were leaving, but still handed them the bill with a smile. He kind of expected the usual 'oh no let me pay' fight, but there was none. The girl handed him quickly a twenty, and the boy- a hundred. Blaine stared at the money, confused.

"Um, do you want-"

"No, no, keep the change. Consider this a tip," the boy smiled. How... He didn't seem much older than Blaine, although his clothes made it clear he didn't lack any money.

"Are... You sure?"

The girl next to him giggled. The table shook violently- he kicked her, although nor his posture or smile changed- and she quieted.

"Yeah, of course."

Blaine swallowed. "O-kay. Thank you, then." He awkwardly shoved the money into the small leather folder that had held the bill earlier.

The girl beamed at him, then looked at her friend (_Friend_, Blaine decided) and declared, "Well, Kurt, I'll wait for you in the car." Before leaving, she whispered something in Kurt's (_That's a nice name for a nice guy_, Blaine thought) ear; he blushed and rolled his eyes at her.

He got up from his seat after she left, stroking his outfit lightly to assure there were no wrinkles. Blaine simply stared.  
"M-may I ask… why?" Blaine stuttered. "Why would you give a complete stranger… a very generous amount of money?"

Kurt shrugged with a crooked grin. "I worked here, too. When I was in college, which I assume that you are. I was really broke, putting it nicely, and one day, this old lady gave me a huge tip, saying I could use it. I'm just kinda… paying it forward, now that I can."

"I… wow. Thank you, again," he said.

"No problem. It might've been a little bit selfish, though…" Kurt bit his lip, and Blaine… well, Blaine swooned at the sight.

_Please ask what I wish you're going to ask. Please be gay please be gay please be gay_...

"You probably already know you're pretty charming, and Rachel is literally going to bite my head off if I don't get into that car with your number on my phone."

Blaine blushed, looking down at his sneakers. When he let his gaze trail back up, he came across a set of ocean-deep glasz eyes. "Sure," he said shyly.

"Great!" beamed Kurt, digging his phone out of his pocket and handing it to Blaine, who typed his phone number quickly under the name Blaine Anderson (Come on, he's not going to add a smiley face, he's not a twelve year old) and returned it with slightly shaky hands.

"So I guess… I'll see you around?" Blaine said lamely, holding out his hand for Kurt to shake.

Kurt chuckled. "You will." Then he leaned closer- Blaine stopped breathing- and kissed his cheek lightly. "Goodbye," he whispered softly, and then he was gone, leaving Blaine frozen and dumbfounded, his hand still reached forward a little.


	206. One Hand One Heart

One Hand One Heart

They didn't notice it until Santana came to visit and called them out.

Because when they were alone, it was simple and careless; natural.

It was nothing for Kurt to come up behind Blaine when he's cooking in the kitchen, and slip a hand under his shirt to gently massage a few sore muscles in his back. Nothing for Blaine, when Kurt lay on the couch and worked on some design in his notebook while resting his legs on Blaine's thighs, to stroke his calf absently under his jeans. It was nothing for them to sit together on the bed or carpet for hours on end, each minding their own, and occasionally tangle legs or hands or feet or just their entire bodies.

So when Santana showed at their door, they didn't give it a fleeting thought. Only when she chuckled at Blaine who sat down practically in Kurt's lap instead of on the other couch, they looked at each other, confused. Blaine moved to sit next to Kurt- still very close together, but not _on_ him- and tried to focus in the conversation.

It was annoying, though. Blaine wanted to lean back and feel Kurt's warm chest or maybe his arms around him, while Kurt felt too exposed and uncomfortable without the grounding weight of Blaine.

When she left, it was almost a relief- they shut the door behind her and went back to the living room to sit together and watch TV, curled into each other, twining their fingers and kissing freely.

Kurt offered not to have Santana over again; Blaine said it's rude. He did agree it was weird not to sit together, and Kurt laughed at their shared silliness.

They decided to just be more careful around Santana, from now on, and then Blaine lay back on the couch- Kurt moved with him as if they were one- and they fell asleep together.

* * *

I see you guys are coming back and I can't be happier. Thank you, and welcome back! :*


	207. Lullaby

Um, so yesterday's drabble wasn't as self explanatory as I thought. It takes place in the canon storyline, after Klaine gets back together, in their first apartment together. Hope it's easier to understand now :)

Today's drabble is Kurt's first night in New York. Again, canon storyline.

Enjoy!

* * *

Lullaby

Kurt lies in bed. There's no clock ticking, the only noise in the silent apartment being Rachel's snores. And cars outside, but he ignores them. He checks the time on his phone again. The bright light from the screen hurts his eyes, but they adjust, and he can read that it's been exactly four minutes since he last checked the time and an hour since he got into bed.

It's so late- his body is spent, so tired, begging for sleep, but he can't bring himself to drift off.

He breathes deeply.

_Don't cry_.

He didn't let anyone know how hard it was for him. Leaving home like this.

_Don't cry_.

Home wasn't even Ohio. He doesn't miss Ohio, the familiar, boring streets of it and the familiar, boring scent of it hanging in the air.

_Don't cry._

Home is Blaine. He misses Blaine. He wants Blaine. He _needs_ Blaine.

_Don't cry._

He checks the time again. Two minutes passed. The thought of Blaine's face with a thousand different expressions fills his mind.

_Don't cry._

Why can't he sleep? Sleep already. It's easy. Thinking of Blaine used to lure him to sleep, why doesn't it now?

_Don't cry._

The room's comfortable; not too hot and not too cold. His pillow is soft. The bed isn't, but it doesn't bother him. He should be able to sleep. He's not insomniac. He knows that. Why can't he sleep?

_Don't cry._

He picks his phone up to look at the background. Blaine smiles at him without seeing. Missing him hurts every part of his body.

_Don't cry_.

He slides to unlock. Checks Facebook; everyone is asleep. Twitter; same. Eventually he opens the list of contacts just to look at Blaine's name.

_Don't cry._

There's a kissing smiley face next to Blaine's name. Blaine put it there.

_Don't cry._

He clicks the contact. Another picture of Blaine. This one is from last weekend, in Blaine's room, with no gel in his hair and a loose smile.

_Don't cry_.

Rachel releases a loud snort. He sighs. Looking up from his phone reminds him of how he's not home. He's in New York, New York. It excites him and breaks his heart.

_Don't cry._

He looks at the time. Another minute. Is Blaine still awake, maybe? Is he selfish enough to wake him if he isn't?

He presses 'call' anyway. Blaine answers after the first ring.

"Hi, honey."

Now he cries; crumples down and cries his heart and soul out.

"Blaine," he whimpers into the phone. "Blaine."

"Baby, what's wrong? Did something happen? Are you okay?"

Kurt exhales shakily. "I need you."

"Everything, whatever you need, tell me."

"I'm scared. And you're not here. And I'm alone. And I miss you," he cries.

"Oh, honey, I miss you, too. But it's just your first night. It's the worst; it'll get better. You love New York. You'll have so much fun there."

Kurt grips the blanket; it doesn't feel like Blaine at all. He wants to touch Blaine. Hug him. Be in the shelter of his arms.

"I don't want to have fun without you," he says. "I want _you_."

"And I'm yours. I'm just far away."

Kurt sobs silently, breathes in hard. "I don't like it when you're far away."

"I don't like it either, baby, trust me, I really don't. But this is how it is now. We'll learn to live with it until it changes again."

"I don't wanna live with it!" he almost yells. "I just want you, Blaine. Please," he begs, his tears smearing on the pillow.

"I wish I could do something to help, but you know I can't."

There's a moment of silence. Kurt's muffled sobs calm down a little.

"Do you have a pillow? A big one?"

Kurt sniffs. "Yeah."

"Put it so it's parallel to your body."

"Okay," Kurt says and moved the pillow.

"Put your arm over it, like it's my chest, and rest your head on it."

Kurt sighs, but complies. It doesn't feel comforting.

"Close your eyes."

He closes them, wiping the tears away. New tears take their place.

"I can stay on the phone with you until you fall asleep."

Kurt nods, forgetting Blaine can't see him. "I wish you were here."

"I wish I were there, too. Now sleep, tomorrow will be a brighter day."

Kurt grips the pillow tighter. It's too soft comparing to Blaine's masculine chest.

"Can you sing me to sleep?" he asks in a small voice.

"Of course. What do you want me to sing?"

He's not that alone, is he? He has Blaine. Wonderful, amazing, perfect Blaine.

"Gomenasai."

Kurt knows Blaine knows this song. He holds his phone closer to his ear and waits as Blaine hums the intro before the words begin.

"What I thought wasn't mine / in the light / wasn't one of a kind / a precious pearl / when I wanted to cry / I couldn't 'cause I / wasn't allowed…"

Blaine's soft voice seems to sooth his aching body. He buries his face in the pillow.

"Gomenasai / for everything / Gomenasai / I know I let you down / Gomenasai till the end / I never needed a friend / like I do now…"

Kurt feels his muscles unclench, relax.

"What I thought wasn't all / so innocent / was a delicate doll / of porcelain / when I wanted to call you / and ask you for help / I stopped myself…"

Kurt whispers a quiet, barely audible "Goodnight" into the phone. He knows Blaine heard him, even though he doesn't reply, just keeps singing.

"Gomenasai / for everything…"

Kurt's body is heavy. He sinks into the pillow, feeling the sleep creep up on him.

"Gomenasai / I know I let you down…"

_It will be okay_, he thinks. _It will._

"Gomenasai till the end…"

His breathe evens out. His legs twitch. Blaine doesn't have to listen closely to know he's asleep, but keeps singing still.

"I never needed a friend / like I do now…"

* * *

Confession time- I kinda got the idea for this the night before I left.

The song is Gomenasai by t.A.T.u, and it means "I'm sorry" in Japanese.


	208. Bruce

So yesterday's drabble made me think of Bruce, and here come the inevitable: the Blaine-finds-Bruce fic!

Set a while after they get back together.

* * *

Bruce

He wasn't going through Kurt's stuff. He was sent to look for the extra bottle of lube Kurt kept under the bed, and just accidently came across a big, black suitcase. And, well, he kinda opened it with the expectation of finding something… _exciting_ inside.

Most definitely not a boyfriend pillow.

"Kurt?" Blaine looks down at the pillow in his hands.

"Wha'?" Kurt calls from the bathroom.

"I couldn't… find the lube…"

Kurt walks into the bedroom, patting his wet hair with a towel, and his eyes widen when he sees what Blaine's holding. "Oh, no," he mutters. "No, no no no no no," he leaves the towel on the door handle, and walks determinedly to grab the pillow from Blaine's hands. "Hell no." He stuffs it back in its case, shuts it, and shoves it back under the bed. "You did not see it, it does not exist, and I'm throwing it away tomorrow." Kurt pokes Blaine's chest with his index finger. "Understood?"

Blaine chuckles. "It's cute."

Kurt eyes him and crosses his arms. "No, it's not cute. I bought it was after we broke up. I was desperate and dumb and lonely and disgusting, which resulted in wasting money I didn't have to buy something I didn't need to try and make things better, even though it didn't help in the slightest."

Blaine looks at Kurt's embarrassed face. "You totally named him, didn't you?" He smirks as Kurt gulps. "Ohhh, you did."

"I did _not_!" Kurt says, blushing.

"You're Kurt Hummel, of course you did. What's his name?"

Kurt narrows his eyes at Blaine.

"Okay, probably not Blaine, because you were still mad at me. Wait, do I not want to know? Is it, like, Adam or something?"

Kurt sighs and rolls his eyes. "His name is not Adam."

"So he _does_ have a name!" Blaine calls triumphantly.

Kurt groans. "Why do I even love you," he shakes his head. His hands are still crossed tight over his chest.

Blaine stretches upwards to steal a kiss from Kurt's pursed lips and chuckles again. "Is his name Taylor Lautner?"

That makes Kurt hold back a smile. "No, he's too soft. I bet cuddling Taylor Lautner would be kinda similar to cuddling a brick."

Blaine kisses him again. He still doesn't open his lips, but Blaine doesn't mind. "Come on, you won't tell me, your beloved boyfriend?" He puts his best puppy face on.

Kurt huffs. "More like my annoying-as-heck-yet-somehow-beloved boyfriend."

Blaine just pouts and flutters his eyelashes.

It takes Kurt exactly six seconds to give in. "Fine, fine, I named him Bruce."

Blaine's expression turns puzzled. "Why?"

Kurt shrugs. "Why not?"

Blaine gently uncrosses Kurt's arms- he doesn't fight him- and hugs him tight, resting his head on his shoulder. "He really didn't help you at all?"

Kurt shrugs again. "I missed you, you know? A pillow can never feel like you, no matter if I dressed it in one of your shirts and sprayed your perfume on it."

Blaine doesn't push further. "Where did you get my perfume?"

"I was doing really badly at that point. It was after Mr. Schue's not-wedding, and I just went and got a sample of the perfume you always wore," Kurt says in a blank tone, but his arms wrap around Blaine's waist as he speaks.

They breathe together for a silent moment.

"Do you want to nap before we have sex again?'

Kurt nods, and so they stumble onto the bed, Blaine pulling Kurt onto him. He lays his head on Blaine's chest, and drapes his hand over it. Blaine puts a hand on his waist and the other in his hair, slightly possessive and very gentle as his breath caresses Kurt's face.

They lie in their warm bubble until they fall asleep.

* * *

Why did it get emotional again dammit I just wanted a funny drabble for once gosh brain what's wrong with you sometimes.


	209. So Am I

Kid!Klaine! Um, well, not that 'kid'. They're young teens (13? 14?) and Kurt confesses something to Blaine.

* * *

So Am I

Kurt made Blaine sit on the bed before sitting himself, farther away than he usually would. He was avoiding Blaine's eyes, but Blaine didn't ask why. He knew he will be told, eventually. So he sat, and waited.

Kurt's heart was already pounding faster. His legs were going numb for no reason at all. He was wringing his hands, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, brushing away invisible lint from his pants.

"Blaine," he said, not looking up. His heart was stuttering- god, this was really not good for his health. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself and failing. "We're best friends, right? Always, right?"

"Uh, yeah, of course."

_Don't make it a big deal and it won't be. Just tell him._

"And you'll never hate me, right?" he asked in a fearful tone, trying to gain time.

"What, Kurt, never! Why would you even think that?"

Kurt swallowed hard. "Um. I'm… I'm…" He lifted his gaze, and was hit with the earnest hazel of Blaine's eyes, tearing right through him. "I'm gay," he spat out.

Blaine's face shifted so fast from worry to surprise that Kurt was left dizzy. (Or maybe that was just because of his heart's incredibly fast thumping.)

Without a second of thought, without fully processing what Kurt's just said, Blaine replied with, "So am I."

Kurt's expression turned so hurt, and Blaine didn't realize what the hell he'd done. "You're just laughing at me! I thought we were friends! I _trusted_ you! I _trusted you enough to tell you and you laugh at me_!" he yelled, and got up from the bed, making its springs creak angrily.

Blaine got up as well, taking Kurt's hand in his. Kurt tried to pull it away, but he held it tight. "I am," he said, looking right into Kurt's eyes. "Why do you think my dad hates me so much? Why do you think my mom is so ashamed of me?"

Kurt's anger died away in an instant. "I didn't know they… do they really?" he whispered, really ashamed of bursting out on Blaine like that. "I'm so sorry."

Blaine shrugged. "It's just how it is."

"How did you… find out? That you're gay, I mean?" Slowly, he sat back down. Blaine followed suit.

"I don't know. I just suddenly realized it, you know? I somehow realized that 'hey, that girl in the magazine isn't that gorgeous like Mike and Sam raved about. The guy next to her is actually way hotter."

Kurt nodded. It was like a fresh breath of air- someone who understands. Finally. "Yeah, I get what you mean."

It was quiet for a moment; Blaine smiled hesitantly, squeezing Kurt's hand. "It's kind of a relief that you know."

"It's kind of a relief that _you_ know."

Blaine dared to chuckle. Kurt smiled. There was another short silence, and then Blaine asked, "What do we do now?"

Kurt scrunched up his nose. "Homework, or Mr. Johnson kills us both."

"That's not very exciting."

"Nope, but we could go get ice cream later," he suggested hopefully.

"Ice cream!" Blaine let go of Kurt's hand to fist-bump the air.

Kurt giggled and rolled his eyes.


	210. Skinned Knee

Okay, I'm posting this announcement so that I'll have to do it: Tomorrow, I will post smut. Pinkie swear.

For now, have some married!Klaine with their little daughter.

* * *

Skinned Knee

"Daddy!" cried Lizzy as she ran towards Kurt, who quickly crouched to grip her in a tight hug.

"What's wrong, honey?" he asked softly, not letting his panic seep out. He stroked a few stray hairs from her face, calming. She pointed at her knee, sobbing. Kurt swallowed down the slight dizziness he felt at the sight of that much blood. "Oh, baby! Let's get you inside so Papa can take care of this ugly wound, okay?"

Cradling her against his chest, he lifted her up and walked hurriedly inside the house. "Blaine!" he called, horror breaking through his voice. _It's just a skinned knee, Kurt, get over yourself. Help her!_

Blaine walked into the kitchen to find a terrified husband and a crying girl clinging to his chest. Blood was running down her leg and smearing onto his shirt. He swore under his breath and ran to grip one arm around her and squeeze Kurt's bicep with the other.

"What happened, darling?" he asked as he eased Kurt's stiff hands from her, carrying her quickly to the kitchen counter.

"I- I wanted to run after Mr. Martin's doggy, but he-he was too quick and- and I fell!"

Blaine kissed her hair lightly while fishing in the cabinet behind her for the Iodine and a gauze.

"No more running after doggies, okay, sweetie?" He found the surgical tape as well, and then turned to wash his hands in a rush. He wiped off most of the blood from her leg with a gentle hand, and washed it again. Next he grabbed the Iodine. "Now, it's going to hurt a little bit, but this is how we clean the wound so we won't have any infection." He squeezed the tube to get some on his fingers. "I'm going to put this on your knee, alright?" he looked at her. She nodded through tears.

Ever so gentle, he dabbed the Iodine on her knee, and she cringed. "I know, sweetie, I know, I'm done in a second." When he was, he blew on the wound lightly to cool the effect of burning. She seemed to relax a little; he blew again. "Now I'm going to bandage it, and then we're all finished." He took a gauze from the package and placed it neatly so it would cover the redness entirely. Then he ripped a little piece of the surgical tape and plastered the gauze to her skin with it. Another piece, and then two more - and he lifted his head to look at Lizzy's face. "There we go," he kissed her cheek. "Better?"

She nodded.

"I think you'll be just fine," he smiled, reassuring.

"Thank you, Papa." She looked over his shoulder for a second and then leaned to whisper in his ear. "I think Daddy's scared."

Blaine turned to the sight of Kurt, still standing frozen, an obvious expression of fear on his face. He chuckled, and gestured for Kurt to come over. "Come here, Daddy," he said.

Kurt walked slowly towards them, and Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist when he was within reach, avoiding the red, wet spots on his shirt. His free hand held Lizzy's.

"Is she alright?" he whispered.

"Mmhmm," Blaine nodded. "Just a skinned knee, right, little one?"

Lizzy nodded. "Don't be scared, Daddy, it doesn't hurt anymore. And I promise not to chase Mr. Martin's doggy again."

Kurt still looked a little like he was about to faint. Blaine laid his head on his shoulder. "Everything's fine, honey," he said, and then stage-whispered to Lizzy's direction, "Daddy doesn't like blood."

Lizzy giggled. Kurt shuddered, and rolled his eyes.

"Now that we're all feeling better- who wants ice cream?" asked Blaine enthusiastically.

Kurt sighed, detangling himself from Blaine's hug. "Let me change my shirt and I'll join you."

Blaine blew a kiss at him, and then Lizzy did, too.


	211. Some of Them Want (to Use) You

Warning for barebacking, dirty talk (no slut shaming, though) and sex that's a little bit more than what I usually write- I think?

Title from the song Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This), which is strangely one of the most played songs in the gym I go to.

* * *

Some of Them Want (to Use) You

Blaine didn't care, He simply didn't. He was on his hands and knees and Kurt's lips were on him. All he cared about was Kurt's warm touch all over, kissing and licking and sucking and making him fall apart.

He breathed deeply when Kurt slipped a lube-coated finger inside, forcing his body to relax and then pushing back. Kurt kissed the beauty mark on the small of his back, squeezing his thigh with his free hand.

"Another one," he panted when the soft burn became not enough. Kurt complied eagerly, and the new stretch was much, much better. Blaine moaned loudly, rocking back, clenching tight around Kurt's fingers and murmuring his name. Then, slowly, everything became not enough again, and dammit, he was done waiting. "Just put it in me, Kurt, just fuck me," he said, demanding.

"Okay, just let me get the-"

"No!" he called, his voice breathy. "Don't want a condom. Don't need more lube. Just fuck me _now_."

He knew Kurt smiled without looking, and whined. His whine quickly turned into a cry of pleasure, when he felt Kurt's teeth sink into the smooth skin of his ass. Through the haze of arousal and surprise, he didn't even notice Kurt's hands weren't touching him, until they grabbed his waist and Kurt lifted his head to plant an open-mouthed kiss on the back of neck.

"Ready?" he shivered with the sultry whisper into his ear, nodding.

Kurt pushed in with one, long thrust, and Blaine's head dropped to hang between his shoulders, a groan ringing in the room- Blaine didn't know if it was his, and didn't care.

Kurt, in him, on top of him in such a possessive way… It was all that mattered.

He cried out when Kurt pushed especially hard, his stomach tightening. He fell down to his elbows, his ass high in the air, and realized he's been babbling all along.

"Shit, Kurt, yes, so good, so good- oh!"

Kurt sneaked a hand to start jerking him off, and that just isn't fair. He fought back, though, leaning back as far as he can go and meeting Kurt's thrusts with strong pushes, all the while making as much noise as he could.

"Come on, baby, want you to come in me, want to feel it," he said, beautiful moans breaking his voice. "Want you to make me all yours, yes, just yours!"

Blaine knew Kurt was close. His hands were beginning to shake and his movements were harder and more desperate- he clasped his fingers so tight over Blaine's dick it almost hurt.

"Let go, baby, c'mon, fuck me like you _mean_ it," he spat.

Kurt was frantic, moaning loud and unashamed, moving his hand to the time of his powerful pushes into Blaine, speed increasing until he came with long spurts, buried so deep inside, crying out and folding onto Blaine.

He was so close now, so close it hurt, so close he felt it in his gut. Kurt was quick to slide out and flip him onto his back, diving down to suck his hard dick into his sinful, skillful mouth.

"Kurt!" he screamed, gripping his disheveled hair and fucking deep into his throat. A finger slipped back into his hole to help the slick liquid come out, and it was so sexy and it really shouldn't have been and Blaine had given up on moaning, he just screamed with all he had.

"Please, Kurt, please. Make me yours make me yours make me yours make me yours!"

Then there was a hand tweaking his nipple so hard and two fingers at his hole and Kurt whispered, somewhere between all the yelling, "You're mine" and he was coming, coming, coming down Kurt's throat, that clenched around him as he swallowed again and again.

Blaine was so lightheaded everything was blurry, and Kurt wasn't done yet, his tongue licking Blaine's well-fucked skin, swirling around and inside and _oh_.

Everything was hazy and Blaine knew why, didn't fight it, just gripped Kurt's hair tighter even as the feeling was disappearing from his hands, and sighed with content one last time.

The pull back to reality was the constructions outside and the sunlight hitting his face with uncomfortable warmth. He knew there was no one by his side. He remembered why there hasn't been for a long time now. He wasn't mad at his body for waking up with a hard-on, or at his brain for making up a sweet illusion. It was better than nightmares anyway.

He just whispered, for no one to listen or hear, one more time, "I'm yours forever, Kurt."

* * *

Ugh why can't I write a normal PWP with no sad ending.

Also what is going on with those dream Kurt and Blaine are having all the time in those fics. (No I haven't had any sex dreams lately thanks for asking I just like Klaine dreaming of each other and then POOF angst.)


	212. Europe

So that's a nay on yesterday's drabble. Alright.

Some fluff and hurt/comfort? :)

* * *

Europe

Kurt finds him asleep on the bed, naked, wrapped in a towel instead of a blanket. His hair is still a little damp, and he's hugging Kurt's Lucky Sweater- the one he never washes- with his nose buried in it. There are dried tears on his face.

Kurt curses work trips with all of his heart. He _loathes _them with burning hatred.

Usually he'd wake Blaine up properly with a blowjob, but he's just so exhausted- and Blaine looks like he is, too.

He placed a hand on Blaine's cheek, and Blaine jerks awake, startled but not bemused.

"Kurt!" he calls, a little hoarse. "You're h-" Kurt cuts his off with a kiss.

"Missed you," he whispers into it.

Blaine hums. "Missed you, too. Be the big spoon tonight?"

He smiles, and says, "Gladly."

Blaine crawls under the covers while Kurt undresses, and then joins him. He pushes the sweater away, but Kurt pulls it back. "Don't. I like that it can comfort you when I'm gone."

Blaine grips it to his chest together with Kurt's hand. "It didn't, not too much. This time was horrible, Kurt, I was losing my mind. You're only allowed to ever visit Europe again on our honeymoon."

"Don't worry about it now. I'm here; sleep," he encourages. Blaine snuggles into him, whispers "Goodnight", and closes his eyes.

"Goodnight," Kurt whispers, and drifts off to the sound of Blaine's light snores.

* * *

Hey, does anyone have some prompts? Not too creative around here lately.


	213. Some Guy

So jealous!Blaine, huh? Alright! This is an alternative scene to Blaine finding out about Chandler.

Part 1 out of 2. Tomorrow the second part will be posted.

Angst again! Woohoo! (what is wrong with me guys I'm starting to worry am I broken where are my happy Klaine feels)

* * *

Some Guy

Blaine let himself in the house- they had the 'if the door is unlocked you may come in' talk a week ago- and put down his backpack, tucking it neatly next to Kurt's.

After finding Burt in the kitchen and greeting him quickly (Burt reminded him to keep the door open, and he nodded) he skipped up the stairs to Kurt's room, feeling giddy and giggly about having the entire afternoon to spend with Kurt. The door was cracked open, and he heard Kurt laughing.

"Oh my god, I know!"

Blaine frowned. Was Rachel or Mercedes there? Burt wouldn't have mentioned keeping the door open if they were…

He opened the door, finding Kurt sitting on his bed, faced away from the door. He was talking on his phone, his entire body moving as he laughed. He talked fast and stopped occasionally, listening to whoever that was on the other side, running his hands through his bangs.

_It's just Mercedes or Rachel, Blaine, chill. What's wrong with you?_

"She did _not_!" he gasped, then burst in laughter again. Blaine's heart clenched- he hadn't heard Kurt laughing like that in a long time.

"Who didn't?" said Blaine, making himself known before walking into the room. Kurt's head jerked back to look at him, the smile he had earlier vanished.

"I have to go now," he said into the phone. "Talk to you later!" Then he hung up, and smiled at Blaine- but something… something was wrong.

His smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Hi! You're early," he observed.

Blaine crossed his arms over his chest. "Who was that on the phone?" He felt bad. Really bad. Sick.

"Mercedes," Kurt quipped, his hand rubbing his neck.

"No it wasn't." Blaine gestured at Kurt's hand. "You do that when you're lying. Why are you lying to me, Kurt? Who was that?"

Kurt shrugged. "Just some guy I met at the music store."

"Are you friends?"

It took Kurt way too long to answer. Blaine felt bile rising in his throat. "Yeah."

"Then why didn't you want to tell me?" his voice was shaking.

Silence.

_Don't blow up. Blow up later when you're at home. Not in front of him, Anderson, don't you dare show weakness._

"Are you cheating on me, Kurt?" The words burnt his lips as they came out.

"N-no, of course not, Blaine-"

"Can I see your phone, then?"

Silence again.

"I can't believe this, Kurt," he shook his head. "Why did you do this to me? Were you unhappy because we weren't going at you pace, because we were too slow? Is that why you cheated on me?" he asked slowly.

"I didn't cheat on you, Blaine!" Kurt finally got up from the bed, standing on the opposite side of it from Blaine. His posture was defensive and hurt.

Blaine didn't think _Kurt _had the right to feel hurt.

"It was a perfectly platonic conversation! Can't I talk to a _friend_ anymore? Do want to put a leash on me as well?"

"Then why won't you let me see your phone? Why did you freak out when I walked in on you? _Why did you lie to me?_" he whimpered.

"Because maybe you haven't been paying attention to me lately! Because you never make me feel special anymore! Because I can't even think of the last time you told me you loved me!" he yelled.

"And the solution is to cheat on me?!"

A loud cough made them both jump. "Is everything alright?" Burt asked from the doorway.

Blaine glanced at Kurt one last time, and murmured, "Yeah, everything is just fine" before getting out of there as fast as he could, stopping by the door only to grab his schoolbag. He ran outside, not looking back, still running as he made his way to the bus stop two blocks away.

"Blaine!" he heard Kurt call behind him. "Blaine, stop!" He ran faster, but Kurt's footsteps were getting closer. "Blaine, I didn't cheat on you! I just met him once!"

"Oh, great, so he was a one night stand? Lovely!" he spat.

"I didn't sleep with him, Blaine, stop!" and Kurt's hand gripped his wrist and pulled him to a stop. He shook it off.

"Get away from me."

"I'm sorry, Blaine, I didn't-"

"You didn't what?" Blaine cut his sentence. "You didn't want me to find out?"

"Would you shut up and listen to me?!"

Blaine's heart was beating fast and his breath was ragged. He gritted his teeth together.

"I didn't sleep with him, Blaine. I never even kissed him. It was just phone calls and texts, it was innocent! And had I known you will be so angry I wouldn't have-"

"I don't believe you," Blaine whispered. "I wish I could, but I really, really don't."

And he walked away.

* * *

TBC tomorrow!


	214. This I Promise You

The second (and **last**) part of yesterday's drabble- after the canon part where they sing to each other in Glee. Without the part at Emma's office, though.

Titled after the song of the same name.

* * *

This I Promise You

They walked together to Kurt's car, chastely distant from each other, not touching or looking at each other's direction.

Blaine started talking first.

"That song you sang today… It made me realize how stupid I was acting. No matter how hurt I am… I never want you to leave," he whispered, sounding pained.

They reached a spot that was distant enough from the hassle of the other students, and stopped walking. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, and they were the saddest blue he'd ever seen.

Kurt stared back for a moment, and then looked at the ground. "I don't know how else to prove to you that I'm sorry." He pulled out his phone from his pocket and reached his hand forward- handing it to Blaine. "Here."

Blaine looked at the phone. "What?"

He shrugged. "Take it. Delete his number; it's under Chandler S. Text him that I won't be talking to him anymore. That I hate him. I don't care. Whatever you feel like telling him."

"No," Blaine said without hesitation.

"No?"

"Kurt, that's not who I am. I'm not going to put a leash on you. I'm not going to stop you from having friends."

Kurt's sad-blue eyes were tearing. "I'm so sorry I hurt you," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, too. I'm just… I'm scared," he said in a small voice.

"What are you scared of? I told you, I love you, Blaine-"

"There will be so many guys out there in New York, Kurt. Smarter and older and funnier and sexier and better than me. And look at you! You'll be able to have them all. And I'll be here all alone while you forget about me," he shut his eyes tight against the tears.

A soft hand stroked his cheek, and he opened his eyes. "But I don't want any of them. We may argue and we may fight and make mistakes, but I don't want anyone besides _you_, Blaine. Ever."

Blaine sniffed. "I'm going to miss you so much, Kurt. I love you, and I'm so scared."

Kurt gripped him in a tight, warm hug, whispering in his ear, "We'll have Skype. And holidays. And in a year we'll be together again."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pressed his face into his neck, inhaling deeply.

It wasn't completely okay, but it was better.

"Can we please go to your house and not go anywhere today? I just want to be with you."

Kurt nodded, and kissed him gently. "It's going to be okay, baby. I promise."

* * *

Shh there will be a happy drabble tomorrow no worries :*


	215. Glorious

Boxing!Blaine and mindreader!Blaine. Alright!

Tomorrow I'll post the last prompt I got, about superhero!Blaine and villain!Kurt, so I'm asking for help- does anyone have any suggestions as for what Kurt's villain name would be? Write me in the reviews and I just might use your idea :)

* * *

Glorious

Blaine took a deep breath, steadying himself, and threw a punch with his left hand. It was harder than punching with his right, but he was working on it.

It was a light workout kind of day, with his muscles still sore from the last night on their honeymoon.

Not that being sore was a real hardship, of course. He smiled at the thought, feeling the tickle of raw skin rubbing again his tank top.

He heard Kurt's thoughts before he came in. "Are you certain you're not too sore for this?"

Blaine chuckled before hitting with his left hand again- it landed a little bit off, twisting his wrist slightly. He grabbed the bag to still it, and got back into position before trying again.

"I'm alright, honey."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say. Just don't work too hard, I need my husband well-functioning." _I'll give you a massage later. _

He grinned brightly. They still got excited every time they called each other _husband_. "Okay."

"I got you water," Kurt added, even though he knew Blaine knew.

Blaine glanced at the clock on the wall. "I'm finishing in five minutes, I shouldn't stop right now."

Kurt nodded absently, and sat down, his back against the wall.

It was actually helpful when Kurt was there- he could see himself working through Kurt's mind, and fix his posture if needed. But right now, well…

"Stop ogling my ass, I'm trying to work out here," he teased.

"Mm, but it's so glorious."

Blaine blushed, and his next punch missed the center of the bad by far, twisting his wrist again.

Kurt giggled. _Sorry. It is, though_.

"You're so distracting, Mr. Hummel." He stilled the bag once again and threw another punch, returning to his right hand. Better.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson."

He punched three times in a row- way better. "Mm, I know. I just wanted to hear you say that again." He kicked the bag once, mostly for the show.

Kurt swallowed. "Are you done already?"

Blaine laughed, and then turned away from the bag, taking off his gloves. "You're really counterproductive today, but yes, I am."

Kurt's face lit. "Great!" he stood up and handed Blaine the bottle of water. "We have a grocery shopping date, and then dinner, and then we're watching the new episode of Grey's Anatomy while I give you a back rub, and then we'll have some more sex before going to sleep. Oh, and tomorrow I need you to help me with the new coffee table."

Blaine finished the bottle while listening, and smile fondly at Kurt. "Of course." He kissed Kurt's nose. "What are we making for dinner?" he asked, nuzzling Kurt's neck.

"I was thinking lasagna? We have some frozen beef, and lasagna noodles." He stroked the small curls on the back of Blaine's neck, ignoring the sweat.

"Mm, sounds great. I'll just take a shower and we'll go buy groceries."

"You should, you're disgustingly sweaty," said Kurt.

"You're hugging me," Blaine observed.

"Because I'm a wonderful husband."

He tickled Kurt lightly, kissed him for a second, and said in a joyful tone, "That you are."

* * *

Ahhh did you guys read the Klaine spoilers for season five?! So excited! It's going to be so awesome :D

(Not posting here what the spoilers were in case someone doesn't want to know)


	216. Without the Mask

Superhero/villain AU!

Nightbird is (obviously) Blaine, and his powers are flying and summoning birds.

Citius is Kurt, and his powers are speed and controlling fire. His name is in Latin, and means 'faster'.

Title from the Evanescence song, Everybody's Fool.

Enjoy!

* * *

Without the Mask

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Nightbird, Ohio's most illustrious superhero."

Nightbird turned around, his eyes widening. "Citius," he snarled. "I knew you were behind this!" The flames behind him- Citius' flames- were still raging, blackening the white building with loud sizzling noises.

"You know, I always thought the city hall could use a repainting. I was actually doing them a favor," Citius smirked.

"You're evil, Citius."

"Why, thank you," he said calmly, unaffected by the heat from the fire. Nightbird was beginning to sweat- this won't be to his advantage.

"Why did you set the city hall on fire? You know the documents you want were moved from here!"

Citius approached Nightbird slowly, his little grin never faltering. "Oh, of course I know that. And I know who can lead me to them, as well."

Nightbird took a step back. "I will never!"

"We'll see about that." Citius' bright blue gaze was burning into Nightbird's eyes through the holes in his mask.

All of a sudden, there was a huge explosion sound and with a blink of an eye the fire circled them. Nightbird wasn't trapped- he could still fly, but then Citius disappeared, and he felt tight pressure on his wrists, which were suddenly tied behind his back. _How could Citius know he wouldn't be able to fly like this? _

"After all," Citius whispered in his ear, "I am _faster_."

"Release me!" Nightbird called, trying to fight the rope, but to no avail- it was a complicated knot that he couldn't disentangle.

"You see, Nightbird, you know all about me, excluding one crucial fact: who am I. But I intend to know everything about you. I knew a fire would bring you here-"

"The fire was a bait!" Nightbird mumbled to himself.

"Indeed it was. And you swallowed it whole," Citius murmured right into Nightbird's ear. He cringed at the innuendo. _How could Citius know?_ "And now, once I discover your identity-" Citius stroked the top of Nightbird's cheek, right where his mask transitioned to skin. "You'll tell me where I can get what I want."

"What makes you think I'll tell?" asked Nightbird through clenched teeth.

"Well, it's obvious that you've got the normal hero complex. You want to help everyone, yet no one must know who you are, blah blah blah. And if I have your little secret, which must never be exposed to the world, you'll tell me." And with that, Citius pulled off Nightbird's mask. "Of course," Citius mumbled to himself. "Blaine Anderson of the Dalton Warblers."

"In the flesh," said Nightbird wryly. "And I _do_ know who you are, Kurt Hummel of McKinley's New Directions."

That seemed to have surprised Citius, but he quickly composed himself. "People should give you more credit. You truly are a _smartass_."

"Now, release me, Kurt Hummel, and I'll never tell your identity- if you vow to never tell mine."

"A vow between enemies, huh? Those seem to be better kept the one between lifelong friends." He quickly untied Nightbird's wrists, and stepped in front of him. "Very well."

He stretched his hand forward. Nightbird shook it, but when he tried to pull back, Citius didn't let go, pulling him in instead and-

Catching his lips with a kiss hotter than the flames around them.

"Till we meet again," Citius whispered as they broke apart, and then turned swiftly and walked through the fire, out of sight.

* * *

This. Was. So. Much. Fun! I seriously need to write more of this AU.


	217. Loud

Kitty!Kurt is sick. Blaine is acting like a worried mom. Fluff occurs. The usual ;)

Can you tell I was too tired to come up with a smarty-pants title?

* * *

Loud

Kurt was curled into a tiny ball on the big bed. A half-empty bottle of water was laid next to him, and an empty can of coke ("It'll help your stomach," Blaine said) sat on a wrinkled _Vogue_. A trashcan stood next to the bed- currently clean. Kurt's phone was shoved between his belly and head, in the middle of the circle made of him.

He mewled quietly when the throb of his head increased, but there was no one to hear.

_He'll be back by four. He promised. _

His stomach still hurt. He wondered if that's what Rachel felt like when she complained about menstrual cramps.

Footsteps.

His ears twitched to the sound.

Key turning in the front door lock.

Door opening and closing.

Soft footsteps- Blaine knew he could hear him, he knew how loud every noise got when he was sick.

"Hi, honey," a gentle, almost silent whisper. "Are you feeling any better?"

Kurt mewled softly again. Blaine sat down on the bed next to him, resting a cautious hand in his hair.

"Do you want anything? Chicken soup, a toast, tea, more water, anything?"

Kurt shook his head- _bad choice, bad choice!_ It made his head spin. "Cold," he managed to say.

And suddenly there was a huge, heavy blanket covering him. Blaine tucked in the sides, kissing his ear. "There. Anything else?"

"Stay here?" he said in a rough voice, hoarse from coughing.

Wordlessly, Blaine climbed on the bed again, lying on top of the blanket and hugging Kurt to his chest, stroking his back soothingly.

"The doctor told me he already had twenty hybrids with the same symptoms that you have today. He said it'll go away soon enough," Blaine tried to make it better, he did, but each of his words was like a hammer smashing into Kurt's brain.

"Too loud," he whimpered.

Blaine understood- but he also felt helpless. What could he do to make Kurt feel better? He sufficed with a kiss to his head, and brought a hand to gently massage at the base of Kurt's neck.

He melted into the touch- it relaxed his aching body, and his purr started involuntary. Blaine kissed his ear again, massaging the tense muscles.

Kurt could feel himself dozing off, and snuggled closer to Blaine's warm body, closing his eyes and mewling once again before he fell asleep.

* * *

Tomorrow there will be a new chapter of YTOM, so stay tuned :D


	218. Text Me

The next three chapters of "You're Taking Over Me" are very short, and will be uploaded today and in the two following days.

Then we'll have a short break, the shortness of which depending on how fast I'll be able to write the next chapters, and afterwards the last few chapters will be posted (they'll be longer, of course).

In the meantime, enjoy!

So far we have:

Save Me | Embrace Me | Await Me | Intoxicate Me | Leave Me | Dream Me | Forgive Me | Wake Me | Hallucinate Me | Dress Me | Know Me | See Me | Hurt Me | Protect Me

* * *

Text Me

After two weeks at the hospital, and three more in bed at his own house, the bruises faded. The cuts healed. The three cracked ribs finally allowed him to breathe.

But even after they did, he had no will to go outside or see something other than his familiar four gray walls; the world seemed grayer than those.

Dave, Sebastian and Trent called him sometimes, but he knew they'll manage on their own. All of them were bigger than him anyway.

Kurt texted him every night, but he never replied.

**Are you okay?**

**How are you feeling?**

**Do you want me to come over?**

No, he shouldn't reply.

He shouldn't, right?

Kurt is better off without him, safe and sound inside the protected bubble of his own life.

But was he better off without Kurt?


	219. Forget Me

Chapter 16 of YTOM!

So far we have:

Save Me | Embrace Me | Await Me | Intoxicate Me | Leave Me | Dream Me | Forgive Me | Wake Me | Hallucinate Me | Dress Me | Know Me | See Me | Hurt Me | Protect Me | Text Me

* * *

Forget Me

Kurt was sitting with a cup of hot coffee in his hands, across the table from Rachel, who was eating her zero-percent-fat yogurt. He was glancing at his cellphone occasionally, hoping that the next time its screen turns on it'll contain a new text message from Blaine.

"You need to let go, Kurt. He never even replied to any of your texts," said Rachel through a mouthful of yogurt.

Kurt looked at his coffee as if it had the answers to all of his questions. "Do you think he's dead?"

"Give me the phone," she sighed, pushing her yogurt away.

Kurt handed her the phone, and went back to staring at the steam rising from his mug.

She pressed the screen a few times, and turned the phone in Kurt's direction. "See this?" she showed him Blaine's contact on the WhatsApp application. "It tells you when was the last time that person checked their WhatsApp. That's two hours ago. He's not dead, he's just not answering your texts. And that's a sign you need to let go."

Kurt frowned. "You didn't see his scars, Rachel. They were really bad."

She put the phone down and patted his back gently before grabbing the container again. "I get that you want to help, sweetie, but some people… some people can't be saved. They just don't wanna be."

* * *

A little disclaimer: I mentioned Kurt using an iPhone and WhatsApp simply because I use those and therefore know how they work. I'm not sponsored by them.

A little disclaimer #2: I don't really share Rachel's opinion in this drabble.


	220. Regret Me

Chapter 17 of You're Taking Over Me- enjoy! :D

So far we have:

Save Me | Embrace Me | Await Me | Intoxicate Me | Leave Me | Dream Me | Forgive Me | Wake Me | Hallucinate Me | Dress Me | Know Me | See Me | Hurt Me | Protect Me | Text Me | Forget Me

* * *

Regret Me

Kurt didn't text him today.

Why didn't Kurt text him today?

He texted every single day for the last five weeks.

Why not today?

Blaine sat on the bathroom floor, his head against the sink.

What if he stopped caring?

He stroked the shaving razor in his hands with a gentle finger.

_Well, it's not like you were too grateful for him caring before._

He _was_ grateful. He just didn't let Kurt know that. And now he was realizing just how much he depended on Kurt- or Kurt's small gestures of caring- to make it through his day.

Why did he stop?

Blaine disassembled the shaving razor with practiced moves, manhandling it almost gracefully until one of the blades was free.

_You're a fool, Blaine Anderson._

He took an unnecessary breath and without further ado, pressed the blade to the skin of his left wrist.

_You should've told him, maybe then he would've cared. _

One line, deep and red and defined across tan skin.

_Ungrateful idiot. _

Being precise was all that mattered. The only thought he let in his mind was the thought of drawing the line as straight as possible (another thing he'll never be), exactly an inch below the first.

_Kurt doesn't care anymore…_

He breathed again, feeling blood trickle down his arm. It was so relieving, like a sip of water after a long day in the desert.

_Kurt doesn't care…_

His fingers were white, holding the blade tightly as he pushed it through skin again.

_Kurt doesn't…_

It didn't hurt anymore, just tingled slightly. He let the bloody razor drop to the floor, and closed his eyes.

_Kurt._


	221. Sleep

So it was late. Fluff usually happens when I'm writing late at night.

* * *

Sleep

It was long before they were living together that Blaine discovered Kurt's … interesting tendencies when it came to sleeping. They did have many platonic (and not so platonic) sleepovers in their high school days.

So when they moved in together, he expected it.

And Kurt didn't fail him. Every night he would move his feet, back and forth, back and forth, over the sheets, as if he's doing it involuntarily, until he fell asleep. He'd never sleep without the blanket pulled up to his chin, no matter how hot it was. They would usually fall asleep cuddled, but when Blaine woke up, Kurt would be curled into a tiny ball, always on his left side.

He never asked, just snuggled closer behind him and woke him up with a soft kiss to his neck, or glanced at the clock and decided to let himself drift off again.

Until that night when Kurt was so stressed it was visible with every movement he made. He even meditated before going to bed, which he rarely did. Blaine knew it was that deadline tomorrow, but he wasn't going to let it drive Kurt out of his mind.

They were snuggled in bed together- Kurt was too stressed to even have sex, so Blaine just nodded and offered they'll head to bed early anyway- with Kurt's head on Blaine's chest.

His feet, moving back and forth in a windshield-wiper motion, met Blaine's shin and then jerked away.

"Sorry."

"S'okay," murmured Blaine.

He didn't stop. The tips of his toes were cold when they collided with Blaine's leg again.

"Sorry."

Blaine stroked his ruffled hair, planting a kiss on his forehead. "Why do you do that, though?"

"Do what?" Kurt's voice was swallowed in Blaine's t-shirt.

"Move your feet like that."

He stopped, his skin buzzing from the friction. "It calms me."

"Mm." Blaine moved his hand to the small of Kurt's back, drawing slow patterns on it with gentle fingers. "You do that even when you're not nervous, though."

"Do I?" he breathed into Blaine's chest.

"Yeah. You didn't notice?"

"Nope." Slowly, he started swaying his feet again. "Huh."

"Wha'?"

"You know me," he giggled and sang, "_better than I know myself_…"

Blaine smiled into his hair, inhaling his scent. "Shut up," he said lovingly

Kurt kept humming the tune for a few more seconds, his feet never ceasing to move- now he was rubbing one of them over Blaine's calf. Then his hum died suddenly, and he lifted his head to look into Blaine's eyes, wearing his worried frown.

"You're not mad because I didn't want to have sex, right? It's just that I'm really nervous and I don't think I could even get it up-"

Blaine shut him up with a kiss. "Honey. We have sex all the time. I get that you're anxious and tonight you don't want to. That's cool. You'd have every right to throw me out of this bed if I told you it wasn't. Now _relax_, and sleep. Having bags under your eyes tomorrow isn't going to help your nerves."

Kurt put his head back down on Blaine's chest with a groan. "You're too perfect, you know that? How do you even exist?"

Blaine just grinned, placing his nose back in Kurt's hair, and pulled up the blanket until it reached Kurt's neck.

"Who even cares," muttered Kurt. "You're my perfect prince."

"Sleep, you silly boy," said Blaine affectionately.

"Goodnight," he sighed, content.

"Goodnight." He kissed his head again, and they slowly drifted to sleep.

When Blaine woke up, it was still dark outside. Kurt was, as usual, in a little ball on his side of the bed.

So Blaine rolled over to hug him from behind, surrounding him with a warm embrace.

"My perfect prince," Kurt mumbled, and Blaine chuckled.

"I love you, too."

* * *

I have a thing for ending fics with "I love you, too", don't I?

Anyway, Kurt was humming Better Than I Know Myself by Adam Lambert, blah blah blah, check it out, blah blah blah.

Have wonderful day/night, wherever you are, my lovelies! Mwah :*


	222. Last Night

So the lovely mrsmuppet sent me a few prompts, including teacher!Blaine, which is in today's drabble :D

I'm sorry I didn't upload it yesterday, I just felt like it still needed work because it was really patchy and I didn't like it at all.

(I meant to make it a Pretty Little Liars AU, you know, with Aria and Ezra? But it didn't come out very similar to that plotline.)

* * *

Last Night

Kurt was still blushing when he walked into class, having just left Rachel who asked over and over again how last night went.

He remembered every detail of it.

_He wasn't too drunk when he got on the dance floor, just one martini in his system, but the lights were dimmed and the music was loud and he danced freely. _

_He didn't notice the man watching him at first. He was neither the first nor the last to do so- why should he notice? But then he came closer and closer, until they were face to face, dancing and moving against each other. _

_He was shorter than Kurt. _

_That meant Kurt had to bend down a little to kiss him, half an hour later when they were making out in the club's locked restroom. _

_They kissed until they couldn't breathe, gripping and groping and grinding._

Kurt wasn't stupid, though. He didn't go home with the man (his name is Blaine, he reminded himself), just swapped numbers and a few more kisses before leaving. In the morning when he woke up, he sent Blaine a text, asking if he wanted to go on a date that night.

His red face finally cooled down a little, and he took his seat, right in the middle of the third row. Then he pulled out a notebook and a pen, and started doodling outfit ideas in it, waiting for the class to begin, smiling to himself.

Slowly, everyone around him was sitting in their place, chattering with each other until the door slammed shut.

"Alright, class!"

He lifted his head- and a soft whimper escaped his wide-open mouth.

"Welcome to History of Theatre. My name is Blaine Anderson, and I'm you're teacher for the next semester-"

And then his eyes found Kurt, staring back at him, frightened.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath.

This was going to be one hell of a semester.


	223. Bars, Armani and McQueen

Older!Blaine, with Blaine being really crude- not, like, all the time, he's just kinda angry in this drabble. He's still charming, though.

But yeah, he's not talking nicely. And probably drinking tequila faster than humanly possible.

Also my fashion related knowledge sums up with Karl Lagerfeld being that guy with white hair, so don't expect me to compete with two fashionable gays.

* * *

Bars, Armani and McQueen

Kurt Hummel didn't do bars. So when Rachel finally convinced him to go to that place two blocks away from their apartment, he was pretty apprehensive.

Not because of his baby face always getting him carded; he's twenty one and legal by now, but, well… Kurt Hummel walks into a bar- that sentence sounded a little bit like the beginning of a joke.

In spite of that, he walked into the bar with his head raised, walking right to the bar. He ordered himself a margarita, and sat down with his back to the dance floor.

He was halfway through his drink when a man sat down next to him with a groan, and ordered tequila with a cranky (but somehow charming) tone. Kurt took his time looking at him- the man was short, with a head full of abundant black curls, dusted with a few grey hairs. He was dressed tastefully but not like he's given his outfit too much thought, in dark wash jeans and short sleeved flannel button down that showed rippling biceps. His breathtaking appearance was completed with a pair of thick, black rimmed glasses and a frown.

He knocked back the first shot unceremoniously, and turned to Kurt, who was still staring, so hypnotized to even care he was caught.

His hazel eyes made Kurt dizzy.

"Hi. My name's Blaine."

Kurt shook his outstretched hand. "Hi. I'm Kurt. Are you-?"

"Listen, Kurt," he said, not unkindly but leaving no room for argument, "You must be a great guy. But I'll be forty in two weeks- and I'm here to forget it- and you probably got in with a fake ID. You're too young for me, so just go find some else to fuck tonight." He gripped another shot glass and knocked it back without a second thought, smiling bitterly at Kurt. "With your pretty face there won't be a guy in here who won't jump on the opportunity."

"Okay, first of all, I'm twenty one! And second of all," he lowered his voice, "What makes you think I'm here to have sex?"

"Everyone is here for the sex," he shrugged, and knocked back another shot.

"Except for you."

Blaine sighed. "Yes, except for me." Kurt opened his mouth to ask, but Blaine went on before he could. "No, I didn't get brutally dumped. No, I'm not a forty year old virgin." He gulped down the last shot, and slipped a bill to the bartender, asking for more tequila. "I'm an old man feeling bitter because he's old. It's not sexy, I don't give fuck about 'young dick', and I'm not screwing you in the restroom."

He was crude, but Kurt still believe in him being a nice guy- he didn't argue or yell at the bartender, he introduced himself before letting Kurt know he didn't want to be flirted with (which was completely legitimate)… and Kurt had a _slight_ weakness for a man in glasses.

"I don't wanna have sex with you," said Kurt, and it took one second of Blaine glaring before his eyes widened. "Wait, no, I didn't mean it like that! You're attractive and all but I wasn't-"

"Save it."

The bartender shoved four more shots in front of Blaine, and he immediately drank the first.

"I won't hit on you if you don't want to be hit on, that's all I'm saying."

"Thanks," he muttered before tossing down yet another shot.

"Are you with someone? I mean, is that why you don't want to be hit on?"

Blaine shook his head, staring at the shelves and shelves of alcohol behind the bar idly. "Nope."

Kurt chewed on his bottom lip. "Okay." He finished his own drink, and asked the bartender for another.

"Aren't you going to dance?" asked Blaine, not really affected by the alcohol yet.

"Well, I can't just leave you to be bitter all by your own, right?"

Blaine narrowed his eyes, looking at him for a long moment before sighing and nodding once.

"Your jeans are lovely," said Kurt nonchalantly. "Armani's?"

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, from the new collection. Your shirt is McQueen's, isn't it?"

Kurt smiled back. "Uh-huh. Last year's spring collection."

Maybe he'll thank Rachel for making him go out tonight after all.

* * *

Wooo this did not go through any beta-ing whatsoever. Sorry.

Anyways, thanks so much for the lovely reviews and for all the new people around! Your support is truly amazing. Love you guys a ton. :*

(P.S. any prompts sent to me will be filled, fear not.)


	224. Fashion (Put It All On Me)

Okay what's up with the fashion stuff. Yesterday and today, too?

The title gives me flashbacks to 2009. Oops. It's from the Lady Gaga song 'Fashion'.

Takes place when Blaine finally comes to New York, and they already got back together.

* * *

Fashion (Put It All On Me)

"Come on, you know I'm working full-time at Vogue now, I can afford it just this once."

Blaine bit his lip. "Well, yeah, but I don't want-"

Kurt rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "You don't want me to buy you stuff."

"I'm not poor- my parents are helping and you know I got the job at that coffee shop. I can pay for my own things."

Kurt gripped his hand and started dragging him towards the nearest shop. "I'm buying you a gift, Blaine Anderson, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

'A gift' turned out to be three bowties (one with blue and white stripes, one in gorgeous bright red, and a pink lacey one), skinny jeans that had Kurt blushing when Blaine came out of the dressing room, a turquoise polo shirt with heart-shaped buttons, and a tank top Blaine swore he's only going to wear at home, which had Kurt smirking.

They stopped at a restaurant on the way home, since neither of them felt like cooking when they got home anyway, and sank into the comfortable seats with a pile of plastic bags next to their feet.

Their food was delicious and they held hands as they ate quietly, smiling at each other through bites of pasta and quiche.

Blaine insisted to pay- Kurt thought it was silly, obviously only because he didn't get to pay for the clothes, but he still felt his heart swell at the gentlemanly gesture.

They walked home with their hands intertwined, each carrying their own bags- and Blaine demanded to take one of Kurt's bags when he saw it was too heavy for him. Kurt kissed his cheek as a silent 'thank you'.

When they finally got home, their feet were aching and muscles were tired, so they went straight to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

"I think today was a good date-day. We should have more of those," sighed Kurt happily, his voice swallowed in the sheets. "May the next time be in the actual Fifth Avenue."

"When we're rich, yes. But not, like, next week, because I like having enough money to buy food."

"Well, if we won't have money to buy food we'll be skinny and hot and even better looking in our gorgeous clothes," said Kurt.

Blaine laughed. "Your priorities are twisted."

"You're too serious."

"You're too cute."

"Shut up."

"You _are_ cute."

"Just shut up so I can nap peacefully."

Blaine giggled and said, "Okay" before scooting closer to Kurt and throwing a leg over his thigh.

It was quiet for a few moments, before Kurt muttered, "Stop staring at me, it's creepy."

They both burst out laughing.


	225. Wake Up Boo

Fluff today, smut tomorrow.

Tired.

Sleep now.

Enjoy!

(Title from the song of the same name.)

* * *

Wake Up Boo

Kurt opened his eyes to Blaine's face looking at him adoringly with a blindingly bright smile.

"Good mor-" Blaine cut his sentence with a short, sweet kiss, "ning."

"Goodmorning, beautiful."

Kurt smiled, biting his lip. Pet names were a soft spot since they got back together. "What are you all excited about?"

Blaine kissed him again, not afraid to let his tongue wander a little. "Waking up, here in New York, with you."

Kurt's heart melted a little. "I love you."

Blaine giggled and kissed his nose. "Love you, too." Then he darted to kiss him properly on the mouth, long and languid and full of teasing tongues and bites, until Kurt pushed him away.

"Morning breath," he murmured.

Blaine scrunched up his nose. "You know I don't mind."

Kurt slapped his ass playfully. "Not mine, yours. I told you to go brush your teeth before falling asleep."

He rolled out of the bed, sticking out his tongue at Kurt. "Fine. I'll go brush my teeth, but you're making waffles for breakfast."


	226. Marshmallows

Smut! Ah, yes, finally. This has been brewing for a while, so I hope it's good.

Kurt and Blaine negotiating the "No Hands South the Equator" rule, AKA first time frottage. YAY! :D

* * *

Marshmallows

Kurt is lying on his back, panting. Blaine's on top of him, carefully hovering so nothing but chests touch as they kiss feverishly.

"Blaine," Kurt moans. "Blaine?"

He moves his lips to Kurt's neck, whispering, "Yeah?" before sucking a nice, red mark there.

"O-oh, that's good. Uh-uh-uh, _Blaine_. I'm- crap- sorry, what was I saying?"

Blaine smirks. Kurt was so loose tonight, so pliant, and he doesn't think he's ever been harder in his life. "You haven't said anything yet, actually." He flicks his tongue against the bruise.

"Oh, right. Um. I was thinking about it for while- ah, ah!- and I wanted to ask… _Oh god, Blaine_- I wanted to ask if I could, maybe- Blaine!- maybe, um, touchyourbutt?"

Blaine freezes, but doesn't lean away. "I thought we, we had the rule…?"

"I was thinking we could change it. That is, if you want to."

Blaine gulps, his momentary bravery crushing into dust. "And what will the new rule be?"

"Maybe…" God, he's hard. He needs… _something_. "Maybe no hands… _under the clothes_ south the equator?"

Blaine gulps again. "I think… I think I like the new rule."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

Kurt almost twitches with how much he wants to pull Blaine down and grind against him, hard and fast and _oh_.

"Can I… now?" he asks in a small voice.

"Yeah, yeah, you can."

And they're kissing again, all tongue and saliva and Kurt's heart beats so fast when he slips his hand down- and grasps. Blaine whimpers. He feels the need in Kurt's muscles, and moans, "You can do it."

Kurt breaks. He pulls Blaine onto him, ruts against him desperately, crying out loud at the sweet pressure against his aching dick. And then he focuses on what exactly he's rutting against.

"I can feel you, fuck, you're hard!" _And long, and thick. And probably gorgeous. _

Blaine sucks on his lower lip harder than he ever dared. "So are you."

"So hot, Blaine, _fuck_…"

Blaine pulls away for a second, staying close enough that his shuddering breath is tingling Kurt's upper lip. "Do you want to… Uh, _yes_," he swallows, grinding down harder and gasping, "Do you want to come?"

"No, Blaine, I wanna go eat marshmallows," he says, not unkind but teasing.

"Okay, point taken," giggles Blaine and darts back onto Kurt's mouth, slipping his tongue in. Kurt sucks on it, hard, and Blaine shivers, putting his hands in his hair and moving his hips as fast as he can, Kurt meeting him halfway with every thrust. He spreads Kurt's thighs a little more and Kurt moans loud and unashamed, as Blaine finds just the right angle for his dick to rub over his balls and then up and down his hard shaft.

Kurt cries, his voice heavenly high and piercing through Blaine's ears, making his head buzz with need and want and love. He feels the burn, the tingle in his lower stomach, and thinks of warning Blaine- but then he realizes he has no time to. He's coming with a sharp jerk of his body, pressed up into Blaine's, mouth going slack under Blaine's kiss.

Blaine doesn't stop kissing Kurt, moving against him desperately as he comes down, and whispers his name when he finally, finally orgasms, his vision blurring momentarily.

They're a tangle of limbs and sticky clothes and mouths that are still kissing slowly, and when they break apart Blaine huffs out a laugh.

"What?" Kurt mutters. He just came with his boyfriend for the first time, he's happy, and he doesn't feel like thinking.

"'No, I wanna eat marshmallows'. Oh my god, Kurt," he giggles.

Kurt rolls his eyes and then closes them, rolling into a more comfortable position so he can lay his head on Blaine's shaking chest and listen to the rapid beating of his heart. "Sorry I couldn't come up with a better joke while rubbing against your hard cock." He blushes- they both do, but Blaine's still chuckling so he guesses it's okay. "Now stop laughing, you're shaking my head and it's making me dizzy."

* * *

I tend to make TFiOS references when I'm not noticing. Oops.


End file.
